Womens Wrestling Submission-Total Knock-Out Association
by AdventureKing2017
Summary: After the complete end of Total Drama Island,this time for GOOD! A certain geek boy is soon met with a challenge from a deceased family member... to revive one of a kind dream! And start a Unique Wresling circuit were the members are...Ladies? So look out everyone! This is gonna be a wild ride. COVER made by (imfamouse)
1. The Dream will Rise once more!

**A\N: Hey Guys! Here is another Total Drama story that i am trying something here with the help of ** **DJ Rodriguez**** (this guy has so much talent) Were i hope you can enjoy this as much as possible. Not gonna waste much time talking about it here so lets just keep on** reading.

* * *

Do you guys know the story behind Total Drama Island the first season of a very popular Reality show and its other seasons? oh good then i won't have to talk much. It was about a year since the ending of "Total Drama All-Stars and Pahkitew Island", and the contestants have been living their own lives now that Chris McLean AKA Torturer! is out of the picture. Due to the drop in ratings for the show, Chris's contract was terminated and thus he has been out of a job ever since then. Chef Hatchet has since joined back in the military (which is what he does best), and out of the spotlight since he doesn't want to ever be humiliated like Chris did to him in the entire series.

There were Dozens! of different teenagers that were a part of that show in more then two seasons,but this is the story of a certain Geek with an average yet hurtful participation in season one and another somewhat even more painful yet much better in ranking on the third season. The Cody Meister!

Cody who use to be the geek and also Sierra favorite subject was now Eighteen years old and was studying to be a top notch computer programmer because it's what he loves the most in a career. While his Father Mark and Susan Anderson, were very much rich thanks to what they do. His Mom was great at the company,not only managed to secure a business deal that got her promoted into an executive position in her company. But made her and everybody involved in the deal filthy rich. whether its stocks and bonds, or securing a powerful client, or creating a successful merger, or even just creating a new product and getting such a good deal on the contracts for it that the company made her a high ranking executive or a board member or someone else important in it because it made everybody from the top down (but especially the top) a lot of money, and made a fortune.,

Cody Father was a famous and very respected doctor who saved countless lives be it as a doctor or going around communities to heal people from any trouble,there was a big change that he was going to win a nobel prize of medicine if he tried but in the moment his focus was saving lifes, yeah both his parents were cool and successful thus why they forget his birthday so much...the job of being so great coomes in exchange from lack of time.

Cody did tried to make his mark on Total Drama w...but that fell through greatly. So even though he's family is rich, he wanted to make his own path and thus struck out on his own. But sadly...even though his life is good it was a lonely one, since still he has not found a single girl to share this with. Many girls and women of various ages still tease & make fun of him since the Total Drama debacle.

However, all of that is going to change...Pretty soon!

* * *

***Monday Night- The Andersons Residence***

Susan was putting the table for dinner while her husband was coming back from work and her son was coming downstairs. Today she had the luck to come earlier from work so she was in a good mood right now.

"Hey Mom,is dad here yet?" A young lad said who was no one but Cody now older.

He was wearing a blue polo shirt and a casual pair of blue jeans,on his feet red sneakers with black stripes on the sides.

"I'm sure he is about to come Sweety let's wait just a little for him unt-"

Susan was interrupted the moment the door in the living room is opened,a tall black haired man with a doctor uniform on his shoulder shows up and he seemed tired...but more then that he seemed...sad?

"Dad? what's wrong? its like you just seemed a ghost" Cody getting worried walked next to his father and so did his mother.

"I...need to tell you guys something that just happened" Mark said with a expression that shows a emotion of sadness yet acceptance.

Cody and his mom look at each other worried but they soon nod and now the family was reunited at the Dinner table. His father drank a glass of water before he could start talking and when it was done...he sighs.

Mark starts telling that his brother Jerrard had passed away. This stunned them both but much more the young man,for Jerrard was a favorite uncle of the lad. He had not seen him the past five years, but remembered on how his uncle was when he came over. The man had a flair for the dramatics, and also like him...loved women with a strong passion. Last time he talked with Jerrard, he told him that he was opening an independent women's wrestling circuit that was going to be unique. And also going to be a franchise, where his circuit would make costumes for various other women who wrestled in other promotional companies.

Once the nerves were more calm Mark pulled out a piece of rolled up parchment, and handed it to her son.

"What is this?" He asked

"That was your Uncle Jerrard's last will and testament, and there is a clause in it just for you" His dad said.

Puzzled by this Cody decides to open it really curious,and when he did,saw that his uncle had left him something really amazing...his women wrestling circuit business, which was called **"EXTRAORDINARY WOMEN'S SUBMISSION ASSOCIATION"!** The young man red the fine print, and saw that the business was to be handed over to him.

Mark however explained to his son that he had looked into the business itself... and it was not good. While Jerrard loved theatrics and women wrestling, he wanted to focus only on the pure sport of it. Where the women would wrestle with profession, honor, integrity and good lady-sportship which he has to admit that it was amazing that his brother wasn't doing that for something as simple as being a pervert,it was a true passion...However, it only lasted for about three years before it started to lose popularity with the media. And now it was a sad shade of its former self, where there were no more women wrestlers interested to take part in it.

"Is better to sell whatever is left of the business and let it die out" His father told him.

However, Cody did not think like his dad. The boy had much respect for his uncle and didn't want his dream to die like that. So he stated…

"I will take over the business!" He said with conviction.

"Cody sweety think straight on this"

"This is something that can't dissapear like it was something useless and pathetic,a dream like that can't be forgotten,i know this might sound stupid coming from me but...is it really that bad to try?"

"You do know...something like this needs money right?" Mark said in a calm voice.

While Cody was proud of his independence and such, he was no fool to not see that something like this required more of a business-like touch.

"I do...and this is really silly and dumb but,please can you guys help me? just for a little time and i promise i find a way to make this into a very profitable job.

Cody mom was still skeptical about this sudden decision of her son to get involved on it, while his father was contemplating about this while looking at his son eyes which beamed a certain mix of interest,curiosity,determination and...something else.

After some prolonged discussion of the two in the bedroom while Cody waited on the kitchen, they both come back and agreed to be silent business partners with their son in this endeavor.

"We will make sure you have everything you need" Susan said

"I trust your decision son,make this into something no one will forgot in a long time" Mark said

Cody was surprised and really happy his folks decided to actually go with his selfish request "THANK YOU! i promise that my studies won't drop a inch on its grades"

"I still have to make a few adjustments so next week everything will be fine and done with some help of my assistants,does that sound fine?" he asked

"Yes dad it is 'Boy i have no idea were all that came from but im glad i said it'."

Cody had just signed himself to work at something he really didn't really had that much knowledge so in one week the dude had to read and watch everything he could about wrestling and how to be the manager of one,boy the pressure was already there. But for some reason he felt confident and hopeful,why though? it felt so different,like a calling.

'i hope i am not doing this just to see sexy women in tight clothing...who i am kidding? there is a nice percentage of that as one of the reasons'

Not wanting to let anyone know how high that percentage was he decided to never ever speak of that again to anyone even if its a friend, besides his own thoughts.

* * *

The next week came by really fast and the former Total Drama contestant felt like a kid in Christmas eve waiting and hoping

Thought he did not want to make this a big deal,his dad still told him that if he wants people to see him as important once he arrives there to the place his Uncle Jerrard was once the owner then yes using a fancy car was going to be a great choice besides dressing up accordingly too. In the end Cody decided to use a white shirt plus a black leather jacket and jeans the newest jeans.

After waiting for a few couple of minutes,the door from the car is open revealing two beautiful womens that would take any man attention. They were a couple of business associates that were hired by Mark; a lovely & busty fair-skinned Polish-American woman named Honorata (She wearing a black formal suit that resembles that of a CEO in matter of fancy) and a Chinese-American woman named Meixiu who had a *Ahem* Bootylicious behind that would make most natural big booty girls a run for their money (She was wearing a black formal secretary outfit but in this case Meixu was using pencil skirt like it was a signal to show off her curves)

'Ok Cody show them your confidence' "Hello there ladies,i hope i don't made you two wait too long" He said a little anxious.

"Good morning " Honorata said

"It is a pleasure to be working with you today" Meixu said.

The teen was not use to this kind of treatment,it made him feel weird like somehow he was special because of the status but it felt good so why bother? With some greetings and what not the driver step on the accelerator and they went towards their destination. It took fifteen minutes to arrive at the building that was the headquarters of the EWSA. While both ladies were only a couple years older than himself, his father told him that those two had minds as sharp as swords & a business-savvy that Mark approved of. They would be assisting his son,while the young man made the final decisions concerning the business.

"We are here" The driver said.

Getting off the car, one by one they were taking a look at what was in front of them while the sun was over their heads. The building showed that while large, it was in disrepair due to years of negligence.

"Hmmnn" Cody ponders while looking at it.

"I think this location has seen better days" Honorata said.

Most people would see this as a waste of time because of its appearance but Cody only saw an opportunity for the building to be remodeled and brought back to life. Inside,they saw that it was in need of serious remodeling & renovations as well.

"Hmm...i know, Honorata please make the necessary calls to some good and well trusted companies that would be suitable to repair and redo both the outside & inside work.

"As you wish " Honorata gave a sweet smile.

"Now i gotta think on where should to start in terms of wrestling business...what do you think Meixu?" Cody asked the big booty beauty.

"First off all, it would be good to buy suitable training equipment, and also a new wrestling ring for the women wrestlers to train in" She said moving her glasses to get a vibe of smart and serious "Besides hiring suitable staff to maintain the building and trainers for the wrestlers.

"And the most critical part...the wrestlers themselves" Cody said excited in were this will go.

"Does knows some suitable candidates to be hired on to get the circuit rolling?" Honorata asks.

Cody started thinking for a moment,how many girls did he know? would they even want to help him? then the answer came to the guy. He looked to the Chinese beauty and told her to find and bring in all files concerning the women of the Total Drama series! He would be the first to ask the numerous ladies that had participated with in the drama series to be part of his new venture... which was to not only revitalize his uncle's dream, but to make it better & a serious competition to major wrestling companies like the WWE and so on!

'This is going to be one hell of a ride.'


	2. End of Drama! Start of Wrestling

**A\N: This chapter is quite big,if it looks bad anywhere feel free to tell me. Co writed with DJ Rodriguez who made this amazing TD wrestling idea possible.**

* * *

A few girls had really struck an unlucky moment of their lives, so it was due to that very lucky call that made it an easy decision to accept an invitation from an anonymous person about a business venture & proposal. And considering how famous and secure the Anderson Corporation Tower was, they were fairly confident that the letters were legit. However, they were surprised when they saw everyone else arrive at the same time.

"Are you kidding me? What are you doing here?" Gwen said looking at Heather.

"The same as you,and i think the same as everyone else. Guess the years didn't convince you on stop looking like a walking corpse" Heather said making fun of Gwen goth way to be.

"When i thought this was a chance for me,what do I get? A bunch of people I don't want to see" Courtney said mostly to herself and away from Heather and Gwen.

"Oh Leshawna! Is good to see you" Lindsay said towards her old friend.

"Hey Gurl! You haven't changed a bit '...Well your tits on the other hand' " Leshawna thought with a quick peek at Lindsay much bigger breasts.

Some would discuss with each other or just catch up,but now was no time to bicker about whatever leftover dirty laundry you have with someone else, the girls were eventually led to a private elevator,one that was big enough for all of them as it rose high into the tower's structure the girls.

"Do you guys think this is a little suspicious? You know...about this whole affair?" Gwen ask

"Well Duh,receiving a call telling me about a big chance at making it big plus some fame,it felt like a lie at first but this company is real deal" Heather said.

"I just hope we arrive soon,it's weird being in a full elevator with all these people and moving upwards like something is about to go down" Courtney said.

When they reached their destination, the group of girls stepped outside the elevator and into a room that was very large and spacious with a normal sized stage in front of them that a music band would use. But the very thing that stunned them all was...Seeing Cody in a business suit,smiling nervously and waving to them while flanking each side were two gorgeous women that would give Lindsay a challenge in any beauty contest!

Sierra who was one of the girls there (surprisingly) had wanted to go and glomp on her crush... key word here WAS. She had been taken to a psychiatric ward when her obsession with the Anderson lad went too far. Thanks to treatment from gifted psychologists, she was cured of it and released thus why he tried to give her a chance. Though she did still harbor a crush on Cody (what? You thought it was going to disappear?) but more controlled.

'Oh. my. God! He looks so handsome ohhhh take deep breath Sierra deep breaths' The fangirl thought controlling herself.

"Is that...Cody? No way" Gwen thought in awe.

"This just got from interesting to ohhh i am even more interested" Leshawna smirked a little.

'What the! What is that shrimp doing here?`` Heather thought.

Most girls who know or remember or even heard of Cody would think about a variety of things about the situation in front of them,some more then others.

'God why i am doing this? Oh yeah i asked for it' The nervous young man waved towards them snapping the ladies out of their stupor.

"Ok what i am looking here? What is happening?" Courtney asked

"Is this some sort of big Prank or something?" Gwen asked not believing it.

"Maybe is his elaborate plan to get into your panties Gwen or us Haha!" Heather said with a laugh.

Cody frowned deeply,the insult cutting into him since he had long set aside those foolish tendencies. He wanted to be with a lady still, that much was clear, but not in a let me smell your hair or ask for a bra in exchange for a favor perverted way like he tried in the past in the first season.

'They HAD to interrupt me,oh well this was about right' Cody thought with a neutral face

Honorata took personal insult to Gwen and Heather remark and only sees a bunch of little girls who think they are adults because of their age

"Oh i a assure you ladies that the set up is NOT a prank,so please watch your little mouths before something stupid is spouted from it...again" The blonde stated cooly with a sharp glare that had even more impact because she used the mic to rise her voice.

That shut up everyone and Cody is surprised once more, the blonde and Asian women were not only gifted in the looks and brains department. He needs to keep in mind that they were also skilled in the fighting arts. While not masters, they were more than amateurs. And they had more than enough strength and skill to mop the floor with the ladies with barely breaking a sweat.

However, some girls like Eva were not intimidated by that so with a boring look was just about to leave the room.

Cody seeing that decides to take the mic from her assistant for now and called out on the girls to hear him out.

"Ok LISTEN UP!" The geek voice now raised up caused her and the other girls to pause for a moment before talking again and look at e Anderson lad gulped, swallowing his nervousness as best he could, and stating that he knows about all of them being jobless and was hoping that he could help with that.

"I know that everyone is surprised with my appearance here but i guarantee,this is not just a prank or a waste of time. I know that some of you are passing by some hard times and are in the need of a job either urgently or because nothing else suits some of your tastes, so asked everyone here to come and hear me out on the great deal I am going to offer. Its ok if you refuse but give it a chance and who knows? You might get that something else you're looking for,especially money,yeah money is good too" Cody finished.

This peak the interest of the girls which Cody is happy because now they have a reason to stay and listen to him and the offer. Now that he looks more clearly there is a lot of girls he knows from the first season he participated and some from other seasons he did not,so many ladies of so many forms and personalities. There was the familiar face that raised her arm like she was in class wanting to ask a question.

"Yes?" Cody said pointing at Bridgette.

"I don't want to sound rude Cody,is nice to see a familiar face but...how come your here,dressed like that? and...also sporting what appears to be bodyguards?" Bridgette asked looking curious.

"Allow me" Meixui said in which Cody gives the mic to her dy is the son of our real employer,Mark Anderson who had promised to look after him via his mother Susan Anderson.

After hearing those words some of the girls like Courtney,Heather,Gwen and Bridgette connected the dots! Those names were pretty famous after all. Bridgette and Ella were part-time volunteers for Mark relief program that aided sick or hurt people and/or animals in their neighborhood, and Courtney also knew of business tycoon share-holder Susan Anderson.

"He is like a prince" Ella said with a cheerful voice which some would call stupid.

"Wait so his family was loaded? That is not even...they are VERY loaded!" She whispered to her almost loud enough to be in normal voice.

This caused all the ladies to look at him in shock, since they never even knew him that well to be honest.

"Well shall we start?" He said

Cody just smiles and rubs the back of his head in embarrassment now that the secret is out. Somehow he manages to regain control of the situation,telling the ladies why he called all of them. He told the whole thing about his Uncle Jerrard, how he inherited his business when he passed away, how he went through with it instead of selling it like his father advised, and now his venture being a reality with the various companies renovating/repairing the building.

He looked at them all...And put the offers of jobs on the table.

"Oh yeah" Honorata interrupted "Before anyone here says anything about wrestling being fake or perverted with women i just want to let it clear the ones who work hard will have very sizable salary, excellent medical and vacation benefits and other options" She finished saying.

Meixui smirks at that seeing the girls were perking up at the advantages if they joined WWS-TKOA (Womens wrestling Submission\TKO Association!) Sure it was a big name but it did said everything

Needless to say, shocked would have been the understatement of the century for the ladies that once belonged to Total Drama! It was like their voices were all by a bunch of mixed voices trying to speak at the same time. The ladies then all come together (Well some groups) to discuss on what could be a good turning point in their lives & careers. Many are against it, like Gwen who believes that Cody is only doing this to get into everyone's panties. However, it is actually Leshawna that smacks some sense into her... literally and

figuratively! The booty and boob-alicious babe with attitude says to her to get over her automatic assumption of the former contestant of Total Drama, to open her eyes and see that the lanky teen has changed into a decent man.

Lindsay adds in that Cody is very much not the same one he was back in the day, stating that he could have bribed or tricked everyone into coming. Something that Chris, Alejandro or even Heather herself would have done. Heather admits that indeed, she would have done something like that. But the busty, luscious bombshell blonde says that Cody had been honest with them & is putting a lot of effort into something that seems to be on the verge of going down.

"I'm surprised you actually said something smart" Heather said

"There was no need to slap me Leshawna" Gwen said

"Pff you get over it,maybe even be better if you stop assumptions" Leshawna said

Lindsay smart comment makes the group to seriously re-evaluate the blonde beauty, as she seems more insightful and firm than last time they saw her in the Total Drama series.

After about twenty minutes of talk, most of the girls seem to come to an understanding & look towards Cody who still has the contract papers on the table. Honorata and Meixui standing firmly with him, displaying an intimidation factor that even impressed Eva and Jo. Three specific women came to the trio; Leshawna, Bridgette and Stephanie.

Leshawna introduced herself as the ones to represent those who wanted to become **wrestlers**.

Bridgette was the one to represent those that would be **promotional advertisers** for the series; to wrestle as well as help the association financially & with the media.

Stephanie was representing those that would help _behind the scenes; training the wrestlers, writing scripts and such for the events, managing matches, etc._

Cody nodded, very much pleased to see that at least they were on board. The owner of the WWS-TKOA & his two lovely assistants started to go into some serious talk with the TD representatives, Honorata and Meixiu displaying their business skills as Cody was at best mediocre when it came to negotiation and business language. After some talks and agreements, Cody stated that he would have the final contracts for each lady waiting for those who wanted in.

'This is almost finished,ohhh boy this makes me more giddy then a kid in a candy store...wait should i say it like that?'.

When everything was said and done,it was time to now breath again and watch as the ladies read the contract papers,each one going over them as best as possible. After Cody's ultimatum, some groups gathered together to discuss the situation more before making the final decision.

Gwen whispered, "I still don't buy this, and I still can't believe that Cody has changed even after all this time. He's still that perverted geek from the series...".

Leshawna glared at her and remarked, "Do I HAVE to slap you a second time, girl?! Look, Cody has changed. Even Lindsay can see that! So you need get over yourself on what happened in the past, and start focusing on the future! besides,every straight male is a little perverted for cute girls'"

Heather put in, "Hey, I have standards! I don't want to be in a show that is mostly for the pleasure of hormone-overdriven men and teenagers! Besides, I can find a suitable job than this...".

Courtney smirked and stated, "Oh, I bet. Look Heather, I looked up some of your guys during my job as a temporary counselor. And what I found about you Miss Little Queen Bee is this... you have been fired from six jobs in these past years, including just a couple of days ago. And I found out that the cause was due to you trying to manipulate your way to the top, and also some... unethical practices that got you fired and almost sued" Courtney said with a smirk.

Heather blushed a crimson red, angry that someone had managed to find that out. Yes, it was a tough for her out there. She had used the same practices and tricks like in Total Drama, wanting to get to the top quick with little problems. However, she soon found out that the real world is truly not like the The show or tv series. She had been kicked out of six top companies, almost being blacklisted by the one she got fired from a couple of days ago.

Kitty who already befriended some of the group put in, "I'm with Leshawna on this one. I don't really know Cody besides what i seem on the seasons one and three but it seems to be he has changed, and also this contract here is rather good. I don't plan to participate in the wrestling directly, but more on the lines of advertisement and such. And from what I can see from my contract, the benefits and such are good" She said taking a selfie..

As the ladies talked to one another on the developing situation, among them was Beth who was chatting with the BFF Twins- Sadie and Katie. The young woman with glasses said,

"Heh, this reminds me of the times back in Total Drama. You know, how they wanted to make alliances and see which would choose their side. Ahhh… timeless.".

Sadie replied, "Yeah, it does bring back some memories of the Total Drama series. Some good... some I wish I could forget.". It was true, each of the BFF's had their share in the limelight of the drama series. On some, they had good times. Other times, they wished that certain things had never happened and that is just because of one season they had participated.

Katie put in, "But something is bugging us Beth. Why on earth do you want to be a wrestler?! I mean, don't get me wrong, you look good and such. But... athletic ability-wise...". She and her BFF didn't want to be rude, but they felt that Beth was not cut out for events that required coordination, timing, strength and speed.

Beth put on a brave smile as she answered, "Yeah, I know I'm not the most gifted when it comes to athletics and such. But I did survive two seasons of Total Drama with that Chris idiot running the show with crazy challenges, and that is saying something! So I believe I have the toughness and endurance to go the distance here!" She said fist pumping the air.

While the trio of ladies were talking with one another, another group who were a bit too self-absorbed were trying to make themselves feel & be more important than the others. Anne Maria sneered and stated. "Heh, these dumb broads don't have a clue. Women wrestling is ALL about delivering the audience what they want, and said audience want sexiness and hot action. And I can deliver it!". The New Jersey native was believing that the association, along with Cody, would answer to her all the way due to her diva-like attitude and way of thinking.

However, Taylor scoffed at her, which earned her a glare from the big-haired beauty. The young woman stated, "Ha! The audience wanting you? That's a laugh! Look here old hag, the audience want someone with youth, beauty, pizazz and style out there in the ring. I have all of those! You? Heh, lucky to get even a call from anybody with that ugly tan. I aim to make it to the top, and also aim to make sure that guy see that I'm the top diva around here!" Taylor said with her snobbish rich girl way of speaking

Anne Maria was very much ticked off now, her face having a thunderous scowl & looking like she wanted to take on Taylor right then and there.

"At least i don't have a closet full of Fake trophies i didn't deserve miss i am a fraud"The tanned women said knowing what she meant because she watched the Ridonculous race (also a moment were the camera recorded her) and how Taylor achievements were all bought without her knowing

Taylor had an angry look on her face, a tick mark forming on her head as she hissed with much venom, "I dare you to say that again, bitch! Say it again, come on!" The two would have gone at it, but it was Taylor's mother that got between them to stop any kind of catfighting from starting.

Kelly hissed to them "Knock it off, you two! If you try to settle things now, the only thing you'll get in the end is a swift kick out of this place! Taylor, do you really want to ruin your chances of getting a decent job?! You know what your father will do once he hears you lost another job offer?! There is only so much I can do for you!" The blonde haired rich girl said.

It was true; after the truth was revealed to her about what her father did, Taylor had gotten more closer and better with her mother. However, the good times for the ladies came to a halt. The father believed that it was time for Taylor to move on in the world, and thus he told her to try and hold a steady job (so much for her favorite father figure Heh..) She did try... but alas, her snobby attitude was not completely gone, and in the end costs her four jobs (whoa! what a bitch)

Kelly did her best to try and soothe her husband whenever the news came that she lost a job, but it was getting serious now. Taylor's father stated that if she lost ANOTHER job... she would be cut off from her allowance,and if she wanted anything it would have to be her own money. So this was truly her last chance to get employment, or else she would have to fend for herself with limited help.

Anne Maria was in a similar situation. She had a job yes, but it was much less glamorous for her... and she felt her talents were wasted at some rinky-dink salesgirl. So she believed that this was her meal ticket to fame, fortune and a cushy lifestyle she believed she was meant for! All she had to do was claw her way to the top, and also try to convince Cody to let her be his number one diva.

While Kelly did her best to reign in her daughter and Anne to not try to make a scene, Sierra and Izzy were in discussion as well. The former loony redhead grinned at Sierra and asked...

"So, how does it feel to see your crush again after all this time? After all that time in the slammer, great to be out and about again!" Izzy said.

You see folks, it seems that Izzy's reckless behavior and attitude finally caught up with her. The Royal Canadian Mountain Police (RCMP) had finally caught up with her once her shenanigans had led to the destruction of several buildings in a city! Fortunately, said buildings were clear and scheduled for demolition. However, she did this days ahead of schedule & used multiple homemade explosives, causing panic & ALMOST injuring civilians that were near the area at the time.

However, she was not sent to prison but rather to a psychiatric ward... the same one Sierra went to! In fact, it was two days after the purple-haired woman's admittance that she was brought in. So the two had immediately bonded when they th had been treated intensely, and it was Sierra that was the first to be cleared out after weeks of therapy. However for Izzy, it took about a week more for her to be declared sane enough to be released. After she was set free, Izzy had decided to try to temper her normally boundless energy, but it was difficult to find employment... when one finds out about one's dangerous past and records.

Sierra answered her, "It's so amazing to see Cody again after all this time! Though I don't feel the need to be EXTREMELY close to him like before, thanks to the sessions. And in this case, that's a good thing. Still, he looks handsome... and also so dashing now that he is serious about all of this! I mean, women wrestling! That is something I didn't expect!"

Izzy replied, "Me either! Heh, the little guy finally grew up and is in the process of becoming a interesting guy. And I got to say, it's good he's doing this for his deceased uncle's dream. And judging from these contracts here, he's going the distance"

The purple-haired cutie than looked to Izzy and asked, "Do you think it would be weird if we wrestled one another? I mean, we are friends and..."

The slightly crazy girl grinned big time and answered, "It would be great! I want to see how far I can go against the others, I like to show off my stuff... and also I want to see how we measure up against one another! Think about it?! Two former crazy girls soon GOING wild in the ring! I believe I can take you on, and that would set the fans to guessing which one is still more wild!".

Sierra huffed a little about being a crazy girl, even though she did see her past actions from the Total Drama series & admittedly was a bit off-hinged when it came to Cody. Thankfully, that was in the past and she was ready to go ahead towards a better future. She than gave the same grin at Izzy and remarked, "Heh, you're on Iz! If we ever do face each other in the ring, I won't hold back!"

Blaineley was talking to Jasmine and Eva, the crafty cougar wanting to know their thoughts on the whole situation that was presented before them. She asked, "Well ladies, what do you think? Should we even give this thing a try? Cody could most likely make this venture to be like that Total Drama flop"

Jasmine puts in, "I don't think he will, or would. While I don't know much about him from the show, I can see that he is firm believer in fairness. From what I can see from the contract here, he seems to have covered any and all bases. Good medical coverage, vacation hours, training time for those who want to wrestle... the entire works! Myself, I think I'll ask if him if I could be either a trainer or a manager"

The australian beauty did consider to be a wrestler, but that was in the future. For now, she wanted to see how it all went... and it went well, than maybe she could go to Cody and ask to become a wrestler. For now, she felt more fit to be either a trainer for the other wrestlers, or a manager that would take one of the ladies under her wing,maybe train how to fight someone taller than you.

"Eva put in "Im still considering this,maybe i could be a referee for a bit,test how it feels to be the one making the rules" She smirks with devilish smile "Then again maybe you need to make some test so it would suck"

Blaineley smirked and stated, "Well, I think for me I'm going to be a wrestler! Show everyone I got style and skills as well as beauty! Especially to the new boss'' She looked over at Cody with a predatory gleam.

For some reason he felt a shiver go down his spine and gulps nervously but was calmed down by the hand of Honorata on his shoulders.

As Cody was watching the ladies of Total Drama discussing things among themselves, a beeping sound came from his phone. He pulled it out from his pocket, looking on the screen that notified him that his parents were texting him. He pulled up the Text menu, and pushed on the notification. His parents told him that they wished to talk with him, but in person and not over the phone. The instructions on the cell phone was to go to his office and call them over the video link.

He looked to his two tall, lovely assistants and asked, "Say, do you mind if I stepped out for the moment? My folks need to talk to me.".

Honorata answered, "No problem sir. Good luck with your folks. We'll manage things here. If they try to get too rowdy or demanding, we'll handle it" Cody smiled, showing he had complete faith in their abilities. Rising up from the chair, he walked to the right and towards a door that would lead to his temporary but excellent office space.

Once he was gone, Meixui looked to her friend and asked "So... what do you think of Cody overall? He is a bit young age-wise, but he seems to have a good head on his shoulders.".

The busty beauty replied, "He shows signs of promise. Not completely firm and steady like his father, but he is learning. Cody does seem to have his aptitude in taking calculated risks, not being reckless like most amateurs in big business"

It was true; while Cody knew that this venture to keep his uncle's dream alive was a risky prospect, he didn't go all crazy and wild with his newfound assets that were before him. He looked to them for opinions, and also thought carefully before making decisions. He still had a ways to go, but he was gradually improving.

Meixui grinned and said, "Did you see the way he always kept stealing glances at us like we can't see him? Heh, he is a gentleman. I heard that he used to go totally crazy when seeing beautiful girls, but it seems he has more self-control and restraint this time around. When I shook my booty a little to tease him, he blushed VERY red that one time but he didn't let his hormones consume him.

Honorata smiled as well and stated "Ohhh you! you are such a evil teaser hahaha! But yeah, and that is a big plus in my book. He doesn't go all crazy, but he does like what he sees. Heh, I think with some confidence and training... he can become a better man. One I wouldn't mind having myself" The two giggled to one another softly before getting themselves back to business.

* * *

After everything that happened that day like talking to his parents after convincing the girls to listen to him, it was time for Cody to go back home. It was now about 10:00 P.M and he just arriving back to his manor home and he was exhausted. Helping him up the steps to his home were Honorata and Meixiu, the duo on either side aiding him with getting to the door. The trio had just finished up work, Cody having to do a lot of negotiating and paperwork in order for the ladies to be cleared up & geared up for his women wrestling association.

He had been on the phone with a lot of legal associates in order to make the company legit and official. And he had barely managed to complete it all, marking it the first step in towards making his uncle's dream a real reality. He used his key to open the door, Meixiu using her hip to open the door. It was dark and quiet, the parents obviously have gone to sleep for the night.

Cody whispered "Thanks Meixiu... sorry that you all had to help me like this..." He had gone above and beyond the normal call of duty, and he was paying the price for it now.

The lovely Chinese beauty answered "It is no problem, Mr. Anderson...I mean, Cody. You have done more than your fair share, now you just need to get some rest."

He remarked, "I'm a bit too tuckered out to make it to my room. Please... just guide me to the couch. I'll just sleep there." The two lovely assistants acknowledged his request, guiding the exhausted lad to the living room where he soon flopped on the large, soft and comfy couch. The moment his head hit the plush throw pillows, he was about ready to conk out.

He did look up to them, very much enjoying the view of seeing the busty blonde & Oriental woman from his downed position. He whispered to them, "If you want, please take the Guest Room. Its to the right of here, though the door. If not... well, just thanks again for bringing me back here.". He was soon in dreamland, lost in dreams as he was now snoring lightly.

Honorata smiled softly, looking around and finding a large blanket nearby. It was normally used by the family for Movie Night, and now it was draped on the young man as a smile graced his lips.

She whispered, "I wonder what he's dreaming about...? Heh, wish we could see it"

Meixiu giggled softly and replied "Me too. I think it's good to stay here for the night. He might need some help come the morning" She leaned down and gave her boss a soft kiss on the cheek, making him blush and also herself as her cheeks were aflame slightly.

"Ohhh you just did it now,i can't let this go'' Honorata giggled at the display, soon kissing his other cheek and both wishing the lucky lad a goodnight before going to the Guest Room nearby.

* * *

**~Cody's Dream Scape~**

Cody Anderson was one joyful man at this moment. He was in the ring surrounded by the wrestlers of his Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association, all dressed up in their sexy and fashionable outfits. They had now become a famous and official working wrestling federation that had gained steam & popularity with many audiences all over the country! Starting off small and almost invisible, the WWS-TKOA rose up quickly through the ranks!

Now it was just below that of the mega company the World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), in both terms of money and popularity!

Mr. Anderson had a big smile on his face, surrounded by not only his Total Drama wrestling women but by other new wrestlers as well. Due to the associations popularity, many other women had joined on deck & were now being welcomed into the family fold! Among the new alluring submission & TKO fighters were a red haired women with a nasal voice, a big booty black women,a blonde haired big booty women that seemed to have a big family, a very fashionable and radical girl,a lumberjack girl,and many other new faces that he could not make up.

The group was taking pictures and shots, the media wanting to see the expanding family of the WWS-TKOA. After the shots and video clips were done, the newspaper and casters left to go do their things. Cody looked at his line-up of wrestlers, managers, commentators, headliners and advertisers that made all of it possible.

He exclaimed "Hey ladies! Thank you for making this wrestling venture a success! We just need to keep it going as best, and as long, as we can!"

The women cheered, but soon Leshawna gave the young man bedroom eyes...making Cody focus on her as he soon felt like a gazelle trapped in the gaze of a powerful, hungry lioness. The cheering soon died down, and Cody saw that ALL of the ladies were giving him lusty, smoky looks that made him gulp nervously as he was starting to turn red.

The busty black beauty stated coyly, "It's all thanks to you Cody that this was even possible" Leshawna said getting closer.

Lindsay jumped in, her breasts bouncing up and down in way that made his heart race...and a certain anatomy of his stand in salute at full mast quick!

She added "Yeah! You gave us jobs, benefits, and worked really hard to make sure we all did our best!"

Gwen said, "And inviting me and the new girls in, that shows confidence and I like it!" She licked her lips at him, some of the numerous women doing the same thing.

Heather seductively said "As our hard-working boss, we want to give you ALL of our gratitude! Hehehe"

He turned and saw Honorata and Meixui there too, not in business suits... but in sexy wrestling gear that made his eyes bulge out in surprise, shock and lust! It showed off their bodies and assets in a way that many would consider criminal!

The big booty Meixui giggled and stated, "You have earned this one, Cody. Okay girls... first come, first serve!"

"Wait wait wait! not here ahhhhh"

"HOLD UP"

Someone said that making Cody and the other girls turn around which they see four dudes,being it Alejandro, Geoff, Duncan and Justin from the first season.

"What the…" He said

"How dare you have all these girls for yourself?" Duncan said

"A little nerd like you should learn to not forget your place" Justin said

"You think you stand a chance at the big boys table?" Alejandro said

"We gonna challenge you now dude,for honor and pride besides other things" Geoff said

It seems that the guys are very jealous and upset that Cody is getting all of the attention from the ladies,especially from their ex-girlfriends.

"Oh no,those jerks are here" Courtney said

"We should kick their sorry asses" Eva said

"No...this is my time,ok ladies it's time to step out of the ring because, i want to take care of these guys myself" Cody said with a weird confidence boost.

They are hesitant, but leave the ring... but not without Gwen, Bridgette, Courtney and Heather giving kisses to him! This inflames the men even more, as they burn with jealousy and hatred.

"Your gonna pay for that!" Duncan said

"Lets smash this nerd!" Alejandro said

"Yeah...i dont think so" Cody said

All the ladies are seeing in utter amazingness Cody taking care of the four guys easily with wrestling movements! It seems he has learned a lot from the girls during the wrestling matches.

"HIYAHHH!" He screams.

"AGHHN! OHHNN" Each guy said in pain.

Cody dispatches them with easy, TKOing them before tossing them out of the ring one by one. After tossing them aside, the ladies climb back into the ring cheering that he had won. He is soaking in the praise, very much liking that he had managed to defeat the strongest guys from the first season.

"We are so proud of you Cody" Honorata said

"Your amazing! i think i am falling for you" Meixui said.

Honorata and Meixui then decide to show him their gladness by slowly taking off their gear, showing off their very ample assets, front and back!

"WHOAAAAAA OHOOAA!" He said with a goofy smile.

* * *

The scene goes back to reality, where Cody is having a smile on his face along with a blush... and a growing object that Honorata and Meixiu (yeah they still there) see as they peek from the Guest Room door. This make their eyes grow wide, and smile to blossom on their faces, the ladies giggling softly before going back to the room.

"Do you think we should peek at him more often?" Honorata asks

"Now now,be professional Honorata,we are not school girls with raging hormones...but maybe once in a month won't hurt" Meixui said.


	3. Getting to know them Better

**A\N: Honorata and Meixiu are Ocs and if you enjoyed them as much as i did,then here you have some information about them**

**Honorata Celestyna**

**Age: 21**

**Height: 6'1**

**Weight: 131 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Light golden blonde hair**

**Eye Color: Deep emerald green**

**Cup Size: Double F**

**Booty Size: 35 inches**

**Meixiu Huling**

**Age: 20**

**Height: 5'8**

**Weight: 127 lbs.**

**Hair Color: Black**

**Eye Color: Deep coal black**

**Cup Size: Double C**

**Booty size: 47 inches**

* * *

The next morning comes after a rather pleasant dream the boy had. After a bit of an awkward (Because of the fact he is dealing with so many girls so expect a few weird questions) but good breakfast chatter with his folks, Cody gets himself ready to take off and head to his family Tower to see if any of the ladies are there. Before leaving, he rembered telling them to be at the Lobby of the facility at about **9:45 am** for their first day on the job. They would be first outfitted for training wear, than going over what personas they would like to have when entering into the squared circle. After that, they would start to get acquainted with the equipment in the gym. Numbers for their figures so they could figure out what kind of costume/uniform they would be wearing when training & wrestling. And also numbers to see the cost of makeup/clothing production and also new diets & exercise regimens to start out with.

"Oh yeah before i leave i need to call Honorata"

During his work there, he manages to acquire the numbers of both lovely assistants just in case of emergency, or if he just wants to talk to them. Cody informs her that he will be at the Lobby area of the tower soon, and hopes to meet them there. Miss Celestyna replies that she and her associate will be there soon.

When Cody arrives at the Tower, it is about **9:15 a.m **He goes inside past the sliding doors and is not surprised much to see a well-dressed Honorata and Meixiu there...but he is surprised to see a lot of the ladies there together and early,most of them were the genuine good girls like Lindsay,Bridgette,Dawn,Ella,Zoey and etc.

The buxom and bootylicious Leshawna stated" Morning! we all came on our own early,after all a good first impression is important right?" She said with a grin.

This really pleases Cody, and indeed it does make a good impression that these ladies are serious in wanting to be with the association. The young man soon finds himself talking with the group, each of the ladies offering to share a bit of themselves & also to tell them what happened after the Total Drama series. Cody finds out a few things. First of all, they are ALL single, their relationships ending after a bit of a run...awwn love...such a holocaust.

But enough with this because soon enough the others come in, with Gwen being the last & at the last possible second before the set time is up. Anne Marie, Heather, Courtney and more who are in due to wanting to get either rich or famous are eyeing the girls with suspicion. When all are there, Cody and his beautiful assistants escort them to the Gym which is located quite a distance from the Lobby area.

When they do get there... they are very much surprised on how large it is! It even has a pool area for those who want to swim! Not Olympic-sized mind you, but big enough for a good number of people to enjoy the cool waters. Eva and those who are athletic-professionals are really amazed at the number of equipment in the area, a mixture of cutting-edge exercise machines & good old-fashion workout areas that accommodate weight-lifting and such.

While most girls were surprised at what they were seeing and look around a certain blonde haired women walks towards Cody.

* * *

"Hey Cody" Bridgette said

"Oh hi Bridgette,boy you look d-"

The surfer girl goes over and gives him a big, warm friendly which surprises Cody for a moment.

"It's so good to see you again i really enjoy seeing old faces in these meetings, i mean i did want to give you one before but at the moment it wasn't exactly the right time" She said.

"But now that it in a less formal setting, you can right?" He smirks a little embarrassed.

"Well i better stop now right boss?" She said with a grin before letting go.

After the ladies are done being in awe Cody decides that before Training something more important comes first, so he brings them to a clothing area that is next door to said Gym.

"The Anderson Corporation Tower has rooms & areas that cover a lot of aspects of business, and among them is designing clothes for various business and associations. From commercial and every day styles and designs to those even used by military and police/armed forces!" He was explaining to the ladies who were following him like this was some sort of school trip and he was the teacher.

"You know what is really important besides training and preparation? You girls also need to find your personas! and by that i mean the right costumes" Honorata said

"Then later we deal with how the training regimens, diets, etc. Will entail and what the cost will be" Meixui said

"So i think is best if you girls drawn what you want for a costume" Cody said

"What? but i suck at drawing" Leshawna said.

"Yeah i can't even make a circle without looking crooked'' Sadie said

"Hmmm well if only we had someone who is good at drawing then" Cody said looking at Gwen

"Wait...you are not saying"

"Gwen could you please help out your colleagues in drawing what they have in mind for a costume?" Cody said with a grin.

"Are you kidding? i don't even have a notepad and look how many of them are here"

"Now now honey i think this is a great idea,costumes are a must in everything and worry not i shall help you out" Jen said

"Besides who said your not going to have the materials for it? we have all this so of course we can arrange the stuff" Cody said.

Gwen ist still pretty skeptical of him, but somehow he manages to convince her by saying that it would be a true test of her creative abilities. She is thoughtful on that, since in the past her drawings were never fully accepted by her peers. So... it would be a good time to get her creative juices flowing, while at the same time young Anderson would get on her good side. At least for now.

Jen would aid Gwen in her drawings, since she is a fashionista, so to speak. The goth women is given a sketch notepad and pencils, normal and colored ones, by Honorata, as there are vast quantities of such supplies in the Clothing Room since the workers in said department use them to come up with designs. Not everything is done by computers and such, as some of the employees in the place like to do things the old-school way. The ladies form a line, with Gwen doing the sketching of the first one who is Taylor. Jen is behind the gothic lady, looking at her works & making expert edits here and there to really make said costume more suitable.

"When everyone is done please choose a normal training costume for tomorrow. The ring would most likely be completed by the time tomorrow morning, so we would be ready to utilize it first thing" Cody said with a clap of his hands.

With that said and done the boy can now relax for a while and rest against the wall while he sees his assistants working and the ladies interest in making Gwen draw something for them.

'Now that i stop to pay close attention...some of their choice in clothing is quite...interesting' He said looking at a few of the girls and how much they changed.

* * *

Gwen appearance was still the same, except that her lips weren't teal anymore like in season one here she was not using lipstick. Her short shoulder length hair is back to being it's original black color, only this time it has one teal highlight in it that's on one of her left bangs. Her skin still somewhat the same, having that same radiant pale-ish glow to it whenever the light hits her skin. She was wearing a dark green and black striped short sleeved top, while she still had the same black choker wrapped around her neck. And if he had to guess, she must also be wearing dark jeans,Cody had to admit...she has filled out in the right places,so alluring.

Leshawna was really in a mood of casual. Wearing a tight t-shirt with a picture of a keyboard on the chest that only reads **'Push my buttons'** She would also be wearing Lemon color juicy' shorts that barely covering her butt. that by itself would Make Sweat on his forehead wondering Why she came like that but can he really tell her right now not to come LIKE that?

Lindsay had a plain white shirt with an open jean vest and a matching jean skirt, as well as some cowgirl boots. One thing that changed for sure was her bust size has increased, now sitting between DD and E cup. How he knows that? Well...She writes on her contract...he didnt even asked for that whoa! Did she wanted to show off or was her simple airhead moment?

Bridgette was wearing a very tight fitting, tied-up light and dark blue plaid shirt with the three top buttons unbuttoned, showing a huge amount of cleavage. Given how tightly pressed her cleavage was, she was also clearly wearing a push-up bra, and a very pushy one at that.

Zoey was wearing a low rise skinny jeans tight enough to pass as a second skin.

Going with this is a blue halter top that emphasis her generous chess. Worn over the halter top is a long sleeved red bolero jacket. Lastly she wears an old pair of blue and black sneakers.

Taylor wanted to show off coming with her pricey boots shining under the fluorescent lighting. She wore an even better pair of shorts, a crop-top, and hefted what had to be a $200 purse over her shoulder. She even had a great pair of sunglasses.

Kitty came with a more casual look even though her sis wanted her to come better. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, and she was wearing a nerdy t-shirt brandished with Captain America's shield.

And who can forget Blaineley? The blonde haired devil was using a pair of tight leather pants, some high heels, a red tube top that really highlighted her chest and a small leather jacket that matched her pants. Cody can see a G-string thong a little lower down her waist, making her thong strings plainly.

* * *

'This is...more sexy than i thought'

At the end of the line, Cody sees Bridgette, Leshawna, Izzy, Lindsay and Beth. can use the time to get to know more about the girls. He may have gotten info on their past history thanks to his assistants, but he still doesn't know what fully happened to them. In short, the lovely ladies can fill in the blanks for their new employer besides they were nice to him in the past during the series. So he walked to the end of the line and started a conversation.

"Hey there girls"

"Oh hi there Cody" Beth Said

"Look at you,how would think we would work for someone so powerful huh?" Leshawna joked.

"Aw shucks don't act like that guys,think of this as one of the moments to act casual"

"Don't mind me then by asking,what do you want?" Izzy said with a smile.

"I just came here to talk a little with you all,like i want to know how you all are doing since you are a group that keeps contact" Cody said

"Well i am doing pretty ok" Bridgette said

"Oh that's good to hear,how is Geoff doing?"

Now that was bad questions because when cody asks that this causes Bridgette to show a very upset face which it doesn't suit her.

The exquisite surfer beauty answers "I don't know where he is now and i don't care!" She said angry

"Whoa! ahn...what happened?" Cody said surprised

"Oh boy...where to start?" Leshawna said rolling her eyes

"I'm sorry for asking this we can change the subject" Cody tried but Bridgette said…

"Its ok i think it's good to talk about it to someone i trust,besides i don't want you to think this will affect my work"

She starts explaining her story, how the early stages of their relationship was all good as Geoff was loyal and loving. However as time pressed onward and the TD show got cancelled completely... the party animal allowed his old habits & ways to resurface. He started to go back to wild parties and hanging out with some sexy but questionable ladies, which made Bridgette very upset.

On a night two months ago, Geoff was found in a hotel room after a concert of a famous rock star passed by the town. He was in bed with THREE women, and that was the very last straw for her! She broke up with him, followed by a punch to the face that broke his nose! Let be known that Bridgette is stronger than she looks. Afterwards, Bridgette had been depressed for some time. It took some work from her real friends and parents to break her out of her funk, and just in time as it were after she got the message from Honorata and Meixui to come to the company.

"I can't believe this...he use to be such a nice guy,i'm sorry that you had to endure that" Cody said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah…"

"I admire how strong you are,getting enough courage to get back in the swing of things, and i see you have not just a great family but amazing friends"

This endears him more to the surfer cutie, as she blushes and hugs him again. Her impressive assets, combined with her choice of clothing wear, press against him that make him blush. It lasts for several seconds before Leshawna coughs, an indication to let her employer go. She does so, and Bridgette looks cuter now with her blush deepening. And Cody is also sporting a healthy red glow in his cheeks as well.

"Thanks" She manages to say

'I am totally archiving this moment on my brain is more than just a hug" Beth thought giggling.

He manages to compose himself and turns to Leshawna.

"Guess it's my time to tell you how i being doing and hug you?" She said joking

"Well if you want i guess" He said joking.

The bootylicious beauty states "Well i have being doing alright,helping my family and all. However, if your curious about my love life as well i can say my relationship with Harold is over too" Leshawna said

"Oh...you too?" Cody said

Leshawna said that like Bridgette it was starting well. Even her family, while surprised at her choice of men, welcomed and accepted him. However... he started to fall out with them due to his own actions. He kept on referencing his favorite movies and such, and also going clear out of his way to show his affection for Leshawna.

It was cute at first, but quickly got to be tiresome and irritating. Especially when he went overboard to show his affection for the busty black beauty in even the smallest ways. After five or so months...Leshawna had snapped when Harold had done of his karate move impressions during a family gathering for one of her siblings party, and his foot kicked & broke a vase that had been a present to her from one of her deceased relatives! The shouting from her was so loud, some actually went temporarily deaf from it. So it was on that day that Harold was kicked out, and also broken up.

Cody is not that much surprised, as he remembered that his friend often did go overboard in anything he did. He knew there was a difference and fine line between dedicated hard work... and simply going over the edge that resulted in little next to nothing getting accomplished. And Harold just seem to always fall on that side of the line.

Mr. Anderson asked " How much is to get to get that vase repaired or replaced?".

"Ahn? well...that vase was gift from my great-grandmother, but also a rare one which is expensive and hard to find" Leshawna asked thinking what he meant by asking that.

Cody turned to Meixui "Do you think you can find it if you have a image of it?"

"Of course" Meixui said with a wink

"Great tell me later how much it costs,i gotta give it as a gift for my friend here"

This made Leshawna group turn in disbelief at Cody's words.

"Why the surprise face?"

He then stated that he wanted to help out, especially if it was for family. Cody told he understood that some items were of sentimental value, having some precious objects that came from his own family members that he kept due to sentimental reasons. He asked Leshawna if she could give a detailed description of the vase to his assistant, and she could go from there. This caused the lovely, large beauty of a woman to be very much grateful towards the young man before her... and she rewarded him for his honest statement with a smothering hug that brought him close to her large, warm, soft and squishy bosom!

"THANK YOU!" She said really happy.

'And this marks the second hug of the day,how long until she realize what she done?' izzy thought with a smirk

Leshawna kept bouncing up and down slightly while keeping Cody tightly to her being. The ebony beauty was very much relieved and thankful to the young Anderson lad for two reasons. One, she was going to get her great-grandmother's vase either repaired or replaced.

Her family did try to fix in on their own, but they only ended up having it collapse in pieces again and again. Thankfully, no further or large cracks appeared. But repairing it would take an expert. And if they did manage to find a replacement, they saw on the Internet that it particular vase was rare and that the lowest price was $12,000!

But if Cody's helpers did manage to find a suitable replacement, it would mean having a part of their family back even though her great-grandma had departed years ago.

The second reason she was so excited was due to Cody's gesture. Normally, one would ask for money or something in return to do something like that. And the person would lord it over her and make the payment either something ridiculous... or degrading. But thankfully, Cody just did the action out of the goodness of his heart, and that was an honest statement to her.

In her view, men like Cody were very rare to find.

Izzy chuckled and stated, "Ummm… Leshawna. I think you better let our boss go, or else he'll go to Heaven in a way most men would kill to go'' The bubble-booty beauty looked down, and saw that Cody's face was a healthy shade of red mixed in with blue. It looked like her was suffocating from lack of air, and she released him quick. He gulped in heavy amounts of air, Leshawna blushing badly from her actions as she didn't mean to keep in there that long.

The young lad held his knees as he gulped in air, and when he finally settled himself, he panted and looked up to give a weak smile to Leshawna. He said, "Ha... ha... while thankfully... I don't mind... leaving... the mortal coil... that way... but... I think I would... like a bit more time... here on Earth..." Leshawna blushed more, causing the ladies nearby to chuckle/giggle at the scene.

Once Cody stood straight back up, he looked to the others and asked, "Well... we covered Leshawna and Bridgette. What about the rest of you girls? Anything interesting happen before coming here?".

Izzy raised her hand and exclaimed, "Ooooh, oooh! Pick me! Pick me!". Cody rolled his eyes playfully and picked her, like a teacher would to their student at school.

The wild-redhead said, "Well, after the show I did spend some time with Owen. The big guy has a big heart and he's a sweetheart but... well, he lives quite far away & I tend to roam around on my own. It was an off-on thing, until he found a good girl that as big as him. Not just in size, but in heart & character too. So we broke up on favorable terms.".

This pleased Cody, as good-kinds of break-ups were rare to find and hear about. And also that Owen managed to find himself a good lady, and Izzy seemed to be content just for now.

She continued on, "So after that, I got my kicks in seeking thrills and spills! I got myself into all kinds of danger and mischief! However... one of them seemed to be go a bit too far, and I wound up arrested. But instead of jail, they put me in an asylum to try and help cure me of my adrenaline-junkie lifestyle. I also met Sierra there as well!".

Now THIS surprised Cody, as he knew that Sierra had been arrested some time ago due to break-in charges & stalking... but he didn't know that Izzy went to the same one that she did. The other ladies were also stunned as this was news to them.

The wild-child beauty finished up, "After some months, managed to be cured from my extreme thrill-seeker ways. Still do some, but not as insane as before. I got out before Sierra did, soon just drifting from stunt job to stunt job for cash until I got your letter. Now... here I am, ready to kick some butt and make a name for myself!".

Cody smiled, very pleased to see that Izzy had changed for the better. He put an arm on her and said, "Well, glad that you're free from the extreme and ready to show your stuff here at my association! I hope to see some dedicated work from you, Izzy!".

She smiled and said, "Awww, that's so sweet! Thanks Cody! I'll give it my all!". She then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek lightly, making him blush and also have a victory smile on her face.

Cody was blushing badly after receiving the kiss from Izzy. He was very happy and it showed. He thought, 'Wow! What a day! First I get hugged by Bridgette and Leshawna, than a kiss from Izzy! This is WAY better than any of my fantasies in the past, because this is real life! How could this get any better?!'.

His answer came in the form of Lindsay, who squealed at seeing Cody with a smile and red all over his face. In her view, he looked so cute like one of her cuddly animals back home. She went to him and hugged him from behind, his small frame disappearing into her body while his head was situated perfectly in her cleavage.

She asked, "Oooh, you look so cute Cody! Can I tell you how I'm doing now? Can I? Please?".

The girls nearby who saw this smirked as they saw the young man's redness increase drastically, as he was now in a spot men would kill for to be in his position now. He squeaked out, "Umm... sure Lindsay. But... first... ummm… could you release me please?". He was very pleased to be in that kind of spot, make no mistake about that! But he wanted to be presented as someone who had truly changed from his perverted nerd ways long ago.

Lindsay smiled and said, "Oh, okay!". She released him, and it took him some time to calm himself down... and make sure that a certain piece of his anatomy was not shown, because the hugs and kisses he was receiving had made it grow.

* * *

Once he was centered and situated, he turned to Lindsay and asked how she had been doing since the end of the Total Drama series. She answered, "Oh, I have been doing well! Tyler and I went out for some time, but he kept getting annoyed that I kept forgetting his name so much. I did take a course on how to remember names, and it worked! Only took me two months!".

Cody smiled a bit at this, knowing that at if this was an anime series, there would be a sweatdrop on the back of his head. The buxom blonde beauty continued, "Tyler and I went out, but he soon met another girl that was like me but had hair black & got his name right all the time. It hurt a little to break up with him, but I managed to get over it thanks to mom and dad! After the show, I tried to get some jobs... but for some reason, I got fired from many of them due to 'hormonal overloaded men'. Do you know what that means, Cody?".

Lindsay had taken plenty of jobs; a cashier at a fast-food place, a salesgirl at a department store, a vendor for various treats and more. She did the job simple enough as instructed... but, she shortly got fired only after a couple of days. As it turned out, she got a lot of customers of the male variety. They went all out to see Lindsay in her workers outfit, and they crowded around like crazy to see her as such.

However, it often caused congestion in certain areas. Not to mention it made a LOT of women angry as their boyfriends or husbands left them to go see her. So after a lot of complaints from the women, both employee and non-employee, they had no choice but to let her go.

Cody had an inkling of what Lindsay was talking about, but merely shook his head and replied that he had no idea. So Lindsay finished up, "So after I got your letter, my folks were excited and begged me to go see you. It seems they might have known who you were before I did. So... here I am! I hope to do my best here, just like Izzy!". She finished with a sweet smile that showed an innocence and light that was rare to find in the world.

The young Anderson lad stated, "Well, I'm sure you'll be a fine wrestler Lindsay! You showed the world that you're more than just a 'dumb blonde' on the show, and I have confidence you'll show to others more with your talents and wrestling skills.".

Lindsay was very much happy to hear that from him. Many times, people would often compliment her but only on her outside appearance. But it seemed that Cody was seeing more to her, maybe even more than she saw in herself. He wanted to see her skills and talents, not just her physical body and THAT meant a lot to her.

Her smile increased in size and intensity as she grabbed Cody up and smothered him in a hug... his head now lost in her colossal cleavage, feeling such soft, warm and sweet-smelling mounds obscuring most of his face. She squealed and exclaimed, "Oh, thank you so much Cody for wanting to see my skills rather than just my body! Thank you! Thank you!". To effect, she hopped up and down in delight, still clinging to the young man.

Honorata and Meixui both smirked wide at this, feeling that their boss was in paradise at the moment.

Cody was indeed in Paradise at the moment; wrapped in such sweet-smelling, soft and large chest orbs & being knocked round by said orbs by a beautiful blonde babe. Believe me, he would have preferred staying in such a state for eternity. But again, his resolve to be the better man pushed through as he managed to look up at Lindsay and asked, "Umm... you're welcome, Lindsay. But... well... can you let me go? Please?".

The joyful blonde beauty looked down and realized what she was doing, blushing like Leshawna did as she released him. She smiled and said, "Oh! Sorry Cody! But you're so cute and I wanted to just say my thanks for doing what you did." Secretly, she was also pleased by his resolve. Most men would take advantage of her actions such as that, just wanting to be bounced around her breasts.

Yet again, she was surprised in a pleasant way by Mr. Anderson's actions. And she was not the only one, as the other women were also impressed by the young man's resolve not to quickly cave in to temptation like that.

Once he managed to get his bearings back, he looked to Beth and asked how her life had been going since the end of Total Drama. He curious on what occurred, since while she did look a little bit like her old self with the glasses... she had actually grown and filled out rather nicely in all areas. Not like a total bombshell like Lindsay, Leshawna or Courtney, but a beauty in her own special right.

Beth answered, "Well... after that little fiasco in France with Lindsay, my parents had to sell the car so I could get out of jail there. After that, I started to take odd jobs here and there in order to payback for some of the money they used to spring me. And after the incident in World Tour, I managed to finally pay them back. Me and Brady had a good run, for about a year or so. But he soon got called away to a college that was very far, and our long-distance relationship didn't last that long... but I heard he got together with a good girl named Melanie, so I'm okay with that.".

Cody nodded, allowing her to continue which she did. She said, "In any case, I had myself a job as a fitness instructor assistant for about eight months. I was able to help others get in shape, and myself as well. I know I ain't a total knock-out like these girls here, but I'm still proud that I was able to endure it all and I love the results! What do you think Cody?".

She did a little spin as she presented her new body form to him. He blushed greatly and gulped, the ladies chuckling/giggling at the action and his reaction. He answered, "Umm... you look great Beth! You really changed good, and glad you still have your modesty." He really was glad that Beth was humble about her new body form, which made the former geek girl smile a little bashfully.

Beth remarked, "Awww! Thank you Cody! In any case, it lasted for eight months until the gym had some cutbacks & I was laid off. I started to find a job, and that is when I received your letter. And the rest, they say is history.".

Mr. Anderson nodded and said, "Well, very glad you decided to come and take my offer. I hope to see you put much of your efforts into the Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association as you did in the gym.".

The former geek woman grinned and went to give Cody a small peck on the cheek, the same spot she did back in Total Drama Island when he was eliminated. He blushed yet again, the women snickering as they saw the emergence of a natural ladies man.

The other women ahead of them waiting for their turn to be drawn in by Gwen and Jen turned to see the interaction of the ladies with their new employer, and some like Taylor, Heather, Courtney, Anne Marie and Blaineley did NOT like what they were witnessing. In their view, they were already trying to get ahead of the competition by being nice to their boss.

All in one, at sync within their minds, they thought, 'Two can play at this game!'

* * *

**A\N: Some of the girls clothing description here belong to qmargot from deviant art! So check him out please. Hope this chapter was fun guys,really hope so hehe.**


	4. What a wrestler needs the most

**A\N: Sup! Super glad everyone is liking this,i am too! Is super fun to have and do as well. Feel free to give any tips or ideas that may make a fine addiction.**

* * *

Most of the day was done with Gwen and Jen finishing the costume sketching for the entire group of girls who would actively participate in the ring in which took quite a good time because you need to be detailed and thoroughly but thanks to the two girls spectacular work the next day everything was already done,so the crowd was going to take a look at their work when it was 10:30 Am

"So...what do you think?" Jen asked Cody who was the first one taking a look at the artwork.

Cody stated, "I have to say Gwen, your art talents have come a long way from the island."

The compliment caused her to blush slightly but she played good "Yeah i suppose so…"

Said fashionista puts in, "Well, from what I see here in this department, ALL of the stuff we have to make the costumes is here. We just need to find them, make the alterations and... voilà! Costumes are done!".

Hearing this got many of them excited, but it was Cody that came in as the reasonable one.

"Hold on for a moment. First thing, we need to choose our training outfits first. We're going to officially start training tomorrow, so best thing is to get ready for it. After we get our training outfits, then we go to look for the materials we need to make the costumes. And finally, we'll work on the personas and ring names.".

Leshawna remarked, "Boss here has a point. Let's choose our training gear first, then we'll see to the costumes"

''Ok fine but can we please take a peek at the costumes? i wanna see the drawings too" Lindsay said excited.

"Yeah show us how deadly we can become" Izzy said a little back to her old self

"Relax it can't be something that crazy" Heather said

Jen smiled and answered, "Well... it wouldn't hurt what to show what you all would look like in excellent costumes! Gwen, may I?". The Gothic beauty nodded, giving the sketchpad to her. The fashion consultant for the association told the others they would get copies printed out, than would give them the originals after that.

The Total Drama ladies all gathered together, Cody included as he & his two lovely assistants went over to see what Jen and Gwen created. The first one that was shown was Leshawna, which showed her in a yellow tank top that looked tight but in a good way on her as it showed her large chest orbs. Also a pair of blue spandex shorts that hugged her curves well. Her wrists sported orange bands with a green stripe down the middle of them. (Using the Jose Ramiro pic that shows Leshawning wrestling against Daisy Mayhem).

Leshawna whistled and stated, "Wow! I look good! Thanks girls! Gwen, you really caught all my good sides! And Jen, nice choice of clothing here! Nothing too fancy, but nothing plain either!".

The dark-skinned, ponytail-wearing beauty smiled wide and replied, "Thanks! This is just like a first draft, you know. If you want something else just let me or Gwen know!".

The bootylicious ebony babe smirked and remarked, "Will do! So far, this first draft drawing I like!".

Jen than flipped the page to show Lindsay's drawing; she wore cute fashionable red boots, dark gray bands on her knees along with some spandex gray shorts that really showed off her legs and curves. She wore a blue small sports bra that really hugged her ample chest orbs, two red wristbands close together, and her hair sporting a blue band like she normally wore.

Lindsay squealed in delight as she pointed to the drawing and exclaimed, "Aiieee! That is a really good drawing of me! Gwen, Jen, you're the best! Thank you!". She was hopping up and down in delight like an innocent school girl, her breasts bouncing and jiggling with her. Cody was tempted, HIGHLY tempted to stare at her when doing that, but he once again showed great restraint from reverting to his old self.

Honorata and the others who were interested in the young man saw this, and this drove their appreciation for him even more so.

Gwen smiled and said, "You're welcome Lindsay. Like Jen said, if you want to see yourself in another costume, let us know.".

The fashionista flipped the page to show Courtney's design; a pair of red short-shorts that really showed off her legs and bubbly buttcheeks, a short tight blue tank-top that covered a white latex shirt underneath it, knee-high boots that complimented her fine legs, wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, and also sporting a dark-red shade of lipstick!

Courtney blushed hotly and exclaimed, "That's me?! That's... That's... Well... truth be told, makes me look very hot! Appealing, actually.". Some were surprised that her outburst did not evolve into a rant of sort, but they were not complaining about it.

Jen smirked and explained, "In the wrestling world, its all about appealing to the masses with your body as well as your skill. And girl, you NEED to show yourself more often than you did in the Total Drama series!".

The Counselor-in-training did admit that this made her look better in the physical area, not to mention that if she did dress like that... it could be beneficial in the long run, both for her career & to please a certain manager.

The fashion expert once again flipped the sketch book page, this time revealing Taylor. Her outfit consisted of this; Reflective gold leotard with a purple cloth wrapped around her waist, transparent black tights and goldish reflective wrestling boots, and to finish the style...prominent eyelashes.

The young lady gazed at the picture, examining it before a haughty smirk came over her face. She stated with confidence, "Wow! You really captured the real me! All that gold and purple... like royalty, which is just what I am.". She did a bit of a pose, the others rolling their eyes at this, especially her mother Kelly.

Gwen shook her head slightly and answered, "With all that money you and your dad showed off in various ways in the Total Drama show, had to come up with something to reflect your love for gold. Thus Jen decided to put in said color to your wrestling attire.".

Jen added, "Yup! Granted its a first draft, but still... not too shabby!"

* * *

While Taylor admired her picture a bit more, Jen rolled her eyes once more before flipping the picture. This one showed Heather, dressed in white spandex shorts that had small golden crowns placed here and there on it. She was also sporting a white spandex sports bra that showed a golden crown on her left breast area, and a scepter on the right area. She also had her hair all the way down instead of tied up in her usual pony tail. She sported some white boots that had the words R.P.Q. in gold letters on them.

Heather and the girls were very much surprised to see the Asian woman in such an outfit, said lady turning to Jen & Gwen and asked, "Okay, what is that?! I mean, I look good and such... but what is with the crown and scepter!? And what does R.P.Q. stand for?".

Gwen answers, "Well, I remembered a United States wrestler from an organization called WWF. It was called World Wrestling Federation, but they had to change the name due to lettering being the same as a United States federal organization. Its now called the WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment. In any case, I remembered as a kid watching a match that featured a very handsome and flamboyant wrestler named Shawn Michaels...".

Cody spoke up, "I remember him as well! When I was a kid, I saw him wrestle too and I thought he was so cool in the ring!". He than saw the ladies staring at him, making him blush in embarrassment for his outburst. The women smirked and giggled, seeing that their boys had a role model like that as a kid.

Gwen smirked, shaking her head slightly before continuing, "In any case, I remembered how he was in the ring, his persona. And after remembering all of your scheming and showboating back in the original Total Drama, I thought I take something from one of his outfits and put it on you.".

Jen put in, "As for the crowns and scepter, its showing your royal personality... since most of the time on the show, you acted like a royal bee that was always a pain in the butt to everyone.". This caused most of the female company to giggle and snicker, making Heather burn with embarrassment.

The fashionista finished, "So thus, the outfit with the royal items on it. Also, R.P.Q. stands for your wrestler name. It stands for Royal Pain Queen.".

Heather and the others had a stunned look on their faces upon hearing the name. The Asian beauty rose an eyebrow and inquired, "Royal Pain Queen?".

Gwen explained, "Yeah. Jen put down wrestling names for each of the drawings, saying it would have to fit your personalities. Look.".

Jen pointed to the right-lower corner of the drawing, and in gold letters were the words ROYAL **PAIN QUEEN**. She flipped the pages back to the others she just showed. Same spot, but different names showed up. For Taylor, the words **GOLD DIVA** appeared.

For Courtney, she sported the name** SENSUAL C.I.T.**

For Lindsay, the words BRAVE **BOMBSHELL BEAUTY** with the initials **BBB** next to it, followed by another that said TRIPLE B.

For Leshawna, the words **BOOTYFUL EMPRESS** stood out.

Cody and the others were impressed by the names, especially for Courtney, Lindsay and Leshawna since he believed it suited them well.

Bridgette put in, "I have to say, you two are one artistic team. Gwen has the drawing, Jen as the fashion. And with the wrestling names so picked so far, have to say its all good." The group agreed with her, causing the duo to soak in all of the praise.

Jen smiled and said, "Thank you Surfer Girl! Now, come take a look at this one!".

She flipped the page to show Izzy, said girl eager to see on what was made for her. The one in the picture was more different than the others; she wore a green sports bra, matching color pants and white socks. The holster on her pants, along with the groin region, are black. She wore upper arm bands and chunky forearm bands. Her hair was in a bob cut with a headband. In the lower-right corner were the words in gold **INSANITY WARRIOR**.

Said energetic lady exclaimed, "Whoa! This is good! I think you captured the real me, especially with the hair done like that! And 'Insanity Warrior'... nice touch! Almost like you were inspired by that classic wrestler from long ago, the 'Ultimate Warrior'!".

Gwen smirked and stated, "Who said I didn't? Besides, I used what I knew about you in the past. And even though you are not insane now like before... most likely you'll be to your opponents in the ring!".

Cody put in, "I have to say, you look good here in this drawing, Izzy. And I believe in what Gwen said, that you'll be a force to be reckoned with in the ring, given how clever you are. The way you made that signal fire back in Total Drama shows it.".

The red-haired beauty smiled widely, than gave the young man a crushing hug that showed she was stronger than she looked. She said, "Oooh, now I know why some of the girls like you here! So cute and honest!". This made him blush very much, and also managing to wiggle out of her grip in which she gave him a sly wink.

Dawn laughed softly and said, "He has an honest and good aura around him. I believe he will be someone big."

The fashion expert cleared her throat and stated, "Okay than,moving on''

She flipped the page, this time showing Sierra. This is what her costume looked like on her body; she wore a short deep purple-colored, cropped halter top, which stopped and split above her navel, silver trimmings and had an opening in the middle, laced together which crossed together. She also wore a matching thong. In the lower-right corner were the words in gold **FANGIRL CRUSH.**

The former fan girl's eyes widened as she exclaimed, "Wow! Whoa! I never thought I could pull off something like that!". She blushed as she saw how daring she was... and looking towards Cody who was red in the face at seeing her attire, also realized how hot she looked to a certain crush of hers.

Said young man said softly, "Yeah... you look... I mean... wow! Jen, you really showed Sierra off really good here! The fans will go crazy for her!".

Jennifer brought forth a confident smile and remarked, "I am counting on that! A costume to show off her brilliant assets, and also to show what she is capable of! I remember seeing her in the World Tour part of Total Drama, and I have to say that fangirls are more formidable than one gives them credit for.".

Sierra looked down, a bit sad about her actions due to being a fangirl. However, if this what Cody wanted... than so be it. She would channel her remnant fangirl strength to be something more productive. And if it meant gaining Cody's attention, the better.

Jen flipped to the next page, this time showing the duo of Sadie & Katie together. The BFF's had stayed together as good friends all through the Total Drama series, and also after. Although it seemed that Katie had actually put some weight on, but all of it went into the very right places on her body. And while Sadie was still large in a way, it was not overly so like before.

Cody recalled on how certain girls were called 'thicc' now to describe their certain parts of their body, but not in a bad way. Quite the opposite in fact! Thicc girls, as they were now called, were very alluring. And in his eyes, Sadie was really a thick beauty.

Here were their outfits on their drawn bodies: Both wore pigtails hair style hair, than wearing magenta cat-eared hats. Their tops consisted of being of black tank tops, black fingerless gloves, dark magenta shorts with a black stripe around their waist resembling a belt but in actuality is just a part of the shorts painted. Now down to their legs were black and white striped stockings/socks, and black wrestling shoes.

Beneath the drawings were words in gold; underneath Katie's form was **SLIM SEDUCTRESS** and under Sadie was **SUGAR POP.** And above the drawings heads were the words **TAG-TEAM: TWICE AS NICE.**

The two BFFs squealed in delight in stereo, making some wondering if they were actually twin sisters but separated at birth. Katie exclaimed, "Wow! Sadie, look at us! Oh, we are so hot here! Like twin catgirls!".

Her pale-skinned friend replied, "I know! I think we would take a cosplay show by storm looking like this! And look at this, we're a tag-team as well!".

Kelly remarked, "Considering how you two are, I think its natural that you would be a tag-team.".

Heather snidely put in, "That's for sure. And they sure get catty if they are ever separated.". The duo gave the queen bee a dirty look before looking in appreciation at the drawings.

The next doodle shows Blaineley wearing a sleeveless Red and blue bodysuit,white wrestling boots,and red fingerless gloves resembling some sort of Fighter and behind her back was the world Blonde Hurricane.

''Huh...i gotta admit i am impressed at this design" The former host of a show said liking how her body looks great on that.

''Maybe if you lay low on the pizza you wont have a guy sticking out again" Bridgette smirk.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" She shouted

"Take your baggage to the ring if you so wish,now its fashion time" Jen said

Going back on topic the next one to go is Beth outfist, she wore a blue & white plaid skirt, long white stockings on her legs, white sneakers with pink hearts on them, blue halter top with the words on it in White ENERGETIC. Hair let down or in a ponytail, carrying a baton that is NOT on fire.

"Your name is actually** Energetic School girl** but the name would not fit" Jen said

"Oh my god! I look so cute in that" Beth said happy at her clothes.

"Hmmm...she does look very good. And with her ring name, it fits. She's a considered a hurricane in the tv show business, so it would describe her well here'' Cody said looking at Blaineley outfit.

Said woman gave a coy smirk at her boss, winking at him and making him blush again. Some of the ladies did not like it though, such as Bridgette and Leshawna. With the others, they were okay since they did not have vindictive streaks or were manipulative like certain others they knew. But with someone like Blaineley… they wanted to protect Cody from her. To prevent her from sinking her claws into him.

"Beth, you look incredible in this drawing! Almost reminds me of Becky, that character from the 'Rumble Roses' game I used to play! She wore a cheerleading outfit, but you make this schoolgirl outfit here look very good!"

Said former geek girl was blushing in bliss now, such a compliment very much appreciated. Beth said softly, "T-Thank you Cody. You can thank Jen and Gwen more for making something that works for me like that.

Gwen smiled and said, "Okay than, this one should be a doozy! Jen, flip it!". Said little lady nodded and flipped the picture to show a picture of... Eva!

But this drawing of Eva was different than how she looked now. It was like this; she wore looked to a blue chest plate armor with white edges, and down blow at her waist looked to be a belt that had a golden circle showing. She also wore shoes with criss-crossed straps on them that ran up close to her knees. To the onlookers, the costume was something out of Greek mythology.

It showed off her curves and muscle tone, and also showed her with her hair down all the way. It was long and luxurious-looking, and also her face was set in a warrior's form instead of her angry frown that she used to wear.

Cody blushed at seeing this and stated, "Wow... Eva, you look... you look very beautiful there.". He was truly very much impressed at seeing a drawing of Eva that showed her strong feminine side without any negative effects.

Said muscle girl blushed heavily as well, which actually made her look more cute when Cody looked to his left to see her reaction. Normally, she would have gone beserk at seeing something that she would have deemed made her seem weak. However, after the Total Drama show, she went to see an anger management thairpist. And after two or so months of intense sessions, she now had her anger under control. Not completely under control, but more than she did back in the Total Drama series.

She looked to the young man and asked, "Y-You really think so?". She had never received a compliment before, and this made her heart feel all warm and fuzzy. It surprised her very much yes, but thankfully she did not fear new things. She embraced it, and found she really liked the feeling.

Cody continued on, "Yeah, you do. Eva, you have potential to be beautiful as well as strong! With the right look and attitude, you could have any guy you want! And also show to all that beauty and strength go hand in hand well!".

He was just being honest here, and it seemed that was working out well for him so far.

Eva blushed more intense, than made a decision. She took off her head band that held her hair in a ponytail, shaking her head a couple of times so her hair would be all loose now and down. She looked to Cody and asked, "Like this?".

The young man smiled, the blush still on but less intense now that he was more in control. He nodded and answered, "Its a start, and a good one at that! Just take your time and see what happens.".

Jen smiled and pointed to the name that was written in the lower-right corner in gold letters, which spelled **MIGHTY AMAZON**. She explained, "I got the idea after remembering a character named Tempest from Disney's 'Hercules: the Animated Series'. I think someone like you would be great as an Amazon warrior. And it looks like you managed to conquer and capture the attention of a certain manger here.". She gave a sly look to Cody, whose blush returned in full all over his face.

Eva saw this, and a really naughty idea came into her head. She went over to Cody, going to his left side and putting right arm in her hair and her other hand on her hip. She gave the General Manager of the starting association a smoky, seductive look which REALLY looked good on her, making the ladies really be surprised to see such a look on Eva. And also made Cody tense up more, and blush increasing too.

She moved her hips a little to do a pose, and also bumped Cody with her curvy hips and said, "Did I really capture your attention, Cody?".

Lindsay decided to get into it as well, wanting to make Cody blush more since she found it cute on him. Getting into action, she took went to him in a seductive sway that caught his attention quick! She got on his other side, Honorata and Meixiu backing away slightly so she could have some room. They had an idea on what the two ladies were doing.

Lindsay bent down so that her delicious, tight-looking booty bumped into Cody's other side. Her blonde hair was swaying slightly as she gave the same smoky, hot look to Cody as she cooed, "Ooooh… Cody here is a big hit with us with his honesty, right Eva?".

The poor lad was blushing so hard, his blood pumping to his face... and also to a certain anatomy down below! It was all he could take, until he actually fainted! Fortunately for him, his two sexy assistants caught him as all of the women saw some steam wisping from his ears.

"Ok that's it! Please girls refrain from teasing your boss and act professionally,this is not your personal lifes moment" Honorata said

"S-sorry we were just kidding around" Lindsay said

"If this is your way of kidding then i don't want to see what you do when your actually wanting it" Gwen said with a frown.

"I gotta say what has got into you Eva? your not like that" Heather asked

"It's not of your business! i just felt like it thats all,now lay off"

"Ahn...could you girls please get our boss to a more private area while we discuss the costumes?" Jen asked

"Why? we have a couch here" Meixui said.

After Cody faints from the hormone overload that Eva and Lindsay managed to get him into they all see can see his erection standing at full mast from his pants while the two assistants were holding him,and also its a lot thicker and longer than some of them expected.

Kelly, the experienced lady since she is married,states "Whoa...he is more of a grower than a shower.

* * *

After a few embarrassing moments and blushing for the sudden teasing and unexpected tents being set on the room,Cody was now on another room resting on the couch while his two lovely assistants were waiting for him to wake up.

"...Hey is it normal that his penis took so long to get flat again?" Meixui asked

"Please stop asking those questions,he might hear you" Honorata said.

"Like you never stopped watching"

The geek was slowly waking up,feeling someone gently tapping his cheek, coming back to the world of the waking as he opened up his eyes to see the smirking face of Meixiu. He groaned softly and asked, "Uh, wha…? Oh...I did something embarrassing right?". He was blushing still as the memory of what happened to him hit like a semi-truck going 80 mph on him.

The Oriental beauty chuckled before answering, "Yeah, you did. But you held remarkably well during the entire time before that. And I have to say, its funny to see you go on hormonal overload like that. We all found it very cute" Honorata said

Cody chuckled and said with a sarcastic tone, "Ha ha ha. I'm pleased I can provide quality entertainment to you and the others.". Even though it was sarcastic, it was in a light tone that showed he didn't bear any kind of ill grudge of the sort. The duo giggled and helped Cody back from the couch, the young lad about to rub his neck when he felt no pain at all on his backside.

Honorata spoke, "Oh, we caught you before you hit the ground. And I believe I speak for myself and others when I say this... you are MOST impressive when it comes to size, sir.".

He was puzzled for only a moment by the comment, until he soon realized on what she meant. He looked down and indeed, there was still a bit of a tent in his crotch area. He made an EEP sound and covered it, but it was Meixui who stopped him from doing so.

She spoke softly, "Its alright Cody. You had a natural reaction to what you were exposed to, and I believe that all of the ladies, especially us are really flattered by it. And I mean REALLY flattered.". The Oriental beauty giggled once more on how flushed & blushed Cody got, finding it adorable on the young adult.

Honorata joined in too and added, "So don't worry too much about it. Also, you showed impressive resolve. You fainting like that is actually better than letting your carnal desires out like a mad beast. So believe the others will still see you in a better light after that little fainting spell you had.".

Cody looked to her, than to Meixiu as well, than back to Honorata & asked, "You think so?".

She smirked with confidence and stated, "I know so! Now come on, let's get you back up out there. I believe there is one more picture for you to see. And... almost 11:00 a.m. now." She checked her watch and indeed, it was now at precise time.

Meixiu finished it, "We still got a lot to do before lunch time, so come on!".

Cody sighed and smiled, thanking the two for the words since it boosted his confidence. A bit of ego yes, but not very much. He straightened up, managed to present himself & walked back to the room where the others were at, his two sexy female assistants on both sides of him.

When he opened the door and went back to the room, they saw the TD girls into a bit of a discussion. At seeing him, all talks ceased and some of the lovely ladies walked over to him. Lindsay and Eva were about to say something, more along the lines of an apology for what they did earlier, but he smiled still as he held up his hand to stop their words.

He put it back down, looking at the blonde and brunette beauties and stated, "You don't have to apologize to me for what happened a little while ago. It was all in good teasing fun. And I don't mind it, really I don't! But for now, just... hold on the teasing for a bit. This new me likes my self-control and restraint to be tested, but I'm human. And also, I like to win your respect and trust first through my actions. The rest will come later.".

The ladies were very much stunned to hear this, even Honorata and Meixu. It seemed that their talk with their boss had helped him to grow up a bit more, adding more to his potential & showing he was truly more than his old self was in Total Drama. This got the respect and admiration of certain ladies to be raised quite a few notches in their books.

He looked to Eva and Lindsay and stated with a blush to his face, "Thanks for the little... show of appreciation. Especially you Eva. It seems you have changed more so than me, and for the better.".

The muscle woman really blushed in praise by that. Usually, men would be intimidated by her looks and flee. And those who were brave enough to try and flirt would her would only want to get into her panties. And that usually had them winding up in the hospital if they got too fresh. But Cody... in her eyes, he was truly different from the rest, and that made her heart swell a little more with something foreign she never felt before.

Lindsay giggled and replied, "You're welcome Cody! I always like to show my appreciation for those like you!". Again, bouncy and energetic like an innocent schoolgirl.

Jen called out, "Hey Boss! Come over here and take a look at this! This one is for Anne Marie, and I think you may like it!".

As he went over to her, the girls were blushing a bit. From the memory where they saw Cody's mast rising to full height that made most of them unconsciously lick their lips, to now where his words really made them feel more confident about joining Cody's wrestling association. And certain ones like Eva, Leshawna, Lindsay and more who would be wrestling... they would do what they could to make him proud!

"Thanks girls...but i think i will look at the last two sketches later,because i don't think i can take more of this" Cody said getting up and walking away.

"Where is he going?" Honorata whispered to her colleague.

"Cmon girl you know that he is going to the bathroom to take care of his...business" Meixui said with a wink.

* * *

Meanwhile the boss was taking his important work with his own hands,Gwen own costume was going to be show right now.

"I don't want to do this,it's embarrassing" Gwen said

"No its not,give me that" Heather said not giving a chance for her to stop her "We all gone through this so it's only fair.

Gwen was wearing what seemed to be the fusion of a strapless blue shirt in which her breasts were being holded up like a push up bra while her arms were laced with fishnet sleeves and her arms with black gloves that have a interesting reminder of a certain dark knight and the fact she was wearing a black cape and black leggins did not help. It was like a superhero persona of a female Batman who is a Goth chick

The ladies gazed upon the wrestling version of Gwen, said artist was currently blushing in embarrassment. Leshawna whistled and said, "Damn girl, Cody was putting it mildly that you got some artistic flair! This says it all!". She was genuinely surprised in a good way on how the goth's drawing was, and it seems she was not the only one to think so.

Samey added, "Leshawna has a point there, Gwen. You look fantastic in it! And I like the name you gave yourself." Indeed, above the design in gold words was **GOTHIC NIGHTMARE.**

Lindsay commented, "You got that right, Samey!".

Beth stated, "You gave yourself that flair that was made popular back in the classic days of wrestling. And I approve!". A majority of the women were giving props to the furiously blushing Gothic beauty, while a few like Heather and Courtney who still held a grudge against her didn't give her much credit.

But all in all, Gwen started to feel more proud of the design she came up with.

A voice called out, "Hey everyone, did I miss much?". They all turned to see Cody walking towards them, drying his hands with a paper towel before discarding it in a nearby trash can. He had done his... business to relieve himself after the teasing, but he made sure to wash his hands with soap and hot water.

Katie exclaimed, "Cody, you have to see this drawing of Gwen! It looks great!". Said artist was now nervous on what he would say, hoping he would not cause her to be more embarrassed.

The General Manager of the association walked through the ladies to see Gwen's picture, a face that shown genuine surprise but in a good way showing on his face. He examined the sketch a little bit and said, "Well Gwen, your have yourself a real winner here. Seems you saved the best for last.". A smile was on his face as he said that, causing the pale-skinned beauty to go a bit more red in the face.

Anne Marie exclaimed hotly, "Hey now! You haven't seen my picture yet, so save the compliments when you see a REAL piece of art!". She had taken it as a personal offense that Cody would state that Gwen's wrestling picture was the best so far.

Geez we have a lot of people here who thinks so highly of themselves' Gwen thought showing the last pic

She was wearing what seemed to be a long sleeved red singlet that covered har arms,chest and her crotch if you pay attention,because her waist and stomach was wrapped around a black looking corset attire. Her beautiful long legs had two layers of sexy protection if you wish,be it light brown long stockings and fishnet pants wrapped up on top of it and to finish a pair of black rubber boots that reach her knees could be saw. This costume was made to look sexy that is what is trying to show for how tight it hugged her body like a glove. The name down bellow be it of** JERSEY WRECKER**

Anne Marie smirked widely at the pic and exclaimed, "Now THAT is a piece of art right there! And my ring name says it all. I'm from Jersey, and I'm going to Wreck anyone that stands in my way to the top!".

Heather smirked as she put in, "Heh, is that what you think? I believe in your case, the ring name should be Home-Wrecker given how you look and acted in the show. Hehehehe...". Some of the girls were snickering at the line, remembering the crazy times that Anne had in "Total Drama: Revenge of the Island".

The sexy purple-haired beauty sneered at the Queen Bee, wanting so much to put the Oriental woman in her place. She calmed herself down, and looked to Cody. With a sensual look and slight sway of her hips, she gazed upon him and inquired, "Well Boss, what do you think of my outfit?".

Despite what he had to endure earlier and thought he fixed in the bathroom, Cody once again got red in the face from Anne's action. The curvy beauty really had some hot looks in the physical department, but her attitude and would need some improvement. And he believed that perhaps her being in the ring could fix that... he hoped.

He cleared his throat and answered, "Well... ahem! Sorry... well, you do look very sexy here in the picture. And the ring name is original. That much is clear. But let's see how you REALLY look in an outfit like that. Since that is all of the costumes we have, time for you to go and get the material & items you need in order to make said masterpieces.".

Cody looked to Gwen and asked, "May I have the sketchbook, please? I want to copy the pictures in the copier down the hallway outside, and after that I'll give you back the book and the original drawings.".

The gothic beauty gave him the sketchbook, but replied, "You can keep the originals. The copies I wouldn't mind keeping... but I think the original drawings here are for you. Consider it... a bit of an apology on my part, for assuming too much when met earlier.".

The former geek gave her a warm smile and thanked her, also promising to keep the originals in pristine condition. He looked to his assistants and said, "Honorata, can you help the ladies in getting the materials and other props they need to make the costumes?".

The buxom breath-taking beauty answered, "No problem, sir.".

Cody put in that at 12:30 p.m., for everyone to take a lunch break before resuming work. He stated that it would be a stretch, but he wanted to get the costumes and the personas worked on for the day, and hopefully completed by the day.

The General Manager of the Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association looked to Meixiu and said, "Come with me, Miss Huling. I believe we have copies to make, and also to make sure each copy is in good condition before giving them back to our brilliant artist here." The Asian beauty smiled and complied, while Gwen blushed at the subtle but strong praise Cody gave her.

So he and Meixiu walked out from the department area, letting the ladies have free reign of the costume room they were in with Honorata keeping a close eye on them.

Things were starting to get underway on a strong, sure footing so far!

* * *

**A\N: So here you have folks,the ladies costumes and names have being decided. A few costumes had being made by ideas but also Jose-Ramiro on deviant art has some great pics that make you have more inspiration ;) Go check it out. Wait for more action real soon.**


	5. First Lesson on Ladies

After the success in which the ladies liked their costumes,Cody had the luck to see them ladies practice some of their moves in the ring at the WWS-TKOA Gym;and now was on his way back home. The last couple of months had been a whirlwind for the young man; he had helped his new employees in finding the right materials & props for their costumes, also in setting up their ring personas & to see which would be face/heel/neutral, helping those who did not want to become wrestlers for the time being in find a place in his new association, discussing on the right kind of diet & exercise for each individual wrestler to get them in shape, FINALLY establishing their headquarters at the gym, and more.

He and his wrestler girls were working hard though, getting in shape for their debut & the official announcement of the WWS-TKOA entering the wrestling community. Cody wanted to make sure that his venture ended on a good note, so thus he was working hard for them and the ones helping him out.

When he gets home, the geek greets his parents who ask on how the whole plan is coming for the introduction of the WWS-TKOA to the world. He answers that it's coming along fine so far, and that the girls have been working really hard in order to make sure they are ready when the time comes for them to make their presence known to the entire world!

However, he also leaves out the little... tidbits that have been happening outside of the ring and gym.

Shortly after getting their costumes all ready, thanks to Gwen's artistic talents and Jen's fashion brilliance, Cody had decided to open up a special chat room just for him and the ladies. It was accessible to him and others who were part of the association, and also he made sure to link the chat room to his phone & personal computer in his room. It helped to make sure that a backup was needed in case either cell phone or computer went down for some reason.

This particular chat room was called "Submission Ring Queens" the name given by Honorata since the ladies were part of a submission wrestling workplace. He had asked for the ladies contact numbers, showing them the chat room and managing to get them to sign on to it.

* * *

Here were the categories that were in the chat room:

**Wrestlers-** Those actively participating in the squared circle such as Leshawna and Lindsay.

**Managers-** Those that acted as managers to certain wrestlers, like Kelly to her daughter Taylor.

**Promoters-** Those that played behind the scenes to promote the association and wrestlers, such as Ellody who is in charge of finances & Jennifer who is in charge of costume designing with Gwen as her assistant.

**Trainers-** Those who were going to help in their training such as Eva the iron women and Cody assistants honorata and Meixui from a part time,since they both know martial arts and could! Be of use.

**Security**\- Those that are in charge for protection for Cody and the others who work within the association, such Valentina "MacArthur" Escobar & Sanders who are in charge of security. Honorata and Meixiu are also listed as contacts/members of the chat room since its their duty to protect their boss as well.

**Misc.-** This category was for everyone who wanted to discuss anything that was not work related, to chill out and chat with others as friends.

* * *

The "Submission Ring Queens" room also had a feature where one could upload pictures and videos to any of the categories they were a part of. The young Anderson lad had put in a special function where there were two kinds of chats; public and private, with messages wanting to be private highlighted in blue. One could only see the picture or messages if they gained permission from the one who posted it.

"Man,sure was one hell of a busy day,i should go to sleep now" He said with a yawn.

When Cody is about to go to sleep there is another buzzing from his cell phone, showing he got himself another image from the Misc. section of the chat room. He sighs seeing that he was interrupted of his trip to dreamland, but getting up the boy decides to open it up,showing that it was... from Eva?

"What?"

This puzzle's him, but it becomes clear as he reads the message that is on it. It says:

"Hey Boss,Its me, Kitty! Eva gave me her permission to use her phone for this. She really wanted to show you this, but didn't know HOW to send this kind of message to you. So here it is! It's a show of thanks for helping her out, and also seeing a good kind of side to her that RARELY anyone sees! So this is all for you, boss! Hope you like it!''

**'Kitty'**

Getting really curious now he scrolls down and there are four attachment pictures on it... and one of them is showing Eva in her Amazon wrestling uniform! She is actually looking at the camera, shy and bashful with a smile and a blush on her cheeks that actually makes her more beautiful and alluring to the former geek! The next picture shows Eva showing her backside, her head turned to look at the camera with her shy smile on more and her blush actually increasing until it covers her entire face!

The next picture shows Kitty and Eva in it, selfie-style. Kitty is winking with a brilliant smile while Eva shows a nervous kind of smile.

The final picture shows Eva between Kitty and Emma, full-bodied and both posing for the picture as it appears someone else took it.

"HOLY S-'' He puts one hand on his mouth "Is this for real? Oh my god,Eva actually wanted me to see this? I wonder if She knows what Kitty typed here besides just showing me the pictures…''

He made sure to give those pics a little bit more of a...examination next morning when he has the time, feeling really lucky that he can see Eva acting like that.

* * *

***Friday Morning***

Cody wakes up to a new day. Today was the women's day off, to use however they saw fit. They had been working hard for some time, and he felt they all deserved a three-day weekend. So for now, it was a free day for them. However, not so for him. He still had work to do, so he got up and freshened himself up to get himself ready for the day.

After getting showered and changed, he was about to go downstairs to eat breakfast when his phone vibrated/rang. He picked it up to see yet another Misc. message with attachment in the folder.

"Again?"

Wondering on who it was, he opened the folder & the file. On it was a message from Lindsay that stated:

"Good morning Cody!''

"Everyone reminded me that it was our day off, but Leshawna told me that you're still working. Awww! Here is a picture that I hope cheers you up! Hope to see you either on Saturday or Sunday! Take care!"

**Love,Lindsay**

Cody blushed at the love part, than opened the attachments...to find two pics of Lindsay in very sexy and hot poses! One of them showed her in a silk white nightgown that was sheer, transparent. She was smiling widely, eyes bright and wide like an innocent child... though her outfit was not exactly innocent. Underneath her nightgown was a tight blue bra that looked to be struggling in vain to hold her enormous chest orbs! And wearing what appeared to be a thong underwear that barely covered her sacred snatch!

The picture was of her saying good morning to him. The second picture showed Lindsay in her Triple B wrestling outfit. This one held her in a seductive front pose, her eyes smoky and filled with a kind of lustful look that sent pleasant shivers all over Cody's body. Her cleavage was open for his eyes only, her breasts dangling with her top straining to hold the orbs as gravity worked in pulling them down.

"T-th-This girl...is it really that easy to send something like that to your boss?"

Needless to say, this had Cody rush to the bathroom quickly in order to relieve some... extreme tension in his lower regions.

* * *

***WWS-TKOA OFFICE***

Sighs "Ahnnn...Now that i'm all relaxed it's time to work"

Cody was now in his office at the gym, going over papers and such that were offers from various companies and facilities. The companies wanted his ladies to advertise their products in some ways, while the facilities list was a list of places that wanted him to host his association matches there. The Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association had grown much in popularity in many ways, and a lot of people wanted him to perform the wrestling at their locations. Mostly because even though the circuit had not much of a long run when he was not there to take care of it,his family name also helped up getting the attention.

After some time working and typing he rubbed his eyes a bit, showing he was tired and in need of a break. He was pushing himself harder, but also to the edge. He wanted to prove himself capable, both in the eyes of the ladies and also his parents even though they were still proud on how far he had come.

Just than, his phone rang again. He checked it, and in the chat room was another message in the Misc. folder.

"Oh god...this is so gonna be one of those"

He blushes and then opens it,wondering on who it was... and hoping it was another surprise from the ladies. Their pictures and words did give him pep and energy, and at this particular point, he would welcome another jolt.

It was from Anne Maria who wrote:

"Hey honey,How are you doing? I heard you're still working hard even though you gave us the day off. That is so sweet of you, by the way! In any case, how about you and I go clubbing tonight? I hear there is an exclusive club that is open for the night, so how about we go there? Let me know soon, and if yes, I'll tell you more"

**Anne Maria**

**P.S: Here is a little incentive for you to hook up with me tonight**

He opened the attachment that was on the message... and it was the Jersey Wrecker in an outfit that should be considered illegal in many countries! Cody's face got so red and hot from seeing Anne Maria in such an outfit, that actual steam erupted from his ears!

"HOLY DIGGITY WHOA! Ok...m-maybe going out won't be so bad right now" The boy smirked untying his tie almost like letting out some steam.

Having something to think about only made Cody work to go by faster,thinking on what night was going to be. His luck with the ladies was changing in a pace that frankly speaking...it was scary,how and why are they sending him so many sexy pics? Are they into him now? maybe is the money or the jobs he gave,however that doesn't mean the lad is not allowed to enjoy this.

Before he noticed it was already time to go back home,somehow Cody felt that it would be awkward to tell his folks that he was going to go out on a nightclub with one of his soon to be wrestler girls. So being smart he just said that someone invited him to go to their place to talk about strategy for when work came to shove,and they believed.

* * *

***Its Club time baby!***

Cody never went to a nightclub before,only on some classic and old movies such as Night at The Roxbury. It was not 'GREAT' Per say but it had the most clubish vibe. Getting himself dress up nicely enough for someone to see him as a rich boy,not to show off but because some people always made fun of him or didn't took him seriously enough since his face was not as chiseled or manly enough. So if the guy has enough money to wear such expensive clothing you better just shut up mister security guard.

"This seems to be the place"

The geek boy now a man of business stopped the car next to the location the Jersey girl sended to him,the name being Maple Madness,a interesting name. Now getting off the car he started looking for her,more precisely her hair! There is no way to lose someone with that style,so far he only saw that style of hair on Anne in this town.

"Were is she?"

Right outside the club with people getting inside by a line Cody notices someone he knew very well laying against the wall but...she was crying?

"Anne Maria?" Cody call for her.

Lifting her face in the most surprised form possible she sees the guy looking at her.

"O-Oh! Y-your here great! Ahn...sorry if this is not what you expected to see" She said rubbing her eyes lightly.

"What happened?! Are you ok?" Cody said letting his good boy vibe out.

"It was so terrible,i was getting out of my house and when almost getting close to my destination i was robbed! and now i have no more money with me here. Im sorry Cody,i knew i was the one that invited you" Anne Maria said looking sad.

"I see...well im glad your fine"

Now that Cody stopped to take a good look at the girl,he could see that she was wearing a sext form fitting dress resembling a cheetah,hugging every curve of her body….so alluring.

"Don't worry,i know how hard you girls have been working so everyone needs a little bit to unwind. How about this one time i pay for us tonight?"

'Jackpot! He totally bite the bait. Guys just can't see a few tears from a girl they soon get all easily,besides my hot body and sexy dress will make his mind all over me tonight,thank you eyedrops' "Oh thank you! I will pay this gentle gesture in the future" Anne Maria said with a devilish grin disguised as just a normal smile.

The place was really much bigger on the inside then he thought. There was a lot of people hearing the DJ's blasting their best tunes out loud on the many dance floors that were offered for the most people who can't stay quiet on the same place for too long,the lights of diverse colors were also there as your image of clubbing always has those.

Everything happened so fast! The moment he blinked,he was already on the dance floor with Anne Maria trying to somehow make some cool moves? And not only that but the Tanned girl way of dancing was only TWERKING! She out of nowhere decided she wanted to shake her money maker with the beat of a song that made her get on the mood. Her butt was considerably big,above big booty levels that's for sure,but what Cody was not planning was for some surprise ass rubbing against his crotch coming from her.

"Ah-Ahn!" Cody let out a quick moan.

Not like anyone could hear him or pay attention to the girl grinding her ass against a guy crotch,not like it's the first time anyway. But The girl knew what she was doing and decided to act like a naive woman,not sure what she just did.

"Ups! Sorry did i bump into you by accident?" She said with a grin.

Cody blushes "T-that was no problem 'Man! Anne's booty is so soft when she rubbed against me'

'Hmm i wanted a bit more of fun but maybe…'

Anne Maria decides to up the ante slightly, not wanting to scare her date off but to sensually ensnare him.

"You know...maybe we can have a little bit more of fun'' She said with a smirk.

"W-what?" Cody asked not getting it.

"Nobody is looking,and even if they do. Who would take enough time to look at us with all the music and lights?"

Anne Maria doesn't even wait for an answer and so, starts to use him like a pole, rubbing her backside and butt all over him during a very hot music number. She glides and goes over the stiff and blushing young man, seeing the wide eyes and red-face General Manager locked on her form giving her confidence & also snickering in the back of her mind that her trap/plan is working perfectly.

Anne Maria makes sure that Cody focuses on her, and also showing to him that she has the moves, energy and seductive qualities to become a real showstopper! Both in the club, and also in the wrestling business as she can get the attention anyone with her attitude and body language.

"That's about enough right?" She said stopping.

'G-good lord' He was breathing heavily.

"You can say how great that was later,now let's dance some more.

"O-Ok" That was all that he could say right now. Most blood was going to somewhere else.

They dance to several songs, and when they see that it's almost midnight, she decides that it was enough for both her and Cody. Anne Maria could go on further, but doesn't want to push her luck,she did got a fun free night at the club; They were going out from the club and from there,each one would go back home.

"I had a wonderful time Cody" She said.

And it is all true; What she just did with him would make most men see it as a green light to take advantage of her and feel her up greedily and without class,Cody was a gentleman despite all of the rubbing and moving she did on him.

She states "I hope we can go clubbing more often"

"Oh y-yeah this was a...experience,but i don't mind doing that again" He said sheepishly.

The thicc tanned girl rewards him with a surprise quick kiss on the lips

"W-wha?"

And a brief grope to his behind which takes him by surprise!

"Yowza!"

"See you next time bossss"

She sashays away, making sure her hips were swinging and her booty bouncing while getting into her car. She turns and gives him a wink and a blow-kiss before driving away.

"Huh...Well...This sure was worth try clubbing" He said with eyes widen.

* * *

***My Troublemaker Daughter***

Cody next day started pretty normal,just relaxing back on his home while watching Tv...until he receives a message, this time from one of the more adult like ladies named Kelly who was the mother of Taylor.

The text has her saying that she needed to talk with him about herself and her daughter, wanting to speak to him in private. This puzzled the lad, as he is wondering what she has to say. However, believing the best in his women employees, he agrees and Kelly responds that she is very grateful for his answer. She sets up a date in early afternoon at the Calgary Tower, which is actually not too far.

"Now all i need to do is put this in practice" Kelly said on her own house.

What Cody doesn't know is that Kelly hopes to use her boss's kindness to her advantage. While Taylor and herself are now doing alright now that they are hired, she wants to make sure that her daughter is truly secure and set. And thus she is doing this for more her daughter than her own self. She wants to gain Cody's assurance that her daughter will be at the top spot, along with her of course, in the association. In addition, she way want to see how the young man is like.

She realized a long time ago that her own husband sees her as merely a trophy wife, and it's getting boring with him. So she wants to see what Cody is like when not surrounded by other people, and perhaps...do some secretive matchmaking on the side, if he is found worthy in her eyes.

***Time of the Meeting***

"I told you girls,is just a little meeting to talk about a few questions" Cody told his assistants.

"You must excuse us,but these days everything is way too dangerous" Honorata said

"Indeed,we must always be ready for anything. Be sure that this woman is not a Thot , it's always the rich wives" Meixiu said with a serious look making Cody nervous.

The geek boy was arriving at the tower in a limo with Honorata and Meixiu by his side. He was dressed sharp and fine, always wanting to make a good impression for the ladies. Especially one like Kelly, whom Honorata told him that according to her files, liked those who dressed good but not overly gaudy.

"Ok ladies i take it from here,now how about you two go see the sights while i go talk with Kelly?"

At first the two sexy assistants make Cody think they would do that... but the moment the limo goes out of sight, they secretly have the vehicle park somewhere and go to the Tower so they can keep an eye on Cody. While he is their boss, he is still somewhat innocent and naïve when it comes to the wiles of women. They just want to make sure he is okay during the meeting.

Mr. Anderson takes the elevator to the top floor of the structure, going to the revolving restaurant called Hart Haven. Apparently it is a place that is a tribute to the legendary Hart wrestling family which was really interesting. When he arrives there, Cody finds a table near the window and waits for Kelly.

"What a nice view" He said to himself.

The guy doesn't wait long, as he hears some wolf-whistling and cat-calls being made. He turns towards the noise...and sees a rather stunning blonde woman that is very definition of an MILF! It is Kelly, who ignores the calls and looking directly at her boss. She smiles and winks, showing that she is in a golden blouse that is a size small on her, showing her upper body in a way that reveals that even after all the years, she still has a body worth showing off! And a pair of blue jeans that really hug her, almost like they were painted on. Her hair is the same, but she has a touch of makeup on. Not a whole lot, but enough to highlight her features like her lips and eyes.

Kelly smirks at seeing the look on Cody's face, the young man blushing yes and his eyes wide. She welcomes him with a smile.

"Were you waiting too long?"

Cody was then brought back to reality by shaking his head rapidly.

"O-oh no i just got here...ahn you look very beautiful"

Hearing that makes her smile widen a little and a melodious giggle escape her lips. For some reason Kelly feels like teasing Cody...so she rewards him with a kiss on the cheek, making him blush more, while she takes a seat across from him.

The other males in the room growl and wonder what the kid has got that can attract the attention of a mature beauty like Kelly. A waiter then comes and asks for their drinks.

'W-why did she do that?' "I will go with a pepsi thank you"

"Oh i would like a fruity,non-alcoholic beverage please" The Milf Body like woman said.

When the waitress leaves,the two start talking to each other.

"Thank you for helping me and my daughter with everything,such as getting a job with the association and also helping them develop what they need"

The young man replies "As General Manager, it's my duty and honor to work hard for my employees. And also to make sure they were building themselves to reach their full potential'' He said happily.

"That is good…i was hope Taylor would be featured more when the association gets more steam you know?''

Kelly says that is good... than states that she hopes that Taylor would be featured more when the Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association gets more steam.

Cody hears Kelly every word and is a bit perplexed on this. "Hmm….Why would you want Taylor to be featured more?" He asks.

Kelly signs for a moment...then starts to talk it out,first by admitting that she is worried about her daughter. It seems that while they are going well so far, she is truly worried for her flesh and blood should something happen that could cost her job. And if that happens...most likely she would be kicked out of the home, and most likely she would go with her.

Kelly states "Taylor has been fired from multiple jobs shortly after the events of The ridonculous race"

Cody did knew that from the files that his new secretaries gave to him. The beautiful mother makes it look like there is more than that.

"My daughter attitude and being fired has affected her very much. Her confidence in herself is low,since discovering that all of the trophies & awards she had were fake, thanks to her father buying said items for her to make it look like she had accomplished much. Finding out the truth had hit her hard, and now while she seems tough and sure on the outside, it is all a front since she lacks her own self confidence and conviction" Kelly said bitter thinking about her husband but also sad from all this is going on.

"That is why this is her last chance, in more ways than one. If she is fired... she will be kicked out of the house by my husband, and i would go with her, to help & protect her since her spirit would be very much broken. That she would have so little faith in herself and abilities that she would be depressed...and that could lead to some serious negative outcomes.

'Yish,this situation is becoming more serious then i thought for. Feels a bit private though' Cody thought while looking serious.

Kelly looks to the young man "I will do what i can to help her. That is why im doing this,so she can secure a future at least for her flesh and blood. And perhaps one for herself too"

Cody is amazed at seeing the lengths the woman before him is going to help her daughter, but is a bit confused by her last part.

The alluring mature blonde is about to answer, until the waiter from before comes back with their drinks. They take their respective glasses, and he asks if they are ready to order. Cody says not yet, and to give them a little more time. The waiter nods and leaves, leaving Kelly and Cody more to talk.

"Sorry if i am rambling,your probably getting tired of it huh?" She said.

"Oh no by all means,i find it very interesting to hear you talk more" He said

"Well i am not much of a woman. Since i live with a husband that treats me like a trophy wife,but its not like i have much skill in areas that require working hard. But he is sort of becoming too hard to live with now,i feel that a hard choice will be done...To either stay with him and be paraded around like an object, and live dependent on him... or go with my daughter, and making a living using mediocre skills that could only land her in a job that she would not want but may not have a choice in the matter" Kelly finished speaking.

"Wow... i-"

"I will do anything to secure a future for me and her" She leans in and whispers at his ear "Anything"She made sure to put a suggestion with that sexy voice.

It doesn't really take that long for the boy to figure out what she means by that...Soon then Cody's face blushes madly and his brain to almost short-out from hearing that! He looked at Kelly, seeing a real beautiful woman... but also one that was in need. He fought down his very base carnal images and desires, looking towards her as she awaited his answer.

He answers "Ahem! Listen i want to say that Taylor HAS grown more confident ever since training started. That while at first not used to working hard and such, at least she kept at it and thanks to some coaching from the trainers into her character for the wrestling ring, she is gaining steadily in the confidence area….not at super speed but there"

Cody then makes his most seriously look dead in the eye and starts saying...

"Not just as a general manager, but as a man of honor and integrity, I will not just put favorites ahead for selfish means. If Taylor wanted more wrestling time, she will have to earn it & also be patient. I believe in her ability,that underneath the brash and spoiled persona there is someone much more than what she appeared to be, and that will show up...given time, patience, talking with her and getting to know her better of course" He then took a sip of his pepsi before continuing "You should believe more on yourself too. Your maybe not take me seriously because i may look like a kid with this face but...your more than a pretty face,i guarantee that" Cody gave his most sincere grin.

Hearing those honest words were enough to make her blush at the compliment.

"You stuck by Taylor as both her manager in the training, and mother after all she has been through,that shows that you are more capable than lets the eye. And let me make this clear...you don't need to promise anything for a more favorable position. E-even if part of me does think of it as...VERY tempting" He said with a mad blush.

There wasn't really a word for how Kelly was feeling right now...but words can be made so lets say she was VERY gobsmacked, surprised on hearing the words from her boss. She really did underestimate Cody, and in a way she was very pleased!

She smiled, leaning more towards him and saying "It was very touching and good to hear that from you ...thank you"

The blonde haired woman gets up,leans down and gives Cody a long smooch on the cheek! When she stops making his cheek a lucky bastard,a deep pink lipstick kiss mark is on his right cheek making him gawk at that.

She goes to leave, but whispers to him, "Should the day come when my husband is tired of me and tosses me to the side...I hope you are still available. I also hope you like older women, sir.".She leaves the immensely blushing young Anderson man sitting stunned in his chair, winking at him before leaving with a light spring in her step.

"I...I don't understand anything anymore" He told himself,not being able to stand up from that chair for now.

Later on after Cody was resting a bit during the late afternoon, he receives a message on his phone from the "Submission Ring Queens" group and a message for him in the Managers folder. He clicks on it, and scrolls to read that its from Kelly.

"I see where this is going" He smirked sheepishly.

She tells him that she really appreciated the meeting, and also that his words gave her hope, confidence and life to both her and Taylor. She admitted that she left out some parts of the meeting from her, but that both women would do their best for a man that surprised her very much.

At the end of the message are two picture attachments. Cody opens the first one, which shows Kelly blowing a kiss to him and a red lipstick mark on the lower right hand corner. The second attachment... shows Kelly in a VERY revealing, shear golden Lingerie Nightwear that barely hides her sacred and beautiful parts! Under the picture were the words, *SHOULD I BE SINGLE AGAIN, THIS IS ALL YOURS BOSS! LOVE, KELLY*

"H-HOLY SHIT!"

The result was a nosebleed that caused him to rocket out of his seat and land on the floor with a goofy smile on his face!

"M-Milf" He muttered.

A lot of things have happened in so little time,makes you wonder how it all started,but now it was Sunday, the last day for the three-day weekend for the ladies...but not for Cody. He had been hard at work for his association, which would feature their very first showing to the world in less than a month! It was on October 25th that they would go live, and present themselves to the world and the other wrestling associations. He wanted everything to be ready; the wrestlers, the promotions that would officially be going out into the world tomorrow, hiring some local girls to wrestle his ladies, everything!

"Ugh when will this work end?" He said getting tired.

Cody had already received some steamy pictures and messages from the ladies in which was a good outbreak from all the work he did,even if it was weird they felt like sending those to him. However he thought who else would drive him and his hormones crazy.

After finishing looking up some local talent that would be superb in facing his wrestlers, he got a vibrating message from his cell phone. He opened it up, seeing that it was coming from his special group. He opened the site, seeing the NEW MESSAGE flashing in the Wrestlers folder. He opened it up, and saw a letter and three attachments that was from Leshawna.

"Ohhhh! I see what happens next"

He opened it up the message in which said…

"Hey suga! How are you doing? Myself, doing great after a relaxing three-day vacation you gave to us! I really appreciate this, boss! Also... I heard some rumors that Anne and Kelly tried to get their claws into you. I hope you didn't fall for whatever it was they were trying to sell you.".

"Oh shit!"

He gulped at that part, wondering who started the rumors and also what would happen if any of the girls caught wind on his little meeting with Anne Maria or Kelly. BUT! He kept reading.

"In any case, just want to let you know that I'll be all set for training and more getting into character for my ring persona! Bootyful Empress is going to rock the ring, I'm telling ya! For now, hope these pictures make your day!Take care, suga!" Love, Leshawna.

He blushed at the love part, especially with the black lipstick kiss mark near her name. It seemed that Leshawna was quite adept at posting emoticons on her phone. He opened the first attachment, which showed Leshawna in her Bootyful Empress outfit! His eyes grew wide and his face sporting a deep blush as he saw Leshawna posing in her outfit, showing how strong and confident a lady she was.

He opened the second attachment, and it showed Leshawna in a white bikini! This one was a two piece that showed off her fine curves and ample assets all over, showing to the lucky lad a real chocolate goddess. The image was showing her front, her humongous melons dangling in a way that was similar to Lindsay's own. She was winking, showing all of her was only for his pleasure.

The third attachment...was of Leshawna in dark purple bra and panties combo! Not a swimsuit like before, but actual undergarments! They were a size too small, barely able to contain or conceal the beautiful and sacred parts of Leshawna that made her a woman! She was bent over, showing to Cody her large, bubbly ass that would be used to smother/smash her opponents in the ring! She was smiling in a way that was sweet like Leshawna, yet carried a seductive air.

If this were some sort of anime, Cody would get a massive nosebleed that propelled him from his work chair, slamming into the wall and him sliding down.

But a goofy smile is enough. His last coherent thought was this, 'It's so GOOD to be a General Manager!"

The geek boy was getting ready to get up and go to the bathroom for a visit of all his precious attachments the ladies have send...however someone knocked on the door making him come back to reality.

"Y-yes come in" He said.

Honorata was the one who came inside,looking at the nervous expression of her boss but soon shrugging it off.

" did you take a look at the files for more trainers? We need more capable hands to help on the girls training"

"Oh...ahn i think i forgot to look at that" He was just thinking with his dick a few minutes ago.

"Well in that case,i would like the moment to present two great options that will be interesting''

The busty blonde haired girl took two files and put it on his table. Cody feeling curious by what she means takes a look at the first file…shows a black haired woman with light brown hair and eyes to match

* * *

**Name:Graciana celestina**

**Age: 35**

**Weight: 126 lbs.**

**Ethnicity: Spanish-American**

**Height: 6'1**

**Wrestling Style: Aerial maneuvers**

* * *

"As a little girl, she has seen many wrestling events & shows that featured Mexican-style performances that displayed luchadors and luchadoras executing aerial techniques that have amazed her. You can say that a fascination for it increased when she saw Japanese wrestling that displayed wrestlers doing some flying attacks from the top rope that cemented her love of wrestling"

Honorata takes a sit to keep going with her conversation.

"But rather than be in the show, she wanted to train others in order to have more aerial fighters in the squared circle. After seeing and learning on how agility, speed and coordination was needed in order to execute said moves, she built up a training program and regiment that produced many capable women wrestlers that can be seen to this day''

"Hmmm...interesting It is due to that you sought her out?" Cody asked

"Yes and after explaining the association & how we wanted her to train the ones that had volunteered to be part of the Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association, she had agreed to it"

The boy take a look at the picture again seeing how that beautiful woman had a strong semblance on her face,she would sure be someone you don't want to mess with in the ring.

"Anything to add?" Cody asked

"While she is friendly and gentle outside of training... when she goes in the ring, she's all serious and strict as she wants to bring out the best in those she does train. She also likes to see flashy costumes on wrestlers, so she will try to suggest masks and such that is common in the Lucha Libre wrestling circuits" Honorata said with a smile.

'Man Honorata has a nice cleavag-Wait no! That is not the time' "This option seems to be really good"

Cody then takes the second file in his hand. The second woman had black hair too but her eyes were blue and the tone of her skin was dark brown,seemed to be younger too.

* * *

**Name: Aolani Kiana**

**Age: 25**

**Weight: 123 lbs.**

**Ethnicity: Hawaiian-American**

**Skin: Dark Brown**

**Hair: Black**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Height: 5'10**

**Wrestling Style: Striking moves**

* * *

The boy starts to silently reading,interested on the information. Apparently she was born in America, she had gone to her ancestral homeland of Hawaii many times as a child & growing up. Learning the art of Hawaiian dancing that involved the use of hips, swaying limbs and leg movements. She also was amazed at the power of the ocean, where the waves would beat upon the land & seeing surfers going into the large waves.

At the times she was in America, she saw plenty of action at the local gym she was taken to due in part to her mother being a trainer. It was from her that she studied on how to be a good teacher in the physical arts, and it increase from there after her mother train two women wrestlers. She saw a match that featured said women in a match, and was dazzled on how they used their limbs and hips to counter attacks & wow the crowd.

'Really? Their hips?'

So after graduation from college, she went forth to be a trainer like her mother. With enthusiasm and vigor, she started a program that had her students focus on speed and reflexes. To use their legs to either stand firm or shoot out quickly & precisely, their arms to block and counter blows... and also to use their hips & booty in a way to surprise an opponent & give a show to the crowd.

"Heh when i proposed her to train the TDI girls in this new wrestling association...she was MORE than thrilled to take the job! She had been a fan of the show during the first season, and also a certain 'someone' aint that nice?" The assistant smirked and later giggled.

'Yish,were was all this attraction before?' Cody though seeing his luck rise.

''Outside the ring, she is very energetic and loves to play video games. Inside the ring and gym, she shows the same energy but also is very clear on what needs to be done in order for her students to gain the power, precision and quickness needed in order to do excellent striking attacks" Honorata finished.

"Ok then,i have seen enough. These two are some amazing choices,and having both here to help would be pretty damn amazing" Cody smirked excited "This is gonna be a super start''

**A\N: Wow! Looks like some of the ladies are really trying to get in Cody good side,how long will he last i wonder. Enjoy this bigger then normal chapter until then good friends.**


	6. Limelight Introduction

**A\N: SO! It begins,expect lots of wrestling in the next chapters my friends. Hope it will be to everyone likes.**

* * *

It is now Thursday, October 24th. A day before the Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association officially announces its existence and debuts to the world! However, today is different. Thanks to some advice from his father, he had announced for a press release to be made at the Hart Stadium. Said area was constructed and completed last year, the city of Calgary wanting to honor the Hart family who made wrestling legendary.

As of right now, there were a little over a fifty news people there. Photographers and reporters from various sports affiliations were there, all in front of a wrestling ring where Cody was standing in. He was dressed in his best, Honorata and Meixiu by his side as they too dressed professionally.

He tugged at his collar and said softly to himself ' Im more than a little nervous now... wish I had something to calm me down'

Cody was nervous for a good reason, as this would be his next big step in making his uncle's dream a reality. And also to prove to his parents, the women who had endured a lot at the gym... and also to himself that he could manage something of this magnitude.

Honorata and Meixiu put a hand on a shoulder each, giving their support to their General Manager. They would have given him something more, but with the press around... best to save it for a more private setting. The action, along with seeing their smiling faces, eased his tension and calmed his nerves. Taking a deep breath, he checked his watch and saw the only one more minute to go until showtime.

He said to himself, 'Okay than... let's make press event one to remember!'

When the time came, he brought in a microphone up and told the reporters & camera people, "Welcome everyone! Welcome to the introduction of a new association that I am proud to present to the wrestling world. My name is Cody Anderson, and these are my two assistants Honorata and Meixiu.".

A woman from the Divas Delight called out, "Are you THE Cody Anderson, the one that was in the Total Drama series?".

The young man sighed and answered "Yes the same one"

The others were a bit surprised on this info, but Cody assured them that this was NOT one of Chris McLean's stunts and that he was no longer part of the wacky drama this was done with the help of his father, and when he gave them his name, now the reporters felt this was legit as Cody's father was serious when it came to business like this.

A reporter from Wrestling Weekly called out, "What kind of wrestling association is this? What makes it so special or different from the other wrestling circuits like the WWE?".

Cody answered, "It is the unique one, I believe the very first to be made and introduced. It is called the Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association, or WWS-TKOA for short. In this association, one can only win by submission or TKO. No pins are allowed of any kind, though disqualifications and count-outs are still accepted.".

Many wrote things down on either notebook paper or on their tablets, while the camera people either shot pictures or were recording with their video cameras. Indeed, they never heard of a wrestling circuit that only allowed for submissions or for total knockouts.

A male reporter for the Slamming Magazine called forth, "Mr. Anderson, what made you take up this kind of endeavor? And why?".

"I am doing this to keep my uncle's dream alive; on his passing, his endeavors in the past, and rose up to a challenge like this"

The reporters were impressed on how the former geek of Total Drama was dedicated and convicted in his decision. Honorata and Meixiu looked proud at their charge. And so did certain people in the back.

Cody stated, "I will do my best to make this association one that will both entertain the crowd, and also bring back the kind of honor that existed in the wrestling ring that was shown in the past. And now, let me introduce to you the brave and wonderful women who have willingly joined me in this endeavor of mine! Everyone... meet the ladies of the Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association!".

The song *I Was Made For Lovin You* from the rock band KISS came on, and the reporters & camera people turned around to see that coming from behind the black curtain that hid the entrance/exitway…were the Total Drama ladies, all dressed in their ring persona outfits and looking determined and convicted just like their General Manager!

And following after the last one, which was Izzy, came the Managers and Promoters that had aided Cody in their own way behind the scenes!

The reporters were amazed to see the lovely ladies from the Total Drama series coming their way, along with some other faces they did not recognize. In addition, the costumes they wore were VERY pleasing to the eyes in various ways. Some who considered themselves art buffs/experts said that some of the costumes were simple but effective, while some believed it to be exquisite.

Most though just liked the costumes due to it high-lighting the amazing assets and curves of the women. It seemed that all the training they did paid off, physical and mental as well. And also the managers/promoters/trainers/security detail didn't look that bad either.

Cameras went crazy, flashes going off as the photographers wanted to do their best to capture every single possible angle from each of the beauties. Eva, Taylor, Kelly, Sierra and Beth looked nervous and shy, actually appealing more to the people. Even Cody believed it made the ladies more cute in a very good way.

The General Manager held his hand for the ladies to stop in front of the ring, all forming a single line. He smiled and announced, "And now everyone, here are the official wrestlers for the WWS-TKOA! More will come later, perhaps in a year or so. Right now, let me introduce you to the original starters! Please welcome Leshawna, a.k.a. the Bootyful Empress!".

The moment she heard him, the chocolate goddess walked and went up the steel steps that led to the squared circle. The reporters wrote/typed like crazy, while the camera once again flashed off madly. The alluring booty queen smiled at everyone, waving to them... than turning around to lightly shake her beautiful booty at them, the jean shorts barely able to keep the wobbly cheeks in place.

Many of the males went crazy, already having fantasies that involved them with Leshawna. Said woman looked to Cody and gave him a wink and a subtle blowing kiss that got him to blush. She walked through the ropes, going to her boss and hugging him briefly but tightly to her bodice. Many of the males now were now glaring at the former geek in envy since he made physical contact with such a beauty.

Leshawna than went to the right of Cody, staying close to skin contact by his side.

He chuckled and continued on, "And now I give to you Lindsay, a.k.a. the Brave Bombshell Beauty or Triple B for short!".

When it was Lindsay's turn to come on stage, she giggled and waved to everyone as she went to the stairs. Like before, the reporters and photographers were going nuts in seeing the blonde beauty, realizing that her ring name was quite apt for her. Once she went through the ropes and towards her boss… she grabbed him and smothered him in a big hug, making a lot of the guests laugh though some were not amused.

For the men, they were envious that Cody was being in the deep and large cleavage of a blonde goddess like Lindsay. For some specific women, they were annoyed that Lindsay was making such a move on whom they considered to be 'their' man.

Said young lad was soon released from the hug, blushing profusely while Lindsay giggled and latched onto his left side. He gave her a patient smile and continued on, "W-Well to continue, meet Taylor a.k.a. the Gold Diva!".

Taylor looked nervous and it showed, since it seemed that many were doubting her due to what was revealed in the Total Drama race segment. She turned to her mother Kelly, who smiled and urged her silently to go up there. She was still not sure until she turned and saw Cody give her a warm and confident smile. He believed in her, and that seemed to bring back her confidence.

She walked up the steps, through the ropes and towards Cody. She did twirl to show off her body and flair, the cameras flashing more while the reporters jotted down a lot of interesting things about her. She then looked to Cody, a confident smirk on her face as she kneeled down to by on his right side with Leshawna looming over her.

Cody pushed ahead, "Now let me introduce to you Heather, a.k.a. Royal Pain Queen!".

Heather strode confidently to the ring, showing to all that despite all that happened to her on Total Drama, she had the swagger and style that she kept during her time on the series. And her outfit highlighted on why her ring name was royal, as it looked to be for royalty.

The General Manager stated, "And here is Sierra, a.k.a. Fan Girl Crush!"

The purple haired beauty went towards the ring with energy, showing to all her fangirl side but it was more controlled and stable now, not all crazy like before. The reporters and cameras did like her enthusiasm, and it showed. She leapt to the ring instead of taking the stairs, going through the ropes and posing for everyone until she went and latched onto Cody's other side that was opposite to Taylor.

Cody smiled and said, "And here is Eva, a.k.a. the Mighty Amazon!".

The people got a good look at Eva, who looked shy as she went to the ring. This confused them, as they were most used to seeing the rough and tough contestant from Total Drama. But, she had a right to be nervous. She was in a new outfit, new persona and also exposed like this. Made her feel vulnerable. However, she looked to Cody and saw him smiling at her & reaching out with his hand.

It made the anxiety melt away, as she leapt to the ring and through the ropes. She took Cody's hand as she went to him, whispering thank you to him before getting some of the her confidence back. She turned to the reporters and photographers, doing various muscle poses that really got them worked up before going to her companions. She looked more feminine now, and that was a big bonus to them who liked strong women but not TOO muscular ones.

Mr. Anderson pressed on, "And next we have Izzy, a.k.a. the Insanity Warrior!".

Next up was Izzy, smiling brightly as she showed to all her costume and why she chose the ring name & persona. She went up the metal steps, but this one was special. She leapt to the top turnbuckle, and made a spectacular double backwards moonsault flip before landing perfectly on her feet! The reporters and photographers, and those video recording, were absolutely amazed on the feat just performed there!

Izzy went to her fellow ring mates, going to Cody and giving him a big smooch on the cheek before taking her place besides her fellow wrestlers, who were a bit stunned and peeved that she did that.

Cody swore his face was to be permanently red now, but thankfully the blush that came on his face slowly started to go down. He cleared his throat and said, "T-Thank you, Warrior. And now… ahem! To present Courtney, a.k.a. Sensual C.I.T.!".

Courtney was oozing confidence, same with Heather but without the haughty attitude. She walked with a sway in her step and her hips, displaying to all with her actions & her outfit on why she was called Sensual. Cody himself was sweating a little, blushing as well as she saw the hot mocha-skinned woman climbing up and inside the ring. She winked at him before doing some erotic moves that got a lot of people cheering.

Cody pushed forward, "And here is Gwen, a.k.a. Gothic Nightmare! She was also a big help in designing the costumes here!".

Coming up next was Gwen, who showed off her very inspiring goth costume and a smirk that caused a lot of hearts to flutter in the males. She walked up to the ring via the metal stairs, but walked across the apron and did a pose for the people that got them riled up before flipping over the ropes in a graceful manner and into the ring. She smiled and nodded to her boss before taking a stance with her fellow wrestlers.

The General Manager surged ahead, "And now we have Beth, a.k.a. the Energetic Schoolgirl!".

The curvy lass went forward, showing to everyone that she had changed dramatically! No longer wearing glasses but contacts that showed off some beautiful soft-brown eyes, and also thanks to her training she slimmed down in the right places. And some alluring places still had some thickness that made her all the more endearing & sexy! She waved to everyone in her outfit, just like a spunky schoolgirl would, before running up the steps and into the ring.

Cody smiled at Beth, glad to see that the little lady had truly blossomed into something beautiful. He pressed on, "And we have Blaineley, a.k.a. the Blonde Hurricane!".

The photographers and reporters were stunned silly to see the mature women now on the set of a wrestling scene, and she actually looked better than when she did appearing on the Total Drama scene! Her outfit displayed all of the luscious and amazing curves that she got thanks to the training she received, so she was like Beth in a way. Transformed from annoying show host to a wrestling diva of delight!

She climbed through the ropes, doing some poses on the edge of the ring apron before going through them. She winked at Cody, blowing him a kiss before swaying her hips to join her colleagues. Many of the lovely wrestlers did not like the display, and it showed on the faces of several others.

Cody chuckled nervously and said, "Hehehehe… thank you Blaineley. Now we have Anne Maria, a.k.a. the Jersey Wrecker!".

Coming up next with full swag and confidence was Maria, who showed off her unique outfit and style in a way that was all her own! She did some poses for the cameras before going up the steps and to her fellow wrestlers. She gave her boss a smoky look of lust before licking her lips, going to the right side of the ring.

Cody felt he had been measured and had been approved of. However, some of the ladies were not too keen on Anne Maria's actions.

He looked to the people and said, "And now, here are the final two wrestlers who are a tag team! Meet Sadie and Katie, a.k.a. Sugar Pop & Slim Seductress! They are known as Twice As Nice!".

The duo rushed towards the ring, showing to all that they too had changed thanks to training and special diets thanks to their trainers. While Sadie was still large, it was not in an overweight thing. She had actually grown a little, and most of her went into the right areas while some of the fat actually turned to hard muscle.

Katie was the same; the slimmer of the two but not skinny. Some meat on her bones in the right places, actually grown in height as well, and also having a build that was close to Courtney's stature! Not exactly, but it was close. The two BFF's climbed up on the ring, waving to everyone cheerfully before going into the ring. They gave Cody a sandwich hug, with him in the middle of both of them.

Cody blushed immensely from the hug due to being sandwiched/smothered by two beautiful women, feeling all of their curves and assets in a way that he really liked. Thankfully, his pants did well in covering up his friend that was rising steadily due to the beauty that was all around him & what he received from said beauties so far.

Once they released him, the two kneeled down immediately in front of him to finish the group shot. Cody smiled widely and stated proudly, "And here it is! The starters for the Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association!". The whole group did a pose with Cody and his lovely assistants, the reporters writing and the photographers shooting the entire thing from various angles.

After some moments of shots, one of the reports asked, "And who are they?". He gestured to the other women still on the outside of the ring.

Cody grinned and answered, "These are the Managers, Trainers and Promoters. These ladies are the ones who got all of this going, and also helping the ladies here in any way they could. Here, let me introduce them.". He left his wrestlers and assistants, going through the ropes and towards the others.

He introduced the people to the media advertisement advisor who was responsible for management; Kelly,Kitty and Carrie.

Promoters; Emma, Amy, and Jennifer who was also a fashion consultant .

The Consultants for Face; Dawn,Ella and Sammy.

For the Heels with Amy, Dawn and Dakota being for the Faces.

The Security team of Valentina 'MacArthur' Escobar and Sanders.

And the Trainers; Jo, Jasmine, Stephanie, Graciana Celestina & Aolani Kiana.

The reporters made sure to jot down the names of everyone, and to make sure they got their profession & place in the organization right. The photographers made sure to get good shots as well, especially with Cody among them. They got a good picture of him when he was between Bridgette and Kelly, the two blondes smiling as they sandwiched their General Manager tightly.

Once it was all done, Cody announced, "Okay everyone, we have about... an hour for personal interviews and such. After that, its a wrap!". He had checked his watch, and saw that it was now 11:45 a.m. The young lad was quickly joined by his assistants, Honorata and Meixui wanting to be sure that when doing a personal interview, nothing would be used to force their boss into an uncomfortable situation.

The rest of the wrestling women filed out of the ring, each of them getting two or more reporters that wanted to get a personal interview with them. It was now a mass of people each going to either a Wrestler or those that worked behind the scenes of the association. Questions flew, cameras continued to go off, and the women of Cody's organization knew that the hour was going to be a long one.

Some like Heather, Courtney, Amy and others who loved the attention were soaking it all in. Those that did not like nosy or pushy crowds like Eva, Ella, Sammy and more were a little nervous. Fortunately, they had friends who helped them out during this chaotic moment.

As Cody saw his ladies talking to the various reporters, he was approached by one himself. It was a girl as she spoke while a cameraman filmed with a portable video camera, "Excuse me, Mr. Anderson! Hello, my name is Josephine from "Maple Network Station" and I wish to ask you a few questions relating to your organization."

The young man nodded, going to some chairs nearby that was a little bit of a distance from the others. He sat down in one, with Honorata and Meixiu taking seats behind him. Josephine did the same, getting comfortable before looking to the young General Manager. He inquired, "Okay than Miss Josephine, what is it you wish to ask me about?".

She replied, "First, when will this new WWS-TKOA really start?"

"It will start tomorrow at 7:00 p.m. at the very stadium we are in now"

She then asked "Who are these girls going to face in their very first debut series?"

Cody answered "Well, first my ladies will be going up against the local talent here in the city. To really start things off right for both them, and for my own wrestlers. First up is the tag team "Twice as Nice" against wrestlers Diana and Tonya" He said

He continued, "After the tag team match, there will be singles action. Jersey Wrecker vs. Yvette Cruz, Blonde Hurricane vs. Denise O'Hara, Bootyful Empress vs. Marian Moonlight, Brave Bombshell Beauty vs. Anastasia Delight, Gold Diva vs. Cleopatra Haught & finally Mighty Amazon vs. Miranda Cloves.".

This got the reporter's eyes to widen, as she had heard of the local wrestlers. Each had participated in many wrestling circuits, and thus had experience when it came to the squared circle. Cody saw the look in her eyes and said, "Yes, this will be a good challenge for my ladies here. But I believe in them, and win or lose... I will be proud that they at least did their best."

Josephine commented, "Wow, I have to say that you are one bold manager making such a gutsy move like that. But... at least you sound honest in believing in the women that are part of your organization. I like that." Cody just smiled, glad that he was being honest with her completely.

She inquired, "And...any belts going to be made?". Cody answered that some golden belts were in the process of being made right now, but wouldn't be shown for some time until they were done. There was the WWS-TKOA Divas Championship & the WWS-TKOA Tag-Team Championship belts, more to come if it was possible.

Josephine asked one more question, "Now than, here is the real question that is on everyone's mind... how do you feel being surrounded by such beauties? We all know that you were the horny geek back in Total Drama, so we want to know if this is truly a ploy to just get into the panties of these women.".

Cody looked very hurt by the words, and this did NOT sit well with his assistants. Honorata hissed out in anger.

"I assure you that Mr. Anderson has been nothing but a gentleman to his employees and has thought more of their well being than 'getting into their panties', as you put it. He has given his all and more to their training and well being, physical as well as mental."

Meixiu put in, "Just yesterday, he had us all take drills on what to do if someone broke into the gym with intent to seriously harm us. He told us that we needed to learn to the basics of the term 'Run, Hide or Fight' Mr. Anderson was concerned about his employees safety, so thus the drills. So he makes sure we are prepared for any event."

Cody looked to his two ladies, very much appreciative of coming to his defense & their words.

'I mean...what kind of teen is not horny?' He thought.

Josephine was mildly stunned on hearing such fierce words from the two assistants, and more so when Cody looked to her with firm eyes.

He said "I had a feeling that many of you didn't take me seriously due to that foolish Total Drama series, and I bet you don't believe that any of us have changed since then. But I assure you MISS Josephine that we have all changed, come a long way from the series that nutcase Chris put us all through. And we're going to prove it tomorrow night. To everyone watching, both in the audience and to those watching via screens"

The young woman was taken aback by the firmness in Cody's tone, and some of the women like Leshawna, Lindsay and Anne Maria who were nearby and heard him... they were also proud of the backbone that the young man had!

Honorata stated, "I believe that is enough questions, Miss Josephine. I believe it is time for you to leave, please." She said that in such a way that there was an underlying tone there that spoke, 'You best get out of here now, or face my wrath!' The young woman nodded and quickly walked away from the scene.

Cody sighed as he rose up, turning to his two very alluring and sexy assistants.

"Thanks for standing up for me. I appreciate it.".

Meixiu smiled and replied, "You are welcome, but you showed your strength with your own words to her. And for that, we are very proud of you." Honorata nodded her head, the two women showing that indeed they were proud of their young charge showing such strength in self-restraint and a cool head.

When the interviews and photographing was all over, the people from the various network affiliations started to leave. When they were gone, the lovely ladies went to Cody, some gushing on how pumped they were to be interviewed while some were relieved to be free from some of the reporters that were a bit too pushy for their own good.

He looked at his entire staff and stated, "You all did good everyone! I'm proud of you, and I cannot wait until tomorrow where you show the world what you're really capable of! And also, win or lose... I'm just glad that you made it this far! And hopefully we can go farther!".

Leshawna and the other unique, alluring women were smiling as their boss was giving them confidence and excitement. The wrestlers were going to be pumped for their matches tomorrow, and the ones working behind the scenes were going to see how their own work paid off. They soon heard clapping that echoed through the facility, and they turned to see Mr. & Mrs. Anderson coming their way!

Cody exclaimed, "Mom!? Dad!? What are you doing here?!". The entire crew were stunned to see the parents of Cody, as they had never really seen them the entire time he had started the Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association. They had truly left Cody to handle the affairs of his organization, helping out here and there but mostly leaving it to their son's hands.

Mr. Anderson said, "We have been here for awhile. We were under the stands, but saw the whole thing. You did really good, son. Me and your mother are very proud in how far you have come.". This made Cody smile big time, glad to have made his parents proud like this.

Mrs. Anderson put in, "And also, we came to tell you all that we went and made reservations at Peter Piper Pizza now. It's one of Cody's favorite food places, and also the only place large enough to hold everyone here.". It was true; Cody loved the pizza place due to having video games there & also that the pizza made there was truly delicious. And also that the place was large enough to hold the entire staff, as any formal, fancy restaurants near the area were simply too small to hold everyone.

Cody's father explained, "We want to celebrate our son's first big business break in style, and this is the best we could do. So, what do you say son?".

He answered, "I say... let's go! I am hungry, and some good pizza at the moment sounds good!". Bridgette and the others couldn't agree more, as they had been nervous or eager, depending, the entire day. And after the interviews and posing for photographs, they needed a break and some good food in their stomachs.

The group soon made their way out of the building and to the two super-stretch limos that awaited them outside. Cody got in the first limo with his parents, his assistants & the wrestlers that made his Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association roster. The rest of the staff got into the other limo, the vehicles soon going out of the driveway and towards their destination.

Mr. & Mrs. Anderson gazed at their son, who was enjoying the company of Honorata and Meixiu as he was sandwiched between the two. The two adults were proud and glad to see their son so happy, and also that he had been pushing himself to make his ladies and the organization the best it could be given his time and resources.

They soon arrived at their destination, which had few people now which was good. Only some young adults and regular adults plus the employees milling around. The children that would normally be at the place were still at school, given as it was now 1:05 p.m. now. Bystanders and such were stunned to see the super-class limos pull up to the store... and more so when they saw the multi-billionaire family stepping out from the vehicles!

When they saw the multiple and special ladies filing out from both limos, jaws dropped and many were thankful to now be employed by Peter Piper Pizza!

The women gave the Andersons the kind of pizza they liked to make the order, while Cody with his assistants went to get some tokens. The two ladies saw that their charge needed to unwind a little, and playing video games was his idea of relaxing. He had been hard at work for months, and now he was ready to relax and enjoy one of the things he loved to do before the big night arrived tomorrow.

For an hour and a half, the place was alive now with the sounds of the entire staff of Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association!

Bridgette and Cody played the arcade game, "Let's Go Jungle! Lost on the Island of Spice" which was a unique shooter-style game that actually rated how compatible the players were when teaming up, saving them, joint-shot attacks, etc. Cody chose Ben, the male character of the game who sadly reminded him of himself long ago. Bridgette chose Norah, the female pushy girl that was once Ben's girlfriend.

The duo made it through the entire game without using any Continues, and beat the game's boss... and to get a compatibility rating of 97%, a point higher than the record for the game! It said in bold words across the screen with their characters embracing, "LOVERS FOREVER- YOU CAN'T MEET ANYONE BETTER!". The duo looked to each other, blushing and looking away while those that watched the two play congratulated them.

However, some women were not amused at this.

Cody and Leshawna played another shooter game which was "Jurassic Park: The Game", which they had to complete three missions to capture certain dinosaurs. The duo played on, and the chocolate beauty displayed that she knew how to aim and shoot. She sheepishly admitted that she had played games like this before with her family in the past as a kid, and thus had a knack for shooting games. Cody didn't complain about that, stating that it was awesome that she was good at this! That brought a warm smile to the busty and booty-licious babe.

The two managed to capture the three dinosaurs; Spinosaurus, Triceratops and the T-Rex. And got scores high enough to be in the top ten area!

The General Manager continued to play various games with his ladies, and than the announcement that their pizzas were ready had the group go back to four long tables that were side-by-side, reserved and just for them.

As they got their drinks and went back to the tables to eat their food, it was Mr. Anderson who rose up with his cup in hand. He looked to everyone, who stopped getting their slices of their preferred pizza and looked to the father of Cody. He stated, "Everyone... a toast! To my son Cody and his determination to see his uncle's wishes through! And to all of you who stuck by him through all of this! Thank you!".

The entire group raised their cups, cheering for the businessman. Said man looked to his son and stated softly but with resolve, "And Cody... I see you as more than my son, but as a true adult now. From now on, I consider you my equal and wish you the best of luck in this endeavor.".

That was a real surprise for not only Cody, but for everyone else that heard this. They had witnessed a father acknowledging his son as an equal in being a man, and was giving him his blessings. The young adult smiled gratefully and thanked his father, saying that he would do his best always! He was hugged by his old man, followed by his mother who gushed that she was so proud of him.

It seemed that the day did end on a very good, high note for the General Manager and his entire staff of the blossoming Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association!


	7. The start of a total Wrestlemania

**A\N: Are you all ready to see girls duking it out on a wrestling match?! HELL YEAH Me too! Now lets just enjoy and appreciate it.**

* * *

It was now Friday October 25th, 2019. It was 6:30 p.m., and there was much activity going on in Calgary. Most of the citizens were glad that it was Friday night, the weekend almost upon them with a vast majority having plans for tonight, tomorrow and Sunday. However, most of the action revolved around the Hart Stadium, where a steady stream of patrons were entering the place. Most of them were paying customers, some of them vendors that were now selling their wares.

The stadium was capable of holding 60,000 people, and already 20,000 were entering the building and counting! And all of them had come to see the first ever Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association!

It seems that a lot of people wanted to see the latest wrestling organization that was different from the others, and also that it featured the Total Drama ladies was a plus! The interviews from yesterday, not to mention the photographs of the ladies, had caught the attention of a lot of people. Thus now +20,000 paying fans were streaming steadily into the building!

Seats near ringside were being filled up fast, those further away & in the stands having occupants in them. Men, women and children had all come to see the birth of the WWS-TKOA tonight!

In the backstage area, where only employees and those with special VIP passes can get into without trouble, Cody was with the entire staff. His wrestlers, trainers, promoters, managers and security personnel were all with him as they saw the people entering the stadium. Ella put in, "Wow! That sure is a lot of people! I can't believe that this event got noticed by so much!".

Cody replied, "You can thank our promoters for that. Thanks Kitty, Emma, everyone for doing your best in making this event noticeable to the public.". He turned to the mentioned ladies, giving them a smile and making them blush from the praise.

Taylor said, "I admit... I am a bit nervous. I mean... this is our very first debut! What if the fans don't...?". She was stopped by Cody, who went to her and put a finger to her lips to silence her. She blushed very slightly from the contact, but her words soon ceased.

He told her, "Never think on the 'What If's...' in the negative sense. I know you are nervous, I know all of you are nervous... heck, I'm nervous! But... I'm also excited! We have a chance to prove ourselves. To the audience, to the ones watching on Pay-Per-View... and also to prove that we are no longer linked to that idiot McLean! We have endured through much, but unlike that fool who is now in jail... we have changed, and for the better! So let's go and show them all that we are new, improved... and ready to take on the very best later on in the future.".

He spoke his words to all, who were surprised and many proud of his conviction and stance. He was nervous like all of them, perhaps even afraid... but instead of letting fear take over, he turned it into something positive and good. He was excited, and now they all were! They cheered loudly, many now ready to take on anything, come what may!

Meanwhile, a lot of people all over the country and world were watching the event. Many related to the wrestlers, others linked through friendship or association, one way or another. One of the viewers was Chef, the ex-military cook from Total Drama that was curious as he watched the TV screen in front of him and waiting for the event to officially start.

In a prison cell far away, isolated from civilization… a certain former host was also watching the event, a dark look in his eyes. The prison inmates where he was at were given newspapers by the security forces so they could see what was going on in the outside world... and many of them were stunned to see the contestants from the Total Drama series appearing! Chris was chief among them that was stunned silly by the front page news, and got teased a lot by his fellow inmates as they declared that the former geek Cody was a more better host then he was.

Now, he wanted to see what this organization that Cody was a part of was all about... and also to see if he could gain or...inflict something. IF he could get out from prison...

Back at the stadium, the others were now pumping and priming themselves up for the thing to start. And when 7:00 p.m. hit... it was showtime!

The lights in the stadium soon went dark, and everyone was cheering with various flashes of light from cameras of various kinds going off in the stands! A music score played, and coming from behind the large black curtain and the WWS-TKOA insignia... was the General Manager Cody, dressed in his best and escorted as always by his sexy & alluring assistants! The crowd went wild, cheering as the young man waved to the fans as he walked down the ramp towards the ring.

Once he got there, he went through the ropes with a microphone soon given to him by one of the employees nearby. He waved to everyone, and soon the music that introduced him stopped. He looked to everyone and asked, "Hey Calgary! Are you all ready for some intense women submission wrestling?!". That got another rousing cheer from the people, which got a smile to appear on his face.

He continued, "Than let's get things started! First, here is the referee for the matches. Please give a warm welcome to my assistant... Meixiu Huling!". He gestured to the lovely Asian-American, who waved to the crowd... than took off her top business suit, showing that she had a referee outfit underneath! The uniform in all was conservative enough, but the ample curves and way it was done got everyone to really go wild for the exotic beauty!

Cody smiled at her, than really started things off! He announced, "The first match is a tag-team match! And remember, the only way to win is by submission only! Introducing first the challengers, right here from Calgary... say hello to Diana and Tonya!".

**(*Cues: Girls Just Wanna Have Fun- Cyndi Lauper*)**

Two lovely ladies were emerging from the back,wearing some interesting but not TOO revealing outfits. Showing enough skin in many places to be considered sexy, but not going completely overboard.

The duo walked towards the ring, smiling and waving to everyone as the audience cheered the two loudly! When they entered the squared circle, they went to Cody and shook his hand. They told him it was an honor to be part of the event, the General Managing smiling at them and returning the shake. He also wished them luck in the match.

Cody than announced, "And now... making their debut right here tonight for all to see... give it up for the tag team "Twice As Nice"! Here they are... Sugar Pop and Slim Seductress!".

**(*Cues: Grow up - Cher Lloyd Rhymes*)**

The duo of best friend comes jumping excitedly by the song of Grow Up - Cher Lloyd playing for them.

"This is it Katie,we are gonna rock their socks off" Sadie said smiling

"Let's show them that we are more than just background girls from Total Drama first season" Katie said with a look of determination.

The whole place is already holding on to their seats,the first wrestler of the night is always something to look for because it can also show how good the rest will probably go as well.

All four ladies were in their respective corners, the blonde duo of Diana & Tonya in one corner with** "Twice as Nice"** in the opposite corner. Everyone was watching; the audience in the seats, the ones watching in various screens all over the world, and also the girls in the Back Room. The lovely ladies of the newly-minted organization were hoping that Sugar Pop and Slim Seductress pulled off a win in a way that would win the crowd over & put the association on a positive running.

Sugar Pop and Slim Seductress waved to the crowd, very much loving being in the spotlight. They went to the center of the ring, and extended their hands out to their opponents. Diana and Tonya were stunned to see the two extending their hands out in the form of friendship, as such a thing was rare to see in most wrestling rings. In fact, the only ones that did this were the wrestlers that were in the Japanese circuits.

The curvy form of Sugar Pop said, "No matter who we face, we want to show them we honor them like good sportswomen!". The crowd was surprised by this, a vast majority actually pleased to see such good sportswomanship. Cody was beaming, very much proud of his ladies to show honor like that.

Diana and Tonya looked at each other, wondering if they should shake their hands. Sugar and Slim waited for their reactions, arms still extended. Meixui waited, wanting to see what would happen next. The local wrestlers walked slowly to them... and each extend a hand! Slim shook with Diana, Sugar with Tonya! They soon shook the other's hand as well, the crowd cheering loudly in seeing something that is rare nowadays!

Sugar and Slim said together, "Good luck! May the best team win!". They went to their respective corners, the local girls smiling slightly at seeing such good sports. Diana and Tonya talked, Diana offering to go first. Her country-looking blonde partner nodded, going through the ropes and waiting close to the ring post.

Back with "Twice as Nice", Sugar looked to her partner and said, "I'll go first, test the waters so to speak. You get a beat on their style and moves, and let's see how it works out.". The lithe and alluring black woman nodded, giving her partner/friend a friendly hug for good luck before going through the ropes.

Meixiu than called for the bell, Honorata taking a mallet and hitting the bronze wrestling bell three times. The match was now officially underway!

Sugar and Diana circle the squared ring, each sizing the other up and looking for an opening. It was like watching two cats slowly circling one another, with the little kitty ears on top of Sugar's head making it look almost literal. After a few moments of circling, they came together in the classic Collar-and-Elbow hold, a classic opening move in the professional wrestling business. It was a struggle for dominance between the two, but Sugar Pop had the weight and size advantage over her opponent.

She quickly turned the move into a side headlock, Diana's face firmly situated in a vice grip. Diana yelled a bit as Sugar applied pressure, squeezing her head hard with her arm & almost smothering her with the side of her breast. However, she managed to turn the tables by going to the ropes and bouncing off of it. The change in momentum forced Sugar Pop to let go of her foe, soon running to the opposite ropes and back towards her Diana prepared to do a clothesline to her foe! However, she missed as the curvy cutie ducked & kept on going!

**_"Oh! That was a strong start,not many have the luck to have a great first hit" Carrie the commentator for the night said_**

**_"Yeah but this is just the start,these girls they facing are not novices'' Emma commented about Katie and Sadie adversaries._**

Sugar Pop bounced off the ropes and delivered a shoulder charge to her opponent! Diana yelped as she was caught off guard, Sugar's left shoulder slamming into her own and knocking her down! The crowd cheered as they saw the format Total Drama star looking great so far! In the Back Room, the Trainers were ecstatic to see their pupil doing well! Aolani Kiana was very pleased to see her student use the counter moves that she taught her, seeing the lessons being applied well so far.

Pressing her advantage, Sugar yelled in victory loudly and bent down to grab the head of her foe. The plump but alluring beauty picked Diana up, than delivered a powerful forearm strike to her chest! This did some damage to the local wrestler, and also rattling her a bit since Sugar had more muscle than fat on her. She delivered another forearm strike that knocked Diana around a bit more, pushing her against the ropes. Sugar got an idea, and whipped Diana to the ropes on the opposite side of the ring. She bent down, apparently wanting to do a back-body drop on her foe.

However, Diana had other ideas. She bounced off the ropes, but she grabbed Sugar Pop's head in a lock... than swung both herself and Sugar Pop down, delivering a Swinging Neckbreaker move! The audience and Slim Seductress gasped as Sugar yelped and was slammed down hard to the mat! Tonya clapped, glad to see her teammate now going on the offensive.

**"DAMN! Who knew Sad-I mean Sugar Pop could be this strong" Carrie said smiling.**

**"Yeah but right now she got into one heck of a situation,that out to make her seeing stars for now" Emma said looking.**

While Sugar was stunned and dazed by the move, Diana rose up to continue her assault. She delivered some hard stomps to the stomach and breasts of her opponent, who gasped and yelled from each attack on her being. After several successful stomps, she went for the legs of her foe, picking them up and spreading them wide! Sugar and Slim had their eyes wide, wondering on what Diana was planning. She then jumped and put both legs straight up and across from her, coming down hard on Sugar's crotch and stomach hard!

Many winced at the attack, Cody included as he hoped that Sugar was okay.

Diana rose back up, wanting to press her advantage as she picked the curvy beauty up by the hair. She put her arms around Sugar, soon grabbing her in a fierce hug and trying to do a Belly-To-Belly suplex on her! However, Sugar Pop showed that she was still in the game... and was now mad! She resisted being tossed, than with much strength and effort... with a yell, broke the hold and reversed it! SHE grabbed Diana and delivered a powerful Belly-to-Belly suplex that shook the ring & Diana herself as she was slammed down hard to the mat!

_**"We know how great Diana is at suplexing,seeing this being used against her? Props for the other side wrestler for the resilience" Emma said giving small claps from her hands.**_

_**"And the grill is just getting hotter" Carrie joked.**_

The crowd went wild at seeing the reversal, Slim cheering loudly for her teammate!

Sugar panted, the adrenaline wearing off a little & also that Diana herself was strong as it took some effort to break free from the bear hug. But it was worth it, and now saw that a change of pace was in order. She picked up and grabbed Diana by the hair, pulling her up and dragging her to her corner. She tagged in Slim Seductress, who was quite eager now to get in on the wrestling!

Sugar didn't release her hold on Diana, instead her & Slim going for a Double-Team move! The plump but sexy wrestler knocked her foe down, and set her up for a Slingshot move by grabbing her legs and preparing the maneuver. Once Slim was in position on the middle turnbuckle, she fell down and launched Diana in the Slingshot! When she was halfway up, the ebony beauty launched herself in a missile dropkick that really struck home in the chest of Diana!

The audience went crazy once again at seeing some impressive maneuvers and tactics by the BFF's from Total Drama!

Diana was clutched her chest, coughing a bit as Sugar Pop rolled herself out of the ring and back to her corner. The Slingshot had given extra momentum in Slim's favor, thus increasing the strength of the drop-kick and the damage. Said wrestler picked up her foe, bringing her back to her feet... and running to the ropes, bouncing off of them to deliver a clothesline to Diana that knocked her down hard!

_**"Ouch! That hurts right in my soul,team attacks are no joke" Carrie said covering her breasts with both arms.**_

_**"I hope everyone doesn't get wayyy too hurt after this" Emma commented "But who i am kidding? This is wrestling! Woohoo!"**_

Slim Seductress cheered loudly, the crowd behind her as she bounced off the ropes again as Diana rose up. Another clothesline was delivered and hitting the mark, sending the local beauty slamming down hard to the mat! The third move hit successfully, but Diana ducked under the fourth attempt. It seemed that Slim had missed her mark, but instead of slowing down... she leapt on the second rope, jumped and twisted in mid-air to deliver a crossbody slam blow that hit a stunned Diana in the chest, sending her down hard on her back!

The people were going crazy, seeing such moves that looked to be of a Lucha Libre-type as it was fast & on-going!

The exotic and alluring ebony beauty waved to the crowd, showboating a little before going back to her foe. She lifted her right leg up, and did an elbow drop on it that had Diana cry out in pain! She laid on the leg, now grabbing and twisting it to apply pressure to it. Diana flailed about, and used her free left leg to deliver two quick but effective kicks to the back of Slim's head!

"Sometimes a quick move is all you need to get the upper hand" Carrie said.

"You can do it hard and quick if you want too" Emma said not getting the double meaning.

She was forced to let go, and Diana quickly crawled to her corner and tagged in her partner! Tonya walked through the ropes, and Slim was quick to get back on her feet. It seemed that the match had only just begun now, two fresh fighters in the ring about to square off!

Slim Seductress and Tonya circled the ring a bit, a spring in their step as it was a subtle but strong difference on how it was done between Sugar and Diana. After a few seconds of circling, the two came also in a different way. Tonya came in with a strong forearm shot, but Seductress took it instead of ducking or evading! She showed her defense/toughness by taking the hit, which did stun her a little bit but not by much.

She yelled and delivered a forearm strike of her own to the chest of the her foe! Tonya stumbled a bit from the hit, than turned around and retaliated with another forearm shot! One would have to believed they were seeing a Japanese match, like how the wrestlers would deliver strikes to see which one could take it better!

Slim Seductress ended the forearm strike contest by grabbing her foe and delivering a solid headbutt that knocked her down hard! Tonya flailed her legs in the air, clutching her head as she gritted her teeth in pain. Seductress held her own head, pain shooting through her but not as much at the moment that was going through her foe.

_**"And here i thought the one to make others go Pop was her Partner" Emma joked.**_

_**"This is not what they would call using your head,but it counts" Carrie giggled.**_

Once she saw that her opponent was on the ground, she ran and bounced off the ropes and delivered a stunning Leg Drop across the chest of Tonya! She yelled loudly from pain after the leg connected, Seductress rising up quick and bouncing off the ropes again to deliver another stunning Leg Drop! This happened again, and on the fourth one... she did a seductive sway of her hips and body before delivering the final fourth Leg Drop!

Seductress had all kinds of training that involved her legs; to strengthening them, putting some meat on them thanks to a special diet & exercise, and also to be told to use them as both a defense & offensive weapon.

Everyone was cheering, and seeing why her ring name was Slim Seductress! She looked at Cody who was still sitting with Honorata, winking at him and doing a pose before going back to her foe. The General Manager blushed badly once more, Honorata and some others who saw it smirking at the young lad.

**_"You would think someone would try to avoid all those drops,but being all groggy makes it harder" Carrie said._**

**_"That totally made some damage,i'm sure of it" Emma said_**

The ebony cutie went back to her downed foe, hefting her up back to her feet... when Tonya knocked her arms away from her & delivered a punch to the jaw that really rocked Slim very much! She staggered and stumbled from the hit, Tonya keeping up the assault of punches to her chest and head! She was forced on the ropes, where Tonya turned her around & forced her on the middle rope.

She then started to choke Seductress on the rope by sitting on her back with her throat on the ropes! Meixiu the referee started to do the countdown, telling Tonya to get off her foe or else risk being disqualified. The country girl did so, than started to distract the referee by arguing with her... and that gave Diana the opportunity needed to resume the choke! She got off the apron, going to Seductress and grabbing her head! She pulled down hard, the ebony beauty flailing about as she was choked hard!

_**"And here we see how the opponents are using every move in their arsenal to make the best out of all situations. I don't know how this will end but it will be intense" Carrie said with a smile and a bit nervous.**_

_**"Those girls are tough,being able to tank all these attacks even though this is their first wrestling,no team is better then twice as nice,and that is saying something for a first impression" Emma commenteed**_

The choke hung on for several seconds, Sugar trying to call out to the ref to turn around. Meixui did so, and rushed back to do the count. Diana released the hold upon getting caught, not wanting to be counted out. Tonya went over and grabbed a gasping Seductress by the hair, pulling her up and off the rope before scooping her up and slamming her down hard on the mat. She did a yell for all to hear, going to the turnbuckle and climbing up all the way to the top!

Once she was at the top, she pointed to the sky and launched herself to do a body splash on her foe! Slim however has other plans! She rolled out of the way, just in time as Tonya just landed hard on the mat! She bounced once, landing on her back and curling up as the ring jiggled slightly from the impact! Everyone winced at seeing such a risky maneuver just not pay off like that.

Seductress rose back up to her feet slowly, getting her breath back & glad to have retained enough wits to roll away from the body splash. She stumbled to her corner and tagged in Sugar Pop, who rushed in while her partner rolled away and out of the ring.

The curvy and lovely wrestler charged at Tonya, ready to deliver some justice for what she and her partner did to her BFF! She lifted up her enemy, putting her head between her legs... showing she was about to do a Powerbomb slam! She hefted up the scared and wiggling wrestling, and slammed her down hard on her back! The crowd was cheering at seeing such a display of power and quickness, showing that Sugar Pop was quick despite her looks and size.

_**"At this point the first one to lose is the one who can't keep going with this insane first round no more" Carrie said**_

She was not done yet, as she went over and grabbed Diana, forcing her into the ring as Meixiu tried to intervene since it was her job as a referee to keep things fair. Once she was in, Sugar kicked her foe in the stomach, forcing her to double over. And that is when things got intense! Sugar put the lovely blonde's head between her legs, about to do another Powerbomb!

She hefted her up, but actually walked towards where the prone Tonya was at! The crowd, and Cody were in awe at the strength shown by the curvy woman! She than slammed down Tonya right ON the front of Diana, a Powerbomb right on her opponent's own partner!

**_"Now that is gonna leave a mark! Is always surprising to see how many attacks a wrestler can take before it takes the toll on their bodies" Emma said_**

**_"Just looking at it is giving me chills! Imagine taking one of those blows yourself" Carrie finished._**

All the other girls from Cody association were holding on to their seats watching the show giving them the energy for later on.

Sugar Pop panted, the adrenaline slowly seeping out of her system now that she had gotten payback to Diana. However, she knew that she had to keep up the pace. She bent down and pushed her foe away, Diana rolling through the bottom ropes and down hard on the mats that covered the concrete. Looking up, she saw Slim Seductress extending her hand out to her. It seems that she managed to get her second wind back.

The two were no strangers to pain, thanks to intensive training... and also enduring Chris's little 'challenges' during the Total Drama series. They were not immune to it, but could recover quick thanks to them.

Sugar Pop went over and tagged her partner, the ebony beauty going through the ropes & both going to the prone form of Tonya. The duo hefted the blonde beauty up, than executed their Tag Team Signature move... the **"Friendly Drop"** which was a Double DDT move! The head of Tonya bounced up high from the mat, her twisting her body from the impact and now lying on her back.

Sugar high-fived her BFF before going back to her corner. Seductress than waved to the crowd, and pointed to the her stunned opponent that was still lying on the ground. The crowd cheered loudly... than more so when they saw her crawling seductively on her opponent, almost straddling her on her torso, lifting her head up... and delivering four powerful headbutts to her!

Seductress had just executed a popular move that was introduced by Paige from the WWE! If one looked closely, they could see the black-skinned beauty blushing up immensely! She was very embarrassed about using such a move like that, but her Trainers told her that it would show to all why her name was Seductress. Cody was like her, blushing up a storm... and a tightness in his pants that was almost painful now forming!

_**"We got not just astonishing moves but a bit of sexy?" Carrie giggled.**_

_**"Geez let's keep it professional ok?" Emma retorted.**_

The wrestler got back up, bringing her foe back up as well via the hair. Once they were both on their feet, Seductress went to a corner with her enemy following as she had a good grip on her hair. Once at the corner, the former contestant of Total Drama hefted and put Tonya on the top turnbuckle. She followed upwards, the crowd now having an idea on what was going to happen...

And they were right, as Slim Seductress executed her Signature Move, the **"Super Slim Slam"** which was a super-plex right from the very top turnbuckle!

The impact of bodies was incredible! And the crowd was going crazy! The shouts and cheers were through the roof, and Cody was very much amazed on the bravery and boldness of Seductress! The women in the Back Room were also going crazy at seeing their friend/associate just execute something that incredible!

Seductress rose up slowly from the impact, but her opponent was just not moving at all. She was worn out, and having pain all over. She went over to her, grabbed her... and actually took her hand to tag in Diana! This got everyone confused and perplexed as they saw this move. The ebony beauty snarled and said, "Time for you to get what's coming as well after that sneaky move you did earlier!".

Meixui saw that while forced, it did indicate a tag so now Diana was the legal woman in the ring. She slowly stepped into the ring, Seductress rolling Tonya out from it. She rose up, and ran back over to tag in Sugar Pop! The curvy and alluring kitty came in the ring, smirking as she realized what her partner was doing.

Diana and Sugar Pop were in the ring, and the milky-white curvy cutie was all set to deliver her own brand of justice to the spandex-wearing beauty who had pulled a dirty trick to her partner earlier. Diana felt that right now, only an all-out attack was the option to go. She screamed and charged at her hefty opponent, who smirked and turned around... and jumped a little to launch her sweet big booty at her foe!

Diana couldn't stop her wild charge, and ran smack into Sugar's plump rear! Her own momentum was used against her as hit a soft yet at the same time firm object, bouncing hard to the mat as she fell on her back and flipped a little to land on her stomach. Sugar was smirking still as her training was paying off. She gazed at Cody who was still watching with wide-eyes at the intensity of the match.

In a very bold moment that she would remember for quite some time, Sugar turned and pointed her finger at him... than patted her booty & shook it for the General Manager. This had Cody blushed at the brazen display, and some of the ladies in the Back Room had their jaws dropping at seeing the once shy former contestant of Total Drama just do something that bold!

Sugar's attention quickly returned to her foe, picking her up and soon tossing her to one of the corner turnbuckles. Once Diana was there, prone and still dazed from running into some solid booty flesh, Sugar turned and thrust her hips into her hard! It was dubbed the "Booty Bash", as she was using her butt to slam into the woman's midsection! The crowd cheered loudly at the display, and after five hard thrusts, Diana slumped down into the corner! She was very much hurt and dazed by the technique.

The well-built wrestling beauty looked to the crowd and lifted her hands in the air with a shout, trying to rally the audience to her. It worked as they cheered loudly, clapping their hands and/or rising up to show their support. Once she soaked in the attention, she went back to her spandex-wearing opponent and brought her back up from the ropes. She brought Diana to the middle of the ring, scooping her up and slamming her down hard. She then ran to the ropes, bounced off them, actually passed over her foe to bounce off the opposite ropes one more time...

And that is when she delivered her Signature Attack, the "Big Welcome" which was a running butt bomb drop! She leapt and landed hard on the chest of her foe, the audience wide-eyed at the attack and once more going crazy with cheers at seeing such a move being executed! Even Cody was watching it all with rapt attention, seeing his ladies now in command of the match very much pleasing to him.

_**"Did we actually saw someone use her butt as a weapon?" Emma asked.**_

_**"Really? We stay silent for a few seconds and THIS is the biggest surprise?" Carrie said.**_

Sugar stayed on her opponent for a bit longer, looking to the audience and raising her arms in victory! She looked down at Diana, who was groaning from being jumped on by plentiful pounds of flesh, and smirked as she rubbed her booty on her chest for a little bit before rising up. She picked the very stunned woman by the hair, taking her back to the corner and tagging in Seductress.

She came through the ropes, taking Diana from her and going down to the mat quickly with her. She grabbed the poor stunned wrestler and put her in a "Bow and Arrow" hold, the audience wondering what was going on... until they saw Sadie going to the very top turnbuckle, yelling for all to see this as she jumped and landed both feet straight down in the midsection of Diana!

It was their Tag-Team Finisher, the _**"Delicious Drop"!**_

Everyone was now going nuts at seeing something that one would swore could only find in Japanese wrestling! Diana was now finished, letting out a big gasp as she felt her stomach almost cave in from the drop! Sugar did a hop after landing on her opponent, Seductress breaking the hold and just letting the defeated form of Diana slid off of her. Sugar turned to see Tonya trying to get back to her feet, and knew that she had to keep her occupied.

She rushed over and brought her into the ring, but kept her in place by pinning her to the corner with her body. This gave Seductress the chance to use her Finishing Move on Diana!

Seductress dragged her very knocked-out opponent to the center of the ring, and used her Finishing Move on her... the** "Seductive Lock"** which was a Lotus Lock move! Her lithe and smooth legs wrapped around the arms of her sitting foe, what appeared to be applying a Full-Nelson hold but using her legs instead. Diana cried out in pain as the lock was fully in, with her arms being pulled back more by the ebony beauty as she made sure she could not use them. Diana resisted for a moment... but soon tapped the thighs of her Seductress, indicating that she was giving up!

Meixiu saw and heard her verbal submission, and called for the bell! Honorata rang it three times, indicating that the match was over! The team of **"Twice As Nice"** had won!

**_"And here we have it folks! Amazing moves with their own touch,a incredible showcase of energy and durability from these newcomers showing steam" Carrie said very excited._**

**_"These two have show not only how far they can go,but also how much they can still improve with each round,i can't wait to see more of them in the future" Emma said smiling._**

The entire audience stood up, cheering and roaring like mad as they witnessed the first victory of Sadie and Katie! Once Seductress heard Diana tap out, she released her and stood up with a HUGE smile on her face! She turned to Sugar, who wore the exact same expression on her own face & released her pin hold she had on Tonya to rush to her BFF. The duo jumped happily together like schoolgirls, just like they showed way back when they were on Total Drama.

Cody was very proud and glad to see the very first victory of his ladies, a tear almost showing as all of their hard work had paid off.

But the duo did something that would cement their popularity for many years to come. Sugar went over and brought in Tonya to the middle of the ring, Slim picking up a moaning Diana from the floor. The duo than raised the arms of the two, showing an extraordinary show of sportswomanship as they praised the efforts of the local wrestlers! The crowd was now cheering louder than ever, seeing such good and honorable sportswomanship extremely rare!

This caught Diana and Tonya off-guard, thinking that they would be humiliated… but were not. They each received a friendly hug from their opponents with Sugar Pop telling them, "Hey! You two fought well, and gave us a really good challenge! Thank you!".

Slim Seductress added in, "Yeah! Thanks for giving us a good match! I bet you two will be more than ready for your future matches now!".

The local beauties were very much surprised by this... than slow smiles formed on their faces. They had never been congratulated like that after losing a match, and this took a bit of the sting out of the loss. They each told their opponents that they had potential, and hopefully would go all the way with it.

The four looked back to the people in the chairs and stands... and all lifted their arms up for all to see!

Cody felt so much good pride in seeing his ladies just show something that he craved to see, which was honor and good sportsman/woman ship like this. He was just so proud of Sadie and Katie, and he promised himself to show it to them after the event was over.

* * *

**A\N: The four soon left the ring, "Twice as Nice" going out first with their opponents following after them. One match down, six more to do!**


	8. Dramatic Wrestle Power!

**A\N: Biggest chapter so far co wrriten by the amazing DJRodriguez,enjoy as much as possible phew!**

* * *

After the amazing first tag team wrestling of the night, it was time for a short interval for the next fighters to get ready and warm up. Sure after a performance like that, everyone's blood was boiling to show and prove themselves to the stake of wrestling. Cody went down to the room were the next ones to go were about to go, maybe give some encouraging words, say a good job face to face to the winners and stuff.

The young man went the Backstage area, seeing Sugar Pop & Slim Seductress talking with their defeated opponents Tonya and Diana. The curvy white cutie looked to them and said, "Hey! Great job out there! You two put us through our paces, and we appreciate what you did for & to us back there.".

Hey slim ebony-skinned friend added, "Yeah! I mean, you two are pros and we actually held up good against the both of you!".

Diana smiled and replied, "Yeah, it was incredible on how you two fought. You two maybe fresh rookies, but I sense a lot of potential in both of you.".

Tanya put in, "I see it too. Also, don't let our Heel actions fool you. Offstage and outside of the ring, we're pretty cool.". Sadie stated that she believed that, and also hoped to wrestle with them more to gain more experience.

Cody decided to make his presence known and said, "Sadie, Katie! You were amazing out there! You won your first match against some strong veterans! Nice work!". The two lovely ladies squealed in delight at seeing their boss & for the words of praise he gave to them. They went over and brought him in a team hug; the lucky lad sandwiched in the middle between the extreme cuties with their impressive assets smothering against his face.

Tonya and Diana saw this, smirking and snickering at the 'plight' of the General Manager of the Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knockout Association. The two saw that the young man was living the dream that most men would kill to be in, the blush on his face apparent. However, they also saw that he wasn't giving completely in to his hormones as he gently wiggled out of the hug.

Oh, he really loved the affection and attention. But he wanted to be strong and not like his old, hormone-driven self.

He smiled at his ladies, than looked at Tonya and Diana. He extended his hand to them, the duo taking and shaking it with Tonya being first, Diana second. He said, "You two were awesome! If you ever want to permanently join the association, you're more than welcome to!".

Diana smiled and answered, "Thanks very much, but each of us have our own goals. I want to be part of the WWE, while my friend here wants to join the NXT division of it.". Tonya nodded her head, wanting to star in the NXT division since it looked more better than WWE.

Cody nodded and remarked, "Hey, that's alright by me. I hope you two make it to your goals. And if you ever want to join up or start another match, just give me a call and I'll see what I can do.".

The defeated tag-team duo nodded, thanking him for the offer and words. Tonya looked to Sadie & Katie and said, "You two are lucky to have a good General Manager here. Most would be either cold informal or creepy formal. He seems to be a good blend of both.". The two ladies looked at Cody who blushed from the compliments, the duo smiling believing that indeed, they lucked out in having a dedicated & gentleman like Mr. Anderson as their boss.

Cody than saw Leshawna nearby, warming up for her upcoming match. He looked to the four ladies and said, "Well, I gotta go and check on Leshawna. There are some drinks and snacks near my office, so if you want to, have at it. But if you need to see a doctor, go see Dawn and Samantha. They can look you over and help.".

Over the course of the training of others, Cody discovered that Dawn & Samantha a.k.a. Sammy (Samey can be used by Amy, and can be a trigger for something much later on in the story) were good when it came to health and healing. So after letting them undergo some basic but intense training with qualified doctors and healers, they were now part of the WWS-TKOA as nurses!

Right now, their basic training would have to do until they decided to go further in their healing abilities.

The four nodded, all of them agreeing to go see the blonde nurses first before getting some snacks. Cody waved them all good-bye while the BFF's escorted their new friends & showing them where certain areas were so they couldn't get lost. When they were out of sight, the young man went towards the bootylicious & boobalicious beauty known as Leshawna.

After getting some stretches done and finishing her warm-up, the ebony beauty saw Cody go to her. A confident smirk on, she looked to her General Manager and asked, "Hey there, Boss! It looks like your association picked up its first win! How do you feel about that?".

Cody grinned and answered, "Very good that Sadie and Katie managed to win their first ever tag-team match against some seriously good opponents. And also judging by the roar of the crowd out there, they like what we have so far. Let's hope we can keep the momentum going!".

The lovely wrestler stated, "I'll do my best to keep it going, sugar! By the way, who am I facing again?".

A rather lovely voice called out, "You're facing me now, Bootyful Empress!". The duo turned to their left to see Leshawna's opponent coming towards them.

She was a lithe and beautiful woman, Cody seeing that very clearly. There was not an ounce of fat on her, lean and flowing with sleek muscles. She had deep white hair with green streaks in some areas of it, making it almost resemble that of a lily flower. She was slightly shorter than Leshawna, skin pale but not pasty-looking. Her eyes were a deep green color like emeralds, her lips red as a rose and wearing an outfit that was a black sports bra with black tights on that had silver crescent moon symbols decorated on them with silver boots on.

It was similar to the outfit worn by Bianca Belair from NXT.

Cody put in, "Empress, meet Marian Moonlight. She's your opponent for the next match. She's a tough Heel-face wrestler & very tough. So far, she's won 29 matches and only one loss.". Leshawna got a good look at her foe, and despite being slightly smaller than her & lithe... she felt that underestimating her was a big mistake. And that she would not do.

Marian extended her hand out to them, wanting to shake hers. She smiled and said, "In the ring and for the cameras, I'm an out-of-control Heel who will do anything to win. But offstage, I'm actually pretty good.". Cody smiled and shook her hand, than released it and looked to her employee.

Leshawna smirked and shook Marian's hand, showing some good show-womanship to her. The black booty beauty said, "I can see that, and that's good to hear! Sorry if I was a bit hesitant, but after doing a bit of Total Drama... ugh. Never want to do anything like that again, especially with that fool Chris in charge.".

Miss Moonlight gave a sympathetic smile and said, "I know what you mean. I have seen the shows from the past, and from what I saw... yeah, that Chris would make anyone hesitant or doubt someone's goodwill. I heard he is in prison now. I actually hope he stays there.". Cody and Leshawna hoped so too, wanting to never see the face of the smug Chris McLean ever again.

* * *

They soon heard Honorata's voice coming over the speakers, getting ready to introduce the wrestlers for the next match. Marian looked to them and said, "Okay, let's do this! And Empress, just remember... I'm in it to win it! So bring it on, rookie!". It seemed that now she was getting into her ring persona.

Bootyful Empress smirked and replied in a confident manner, "Oh, I will honey! I maybe a rookie, but I promise you I won't go down easy!". Marian liked to see the competitive spark in her opponent now, nodding to them and soon leaving to be at the entranceway that led to the audience and ring.

The song **"Come Little Children"** _from the 1992 Disney film "Hocus Pocus"_ came on, indicating that it was Marian's entrance music.

The chocolate goddess looked to Cody, an idea forming in her head that she hoped would cement her on the good side of her boss... and hopefully something more would come out of it. She smiled and asked, "Say Boss, I would like... an escort to the ring. Care to do that for me?".

The young man was a bit surprised to hear Leshawna asking that he escort her to the ring when she was called, like some managers did for the ones they were aligned to. Seeing though that he had to go back out to the ring with her anyway, he nodded which made the beautiful woman smile in a way that made him blush.

Seeing a woman smiling like that to him, in his eyes, was always a treat to see.

They got ready, Leshawna linking her right arm to his left one, the two walking until they got to the curtain that separated the Backstage area from the public. They had to wait until Leshawna's song came on, which would be the signal for them to go forth.

The song by Beyoncé - **"Check On It" with Bun B, Slim Thug** played forth, Leshawna knowing that was her cue to come out and reveal herself to the world. She looked at Cody, smiling and asking, "Ready to make a splash with the most beautiful wrestler you got, sugar?". Cody blushed a little but stood confident, returning the smile and nodding his head.

The duo walked and passed through the curtain, the crowd cheering wildly as they saw Bootyful Empress! And also stunned to see Cody on her arm, the feeling of jealously within the males rising as the former geek of Total Drama seemed to be getting a lot of attention and time from the former Total Drama beauties.

Leshawna was moving and grooving as she walked down the ramp, following the music as she showed off her luscious curves to all. The crowd was going nuts as she swayed her large breasts, moved her thick legs in a way that was very much appealing, shaking her hips that made them & her booty jiggle in a delightful way that was pleasing.

When they got near the ring, Leshawna decided to do something before her boss would separate from her to go back to his seat. With a confident smirk that was actually fit for a queen, she turned her body... and twerked her large booty in front of Cody, her delightful fleshy backside almost touching his crotch area!

This made the General Manager really lit up, many catcalls and whistles emerging from the crowd nearby as they saw the lucky young man receive something that most men would kill to have! Leshawna's smirk widened as she continued to do her sexy dance for the one she had her eye on for a good amount of time, than rose up and gave her employer a wink before going to the metal stairs that led to the ring apron.

Cody was blushing so hard, and also a smile on his face that showed he really enjoyed the show. He walked back to his seat where Honorata was just sitting back down near the bell, the Polish-American beauty smirking in amusement at seeing her boss now having a goofy smile and look on his face. She made a mental note to actually try that with Cody, in the far future at least if it ever came down to that.

Leshawna walked up to the ring, waving to the crowd and turning to show them all her ripe and plump booty cheeks. She was really showing why she was called the Bootyful Empress! With one last good shake for their visual satisfaction, she went through the ropes and into the ring with her opponent.

Marian Moonlight was all waiting for her, a fierce look in her eyes that showed she was now on in full Heel-persona mode. Bootyful Empress remembered what she and Cody said earlier, and made a mental note to not underestimate her foe. Despite the large difference in size and shape, Marian had a large winning streak in favor and was a Heel. Which meant she would fight dirty and using cheating tactics, so she prepared herself for anything.

Meixiu asked if the two were ready to begin, Marian bouncing on her feet and nodding her head. She looked ready to kill! Bootyful Empress nodded her head, never taking her eyes off her foe. The referee called for the bell, Honorata striking it... and thus the match was on!

As soon as the bell rang, Marian streaked towards Bootyful like a madwoman! The ebony beauty was taken by surprise, but not off-guard. She planted her feet as best she could before being hit by the body missile that was Moonlight! The white-haired wrestler started to lay forearm shots at her foe, hitting her in-between the neck and chest area! Empress felt the strength and hardness with each shot delivered, realizing that even though she was lithe... those thin arms were packed hard to do some serious pain.

Empress managed to stand her ground, only moving a foot or so behind her before grabbing Marian and pushing her off hard! Marian tumbled backwards, doing a rollup and a flip to get back on her feet quick. She lunged at Bootyful once more, but the big booty goddess was ready this time. She side-stepped and pushed her foe into the turnbuckle, using the momentum against her to add some more force behind it.

However, Moonlight actually jumped on the second-middle turnbuckle and did a twisting leap that led to a body splash that got Empress by surprise! The ebony wrestler was soon smacked down to the mat, Moonlight on top of her. She was stunned by the sudden reversal that she was unable to defend herself when Marian grabbed her by the hair with her left hand & started to deliver cheap shots to her face while straddling her! Meixiu ordered her to stop, and when she did not, she started the count. If she did not cease her actions by the count of ten, she would be disqualified.

After several shots to the face, Marian released the hair of Empress to stop the count. However, she quickly grabbed her foe by the hair once more with both hands and started to slam the back of her head to the canvas! Bootyful flailed her legs and arms, and it was due to a massive show of strength that catapulted Moonlight off of her! The crowd was cheering loudly as they the match getting off to an explosive start!

Empress rose back up, panting as she held her head & getting up on one knee. She realized that Marian was like a wildcat, and also more surprising than one gave her credit for. Her foe managed to get back up quick, now stalking around her like a big cat would to its rival or victim. The large beauty rose up slowly, her eyes never leaving Marian's.

**"We are seeing here two big and powerful ladies giving them all" Emma said**

**"Its like a hurricane!" Carrie commented**

Moonlight continued to stalk her foe until she saw an opening, rushing in to try to rake the eyes of her opponent so she would be in pain & blinded. However, Bootyful was not going to be caught off-guard like before. She was quick on reflexes, grabbing both wrists of Moonlight and struggling now to keep the wildcat at bay. There was a power stand-off between the two, each trying to push the other back. It lasted for a few moments until Empress reared back and delivered a powerful headbutt to her foe!

Marian yelped in pain, Bootyful releasing her hold and allowing her to stagger backwards. The ebony goddess pushed on with her assault, delivering some strong forearm shots to the chest that really stunned and pushed the thin, alluring wrestling into a corner. Empress than delivered some strong knife-chops to the chest of her enemy, the slap echoing loudly and the audience saying 'awww' or 'oooh' as they heard & saw the chops being delivered. Marian showed some pain, her body stinging from the chops each time Bootyful hands made contact.

After four chops, Empress decided to change tactics. She grabbed her foe by the arm, attempting to Irish Whip her into the opposing corner turnbuckle. However, Marian reversed it and sent her into it! Fortunately, Empress decided to use the same move that Moonlight used on her. She jumped on the turnbuckle, than leapt and spun sideways to deliver a body splash that connected with her opponent! The crowd was going wild as they saw this, never realizing that Empress was flexible!

During her training, Leshawna was told to not attempt moves that utilized flips and such. While flexible in some ways, doing something like somersaults or flips would most likely hurt her spine and back. And that would be costly to her in the long-run. Instead, she should use gravity and only do turn-around techniques that allowed her to turn in mid-air but not put too much strain on her back or hips.

The canvas bounced as Bootyful landed hard on her opponent, Marian stunned & dazed from being smashed by such momentum and flesh. Empress rose back up, soaking in the praise as she strutted around her downed foe. After some moments, she stopped to resume the match. She reached down and grabbed Marian by the hair, pulling her up to resume fighting... until Moonlight punched her in the stomach hard! During the strut, Marian had pulled out a series of small but hard brass knuckles that were in a secret compartment in her left boot.

**"The smacks and attacks,the sounds on the amtress makes us think its gonna break any second" Emma commented**

**"Talka bout speed and power,this is wild" Carrie said**

The punch was strong enough with the knuckles to really causes pain and damage to Empress, forcing her to keel over while holding her stomach. Marian than took the opportunity to lay a punch with the metal weapon across to her face, causing Bootyful to stumble and cry out in pain from the attack on her right cheek! Cody saw the brass knuckles before they were tucked away back into her boot, wanting to help Leshawna but realizing that he could not. He just hoped that she would be alright...

Meixiu did not see the attack with the knuckles, so thus she could not disqualify Marian. Miss Moonlight got back up and started to do some axe-handle smash attacks on Leshawna's back, pummeling her with strong shots and forcing her into a corner. Empress was stunned by the attack from earlier, and was unable to defend herself. She than had to endure some strong kicks from Moonlight, slowly sliding down to the turnbuckle corner.

Marian than reached down and pulled her by the hair hard, yanking her up and took her to the middle of the ring despite the cries of pain coming from her foe. Moonlight than went down to both knees quick... and delivered an uppercut low-blow strike to the womanhood of Empress! The ebony goddess cried out in pain, clutching the very thing that made her a woman while the crowd booed at the Heel wrestler for such a cheap move. Marian grinned, thinking it was time to end this.

She grabbed the downed & hurt Empress by the hair, putting her between her legs to deliver a Powerbomb! She did a muscle pose before bending down slightly to wrap her arms around the midsection of Bootyful… but she couldn't move her at all! She tried to lift her up, but only got a part of her feet off the ground. With a roar, Bootyful reversed the move by doing a back body drop that sent Marian flipping and flying over her & landing HARD on the mat!

The crowd was going crazy once more as they saw the Face-wrestler now mad, her face showing it as she was ticked off! One thing that Marian did not know was this. Her opponent had endured many kinds of pain from both participating in the Total Drama series & growing up where she lived at. So cheap body shots like that were painful yes, but not enough to keep her down for long! Fortunately as Cody would learn, she did not suffer any kind of permanent damage from the low blow.

Empress yelled out, "AHHHHHHH! NOW I'M MAD!". She turned around and grabbed her opponent by the hair, picking her back up and delivering a blow to her midsection that caused Marian to gasp in pain & double over! Bootyful than delivered a facebuster that really shook the arena, the audience cheering loudly for the newcomer in wrestling!

Empress rose back up, grabbing Marian by the hair and forcing her into one of the corners. She then turned and delivered some booty thrusts into the midsection of Moonlight, the audience cheering as they witnessed the ebony goddess using her booty as a weapon of mass destruction. The jiggling and large cheeks of Empress slammed with impressive force into the midsection of her foe, five strikes before Marian slid down into the corner with her head propped up against the turnbuckle.

Bootyful Empress than smirked wickedly, knowing that it was now time for her Signature move that came before her Finisher. She backed up a bit, looking all around the crowd and calling out, "Time for her to pay tribute to the Empress!". She slapped her cheeks for the pleasure of the crowd, the thick flesh wobbling and jiggling from the smacks, turning around to shake her rump at her dazed opponent.

**"Why is everyone always so eager to use their butts as a move?" Emma said rolling her eyes**

**"A bit of eye candy and fan service pehaps?!" Carrie blushed.**

She walked with grace and dignity like that of royalty, turned around... and delivered the biggest, deepest Stinkface ever! It was her Signature move called the "Booty Kiss", calling said name out for all to hear! The crowd was going crazy now, clapping/whistling/cheering/howling coming from the patrons! Mostly from the men who loved to see women wrestlers get stinkfaced!

Cody was blushing immensely at seeing such a sight, his eyes wide and also his member from down below growing rapidly & hardening from seeing such an erotic sight! Bootyful kept on griding on Marian's face, smothering her & also pushing her deeper into the depths of her chocolate booty! She looked to her boss, winking at him and blowing him a kiss! In reality, she really wanted to use her massive tushy to smother Cody's face with.

The General Manager's face burned a deeper shade of red, his imagination going wild and into the adult section which caused his member to rise up more. Again, he was thankful for loose pants that hid his rising solder well.

After a few minutes of delivering the **"Booty Kiss"**, Empress walked away and released to her foe. Marian was coughing in full gulps of air, the smell and taste of Bootyful's butt was not pleasant to her. However, many men wanted for the Empress to smother them like that. The smell and taste would be heavenly to them, Cody also thinking that.

Bootyful than bent down a little, grabbing her foe by the legs and dragging her to the middle of the ring. The ebony beauty than started to do her Finishing move! The audience was surprised to see that Bootyful's Finishing submission move was the Paradise Lock, a hold made famous by Mr. Niebla & Milano Collection A.T.! And also seeing used by Mistress Spencer from the wrestling video game "Rumble Roses"! The crowd was now on their feet, stomping and cheering as they saw Empress complete the move by sitting on the back of her foe who was immobile completely!

She smirked to the crowd and shouted, **"THRONE OF EMPRESS!"**. This was the name of her Finishing move!

Marian did her best to hold on while Meixiu asked if she submitted, but it only lasted for a minute before she yelled that she submitted from the attack. It was simply too much pressure on her being for her to endure anymore.

The ref called for the bell, which rang three times to signify that the match was over. Bootyful Empress had won! She got off of her foe, kicking her over lightly on the side to tip her over to untangle herself. She rose her hands in the air, a smile on her face that could have lit up a room! She had won her very first match against a wild & crafty opponent!

**"And...i cant believe im saying this but...the power of thickness and booty has won the night" Emma said not really into it.**

**"Something tells me most fights are gonna be as awestruck as this one" Carried smiled.**

Cody was grinning widely, very glad to see that another lady from his division had won the match. It was really close too, since Marian was considered a tough opponent and she showed it. Not only did she use low tactics in her fighting, but also going like a wildcat that proves the saying, 'It's not the size of the fighter that determines the fight, but rather the size of the fight in the fighter'. She did a number on Leshawna, but it seemed that the tough girl with attitude managed to defeat her foe.

The young lad said to himself, "I really hate to say this, but it seems that all that time being in Total Drama actually paid off for Leshawna.". In a way, he was not wrong. The sista with the beautiful body and heart had to endure some tough trials thanks to McLean, and it would appear that it paid off in a bizarre kind of way.

Marian was the first to leave the ring, not wanting to stay anymore than she needed to. Bootyful soaked in all the praise and applause for her, jumping up and down like a child who had just been promised a great present. She looked in the direction of Cody, winking once again at Mr. Anderson and shaking her front for him a little just as she did her backside to him. Her delightful, large DD-cup melons were swinging in the tight confines of the top, bouncing in such a way that every man's eyes were locked onto the tempting treat.

However, this treat was only for Cody and his eyes went wide as his gaze was locked onto the orbs like heat-seeking missiles! Empress grinned in delight at the reaction, soon stepping through the ropes and hopping down to the ground from the apron to head back to the Backstage area. She high-fived fans as she walked towards the ramp, seeing that she was now having a fanbase that would grow with time and every time she participated in the ring.

Cody was so red, his face looked like a zit that was about to pop. Honorata giggled at the sight, the young man turning to her and asking, "Ummm… does that mean that Bootyful likes... I mean, REALLY likes me?". He pointed at himself, the Polish-American beauty grinning and replying that he would have to ask her himself. Mr. Anderson made a mental note to do so later on after the entire line-up of matches. Honorata just told him to not think on it TOO much, and to enjoy the show as long as it would last.

* * *

She got up and went back into the ring, microphone in hand. She announced, "And now, for the next match of the night! Introducing first from Carson City, Nevada... Anastasia Delight!".

Now this got Cody a bit nervous, as he knew of the mentioned wrestler. She was a Heel-type wrestler who loved to use a weapon that she brought with her to the ring, and also was not above using cheap tactics to win a match. Also, she was popular as a crowd pleaser, using her body in a way that got everyone riled up & also to confuse her opponents to make them drop their guard.

The song for the wrestler came on... and coming forth was Anastasia Delight! She was about 5'10, rich brown hair that was long & made into a ponytail, blue eyes that were hypnotizing, a modest bust on her front... but her backside was plump and ripe, jiggling in a way that made every man's mouth water as they wanted to feast on it! She was wearing a black sports bra and black shorts that rode up to show off her cheeks, along with wearing fishnet stockings on her legs.

Anastasia walked down the ramp towards the ring, many of the patrons cheering for her as she brandished a long ruler that she intended to use as a weapon. Cody realized that she was undefeated with 15 wins so far, and so Lindsay had an uphill battle. Miss Delight walked up the metal steps and on the apron, displaying her lovely body for all to admire and adore before going through the ropes & into the ring. However, Meixiu had a firm frown on as she stuck her left hand out.

She spoke, "Give me the ruler. You know weapons are forbidden in this match.". Anastasia frowned back at her before slapping the ruler down hard on her palm, a sign of rudeness from wrestler to ref. Meixiu didn't even flinch when the wooden ruler smacked into her palm, showing she was much tougher than she looked. Once the object was in hand, she went over and gave it to an official who held onto it before taking his seat.

As this was being done, Miss Delight once again showed off her fantastic body to the crowd as it was truly supermodel worthy. The crowd was really getting worked up, showing that while still in the minor leagues, Anastasia was a professional when it came to entertainment.

Her theme song ended, another one taking its place. The song **"Heavy Boobs" by Rachel Bloom** played, the crowd soon realizing on who it was coming up since they knew of only one former Total Drama woman that fit the description of the song perfectly.

Honorata had a small smile on her face, shaking her head slightly at the theme song for this particular wrestler. She announced, "And now her opponent. Give a warm welcome to Brave Bombshell Beauty, also known as Triple B!".

Coming in now was Lindsay in her wrestling attire, the crowd now almost blowing the roof right off the arena as they beheld the woman that truly matched her ring name. Triple B had a huge smile on her face as she was on the ramp, waving to everyone with an air of innocence that was one of the reasons she had a large fanbase to begin with. She skipped down the ramp, getting close to the right and left side of the railings to high-five fans.

Cody smiled warmly, seeing the busty blonde just winning the crowd with more than just her beautiful body. Lindsay had a good quality to her, a certain substance that made her so warm and loveable to all who got to know her. And he knew her well; he saw the dedication in her training, being friendly to her fellow WWS-TKOA friends, and also having a positive attitude that made her glow. He didn't like how certain people, in real life and on the Internet, just saw her a bimbo when she was so much more than that.

When she got to the ring, she saw Cody and squealed in delight. The blonde beauty ran over to him, surprising slightly the General Manager... and making him blush more when she bent down to give him a hug! His face was sandwiched once more in her amazing cleavage, Triple B cooing that she would do her best for him. Her natural scent and the feel of her very squishy chest orbs was driving him literally towards the edge, before she released him. She gave him a dazzling smile and cute wave before climbing up on the apron.

Many men behind the General Manager were glaring holes at him, wondering still how the lanky twerp managed to get some serious one-on-one time with such amazing ladies. Cody, meanwhile, was trying to get his breath and body under control... least he do something REALLY embarrassing in front of an entire crowd & the audience watching the event from their various screens.

Triple B waved to the crowd, smile on like a cheerleader which got the crowd more on her side. She walked through the middle rope and into the ring, the audience cheering more for their chosen heroine. Anastasia just stood there with arms crossed and a deep frown on her face. She was used for the crowd to be on her side due to her sexy side that she used often to play up to them. But it seemed that her opponent was more better looking, and seemed to get the populace on her side better than she did.

She would remedy that by obliterating Triple B completely! Once the theme song was done, both women went into their corners. Triple B's smile changed to a more determined one, surprising both the crowd and her opponent. Honorata left the ring to go back to the bell and Cody's side, smirking at seeing the young man still a bit red after getting hugged by Triple B.

When Meixiu asked if the ladies were ready, both nodding their heads... she signaled for her friend to ring the bell, which she did! The match was now officially on!

Once the bell rang, the two women approached each other slowly once more as they circled the ring clockwise. Anastasia knew that this would be a slightly tricky match, since her usual ring tactics would not work since the referee was a girl. Usually, she would get the ref hot and bothered by flirting with him and making sure that he would be suitably distracted by her body. Not this time, as Meixiu would not be distracted or amused by her.

Triple B was the one to make the first move, doing a collar-and-elbow tie up as she locked up close to Miss Delight. The duo started a power struggle where they tried to get the advantage, but it was to everyone's surprise that the Brave Bombshell Beauty was pushing her foe into the corner! Lindsay had strength in her legs like Leshawna, but there was a difference. While the ebony goddess had more weight in her legs, she used gravity to enhance her leg attacks like leg drops and such.

With the white goddess, her leg strength came from using swinging force on her own. And Lindsay had been in cheerleading practice from the past that had developed her legs in a way that made them more stronger. So thus she had some surprising strength in her lower body area that could take an opponent who underestimated her off guard!

Once Triple B had her foe in a corner, she broke the hold quickly and started to use her right leg to deliver some seriously swift & strong kicks to Anastasia's left side! The audience was amazed to see a truly changed Lindsay, while Miss Delight was yelping in pain from the strong, slim legs that were hitting her ribs. After four kicks, the Bombshell saw that her enemy was stunned enough from her attacks, so she continued to press her advantage. She executed an Irish Whip, attempting to send her opponent into the opposite turnbuckle. However, Anastasia regained herself to reverse the attack & sent Triple B into the corner instead!

**"Two beautiful girls with smoking bodies as a guy would say,are fighting with high spirits" Carrie said.**

**"Bet everyone is just paying attention to the fact Triple-B song was about boobs and they cant stop by stare at ti" Emma scoffed.**

Seeing the blonde beauty a bit stunned from the reversal and smack into the corner, Anastasia rushed in to deliver a clothesline to her! It connected, Triple B feeling the arm slam into her neck hard. She stumbled from the corner, holding her neck area and hurt from the attack. Miss Delight than went quickly to the second rope, got in position... and leapt away to grab her opponent by the head to deliver a Super Bulldog move! The blonde's head slammed and bounced off the mat, the audience wincing as they saw the blonde beauty yelping & clutching her head in pain.

Anastasia leapt back to her feet, wanting to inflict more pain on her foe. She bent down and grabbed the thick, luscious and shining blonde locks of Triple B. She then started to use it to repeatedly slam her head down onto the mat viciously, Triple B screaming in pain as her hair was now a makeshift handle & that her head was being bashed into the mat like a hammer! Her body flail about as she was in some pain, Meixiu starting the count to warn Anastasia that if she didn't cease soon, she would be disqualified.

After several bashes, Miss Delight released the hold on Triple B's hair. She than did a seductive, triumphant pose that gained a mixed reaction of cheers and boos. Apparently half the crowd was on Triple B's side, half with her. She then put her left foot on the back of her downed opponent, right on the middle of her spine. She then stepped on it and walking on & over Triple B! The blonde winced and hissed from the move, feeling the small of her back that was in pain for the moment.

Anastasia taunted her foe a bit longer before grabbing her by the hair to bring her back up... but Triple B surprised her by using her arms to break her hold, and delivered a forearm smash that got her in the jaw! This caught Miss Delight by surprise as she staggered back a bit, the Brave Bombshell Beauty than delivering a European Uppercut that connected and really sent the wrestler stumbling back from the quick attack. The crowd was now going wild once more as they saw the busty blonde gain back some momentum!

Triple B went to her foe, pushing her into the ropes and delivering an Irish Whip once more that had Anastasia flying to the opposite side of the ring. She bounced off of it, running towards her blonde foe who actually leapt over her & doing a leg split in mid-air. She bounced off the ropes one more time as Triple B came down with a graceful & stylish leg split on the ground... and quickly moving her legs to come together, where Anastasia's midsection hit her feet & used the momentum to lift her foe up and flipped her so that she landed hard on her back!

It was like seeing Japanese or Mexican-style wrestling where quickness and style were utilized!

Anastasia was holding her back as she was now in pain, the crowd once more showing their appreciation for the new Lindsay! Cody was very much impressed as well, a smile on his face as he saw that all the training that his friend did was paying off big time! Triple B leapt back to her feet, smiling and waving to the crowd before putting her focus back on her enemy.

She went over and picked Anastasia up by the shoulder, but the crafty fighter was not willing to be handled again by her. The beautiful wrestler slammed her elbow into Triple B, knocking the wind out of her and doing it multiple times to push her away. The blonde was clutching her stomach now as the elbow strikes hurt said section & that she needed to regain her wind. Once she was a fair distance away, Anastasia bounced off the ropes to deliver a Crooked Arm Lariat! The arm connected, knocked Triple B down to the ground hard!

**"Sometimes you gotta remember,these moves hurt a lot,this is not just good looking girls playing around" Carrie said**

**"Training and fighting to the brim until one gives up,now thats wrestling" Emma smiled.**

As she clutched her chest area in pain from the intense attack, Anastasia panted a bit to get some of her own wind back. Once she managed to regain herself, she went over and pulled Triple B up by the hair once more. She took her to the middle of the ring, than applied a Crossface Chicken Wing on her! The audience was now worried as they saw the Submission move was locked in, Triple B now struggling to release herself from the hold. It was locked in tight, the pain and pressure slowly starting to wear her down.

Anastasia whispered in her ear, "You put up a good fight, blondie. But I'm going to win this match! Heh... and maybe after that, get to know your boss more. Though... I don't understand why you even give that lanky geek the time of day. He doesn't look like much.".

Now THAT was a bit of a trigger for Triple B! During the very first time that she saw Cody again when he first offered them the job as wrestlers for his association, she saw that the Anderson lad had indeed changed. Both physically and in many other places too. He treated them all right, sacrificed more on his part so they could either go on breaks or train harder in the areas they needed to work in, invested much time in their well beings... he really cared for them, and also believed in them!

Cody saw both the beauty on the outside, but also the potential and beauty within her. That she was much more than an airhead blonde bimbo like most assumed. And now after hearing Anastasia's words... she was mad!

Meixiu was about to ask if she wanted to submit... but Triple B's face took on a thunderous look of anger, making the crowd and the ref surprised to see such a look on her normally angelic face! Finding the strength, the Brave Bombshell Beauty rose up slowly as she forced her way back into consciousness! Anastasia was so stunned by this, that she didn't see the free elbow smashing into her side hard! She yelled loudly in pain, and Triple B continued thus until the hold was broken!

Once she was set free, the busty blonde was now all fired up to deliver the retribution!

Once she was free, Triple B turned and delivered a powerful slap to the face of Anastasia! It resounded loudly for many to hear, the audience and Cody wincing from the impact of the blonde's palm to the right cheek of brown-haired wrestler. Said opponent was caught very much off guard from the sudden slap, clutching her injured cheek as she knew that she would have a red hand imprint come the morning.

The Brave Bombshell Beauty was not done as she started to deliver punches and kicks in a frenzy! Slaps/punches to the face and chest area, followed by kicks to the ribs came in at a furious pace, Triple B looking like a mad woman possessed! Anastasia tried to defend herself, but was now yelping/screaming in pain from the rapid attacks as she was forced into the ropes. The busty blonde soon halted her assault, running to the opposite ropes and flinging herself towards Miss Delight!

With what sounded akin to a war cry, she delivered a stunning dropkick that sent Anastasia through the ropes! Everyone was now going crazy as they saw the former TD girl looking like she was on fire! She was indeed, but she was wrestling no longer for pride... but for someone that she admired & adored very much. Her opponent had bad-mouthed about him, and Triple B now wanted revenge!

She followed out through the ropes, grabbing a very stunned and dazed Anastasia by the hair and pounding her head on the apron's edge! Meixiu started to do the count for the duo, Triple B making Miss Delight's head bounce off the apron's edge hard five times before ceasing her attacks. However, she kept her hold on her foe's hair. She leapt up on the edge of the apron, dragging poor Anastasia up so that she was also standing on the edge with her. The audience was stunned, as was Cody as they had NEVER knew this kind of ruthlessness from the sweet buxom blonde angel.

Triple B than went to the very top rope, her hold on Miss Delight never slipping as she forced her opponent to climb up as well to her. The Brave Bombshell Beauty than did some slight twisting to get into position, lifting her foe into a Powerslam move, standing up tall on the top rope... and jumped/dived down to deliver a Mega Slam to Anastasia! The entire ring shook upon impact of Anastasia's body to the canvas, the crowd now going wild to see such a move from the beginning wrestler! Cody was wide-eyed at seeing Triple B perform such a high-risk move like that!

**"Wow! Anger,a lot of anger folks! The sweet girl became a bull" Carrie said surprise.**

**"This happens to everyone once in a while" Emma said**

Said wrestler got up, letting out a yell and exclaimed, "THIS ONE'S FOR CODY!". This got a stunned reaction from the crowd, especially the General Manager.

The Brave Bombshell Beauty looked to her down foe, who was on her back and moaning in intense pain from the Mega Slam she just received. Triple B then proceeded to sit on her lap, bringing the upper part of Anastasia up to chest. She yelled out, "Beauty Smack!". She then shoved her foe's face into her immense cleavage, and started to shake her shoulders & upper body around! She was delivering a breast smother while using her E-cup breasts to box/smash Miss Delight's face around!

The crowd was now on its feet, cheering and hollering so loud it was a wonder that anyone would be either mute or deaf after it! Cody's eyes got more wide at seeing such an erotic move, his face turning red and also his soldier down below once more rising & hardening rapidly due to seeing said sight.

Thanks to the special diet and training that all the WWS-TKOA wrestlers took, her figure actually blossomed to become more curvy and full in the right places. While Leshawna had become a DD-cup, very close to becoming a Triple D-cup, Lindsay's breasts actually grew more, not quickly or overnight but more full and firm. So now she had a E-cup that was high and firm, round like beach balls and just the tiniest bit of sag which was due to gravity.

Now those erotic chest orbs were like wrecking balls against Anastasia's face, cutting off her oxygen supply while her face was being smacked around heavily!

After several moments of being in the "Beauty Smack", Triple B did a quick spin while still on the ground. She got off of Miss Delight's stomach, now positioned behind her... and she wrapped her legs tight around the midsection in a scissorhold, did an inverted facelock and pulled back to wrench Anastasia's neck and spine!

She called out, **"SLEEPING BEAUTY!"**. She had just performed a Dragon Sleeper hold on Anastasia, Miss Delight's face now pushed deep into her armpit as she was being wrenched back! The crowd was going crazy once more as they saw Triple B apply her Finishing Move on her foe!

Anastasia was struggling trying to get free but was being worn down fast. She didn't have much oxygen left, her lungs filled with the scent of Triple B's sweaty breasts & now her sweaty armpit. The taste and smell were very much noxious to her, wanting to taste fresh air instead of her opponent's scent and sweat. Many men in the audience, however, would have loved to have their mouths and noses full of the blonde's sweat and scent.

After a few moments passed... she tapped out quickly! Meixui than called for the bell, which rang three times! Triple B did one final wrench before letting go, going back on her feet as the adrenaline finally died down from her. She looked tired now... but pleased that she won the match. Especially for her boss, turning to see a good kind of pride and delight in his eyes as she had won her first victory!

**"What a display of raw power guys,this was totally fun" Carrie said**

**"I wonder how many fights these people brains can take it" Emma said.**

Triple B slowly got to her feet, drained now that the match was over and the adrenaline from earlier was now dissipating. Meixiu lifted her arms up in victory, Honorata standing up and announcing for all to hear, "Here is your winner... the Brave Bombshell Beauty! Triple B!".

The crowd was going wild while Anastasia was moaning on the canvas. She rolled out of the ring, landing on her knees and trying to regain herself. Once she managed to get her bearings back, she looked at her opponent in anger that she had lost, soon hobbling back up the ramp & to the Backstage area.

The buxom blonde beauty now had a happy smile on, soaking in the praise and cheering for her. In the past, many cheered for her mainly due to her body. While she did show some talent and character in Total Drama, people mostly wanted to be on her side due to her alluring body. But now... this was different, as they also appreciated her skills and talent in the ring. That subtle but strong difference made it more special and wonderful to the her.

She looked around and saw Cody, who was on his feet and clapping loudly with a wide grin on his face. He was so proud of Lindsay's accomplishment, and seeing it brought forth an intense warm, fuzzy feeling all over her. Triple B gestured for him to come to the ring, which got him a bit confused but complied with her request.

Meixiu smirked, knowing what was coming. She had heard on what Anastasia had stated about her boss earlier, and that made her frown deeply. And the upset feeling was replaced by a delightful one of retribution when Lindsay broke free from her submission hold to deliver a taste of righteous feminine fury on her.

Once he was inside the ring, Cody asked if she was okay... and he got his answer with Triple B grabbing him and giving him a smothering hug right into her sweaty, large bosom! The audience was once again going nuts at seeing the display, many men seething in jealousy & wondering on how was it that a scrawny guy could get the hottest of women.

Cody didn't flail about from being smothering in Heaven, but his face was turning a mixture of blue and red slowly. He heard Lindsay whisper, "You're such a sweet and caring guy, Cody. I couldn't let that mean woman say those wrong things about you.". This got him confused, wondering on what it was that Miss Delight spoke of that apparently triggered something for Triple B to go all 'Wonder Woman' like that.

She soon released him from the hug... and gave him a big, slow smooch on his right cheek that left a big red lipstick kiss mark on it!

Triple B smiled at his dazed/confused/happy face, bouncing slightly in happiness that made her blessed chest orbs also bouncing a bit more harder, than turned to leave the ring. She bent down to go through the ropes, soon turning to transform her smile into a VERY seductive smirk & look before she wiggled her delicious backside at him a little before finally leaving the ring.

Meixiu giggled softly and whispered to her boss, "I'll tell what happened later on. Right now, I think you need to go and relieve yourself.".

Cody just nodded, going out of the ring, up the ramp & to the Backstage area so he could use the facilities there. His office contained a private bathroom there, and he was fortunate that it was installed there. He walked quickly past the others and towards his office, closing the door so that he could... take care of his problem.

A few minutes later, he emerged from his place of work. He sighed, his face still a bit flush but he did remember to clean his hands in the sink and his pants after... relieving himself. He said to himself, "Oh God... these women are going to drive me insane. Heh... a good way to go, in my opinion. But do Lindsay and Leshawna… do they really like me? I mean, do they REALLY like me?"

* * *

Despite being surrounded by the various gorgeous women in his association, each one unique and different in a special way, he often felt that they were teasing him. Not wanting to be in a relationship with him. Cody still had some self-esteem issues, and while he was getting better... he was still not sure if any of the ladies wanted him for just... well, him. But now he was wondering seriously if Sadie, Katie, Lindsay or Leshawna wanted to pursue a serious relationship with him.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar voice called out, "Hey Cody, you okay little man?". He shook his head to clear his thoughts up and turned to see Eva coming to him.

The angry woman of Total Drama had also changed under his association, and not just physically. Thanks once again to the special diet and exercise regiment that the trainers gave to all of them, her body had changed. While still maintaining her solid muscle strength and some physique of it, she was now taller and slimmer. The muscle parts of her also expanded to her breasts, making them close to Leshawna's DD-cup size!

Also her legs became more toned and strong, her arms showing muscle but not in an over-exaggerated way. Her hair was also gaining a luster & no longer in a pony tail but let all the way out and down that made her more alluring. Her face had also changed. No longer morphed into a semi-permanent scowl... but having some softness that actually made her look more better. That made her be more approachable and likeable. While she did become upset, it was now more controlled thanks to both acting & some therapy that she took.

Her skin looked more tan and healthy as well. All of this combined made Eva similar to that like the "Ugly Duckling" story; transformed from an aggressive beast to a stronger, taller, beautiful woman.

Cody had been more than impressed by the change, and also the attitude change in her as well. He gazed at her in her Mighty Amazon outfit, seeing that it complimented her well. He also saw that she was blushing from under his gaze & looking a bit nervous even though she tried to hide it. He answered her, "Oh! I'm okay Eva. I just had to... well, take care of some personal business.". He blushed as well, not wanting to tell her what said business was all about.

He than regained himself and asked, "How are you doing? Are you nervous about your upcoming match?".

She nodded and answered, "Well... yeah. This is going to be a first for me. I mean, I competed in Iron Woman competitions... but not something like this. And I wonder if the people will like my new change...".

This was indeed all new for her. To be in a wrestling business, to dress up & have a wrestling persona... and also that she had changed in more ways than one. She had gotten use to people being fearful of her due to her previous nature, but now... she was hoping that they would like the new her. One that was different from her old self.

Cody smiled and went closer to her, putting a hand on her arm which got her attention. The two looked to one another and said, "Eva, I know without a doubt that people will not just like you... but LOVE you! I mean, look at you! You have come so far and changed for the better! I know they will love the new & improved you. And if they don't... their loss. The Eva I see before me is still the confident one from before, but more tempered and better than before as well. I believe you will do great, both with the fans and with your match!".

Eva was really blushing up a storm, and the flustered look on her face made her look more endearing & cute to Cody's eyes. She really had no idea what to say or do, since there was a very strong, good fuzzy feeling that was spreading throughout her being like a wildfire.

'W-What is this feeling? Was this little pipsqueak always this...cute?' Eva started to have thoughts she is not really use to.

'Man Eva sure looks super hot in that outfit,i hope the canvas can still take what the others and especially her! Can do' Cody thought hoping the canvas dont fall down.

Before the two could talk some more, another voice came forth. A seductive, alluring feminine voice that said, "Well, well. The General Manager of this association is here. How quaint.".

Eva and Cody turned around to find the owner of the voice... and the young man was much taken in to see her, while Eva formed a small scowl on her face. Before them was a true beauty, a mature woman that looked to be made for seduction and sensual play.

She had dark brown skin, bordering on black but not quite. Her hair was a deep black, thick and full with a lustrous quality that was stimulating. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, cute small nose and red lips that were a deep red. She had a small pink blush marks on each side of her cheek, with a very light smattering of freckles within them that made her look cute.

She was wearing a green spandex top that did its best to hold in her ample mounds that looked to be Triple D-cup! And a pink spandex shorts that looked to be testing itself to the limit in holding in her booty that was almost within the league of Courtney's bottom! She had thick legs that were a sight to see in a good way, going up and looking like pillars of strength and sensual spice!

She also had an air of maturity about her, and it was a given since she was in her late 30's yet kept such good care of her body that she looked younger than her actual age.

It was Miranda Cloves, opponent to Eva in the next upcoming match!

Cody was very much stunned to see a mature beauty like her, who gave him bedroom eyes and licking her lips that made him blush extremely. Eva's frown deepened, not liking this woman already as she seemed to be targeting her boss. Her fists clenched tightly, all of her muscles tensing up.

The alluring woman walked towards them, or more specifically to Cody since her gaze was locked onto him and putting a very smoking hot sway in her steps that enticed the young man's hormones into overdrive. Once she was at a close enough distance, she spoke, "Hello there. My name is Miranda Cloves, and from what I have been seeing much of this night... you are Cody Anderson. General Manager of this new wrestling league and also heir to the Anderson fortune.".

Cody simply nodded, transfixed by the beauty before her. However, Eva was not impressed and also scowling at hearing the last part of her words. In her mind, the woman was a gold-digger of sort and went after weak-willed men who had a LOT of money. That tickled her off big time.

However, she was pleased when Cody literally shook his head and slapped himself to get back to reality. He took a deep breath to center himself, composing himself as he looked to Miranda and replied, "Yes, I am Cody Anderson. Nice to meet you Miranda. And the beautiful woman right here is Eva, your opponent for the night and for the next match that is going to be announced soon.".

The tall Amazon beauty was very much pleased now at her boss's words regarding her, and also proud to see that he had not given completely in to his hormones. His heart and mind apparently were more potent than she thought. Miranda frowned however, realizing that it would not be easy to lure the young man to her side. She turned to Eva, and the two women's eyes locked onto one another.

Cody soon felt a bit nervous, feeling that he was now in the middle of two alpha females that wanted the other to back away. Like being caught between two tigress, both poised and ready to take the other down without hesitation. To put down their dominance in a primal way.

After some moments of intense staring, Miranda saw that her opponent was taller than her slightly and also had some serious physical strength. However, she was not worried. Miss Cloves had an impressive record for an novice wrestler; 35 wins and 2 losses. She had been in the wrestling business for almost a year, and had amassed a fanbase that was quite strong. She was also a technical wrestler, meaning she didn't power her way through her opponents but studied them. Learning their weakness, finding it and exploiting it without mercy.

The staring contest ended with Miranda holding out her hand and stating, "Well, nice to meet you Eva. May the best woman win. Which I have no doubt it will be me.".

Eva took the hand and shook it firmly, giving it a bit of a squeeze to display a casual taste of her power. Miranda winced very slightly, but she could see it... and grinned like a shark that had just found its prey to devour. She replied, "Nice to meet you too, Miranda. And indeed, may the best woman win.".

The two held the handshake for a bit in a subtle war of strength, Miranda though releasing the grip when it started to hurt her a little bit more. The duo were indeed like alpha females, ones NOT to be crossed especially at this particular moment. The song "Maneater" by Daryl Hall and John Oates played, Miss Cloves turning around and smirking widely since that was her chosen theme song.

She turned to the two and said, "Well, that's my cue! I'll see you in the ring Eva.".

Miss Cloves than turned to Cody, who gulped a little as he was still standing next to Eva and softly added in a very rich, sensual tone, "And hopefully I'll see you later Mr. Anderson. Victorious... and also ready to have some fun with you after this night is through.". She than left, swaying her hips that rang like a dinner bell for the General Manager.

Cody gulped once more, his face full on red and some sweat falling down his brow. And his soldier was once again rising up hard and fast at seeing the sexy display and tones from Miranda.

Eva however... she was fuming badly! She grinded her teeth together, than punched her left fist in her palm and stated harshly, "I'm going to enjoy taking that bitch down! She is going to be left a wreck after I'm done with her!".

The two heard the audience cheering extremely loudly, showing that Miranda was extremely appealing to them & had a dedicated fanbase. Eva was still fuming from how the wrestler had flirted with her boss, thus was itching to make her submit. Forget TKO, she wanted to make her tap out! However, she was a little nervous now as she wondered if the audience would like her as much as they liked her previous fellow WWS-TKOA wrestlers. A gentle touch came to her arm, snapping out her thoughts and looking down to see Cody giving her a small smile.

He said, "Don't worry. You'll be fine & do fine. Don't worry about winning the crowd for now, that will come later. Just focus on the match.".

His words brought relief and strength to her, the nervousness dissipating quickly as confidence now blossomed within her! Not to mention the touch from the General Manager seemed to send that same spark as she felt earlier from his compliment. She was so confused on why lighting seemed to dance in her stomach now, but truthfully... she actually liked it, and the touch/compliments she received from Cody.

The song to "Maneater" ended, and soon the music from the movie "Wonder Woman" came on! It was the song "Within Temptation" done by Iron, and apparently the theme song of Eva.

Cody looked to Eva and asked, "Are you need of an escort to the ring... Mighty Amazon?". He put on his tooth-gaped smiled as he said the last part, Eva looking down to find it quite adorable in her view.

She answered, "Heh, sure short stuff. Might as well. Okay then... here we go!". She took in a deep breath, exhaled... and put on her game face. Cody took her by the right arm and the duo walked out from the Backstage area and past the curtain to face the world.

Honorata called for all to hear as she was inside the ring now, "And introducing a member of the WWS-TKOA... let's hear it for Mighty Amazon!".

* * *

The audience turned and were about to boo Eva since she was not quite a fan favorite of Total Drama due to her anger issues. However... when they saw her in her Mighty Amazon outfit, the negative actions left their lips and brain to be replaced by sheer confusion. Eva had truly changed, and not just physically! They saw a more confident, controlled and more alluring contestant than the one they saw in the past. A round of cheers and clapping occurred, gradually but surely gaining strength as they felt this Eva was different in a very good way from her former self.

Said muscled-woman looked around as she slowly walked down the ramp with Cody on her arm, seeing some patrons actually cheering for her and some extending their hands out to either high-five her or shake her head. She turned to see Cody giving some handshakes and highfives with some of the audience members with his free remaining hand, and decided to copy his actions.

Mighty Amazon felt a very good feeling bubbling within her. It was the positive feeling of being wanted, appreciated and loved in a way that she really never felt before. All her life, she had been teased by her muscular features and thus been consumed by anger while working out. She only felt smidgets of appreciation from others, but they didn't last long.

But now... thanks to Cody and his association... she was now free from that and enjoying positive ovations and appreciation in a way that made her smile. In fact, as she smiled, the reaction got the audience to cheer louder since they found her more appealing & welcoming than her usual scowl. Cody turned and gave her a wide smile as they walked off the ramp and near the ring.

She blushed cutely and her smile/face changed to a shy-smile look that REALLY got the attention of the people. Many found it to be cute and very much original, even if it was for a brief moment, they would later say that seeing Mighty Amazon being shy in a very endearing way to the General Manager was very adorable. Pictures were taken all around in various ways, some would find their ways in TV specials and magazines later on.

The duo walked up the steel steps, Cody soon standing on the middle rope and lowering it so Eva could enter the ring. It was like how a gentleman opened a door for his lady, Eva smiling and winking at him in thanks for the action before bending slightly to go through the ropes. In a flash of what could best be described as teasing that would surprise Eva greatly herself, as she bent down and gave Cody a first-rate view of her cleavage… she shook her chest orbs a little for his enjoyment before entering the ring and standing full upright.

Cody was blushing big time at seeing the sight, his face red as he hopped off the middle rope and off the apron to land on the ground. He went back to his seat where Honorata was now sitting at after introducing Mighty Amazon. The Polish beauty simply smirked at the fortune that the young man seemed to have with the ladies.

Mighty Amazon's face morphed quickly into that of a professional one, scowling as she saw Miranda Cloves. Said wrestler was having her arms crossed, a thunderous scowl of her own appearing as she did not like that her opponent had been escorted by the General Manager. And more so when Mighty Amazon gave a little free jiggle show to said person.

Meixiu and the others felt the tenseness in the air, even the audience were being quiet now as they saw two mighty alpha females in the ring... and both of them were ready to deliver the pain to one another in a way that was primal and fierce!

Honorata got the signal from the ref to start the match, the bell ringing to signal the official start of it. The two muscular yet sleek women circled the ring slowly, keeping a distance from one another as they eyed the other to find any hint of weakness to exploit. Mighty Amazon felt right in her element & also in the right state of mind of her wrestling ring persona. She was a warrior, ready to fight and defeat her foe at all cost.

Miranda was doing the same, keeping her eye on her foe and analyzing her to see for any weakness she could exploit and crush. Like all her matches, she wanted to win no matter what. But now, she had a new goal in mind along with victory. And that was to claim the attention of a certain General Manager so that she could possibly start living the easy life with his fortune that he would inherit from his family.

After some moments... Mighty Amazon was the one to come out first on the offensive!

She rushed to deliver a lariat that would have knocked her opponent down had it connected. But Miss Cloves was quick as she ducked under the powerful rushing clothesline move, causing Mighty Amazon to miss and run into the ropes. She capitalized on her enemy's miscalculation, delivering a drop kick to the back that really caused some decent pain to shoot up through Mighty Amazon's body! She gave off a small yelp of pain before turning around... just in time to see Miranda coming to her to deliver a swift knife chop to her chest!

This caused Mighty Amazon to grunt in pain from the attack, Miss Cloves grabbing her right arm to try and Irish Whip her into the ropes on the opposite side of the ring. Keyword 'tried' as the warrior from Greek mythology held onto the ropes. Miranda tried again, but her opponent would not budge or let go. She put on a face of annoyance as she let go of the arm to deliver another knife chop... but Mighty Amazon blocked the hit with her free arm, and soon used her strength to push her away!

Miranda was sent tumbling backwards, trying to regain her footing after feeling the shove. She looked to her opponent, seeing that the name Mighty Amazon was well-deserved as she had some serious physical power. Said warrior got off the ropes, cracking her fists and neck as she stalked towards her prey. Miss Cloves did not back down, raising her left hand and goading her enemy into trying a game of Mercy. Mighty Amazon raised an eyebrow, seeing her foe wanting to do a game that required both strength and dexterity to win.

She quickly decided to see what her foe was made of, going to her and cautiously taking her hand to lock into Miranda's hand. Once it was grabbed and the two interlocking their fingers tightly around the other like coiled snakes, they both slowly reached out with their other hand to grab the other. Once both hands were interlocked, it was now a game of Mercy in the middle of the ring! The audience cheered loudly, a mixture of those wanting Miss Cloves to win while some were on Mighty Amazon's side.

Cody was amazed that someone was able to keep up with Eva, as in the past it took some serious muscle on the part of the Trainers and some of the more stronger wrestlers like Leshawna to match her strength. Just went to show you that there is always someone your equal or better in the world. The question now was: who was stronger in this game of Mercy.

The two engaged in the contest of strength, both straining as the muscles in their arms rippled slightly at trying to overpower the other. It was a sensual and primal beauty all its own, many taking pictures to capture the moment of two beautiful alphas locked in a struggle of dominance!

After some time, Miranda started to lose ground as Mighty Amazon started to bend her arms downward and about to twist them to deliver the pain that would shoot up all over her arms. The potent wrestler was amazed that someone was able to hold her off this long in a game she often won against her previous opponents, so she had to figure out something fast. Coming to a decision, she let out a yell as Mighty Amazon started to bend her arms... and unleashed a headbutt!

However, the Greek beauty was ready for her as she pulled her head away to avoid the skull that would have smashed into her own! Mighty Amazon had anticipated such a maneuver, and soon countered with her own headbutt! Miranda yelped in pain from the attack, but due to her arms being locked up, she could not block or counter. Mighty Amazon delivered two more solid headbutts to her, breaking the hold so she could try a move that would continue to bring the pain.

She delivered a European Uppercut, hitting Miss Cloves in the lower jaw that had her grunt in pain and stumble more backwards to the ropes. Might Amazon than forced her back on her feet, her body now curved so that it was between the top and middle rope. She grabbed her arms and put her foot on the small of her back, stretching her upper body harshly as she pulled! Miranda yelled out in pain, her impressive chest now puffing up forward that got many a male in the audience cheering to see the dark brown melons jutting out like that!

Meixiu did the count as Mighty Amazon continued to wrench the back and arms of her foe, releasing her when the ref reached the five count. She then pulled Miranda from the ropes, taking her to the middle of the ring... where grabbed her an applied a very strong bear hug! Miss Cloves cried out in pain and struggled as she felt the air being forced out of her now, her colossal breasts smashed up against Mighty Amazon as she continued to squeeze the center of her back!

The crowd was once again on their feet to see such a move being performed, many wondering if Miranda was going to submit to the simple but crushing move.

However, Miss Cloves was not one to be taken down easily. She managed to fight through the pain, looking down at the face of a now-stunned Mighty Amazon, and delivered some forearm smashes to her face! The blows were impressive as Mighty Amazon felt them connect, and after three shots to the face was forced to let go. Miranda stumbled to her feet, holding her back while her enemy held her right cheek from where her forearm hit. Seeing an opportunity, Miranda ran to the ropes and bounced off of them. Many assumed she was going for a frontal attack of sort, but that was not the case here.

She ran past Mighty Amazon and bounced off the ropes behind her... to hop slightly, going into the air and grabbing the back of Mighty Amazon's head and delivered a devastating face buster that had her noggin smashing face-first into the canvas! The patrons in the building were amazed at the move pulled off, Miranda rising up quick to make sure not to give her foe time to breathe. She took Mighty Amazon's right arm and wrenched it back, getting her right leg in a hook and also wrenching it back. To finish it off, she put her knees on the rib area of her opponent, almost looking like a half-done Surfboard Stretch or Bow-And-Arrow move.

Mighty Amazon now cried out in pain as she was being stretched out, the pressure on her ribs and the stretching of her limbs getting to her slowly. Meixiu asked if she wanted to give up, the proud warrior shaking her head as she continued to endure the attack. Miranda spoke as the audience continued to cheer, the noise loud enough only for her, Mighty Amazon and Meixiu to hear.

She stated, "Come on and tap out! I want to end this match so I can tap into some of that cute Anderson boy that escorted you here! He's my ticket to living an easy life, and I want it all! True he may not look like much, but I'm sure I can turn him more into a man than you ever could!".

Again, that seemed to set something off in Mighty Amazon... her eyes soon burning with something akin to the flames of Hades from Disney's 'Hercules' whenever he got seriously ticked off!

Mighty Amazon started to call forth her strength, her face showing intense strain as she tried to wrench free from Miranda's hold. Said wrestler was also showing signs of strain, mixed in with awe and confusion, as she tried to hold the arm of her foe. Miss Cloves was strong despite she looks, many of her opponents could attest to that. But now... she was amazed to see someone testing her hold like this!

With a mighty grunt, the warrior from Greek mythology released her arm from the hold and very quickly send rapid back-ended elbow thrusts into Miranda's chest area! Right down the middle of her deep cleavage! The audience was soon cheering as they saw Mighty Amazon breaking out of the hold & forcing Miranda to let go of her. The Spanish-looking muscled beauty released her quick, her hands going to her chest to try and ease the burning pain that was coming from the place that Mighty Amazon jabbed at hard with her elbow.

Said woman rose up, her face showing fury more than pain. The hold had done a number on her, let it be known for a fact. But... the woman from Total Drama was furious due to the words that were spoken earlier, and now she wanted to show to the world... more accurately to her enemy, on WHY she was known as Mighty Amazon!

She grabbed Miranda by the head, put it under her arm and delivered a suplex to her! The slam was incredible and strong, the crowd cheering loudly for her. But she was not done! Using her newly slim legs, she did a kind of cartwheel while keeping her hold on her foe. Rising up using her legs and hips, she performed another suplex and did it once more to deliver a third & final one! Mighty Amazon had just completed a superb Triple-plex move! Three consecutive suplexes while not breaking the hold!

The patrons were a bit stunned to see Mighty Amazon so... flexible like that. Strong they all knew yes, but flexible? That took them by surprise! Cody was also amazed to see Mighty Amazon pull off such a move.

Said woman released her foe, rising up and picking up Miranda. Said girl let out a yelp as she was grabbed by the hair and forced back to her feet, gritting her teeth and countering with a forearm strike to Mighty Amazon's chest! She was let go... but the slim yet muscular woman from Greek mythology just glared as she took the hit with no sign it did damage to her! Miranda returned her own glare at the buxom beauty, delivering another forearm blow that connected but just moved her opponent a bit.

It was like she was taunting her, showing her that her strikes did not do anything! Oh, they did sting and hurt her... but Mighty Amazon was tough and she was showing it like this!

* * *

Miss Cloves delivered another shot, but didn't even make her foe flinch! With a frustrated/angry yell, she ran to the ropes and bounced off of them to execute a charging left shoulder tackle! It connected and caused Mighty Amazon to take a step or two back, but she just stood her ground and actually remarked for her to try that again. Miranda obliged, bouncing off the ropes some more to try two more shoulder tackle charges but to no avail.

On the fourth try, Mighty Amazon went on the offensive... but grabbing her opponent by the throat in a chokehold! This caused Miss Cloves to stop in mid-charge, automatically grabbing the arm that now held her and trying to break free. But when she saw the look in Mighty Amazon's eyes and the smirk that was now on her face... she knew she was in trouble. Mighty Amazon than executed a stunning Chokeslam on her, lifting her up high and slamming her down hard that made the canvas shake from the impact!

The audience continued to cheer and shout, but they saw that she had not released her hold on her opponent. Mighty Amazon's right hand was still on the throat of Miranda, picking her back up with some difficulty since she was quite dazed and hurt from the maneuver. The former contestant of Total Drama walked to a corner, lifting her opponent still by the throat and putting her on the top turnbuckle. The audience and Cody were thinking that she was going to the top rope as well to do an insane move!

But she stayed on the ground, looking at Miranda as she started to shake her head since she had a feeling what this would lead to. Mighty Amazon pointed to her and looked at the audience... than just hefted her up high by the throat and off the top turnbuckle, tossing her over and slamming Miss Cloves down hard on her back in a brilliant display of power and strength!

The crowd was going crazy at this point, Mighty Amazon doing a mighty warrior yell as she was signaling that she was going to end the match now.

The buxom and muscular beauty went over to a moaning/groaning Miranda, grabbing her by both the legs and dragging her slightly to the center of the ring. She yelled out, "HUNTER'S MOON!". She then proceeded to execute her Signature move, which was a Giant Swing! The crowd and Cody were in awe as she lifted Miranda up as she started to spin and swing her about! The woman flailed her arms about as she was swung fast, sometimes going to hold her head to prevent herself from being dizzy before flailing them again.

This kept on going for a minute or two before Mighty Amazon finally released her, flinging her opponent to the ground as she let go of her legs. Miss Cloves was very much disoriented and dizzy, not being able to get up after a move like that. The alluring Greek warrior now moved in for the kill, ready to deliver her Finishing move. She went over to the downed woman, forcing her up and dragging her back to the middle of the ring.

She whispered harshly to the dazed woman, "This one's for Cody, bitch. He will NEVER be yours like you envisioned.".

Mighty Warrior than looked to the audience, than to Mr. Anderson and proclaimed,** "AMAZONESS BEND!"**. She than hefted her foe up and locked her in a Tombstone piledriver position... but instead of dropping down, she held Miranda in place and quickly grabbed her by the ankles and started to bend her legs hard downward.

She was utilizing the Humiliation Submission move used by the video game character Noble Rose from "Rumble Roses"! The crowd was going wild as they saw this, thinking that it was not possible to use such a move in real life! Yet here was Mighty Amazon, doing just that!

Miranda was truly in a humiliating and painful position, unable to move and also screaming out in pain as her inner thighs were being stretched like so. She tried to hold off from submitting to Mighty Amazon's finishing move, Meixiu kneeling down to ask if she submitted. After a minute or so of enduring the move... she tapped the sides of Mighty Amazon and gave a verbal reply of giving up!

The ref called for the bell, which rang out loud three times! Mighty Amazon had won the match!

Said woman kept her hold on her opponent a bit longer before releasing and just dropping Miss Cloves down so she landed on her back. The woman was groaning/moaning loudly in pain, holding her thighs as they had been stretched painfully. She rolled out of the ring, landing with a plop on her stomach.

Everyone was cheering loudly, on their feet as they saw the Amazon beauty now holding up both arms in victory! She was sweaty, tired and exhausted... but a smile on her face was there! Just elated to have won her first match, and handing to Miss Cloves her third loss. She turned to see her boss standing up, clapping loudly with a large, proud yet goofy smile on his face.

Seeing Cody beaming at her with a good kind of pride and joy at seeing her victory caused Eva to blush and her smile to be like that of a shy woman which made her more endearing to the audience & to said young man. The crowd's cheers got louder than before, Mighty Amazon soaking in the praise and attention. In her view, this was so much better than winning anything from Total Drama.

She walked around the ring in victory, thanking her newfound fans for their support before going through the ropes and hopping off the ring to walk back to the Backstage area. She gave one last look at Cody, who smiled and gave her a thumbs-up sign. She smiled and waved to him before going up the ramp. Miranda was following after her, limping and being helped by some of the staff back to the Backstage area as well.

Cody felt that he should be there to congratulate Eva, leaving his seat once more and doing a jog back to where the wrestlers were at. Honorata and Meixiu saw this, smiling as they saw just how big a heart their boss had to go and congratulate his employee like so.

They also smirked, knowing that the young man was just worming his way more into the hearts of the ladies and didn't even know it! It was not like in a playboy way, but more in a natural way that didn't have any ulterior motive to it. Their boss was just being his kind, good-hearted self which was why he was getting more attention from the fair & beautiful opposite sex than he ever did back in his old persona of the Codimeister back in Total Drama.

The action as heating up in more ways than one!

* * *

**A\N: Excuse me if this chapter was too big or if it has a few errors,but with this you can take all the time you want to read and get your dosage of the story.**


	9. Can't TOTAL win them all Part 1

**Like always...Co written by DJRodriguez...cant really make things this awesome withouth the major factor ;)**

* * *

At the Back Stage, Eva was being congratulated by her fellow WWS-TKOA members as they formed a ring around her. Lindsay stated, "Oh, that was such a good match Eva! You really showed Miranda whose boss!".

Izzy put in, "Yeah! You also got a large crowd going for you! So I bet you'll have yourself a large fanbase in no time yet! And also that you'll be up on a lot of walls in the rooms of a lot of boys and men who love your new look!". Eva blushed a bit at the image of herself on a poster, decorating the rooms of a lot of fanboys.

The girls soon parted when they saw their boss coming towards them, Cody going towards the sensual muscular beauty whose blush increased at the sight of him. The young man stood in front of Eva, grinning and stating, "You did an excellent job Eva! Your ring persona and action was just incredible! I'm very proud of you!".

She actually smiled bashfully in front of a lot of witnesses, who found it amusing/adorable in a friendly way to see the former angry woman now looking like a shy schoolgirl at the moment thanks to Mr. Anderson's compliments. To Eva, his words carried much more weight and special significance than the compliments from her newfound friends.

Yes, friends. Thanks to signing up with Cody and his association from the beginning, and also taking some therapy lessons to handle her anger issues, she had real friends with the other women. Again, another reason that she was grateful to the young lad... and why she really cared for him. In the same league with Leshawna, Lindsay, etc. in the association who really crushed on the lucky Anderson man.

She brought him over for a one-armed hug and replied, "Thanks for the compliment, kid... I mean, boss! Just glad you approve" Cody was blushing from the physical contact, and also from the natural scent that was coming from Eva. Just like with Sadie, Katie, Lindsay and Leshawna from earlier, he actually loved the smell that came from them. It was seriously like their natural scent was amplified greatly, and really wrecked havoc on his nose in a very good way.

He said in a bit of a stutter, "H-Hey, no problem. I... I was just glad that you won your match.". The women around them, Eva included, found him being shy like that very much adorable and made mental notes to tease him more later in the future.

Just than, a new voice cut into the crowd. It was Kelly as she called out, "Hey Cody! Over here!".

Cody looked up away from Eva to see the owner of said voice... and his eyes really bugged out at seeing what was before him. The ladies parted a bit more so that they could all see Kelly and her daughter Taylor.

The lovely young lady was in her Gold Diva outfit, a confident look in her face as she showed off her body and the outfit to the General Manager who looked very stunned in a good way at seeing her like that. She smirked and did a little bit of wiggle in her hips and chest area that made Cody blush more, and some of the ladies who were near him frown slightly.

Kelly was in her Manager outfit, which was a really sexy version of the attire she wore during "Total Drama: The Ridonculous Race". Her legs were on display that showed they were smooth and long, sensual and sexy. Her hips being hugged by the white stretchy shorts, but in a way that made her more alluring. She did a quick turn for the General Manager to see her tight, firm booty that shimmed a little from the spin. And also her top that was a size too tight as it hugged her bosom in a way that most men would love to hold onto themselves. Her face and hair were done excellent as well, with actually little make-up on rather than a lot.

All in all, Kelly proved that age is never an issue with her! That she is mature, not old in a negative sense!

Both mother and daughter giggled at seeing Cody's eyes almost bugging out and his face a deep red. Taylor felt her confidence boost as she saw this, Kelly also feeling her worth as a woman in her prime rise as well. Her daughter went over to Cody, putting some sway in her hips that made the golden coins on her outfit jingle a little, putting a slender finger under his mouth and pushing it back up to connect to his jaw.

She said softly and teasingly, "Careful sir, you don't want flies coming in there right?".

Cody shook his head violently to get his head back on track... and also to make sure that he was thinking with it instead of his 'other' head that was now straining to be released once more. A trip to his private bathroom maybe in order once more. He smiled bashfully and replied, "T-Thanks Taylor. I just have to say that you and your mother are... well... just, WOW! You two look very beautiful and good now!".

The ladies around them frowned as Taylor flirted a little with their boss, said young lady and her mother giggling softly at his reaction and words. Kelly went to them and replied, "Why, thank you kind sir. So, anything we need to know about my daughter's opponent?".

Cody quickly schooled himself as he came back more to reality as he answered, "Yes, I do. Cleopatra Haught is an upcoming Face-wrestler, her theme Egyptian like her name. She is a formidable wrestler in many circuits, winning thirty-four matches and losing just four. She is quick and likes to use counter-moves against her opponents. But according to what I know, she rarely uses submission moves. She likes to wear her opponent down before pinning them. So hopefully you will have an edge over her, Gold Diva.".

Taylor soon felt butterflies in her stomach, looking a bit nervous. This was going to be her first match, and against someone who had a lot of experience in the wrestling ring. And Cody was putting some faith in her, and she was not going to let him or the others down.

Kelly sensed the nervousness within her daughter, going to her and putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her down. She said, "Don't worry dear. I'm sure you'll be alright. Just remember to not think too much on the match, okay?". The others soon started to wish her good luck as well, their frowns vanishing to be replaced by goodwill as they wanted their fellow WWS-TKOA member to be on top of her game for her very first match.

She looked at her mother, the other women around her... and finally to Cody. She smiled and said, "Thanks everyone! I won't let you down!".

A new female voice entered the scene, one that oozed confidence. She said, "Well, well, well. So you are my opponent for the night. I have to say... you look and sound very sure for a rookie.".

All turned to see the owner of the voice. Coming towards them with a confident sway in her step was Cleopatra Haught herself! She really had the Egyptian theme going for her that was perfected to a T. Her hair was set in the classic Ancient Egyptian hairstyle; short and cut with golden highlight streaks in her raven-black hair. Her outfit was blue that wrapped and hugged all around her ample curves and assets, her legs being shown as long and deadly. She wore bright red lipstick along with some dark purple eyeshadow for her eyes. And she looked to be two years older than Taylor.

All in all, she looked like a very sexy, adult version of Cleo De Nile from the series "Monster High"!

Cleopatra Haught really lived up to her last name, at least to Cody as she really looked amazing. The rest of the WWS-TKOA felt an unpleasant vibe coming from the woman as she walked towards Kelly, Taylor and Cody. Miss Haught gaze was on her opponent, looking at her up and down as if sizing her up like a customer would appraising jewelry. Taylor felt a bit uncomfortable under the wrestler's gaze, but tried to be confident as best she could.

After some moments, Cleopatra stated, "Well, you certainly pull off the expensive look quite well. And you do hide your nervousness well. But all in all honey... I'm going to take you down easy. Another victory notch in my record.". One thing you could say about her, she was confident that was borderline to arrogance.

Mother and daughter frowned at the words of Miss Haught, Taylor letting forth a little growl as her nervousness was replaced by anger. She wanted to deck her in the face, but decided to save her current aggression for the ring. Cody also frowned at this, not liking when someone put one of his ladies down like that.

He spoke, "I don't think you should write one of my girls here off that easy. She may surprise you when you two go to the ring soon.". Taylor and the other ladies were mildly impressed and pleased by their boss defending Gold Diva like that. The young rookie also pleased more as Cody referred her as 'one of his girls'.

Cleo looked to the young General Manager, her gaze also sizing him up. After some moments, she smirked slightly and said, "Hmmmm… you have potential, kid. A bit on the scrawny side and lanky, but you seem passable. And your gap-tooth mouth actually makes you look cuter.". This made Cody blush and frown at the same time; frowning because he was being mocked at being a kid, blushing from her words.

The ladies did not take too kindly to it, Leshawna and Lindsay bringing their manager over to them in a double-protective hug. Miss Haught raised her eyebrow at this, but decided not to comment. She soon heard her theme music coming on, turning to her opponent and declaring, "Well, time for me to meet my adoring fans... and also to put you in your place, rookie! Ta-ta!".

She turned and walked to where the curtain was at, a sway in her walk to screamed of confidence. She turned to set one last gaze at Cody, the young man still being held in a protective embrace by Leshawna and Lindsay, winking at him before going forth to meet her fans.

Taylor muttered, "I don't like her. Not one bit." Her mother and a majority of the WWS-TKOA wrestlers agreed with her on that assessment.

Cody managed to gently wiggle out of the embrace of the busty blonde and bootylicious black beauty, though he was reluctant to, going to Taylor and saying, "Don't worry about her. You just focus on your match, stay calm and do your best. Win or lose, I'm very proud of you no matter what.". This action and words really perked her up, and also made Kelly form a warm smile as well.

Gwen stated, "Okay Gold Diva, you and your manager better get prepared! Your entrance is coming up soon!"

* * *

The crowd was going wild as they heard the song **"Egypt Egypt"** **from Egyptian Lover** come on, and walking down the ramp towards the ring was the rising Face-character Cleopatra Haught. While she seemed to be a snob to the others in the Back Stage area, in front of the crowd and in the ring she changed into a persona that enjoyed the approval of the fans and wrestled hard but fair.

The veteran wrestler was using her alluring body to good use to get the fans on her side, doing some hip/belly sways and motions that highlighted her ample curves and slender womanly charms. The male fans were going nuts at seeing such a sight from a very beautiful woman wrestler. She climbed up on the apron, doing a little shake of her body for her adoring public before stepping through the ropes and into the ring. The little lady certainly knew how to draw the crowd in indeed!

Soon the music stopped, and another song came up that was the theme of her opponent. It was **"Dark Horse" by Katy Perry!** Honorata called out, "And here she is, the dazzling member of WWS-TKOA, accompanied by her manager Knockout Kelly... the Gold Diva!".

Stepping out from behind the curtain now emerged Taylor in her shiny golden outfit, her mother by her side. Cody had come up with the manager persona name of Kelly, saying that she did look like a knockout. That had resulted in said sexy mature woman accepting the ring manager name... and a kiss from her that had Cody seeing stars in a very good way!

The audience reactions were mixed like with Eva; many cheering while others booed since they did find out that all of her accomplishments were fake thanks to her father stating so in the Total Drama race event. Taylor waved to everyone despite some of the audience members jeering/booing at her. It was a small number compared to the ones cheering for her. Also, a touch from her mother's shoulders calmed her down and kept the negative remarks at bay.

She than walked towards the metal steps, turning just in time to see Cody run back down to the ring so he could get back to his seat. He turned and waved to her and Kelly, wishing both of them good luck before going back to his seat. Honorata got there at the same time he did, the assistant/announcer/bell ringer knowing that her manager gave the young lady a much needed pep talk in the Back Stage area.

Indeed, the smile and words from Cody gave Taylor the confidence boost she needed to let go for the moment her name... and now became Gold Diva! She had a smile on that showed she was ready, walking up the steps and going through the ropes with her mother following her. Knockout Kelly also became active the moment she stepped into the squared circle, the duo now in their wrestling personas & ready to rock!

Gold Diva went over to the rope, waving to the crowd and blowing kisses to everyone. Kelly joined her as well, the crowd amped up a bit more to see such a mature beauty. They remembered her from the Total Drama show, and came to the conclusion quickly that she looked a LOT better now than she did on the show!

The song soon faded and ended, Meixiu asking Kelly to leave the ring. She complied, giving her daughter a hug for good luck before exiting through the ropes and standing on the outside of the ring. Cleopatra had a smug smile on her, believing that it would be an easy match. However, she had a Face-appeal to uphold and she wanted to keep the fans on her side. So she went to the middle of the ring, extending her hand out for Gold Diva to shake.

Said wrestler was skeptical about her opponent, seeing the glint in her eyes despite the friendly face she put on. However, she wanted to win approval from the fans as much as she did. So... she walked over and shook the hand of Miss Haught in a show of good sports-womanship, the crowd cheering more loudly as they saw this display of respect and conduct.

After shaking her hand, the two went into opposite corners and waited for the bell to ring to officially start the match. Cleopatra hopped up and down to get herself loose for the upcoming fight, Gold Diva looking to Cody and blowing a kiss at him. She really had appreciated all of the training, time and effort he had put with her. And now she wanted to prove her worth to him, to show that all of the training and persona acting was not in vain.

The bell rang, starting the match!

Gold Diva and Cleopatra started to circle the ring, staring at each other and trying to find a weakness to exploit. After some moments, the two did a collar-and-elbow tie-up lock. The duo struggled against one another, but soon Cleopatra moved her towards the ropes. She was two years older than Taylor, and also stronger due to the extensive & intensive training all that time. Once she was at the ropes, Miss Haught quickly released the hold and delivered a knife chop to the chest of Gold Diva!

The smack from the blow sounded off for all to hear, Diva clutching her chest from the intense stinging pain that was now shooting from the spot where Cleopatra just struck her. Her hand was removed by said opponent who delivered another knife chop, the audience seeing that she had the advantage now. Miss Haught than whipped her foe to the ropes, seeing her bounce off of it and executed a strong dropkick that nailed Diva on the chest!

Kelly looked on, some worry coming to her face as she saw her daughter holding her chest. It was clear to see that Cleopatra was indeed a skilled and strong wrestler, and the manager urged her daughter to try and reverse the situation.

Cleopatra rose back to her feet, a smirk on her face as she saw her opponent hissing in pain & clutching her chest orbs as they were very much hurting from the drop kick. She grabbed Diva by the hair, wanting to continue to deliver some humiliation and pain to her. However, the rookie of the match was not going to be dominated so easily! She broke the hold Miss Haught had on her hair and delivered a forearm smash to her foe's upper-chest area, stunning and dazing the alluring Egyptian wrestler very much.

She continued the offense, delivering a slap to the face that resounded loudly which had the audience wincing from hearing such a hit. This really stunned the veteran wrestler, and Gold Diva followed with a headbutt that really dazed her enemy and sent her into one of the turnbuckles. The golden girl clutched her own head, now feeling the consequences of such an action and decided that headbutts were not her thing. After shaking herself free from the recoil effects of her attack, she went over to Miss Haught to press her advantage.

Gold Diva delivered some rapid punches to the stomach of her foe, who let out a cry every time each punch connected to her impressive belly. Meixiu started to do a count, telling her to cease her attacks or to risk disqualification. After getting in several successful hits, the wrestler ceased her actions and grabbed Cleopatra by the arm. She than executed an Irish Whip, to send her into the opposing turnbuckle on the other side of the ring. However... Miss Haught reversed the move and whipped Diva instead into the corner turnbuckle! Diva turned and had back slammed hard into the ring post, surprised by the sudden reversal.

Cleopatra than ran towards her, leaping and executing an excellent Spear into Gold Diva! The audience was in awe when the move connected, the former contestant of Total Drama having the wind knocked out of her as she clutched her midsection, slowly going to her knees. Cleopatra quickly stood over her downed foe, a smirk on her face that showed she was enjoying the way her opponent was now on her knees to her like servants did to their royal rulers. Miss Haught grabbed her opponent by the head and lifted her back up, taking her back to the center of the ring where she delivered a hammer blow to her back that sent Diva to her knees once more!

She than did a kick to spine of her enemy, causing her to fall flat on her stomach and for Cleopatra to execute an elbow drop that connected once again on the spine area! The audience could see that the golden girl was really a rookie as she was being woman-handled at the moment by Miss Haught. Said alluring woman from Egypt than did a rear chinlock, her knee on Diva's upper back while she grabbed her chin with both hands. She than started to wrench and pull hard, causing Gold Diva to yell in pain from the lock. She flailed her legs, trying to get any kind of leverage but Cleopatra had a firm grip on her.

Kelly was very worried now, easily shown on her face. She felt she needed to do something, and fast. She started to bang on the canvas, calling to her daughter and telling her to hang in there! Amazingly though, the audience started to get behind her as they started to clap and stomp their feet as well. They were cheering as best they could, a majority of them wanting to see Gold Diva turn the tide somehow. Said wrestler heard the chanting and the clapping, reaching out as if to grab the positive cheers now. Cleopatra put more pressure on her, but the golden girl would not be denied this time!

The confidence and strength surged within her, causing her to crawl to the ring ropes. After some agonizing moments, she managed to reach the bottom rope! Once she grabbed it, Meixiu told Cleopatra to release the hold and started to count. Said woman did release the rear chinlock, seeing that the rookie had some life in her after all. She was going to remedy that.

Gold Diva was gasping for air as she was released from the rear chinlock hold, her grip on the rope slacking a little as she tried to regain herself. Sadly, her opponent had other plans. She picked her foe up by the hair, taking her back to the center of the ring to deliver more pain. She picked her up and delivered a devastating backbreaker move! Gold Diva yelled in pain, and more so when she felt her spin being bent more as Cleopatra kept her on her left knee, pushing her upper and lower body more to maximize the pain.

After keeping her opponent in the bending hold for some moments, Cleopatra pushed her off like she was trash. She strutted around the ring, waving to her adoring fans as they cheered for her. Cody didn't pay much attention to her, his eyes focused on Gold Diva and hoping she was alright.

Miss Haught continued to show off for the crowd until she decided that it was time to get back to the match. She went over to a moaning Gold Diva as she was on her stomach, clutching the small of her back. She smirked, thinking that she had the rookie beat good. The alluring wrestler went to her and grabbed her by the hair once more... but Gold Diva stunned her by delivering a quick but effective Jawbreaker counter! The move caught Cleopatra off-guard, causing her to release the hold on Gold & clutching her jaw in pain!

The audience was really surprised and stunned to see such a reversal, especially Cody and Kelly. The manager/mother was now feeling hope surging through her as she saw her daughter now ready to make a comeback! Gold Diva let out a yell as all the pain and frustration from being kicked around during the match came forth, and she was ready to unleash it all on her foe!

She started to punch Cleopatra in the stomach areas, and deliver some strong forearm smashes to the chest of her as well! This forced Miss Haught to go to one of the ring corners, her midsection and upper-body areas feeling the sting & pain from Golda Diva's attacks! When she was in the corner, said wrestler started to kick her in the midsection hard multiple times at a rapid pace! Everyone was amazed to see the fiery life back in the woman, especially Cody! When Gold Diva had delivered enough hard kicks to force Cleopatra to the ground, she decided to do another move...

One that would deliver both pain & humiliation to her foe, and also give the male audience members a thrill! Hopefully will also give Cody a rush as well, in her mind at least.

She took some steps back from her opponent, got herself in position like a running starter... than ran to her foe and jumped with legs spread open, landing on the breasts of Miss Haught and bucking on her! Gold Diva had just delivered a powerful Bronco Buster to her opponent! This made the audience go wild, especially the males in the audience. Cody too was blushing from seeing such a move being performed. Kelly was also surprised to see her daughter pull such a very risque move like that.

After bouncing some more on Cleopatra, Gold Diva got off of her to take a bit of a breather. The adrenaline had finally wore out on her, the energy and rush gone. She took this moment to regain her bearings and a bit of her stamina back. Once she felt she had enough, she went over to the prone Miss Haught. She grabbed her by the hair, picking her up and taking her to the middle of the ring. Gold Diva than bent her over, putting her head between her legs and lifting her up... to deliver a classic Piledriver move! The move was executed, Cleopatra's head slamming into the mat hard!

The crowd was cheering loudly as they saw the former contestant of Total Drama now looking to make a comeback! Kelly cheered loudly, the hot mature woman very proud and glad to see her flesh and blood making a strong run now. Cody was impressed by Gold Diva's energy that was now returning, and was now wondering if this would be the fifth win for his ladies tonight.

Getting up from the move, Gold Diva waved to the crowd and did a little bit of showboating by moving her body in a way that got the males really riled up in a good way. Smiling and thinking she had this in the bag, she decided to end the match. She went over and grabbed the head of her foe... but Cleopatra suddenly burst forth with life and energy! She started to lay some strong punched to the stomach of a very surprised and stunned Gold Diva, forcing her to break the hold on her head! When she did, Miss Haught started to lay down some hammer blows to her back!

This sudden twist and reversal surprised everyone, especially Kelly and Cody!

* * *

Cleopatra gave a loud shout to the crowd, looking a vengeful Egyptian goddess at the moment! She was on fire, and ready to really lay the pain on her foe! She grabbed her opponent by the arms, bending her over and grabbing both arms in a hooking position. She than lifted her up, and executed a Butterfly Suplex! But she was not done there, as she did a spin of her body as she kept her hold on Gold Diva. She executed another Butterfly Suplex, and one more for good measure!

Cleopatra had just done her famous Tri-Butterfly Suplex on Gold Diva!

The audience was again alive with cheers and calls, seeing the veteran wrestler now back in fine form! Kelly was very worried and it showed on her face, her baby girl on the canvas and just moaning in pain. Cody was very impressed on Miss Haught's resilience and the move she just executed, as it took some strength and agility to pull off.

Miss Haught than looked down at her foe... and saw that it was time to end this. She did a little belly dance for the crowd, shaking her hips and moving her midsection in a way that was similar to the belly-dancers from Egyptian times. She than finished with a pose... and slapping her fine, firm booty that gave the audience the signal that she was ready to deliver a submission move!

Cleopatra went to the legs of her foe, dragging her to the middle of the ring and putting her foe into one of the most painful leg lock moves in wrestling history... the Sharpshooter! A move invented by Riki Choushu, but made famous by legendary WWF/WWE wrestler Bret 'Hitman' Hart! Miss Haught made sure to do the submission move right, and turned over to put immense pressure and pain in both legs and knees! Kelly was now extremely worried, as she grabbed her hair and tightened her grip on her own locks as she saw her daughter just cry out in extreme pain!

Gold Diva tried to crawl to the ropes, tried to do anything! But she was worn out, and also enduring such pain to her lower back and legs. She tried to hold on, she really did... but it was too much for her and she tapped out!

Meixiu saw this and called for the bell, Honorata ringing it three times to signal the end of the match!

Cleopatra kept her hold on the Sharpshooter a little bit longer before releasing it, throwing the legs down of her opponent and raising her arms in victory! Her theme song played as it was made official and apparent that she had won the match. Honorata called out, "Here is your winner by submission,_ Cleopatra Haught!_".

While Cleopatra's song was playing with the very sexy wrestler showing off her body for the crowd with her sensual sways and shakes, Kelly rushed into the ring and checked on her downed daughter. Gold Diva was on her back, clutching her knees in pain from the Sharpshooter move. She was also squeezing her eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears that she had lost her match after trying so hard.

She opened her eyes a little and saw the worried look of her mother/manager and whispered, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry... I... I did my best...".

Kelly cupped her face and wiped away some of the tear marks from her face and replied, "Shhhh, shh... its okay, sweetheart. You did your best. I'm so proud of you. Come on, let's get you out of here and back to the Back Stage so the doctors can look at you.".

Cleopatra saw the moment between mother and daughter, a smirk on her lips as she just enjoyed putting the rookie in her place. She looked to Cody and saw the concern in his eyes, a little surprised to see such emotion coming from the General Manager. She shrugged her shoulders before going through the ropes and jumping from the apron, waving to her fans as she walked up the ramp back to the Back Stage area. She loved the attention, just like her namesake did all those years ago in Egypt.

Back in the ring, Gold Diva rolled out of the ring and flinched when he legs hit the ground. She was hurt all over and she tried to walk with her manager's help, but her progress was slow. A majority of the audience cheered for her, which surprised her as she believed they would be booing or making fun of her for losing. She also received another surprise... when Cody came to her and scooped her up in his arms, holding her bridal-style! This really surprised the wrestler and Kelly very much.

Cody looked to her and whispered, "You did wonderful Taylor. I am very proud of you. And don't worry, there is always next time. For now, let's get you healed up.". He started to walk around the ring towards the ramp, carrying the beautiful blushing woman in his arms. Take note that Cody did have difficulty carrying her due to additional weight of her outfit, and that he was still a bit lacking in the muscular arms department... but he managed & the audience cheered louder at seeing the chivalrous display! Meixiu and Honorata were very much smiling big time, so proud at seeing the General Manager going the distance to help Taylor.

And knowing with no doubt at all that he was a real man, and hoped to one day show him how much they LOVED real men like him who acted with both brains and heart. Not with their other heads and hormones.

Gold Diva was blushing as she actually snuggled closer to Cody. She felt safe and warm in his arms, and also relieved as well. She thought he would belittle her for losing her first match, but she was glad that her assumption was proven wrong. In fact, she was glad that her negative assumptions of the General Manager were also wrong and that he was truly looking out for them.

Kelly was behind Cody, making sure that he didn't stumble or trip from carrying her daughter. She was wearing a smile as well, glad that Taylor was still in one piece & also that Cody was taking care of her in such a way. She really believed that she may have found a good match for her daughter, and if not... she certainly wouldn't mind taking Cody for herself. Despite the age gap, she had come to see the young man as more of a man than even her own husband. How he went the distance in many ways to ensure that everyone got in good training, stuck to their diets and also practiced with them to make sure they got their moves down pat in risk of his own body.

She unconsciously licked her lips, thinking of showing the lad how much she appreciated him helping her daughter. To REALLY show her appreciate to him one day, perhaps in a bedroom.

When they got Back Stage, Gold Diva's fellow wrestlers of the Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association gathered around them. The ladies had seen it all from the TV screens in the back, and now wanted to make sure their fellow wrestler was alright & not just physically. Cody gently set down Taylor to her feet, making sure that she was able to stand up okay. The women such as Leshawna, Eva, Bridgette, Lindsay, Beth, Sadie, Katie and Sierra were impressed & amazed by Cody's chivalrous act and the fact that he was able to carry Taylor like he did. While still a bit lanky and lean, it showed he did have enough muscle where it counted.

Taylor looked at everyone, than lowered her head down and whispered, "Sorry I lost back there. I tried to win, I really did...". She still felt that she let the association and her friends down from losing in her first debut match.

Eva spoke, "What are you talking about? You did great for your first time out there, squirt! You really held your own!". Let it be known that besides Jasmine, Eva was the second tallest person in the group and thus why she called Taylor squirt. But it was not in an insulting way.

Izzy put in, "Yeah! You did your best and really held long against the Sharpshooter, a move that has put many others away quick! So you're more tougher than you know!".

Beth also stated, "Yeah! Remember, this is your first time so don't let it get you down. You just need to train a bit more and get some more experience. And from what we saw, you gained a lot of it tonight!".

Gwen also said, "So don't worry about losing. You did alright in our eyes, and we're proud of you!".

The encouraging words from her new friends made her feel better, and also more satisfying than any of the contests that she entered back in her youth. That she truly and honestly did her best, and despite the result of losing... it was more satisfactory than winning all of those trophies that were under false pretenses thanks to her father.

She looked at Cody, who was panting a bit from the walk to the Back Stage, giving her a gap-toothed smile and saying, "They're right, Taylor. You did your very best and that is all that matters. Win, lose or draw. Next time, I believe you'll win. Just be patient.".

Taylor at the moment was crying tears of happiness from all the encouragement, and really wanted to give her General Manager a great big kiss for all that he had done for her. She restrained herself for the time being, since she was around her fellow wrestlers & knew that some would not take kindly to her for kissing the young man. She knew that some of them really liked Cody, so she restrained herself.

For now, at least.

As Taylor was being lifted up by her fellow wrestlers and friends instead of being put down after her defeat, someone came on the scene that made the positive atmosphere be put on pause. She turned around and saw that it was Cleopatra, the lovely wrestler having a smug smirk on her face as she had just made her tap out earlier. She frowned at seeing Miss Haught, the others now looking at the veteran wrestler to see what she would do.

Cleopatra's smug smirk widened a little as she spoke, "Well rookie, how does it feel to be put in your place by me? I admit that you put up a good resistance... but all fall to me in the end.".

Several of the girls frowned deeply, a few like Izzy and Eva wanting to just pound the look off of her face. Taylor looked down in sadness, her cheery face gone as she was reminded of her defeat. Her mother came to her rescue as she held her by the shoulders and remarked to Miss Haught, "This was her first match, and she did well despite everything. Next time comes for you and her to meet, the tables are going to be reversed. Its YOU that's going to be put into place!".

Cleopatra sneered and was going to retort when Cody got between her and the two women. He gave her a hard, neutral look and said, "You won the match. You proved you got the skills and strength to win. Don't let your attitude here spoil that. You proved yourself the victorious woman... but right now, you are NOT the better woman if you continue to belittle my wrestlers.".

Miss Haught and the rest were really stunned by Cody's look, words and actions. Normally, the lanky lad would prefer to be on the sidelines in watching any kind of drama unfold out. But now... he was taking charge and protecting Taylor while keeping up a professional air. He complimented Cleopatra on her win and abilities, but with a sting in the tail end of it. That if she persisted in belittling Taylor and being all smug about it, he would do something about it.

This was a side that intrigued many of the ladies as they saw this side of Mr. Anderson.

Cleopatra's sneer remained, but... something else shown in her eyes. It was respect. She stated, "I got to admit this about you, Short Stuff. You got guts for standing up to me like that. Perhaps there is something about you that intrigues me.".

She gave one last look at Taylor, giving one last smug smile before walking away with a confident strut. As she walked away from the group, Gwen says, "And here I thought Heather was a Queen Bee. That Cleopatra there would give you a run for your money, Heather" Said woman looked and glared at the gothic beauty.

Blainely exclaimed, "Okay everyone! I'll make up for Gold Diva's loss here! My next match is up, and I promise to deliver! Especially for our chivalrous boss here.". Cody blushed once more from the compliment, knowing that his actions would be shown to all later in papers and in certain news broadcasts the next day.

Indeed, the next match was _Blonde Hurricane vs. Denise O'Hara._

The General Manager turned his attention back to Taylor & Kelly and stated, "We better take Taylor to the doctors office. Dawn and Ella can look her over to see if she needs any kind of serious medical attention.". The women nodded, but her mother asked Sadie and Katie if they could take her daughter there. Seeing the confused looks from both her daughter and the other wrestlers, the mother explained that she wished to talk to Cody in private for a moment.

Taylor was a bit confused on it, but Kelly assured her that she would see her soon. That she just needed to talk to the General Manager for a little bit. A bit hesitant, but putting her trust in her mother, she nodded and allowed the BFF's to help her to the doctors office.

As she watched her go for a little bit, Kelly turned her attention to Cody. He was puzzled by this, and more so when she led him away from the others down a corridor and to a spare room area nearby. The other WWS-TKOA girls were also perplexed by this, though some like Anne Maria and Heather did not like this development as they automatically assumed that the mother of Taylor was up to something that could jeopardize their meal ticket.

Once alone, Kelly wrapped her arms around Cody and brought him in for a hug. The MILF was hugging the young man very tightly, Cody enveloped by her very ample womanly charms, the blushing came back and stronger than before as he was being hugged by a very lovely lady. She enveloped him for some moments before releasing him, Mr. Anderson gasping a little to get some air into his lungs. She smiled and said, "Thank you so much for what you did for my daughter. You helped her and complimented her even when she lost, and the others also encouraged her. No one has ever done that for her...".

Cody managed to get some breath back in his being and said, "Its who I am. I want to help lift others up, not put them down. Just not me.".

Kelly was very much impressed by Cody's modesty and honesty. She explained, "And I thank you again for that. Taylor... she never took to losing well in anything. That is why when she got upset after getting into anything that wasn't first place, her father started to give her fake medals and trophies. He didn't do what you did. He figured that he could encourage his daughter through fake achievements instead of encouraging her to do better like you did. And as she grew up, well... it continued on and that gave her a serious ego boost. And you saw what became of that...".

Indeed, Cody remembered on how snobbish and rude Taylor was to her mother & to others back on the show. And it would explain why she was so competitive at the beginning. All due to her father who opted to take the easy, deceiving route with fake achievements rather than giving his own daughter the love and support a father gives to his child even after they had fallen short.

Kelly finished, "Because of you and this, I think it will actually help Taylor to grow more that should have been done long ago. Because of you... I believe my daughter will be better in the future. To become more better in the future, and not just as a wrestler. And I just want to say thank you for doing that for her.".

Cody grinned, just glad to have helped a friend and his woman wrestler in any way possible. Kelly's soft smile than became a bit seductive as she bent down and kissed Cody on the lips! A light kiss yes, but on the lips nevertheless! This got the young man to go red quick, with a light amount of steam coming from his ears!

The alluring mature beauty smirked slightly at this, knowing now she still got the touch and charm to make men fall for her like that. She whispered, "The offer still stands Cody. When, not if, things fall between me and my husband... I believe I make you a man in a way that will blow your mind. Think on it for a bit... and know that I have a lot of experience when it comes to love, sweetie.". She soon left the room, a very noticeable sway in her hips.

Little did they know that a security camera got the entire thing from start to finish! And two assistants would check on it later on after the show was over... and just use it as a teasing issue for their boss later on!

The ladies nearby, still together as a group, saw Kelly emerge with a smile on her face... and Cody followed after her a minute or two later, a goofy smile on his face with a lipstick kiss mark visible on his lips! The women were a bit surprised by this, looking to the mature woman who merely gave them all a smirk of victory. Ladies like Leshawna, Lindsay and Beth frowned as they assumed that Kelly was using their boss as a means to an end to either help herself of Taylor.

Those like Heather, Blaineley and Anne Maria were furious that the 'old hag' was muscling in on their ticket to an easy life with a lot of money to work with.

Cody was still in a daze, a pleasant haze surrounding his mind as it replayed the moment and kiss. In his view, being kissed by a mature beauty like Kelly was an unattainable dream back in his old life. And now he received one! He was really glad now to have changed himself to become some more better than his old self, for his new ways were getting him rewarded big time.

Gwen went to him and shook his shoulders, managing to snap him out of his trance. He shook his head, seeing Gwen's frown and asking, "Oh! Gwen! I... well, thanks for getting me back to reality."The gothic beauty merely rolled her eyes, seeing some remnants of Cody's old self there but at least it wasn't as embarrassing as it was in the past.

She commented, "Now that you're back to earth instead of floating in space, mind telling us a bit about Blainely's opponent?".

The General Manager realized on where his mind should really be, nodding his head as he was guided back to the group by his former crush. Once he was with his group of fine, varied women wrestlers, he looked to Blainely whose face morphed from annoyed to anxious as she wanted to know who she was facing. While she was confident before, it was really a front since she was nervous just like Taylor was earlier.

Cody cleared his throat and said, "Here is what I know about Denise O'Hara. She's a Face-type wrestler, a heroine to the eyes of many. She is from Montgomery, Alabama in the United States. She uses a Southern Belle-persona, if any of you have seen movies that feature what women were like during the Civil War and such that happened in the States. She is bubbly and energetic, and a fan favorite with a lot of people. She has won about 21 matches, lost only 3. She is a very good submission wrestler, and from what I heard about her, she is aiming to go to the WWE once she has enough victories under her belt.".

Now this surprised them, especially Blainely as she was up against someone who had a strong fanbase and also was versed in the art of submission wrestling well like they were. The mature woman was now more nervous after hearing the news. But she didn't want to show any weakness to the others, especially to her General Manager.

She gathered up all the confidence that she could muster and stated, "Well, looks like I have to put this Southern gal in her place when I meet her! I'll make her tap and show who is the real Submission Queen of the Ring!".

The others looked to her, some glad to see her confidence though others could see that she was really hiding her nervousness. Cody was among those that saw through her front, and was about to say something... when another voice came in.

A melodious and country-accented voice that spoke, "Well, it'll be a real pleasure to fight against you than, miss!".

The ladies and Cody turned to see who was now walking their way. It was a redhead woman, close to Lindsay's age with her hair more deep red than Izzy's. She was dressed in a baby-blue dress that was true to form in the style back in the 1800s in the United States. And her upper-body showed a figure that was slim with her breasts showing to be at least Triple-D cup! She had milky white skin similar to Gwen's, but not completely pale and actually looked healthy as it glowed. Her eyes were a healthy green color like dark emeralds, her lips a bright pink that looked very kissable. Her statue showed that she was close to Eva's height, making her quite tall.

She carried an umbrella that ladies back in the Southern states carried, completing the ensemble that really showed she lived up to her Southern Belle-persona to the letter!

The women were impressed to see someone able to pull off such a costume while Cody was blushing once more to see such a beauty. He was surrounded by alluring females, and yet he always felt his face heat up when they were close to him. He couldn't help it, and to the ones who liked him, they wouldn't have it any other way.

The beautiful woman spoke, "Hey everyone! My name is Denise O'Hara, a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope to make a good impression with a lot of you tonight in the ring.". Her words were genuine and sweet to hear, making her sound & look like Lindsay's long-lost twin from the States.

Cody went over and replied, "Good evening to you, Miss O'Hara. My name is Cody, the General Manager of the WWS-TKOA. A real pleasure to meet you.". He stuck his hand out, hoping she would shake it. He wanted to get off on the right foot and to be seen as professional, though his heart was beating fast at being close to such a lovely being.

Denise had a wide smile on, one that was similar to Lindsay's as she swooped in and gave Cody a hug instead of a handshake! The Southern beauty squealed in delight as she lifted the young man up and hugged him close to her bosom, swinging her body left and right as she drew the lucky lad into her clothed bosom more.

She spoke with an innocent air, "Oooh, you are such a cutie! And such a gentleman too! Oh, you're so adorable that I want to put you on my shelf back home with my doll collection!". Lindsay and the rest of the ladies were a bit surprised to see such a reaction like this, but their stunned looks morphed into frowns as they saw Cody dangling between Miss O'Hara's massive mounds in the hug.

Said General Manager was turning a mixture of blue and red in the face. He felt the squeeze from the hug and also the very soft, marshmallow breasts that were now smothering his face. He was losing oxygen fast, being replaced by the very potent and powerful sweet natural smell that came from the woman's breasts. On one hand, he wanted to stay in such a place for a long while. On the other hand, if he did... chances are he would meet the Heavenly hosts soon. Also, again he didn't want to be like his old perverted self. He vowed not to revert to that, so it took tremendous willpower to get his sense back.

He looked up at Denise and muttered, "Ummm… Miss O'Hara... umm... can you please put me... down now...? I need to breathe...".

She released him quickly and replied, "Oh! I'm so sorry sir! I don't know what came over me!". She was concerned as Cody gasped for breath, his normal coloring returning to his face. He was helped by Sierra and Courtney, who patted him on the back so that he can get a little bit more of air into his lungs.

The other women wrestlers of the association saw that Denise was stronger than she looked, and also that she had an air of charm & innocence that was similar to Lindsay's own. In their view, she was a potent opponent in more ways than one.

Once he got his breath back, Cody looked to the two women that aided him and thanked them for their help. He looked to Denise, who looked very apologetic for almost sending him to Heaven via breast smother. He assured her, "Its okay. Just... whew... take it a bit easy with the hugs next time, please.". The Southern beauty smiled and nodded, saying that she would do her best to remember but it would be hard since she considered him to be very cute.

Cody thought, 'Well, at least she's honest.'.

Miss O'Hara put in, "Oh! I also saw what you did with that Gold Diva person after she lost her match to Miss Haught. I have to say, it was right gentlemanly of you. Such chivalry is hard to find nowadays, especially in this day and age.". The others could not argue with her on that.

The General Manager replied, "Thanks. I just did what I believed was right. She really did good despite her loss, so I wanted to show her that I still believe in her even though she did lose.". He was very honest here, and that reflected very well in Denise's eyes.

She did a light, Southern giggle and declared, "Ooooh, you are just so adorable and cute! Do you have a girlfriend, honey? If not, I like to fulfill that role!". Now this got a stunned/shocked look from not just the women wrestlers of WWS-TKOA, but also from Cody as well! While those like Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette and even Eva were subtle in their hints to Cody, Denise here was direct and to the point! They all stared at Cody, wanting to see what his answer would be.

The young man gulped as he blushed, pulling at his collar a little since it was now feeling rather warm all of a sudden. He saw the intense gaze the women were giving him, minus Denise who was having a hopeful look on her face. He gathered himself together, which was an accomplishment in itself since inside he was going crazy inside, and managed to come up with a reasonable answer.

He replied, "At the moment, no Miss O'Hara. But... at the moment, I am busy with managing my new association and all. When things cool down, and also go smoothly in the future, I might be interested in entering a relationship.". It was true, as Cody had been busy doing what he could to make sure his wrestling franchise would be able to weather through more matches, and hopefully in the future things would go smoother that it be more easier to manage.

Denise smiled and stated, "Well, its not a negative answer so I'll take it! And from what I have seen, both your looks and actions so far... you're worth the wait, darlin'.". Again, this made Cody blush as not even the others in the association have made that kind of statement. Leshawna, Lindsay, Blaineley and others who were interested in the General Manager frowned deeply at her words.

Just than, country music was blared out from the loudspeakers. It was **"Ain't Going Down Till the Sun Comes Up" by Garth Brooks**! The redhead buxom beauty squealed and said, "Yes! They are playing my entrance music! Time for me to get my match on with Blonde Hurricane! Cody sir, can you please be my escort to the ring?".

Said young man was a bit surprised by the request, more so when she sauntered over to him and looped one of her arms around his. Now the really looked like a U.S. Southern couple, which made some of the ladies simmer in a bit if jealousy.

Blaineley stomped towards them, wanting to pulls Cody to her and declare that he was going to escort her since she did belong to his association. However, the two started to walk away with Cody still hooked on Miss O'Hara's arm. He turned to give an apologetic look to the mature blonde woman before continuing his walk with Denise, soon going through the curtain that separated the Back Stage from the rest of the audience.

The blonde woman was fuming, and she was not alone. Courtney stated, "That Miss O'Hara... she is dangerous competition.".

Leshawna added, "You got that right girl! She's gonna be someone to watch out for.". Indeed, some of the ladies believed they had found a rival that was outside the WWS-TKOA boundaries.

Blaineley growled out, "I'll put that Southern Belle under my boot and her ass from here back to Dixie." Now it was time for Blaineley to vanish... to be replaced by the Blonde Hurricane!

The audience went crazy once more at seeing Denise O'Hara, the sight of the tall and very buxom redhead sending many especially the males into a frenzy at seeing such a sight. However... the crowd was perplexed greatly as they saw Cody escorting the Southern Belle down the ramp as the country music played. Even Meixiu and Honorata were a bit confused at seeing their boss escort Miss O'Hara down the aisle instead of Blaineley.

This thought ran rampant through the minds of most of the men in the crowd, 'Its not fair! How is it that this... this... skinny punk get to be so close to such hot babes!?'.

Denise smiled as she walked gracefully down the ramp towards the squared circle, looking at her escort with a brilliant smile and saying, "Thank you kindly for being my escort, sir! I really do like it when a gentleman takes care of me, and you are certainly are one!". Her smile and words were honest and true, as since there was a shortage of men like Cody in her view and she really appreciated his presence with her.

Cody just smiled nervously and answered, "Hey, I'm here to help any lady in need. Its what I do.". Her smile increased a little, stopping when they arrived near the ring and the redheaded beauty from the South leaned down to give him a kiss. Not on the cheek, but on the lips! Light but full of sweetness that made his whole body tingle!

Kelly may have stunned/surprised him with her kiss earlier, but this one actually overpowered what the mature blonde gave him! He was blushing so hard, he was resembling a ripe strawberry! The beautiful wrestler giggled as she handed her umbrella prop to him, than walked towards the steel steps to properly enter the ring.

Cody just walked back to his seat, holding the umbrella with a stunned look on his face but with a goofy smile showing to all, displaying that he liked what just happened.

Once she was in the ring, Denise waved to her face as she strutted inside the area. She soon reached back to her dress... and pulled it off, showing that the bottom part was completely detachable! Once it was gone, she revealed what she had underneath... a very hot pair of dark-purple bikini shorts that almost resembled panties! Almost! The patrons in the crowd were cheering wildly now, especially the males as they beheld the belle! She smiled brilliantly to everyone, turning to Cody and giving a wink to him & shaking her tight booty to him.

The purple bikini shorts almost resembled a thong when she turned her backside to him, the string almost swallowed up by her impressive cheeks! While not as big as Leshawna's or Eva's, it was tight and round enough to entice any man. He swallowed as his blush returned & increased to his face & also his little soldier down below rising up hard and fast to salute the little lady!

She than turned back to face him and shook her Triple-D cup orbs at him, the bouncy & firm heavenly chest being barely contained by her matching dark-purple corset. The audience was once again cheering loudly at this display, Denise seeing Cody's reaction and her smile increasing more. She sent another wink to him and also blowing him a kiss, making the General Manager really red and about to burst like a volcano.

The country song soon ended, and coming up next was the song **"Pretty Girls" by Britney Spears!** Honorata announced, "And now her opponent, making her debut tonight for the Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association... here is the Blonde Hurricane!".

Emerging from the curtain was Blaineley, all dressed up in her Blonde Hurricane outfit & also fully in her persona.

The audience reaction was cheering loudly for her, the woman's smile brilliant and dazzling. She swayed and moved her body to the beat of the song on top of the ramp before she walked down it towards the ring. Indeed, the woman's training regimen had been good to her body. Actually improving it, inside and out. The special diets and training with the women in the gym had done wonders for her, making those that knew her from her stunt on Total Drama really be amazed at the changes.

As she walked down the aisle waving and giving high-fives to the fans, she stopped at the ring and saw Cody sitting in his seat... the umbrella prop still in his hands and his face red still from earlier. Blonde Hurricane frowned at him, she and the others from Back Stage not liking what they saw on the screen earlier. They all had seen what Denise did to their General Manager, the kiss and the little body-shake display show that got many of them hot under the collar in a bad way.

Her gaze said it all to Cody that stated, 'We'll talk about what happened earlier later, boss.' Already, the young man was nervous on what would occur when his ladies would get ahold of him later on.

Getting back on track, Blonde Hurricane leapt to the apron and turned to face her newfound fans, shaking her body for their visual pleasure before blowing a kiss to all of them and going inside the ring. The mature blonde one spun as she soaked in all the attention, doing a pose that had many cameras flashing to get a picture.

Soon, her entrance music ceased and the two women were now face to face with one another. Denise smiled still, towering a little over Blonde Hurricane. She held out her hand, asking for them to shake as true women & sports-ladies. Blonde Hurricane looked at it, than at her foe who didn't show signs of any kind of trickery or foul play.

Normally, she would do something like putting her hand out to shake hers... than pull it back at the last second to run through her own hair. However, Blonde Hurricane knew that a good impression was important especially for the audience and papers. So she took the hand and shook it, the audience going crazy in a good way at seeing such a display like from the tag team match earlier.

Denise smile increased as she spoke, "Thanks! And good luck to you! I won't hold back!". She was genuinely glad to see another woman who liked to be a good sport, her respect for her foe rising a bit.

Blonde Hurricane replied, "Ummm… you're welcome? And good! I'm going all out too!". Hearing such respectful words stunned her slightly, as she had rarely gotten any form of respect like that in her entire career in show business.

* * *

**A\N: This chapter is pretty big so it was cutted in two,you guys are able to resist so many sexy ladies about to duke it out all at once? NaahhhhH! Cody is also getting more and more attention.**


	10. Can't TOTAL win them all Part 2

**A\N: Co Written by DJRodriguez,bringing to you sexy total drama ladies in sexy wrestling outfits and duking out :D Heck yeah! Do you guys Think at some point we should make one of the ladies be a bit more...close to Cody? Or maybe bring more females to the roast who are not only Total Drama ladies? A true possibility.**

* * *

The two soon went to opposing corners, ready for the match and waiting for the referee to hear the bell. Once Honorata was out of the wrestling ring and back to her post, she smirked widely at Cody and asked, "So... how was the kiss? Judging by the look on your face from earlier, you really enjoyed it." The young man blushed once more, looking down while the buxom Polish-American beauty giggled beautifully at his reaction.

She soon resumed her duties and rang the bell, signaling the start of the next match!

Once the bell was heard, the two started to circle each other in order to find a weakness in the other. Blonde Hurricane saw that she already had a slight height disadvantage since she was shorter than her foe. But she would not let it get to her. They soon locked together in a grapple, but Denise was quick enough to change it into where she broke the hold and went behind her foe. She grabbed her by the waist and started to squeeze her midsection, Blonde Hurricane yelping a little in pain before she quickly reversed the hold and grabbed onto Miss O'Hara's midsection from behind.

She than pushed her into the ropes, where she grabbed onto them and heaved her bodacious body into Hurricane. The recoil forced the mature blonde beauty to let go, going into a tuck and roll where she got back on her feet but had to steady herself once she did so. Denise turned around and rushed towards her opponent, lifting her right foot to deliver a big boot to the face... but Blonde Hurricane tucked in time and countered with a drop-kick to the impressive chest of her enemy!

The action was already starting to get intense from the get-go, the crowd enjoying it immensely!

Denise came back up quickly, but was nailed by another drop-kick that sent her into one of the ring post corners. The Hurricane got back to her feet swiftly and started to rain some strong kicks to the side of her foe! Denise cried out on pain from the legs connecting hard to her left side, until she grabbed said appendage on the fourth kick! She walked away from the corner, Blonde Hurricane being forced to hop on one leg since her right leg was currently being held.

However, she rectified that by doing an Enzuigiri move! It is a wrestling technique that was the signature move of Antonio Inoki, where one does a flip to let the free leg go to kick the head of the opponent who has one of their legs caught. It is supposed to be a counter-move that many light-weight wrestlers use or those versed very much in the martial arts.

Blonde Hurricane's foot did connect with the head of her foe, forcing her to let go of her leg while she clutched the back of her head in pain. Now free from her grip, the mature blonde wrestler rushed to the corner poster, leapt on to the top turnbuckle and did a diving splash on Miss O'Hara! She connected and both went down, Blonde going for the cover but was thrown off with impressive force by Denise after just a one count!

The patrons and Cody saw the match in awe, amazed on how surprising Blonde Hurricane was. The mature beauty had taken to being trained in the Lucha Libre & Japanese-style of wrestling where it focused on speed, agility and precision moves. It was especially hard for Blaineley due to her body type and age, but since she was going to have a ring name that had the name Hurricane in it... she wanted for her foes & the audience to see why she was named so. So she got trained rigorously by the trainers in order to do that, and it seemed that it was paying off.

Denise climbed back to her feet quickly, very much impressed on how the newcomer was doing to her. What Blonde Hurricane did not know was that Miss O'Hara was tough and enduring, having trained to really last rounds with her opponents. Hurricane rose back to her feet, knowing that she to keep up the pressure or else her foe would make a comeback. She rushed back towards her to do a clothesline... but the Southern Belle just took it with little to no effect!

Blonde Hurricane bounced off the ropes again for another try, but her second clothesline again didn't seem to affect her at all. She bounced off the ropes again, this time going for a drop-kick instead of a clothesline. Hurricane wanted to mix it up and hopefully get the drop on her foe. It failed as Denise side-stepped and the mature wrestler hit nothing but air as she came back down hard on her side. Denise was innocent in most aspects, but that didn't mean she was stupid or naïve. She knew what was coming, and thus countered accordingly.

Seeing her opponent down, she grabbed her by the hair and scooped her up to deliver a powerful slam that shook the entire ring a little! Hurricane yelled in pain and clutched her back from the attack, many wincing as they saw the ring shaking a little from the impact and Cody looking a bit worried for his wrestler.

Miss O'Hara put in, "Okay than, fly girl... let's see how you handle me when I'm all fired up!". Now she was going to show to her and the world why she was considered a powerhouse & why she had won 21 of her 24 matches!

She picked up her dazed foe, grabbing her by the side and delivering a devastating backbreaker! She was using her long, slim and toned legs to maximum use as she executed the move, soon pushing Blonde Hurricane down more across her knee. Her hand was on her chest near the throat area, while her other was on her left leg, pushing both down to really give her spine area some intense pain. After several seconds of having Blonde Hurricane in such a move, she released it and pushed her off.

Miss O'Hara than grabbed her once again by the hair and picked up her opponent by it, taking Hurricane to one of the turnbuckles. She deposited her opposition there, and started to do some hard shoulder-thrusts moves into Blonde Hurricane's midsection. Each striking thrust was strong and piercing, making the mature beauty cry out in pain from the attacks. After four thrusts moves, Denise picked up her slumped form and slung the mature woman up onto her shoulders.

She turned around and ran a bit, and slammed Blonde Hurricane with a Running Powerslam move that once again shook the arena slightly! The crowd was now cheering as they saw the Southern Belle once again in fine form, the redheaded beauty waving to the crowd as her opponent was on her back in pain from the powerful move.

Denise picked her back up, feeling that it was time to do two of her Signature moves before finishing the match. She picked up Blonde Hurricane by the head this time, bringing her back up to her feet. She looked at the dazed woman and stated, "Awww, you're looking a little dizzy. I bet you need a nice taste of... Fresh Country Air!". Just as she said those three words, she grabbed Blonde Hurricane by the head... and actually forced her face into her right armpit! She started to move her head up and down the clean-shaven area like one would a deodorant stick, the crowd now going nuts as they saw this!

It was Denise's one of two Signature moves, the **Fresh Country Air humiliation move!**

Blonde Hurricane came back to life quickly as her face was now deep into the armpit of Miss O'Hara, struggling wildly to release herself but the redheaded beauty had a strong grip on the back of her head! She was forced to endure the taste and smell of the sweaty Southern Belle, gagging and wanting the nasty smell & taste out of her mouth. Not surprisingly, many males in the audience wouldn't mind at all if they were in a move like that.

The humiliation move lasted for several minutes, Denise parading around the ring while still rubbing the head & face of Blonde Hurricane deep into her right armpit. She soon released the hold, Hurricane stumbling as she clutched her face and started to spit out what slid into her mouth as she was held in such a move. She landed on the second bottom ropes, her upper half dangling down as she continued to spit and wipe with her arms the sweat from her nose and mouth.

Cody was blushing brightly at seeing such a move, Denise looking back at him and winking once again before strutting towards her foe to continue the punishment.

Blonde Hurricane was still hanging from the second ropes, humiliated and panting for some real fresh air after enduring Denise's humiliation move. Said foe walked over to her, grabbing her head from behind and slowly lifting her up from the ropes. The redhead brought her head close to her and spoke, "Awww, you look a little winded dear. Here, this will help you." She went to the lower corner turnbuckle, hefting the mature blonde woman up to the top and climbed up with her.

She put her head underneath her right armpit, than... delivered a perfect Super-plex from the very top rope! Both contestants slammed down back into the ring, which shook a little from the impact! Denise had used her slight height advantage to maximum use, Blonde Hurricane yelling once more in pain as the impact got her full on the back! The audience was going crazy as they saw the Southern Belle now woman-handling the newcomer to the wrestling world!

Cody was thinking, 'Oh no! I don't think Blaineley has much of a chance now to win given all the damage that she's endured! Miss O'Hara is one amazing wrestling! I hope that she does make it to the WWE, but at the same time hope she considers coming to my WWS-TKOA.'.

After the Super-plex, Denise got back to her feet and started to fan herself. She spoke as loud as she could to the audience, "Whoo! All of this here wrestling has made me tired! I think its time I took a little break! Now where is my seat?". Those who heard the words and saw the fanning gesture knew what was coming next!

Blonde Hurricane was slow in coming to her feet, the pain that was racking her body just terrible. Miss O'Hara strutted to the hapless wrestling opponent, looking down at her with a wicked smile on her beautiful face. She turned around so that her backside was facing the blonde, reached down and grabbed both arms and held them tight. She then declared, "Ah! Here it is! Everyone, time for the... Lady's Seat!". She pulled on the arms and bent down a little, which forced Blonde Hurricane's face deep into the crevice of her booty!

Denise was now executing her second Humiliation Move which was **"The Lady's Seat"!**

The crowd was going crazy once more, the cheering and hollering increasing as the redheaded beauty was using Blonde Hurricane's face like her personal cushion right in the middle of the ring! Said blonde's eyes were wide once more as she felt her entire face now surrounded with tight, feminine booty skin! The spandex and sweat taste was now all over her nose and mouth, the very sour tang of it all over her as she struggled to escape the move! Her legs flailed about as they struck the canvas of the ring, trying to set her arms free but it was no use.

Denise had a tight grip on her arms, her stance firm as she continued to use her opponent's face like a seat! It was like a standing Stinkface move!

The men in the audience were going absolutely crazy with their lust and hormones going into meltdown overload! Cody was in the same department, but he was a bit more in control. He was blushing from seeing such an erotic Humiliation move, his soldier down below rising once more to show how much he found the scene hot.

After two or so minutes in the hold, Denise released the arms and ended the move. Blonde Hurricane was slumped to the ground, once again spitting up whatever had slid on her lips and her mouth. She was gasping for air, the combination of spandex and sweat NOT good for her at all. She was also losing confidence and stamina, being in both Humiliation moves & getting owned draining her fast.

Miss O'Hara spoke up, "Thanks for letting me rest, darlin! Now... time to end this! **Belle Buster!**". She brought her back up and put her back on both feet... than climbed on her back and pulled both arms hard behind her! She was using her Finishing Move, the "Belle Buster" which was a Bullriding move that was similar to the H-move used by Sgt. Clemets from the video game "Rumble Roses"! But instead of facing backwards from her foe like the character, she was facing in the same direction her opponent was at.

The audience was once more cheering loudly as they saw the Submission finisher of the Southern Belle, who once again used her height to max. use as she rode on the back of Blonde Hurricane while hyper-extending her arms! Cody saw this and knew it was over.

He also realized something as he thought, 'Of course! Now that I think about it, it all makes sense! Denise had been targeting the body of Blaineley all this time so that she would be more vulnerable to the move! And with the two Humiliation moves she used, it was used to wear her down & not just on energy. With being so confused, humiliated and dazed... Blaineley doesn't have the stamina to escape!'.

He was correct on that, as Blonde Hurricane was trapped in the middle of the ring! The weight of her foe made it nearly impossible to move from her spot, combined with the pain her body was in plus the strain & pain on her arms as they were pulled back. The finishing touch was her energy and spirit, as they had been drained completely due to enduring two moves that were just humiliating on all fronts.

She did try to hold out, she really did... but the pain was too much and she verbally responded to Meixiu that she gave up! The ref called for the bell, which Honorata dinged three times! Denise O'Hara had won the match!

Once the bell was heard, she quickly released the hold and got off her foe, who just fell down in defeat face-first to the mat. Meixiu held up the arms of Miss O'Hara, who accepted it all with grace and style as her entrance music played once more!

While Denise was showing off her fine form and soaking in the attention of the crowd, Blonde Hurricane was moaning as she was lying pitifully on the ground. She was coughing up still some remnants of Miss O'Hara's stench and taste, wanting something else to be in her mouth and nose rather then her opponent's sweat. She rolled over slowly out of the ring, where she was met by Cody. Looking up, the mature blonde beauty was surprised to see such concern & tenderness from the eyes of her boss.

He leaned down and whispered to her, "You did great out there, Blaineley. Come on, let's get you some medical attention.". She nodded and allowed Cody to help her, wondering if he would carry her bridal-style like he did with Taylor. Unfortunately for her, she was a bit heavier than said young woman, so he slung her right arm around his neck and both walked towards the ramp.

They were surprised when someone else aided them, taking Blonde Hurricane's other arm... turning to see that it was Denise! The country gal of wrestling looked to the stunned duo and said, "Hey, its just good Southern hospitality to help others! Especially ones they respect.". She explained to them that she respected her opponent on how far she pushed her as a rookie, and also that it was just good to help someone in need.

Cody soon bore a sincere smile on his face as he said, "Thank you Miss O'Hara. We really appreciate this, right Blonde Hurricane?".

Said mature woman was still stunned that someone who had won against her was now helping her. Normally, winners would not associate with the losers in any way. And yet Denise was helping her to get to the Back Stage area & also telling her that she respected her even though she lost! The mature woman soon sported a tired but real smile on her face as she replied, "Yeah... we really appreciate it. Thanks Denise.".

The Southern Belle just smiled at the duo as they resumed their trek up the ramp and to the curtain. The audience was clapping/cheering loudly at the display of good sports-womanship, again seeing something rare & good which they approved of immensely. They also chanted both Denise and Blonde Hurricane's names, lessening the sting of defeat from Blaineley.

They soon arrived in the Back Stage area, where the rest of the WWS-TKOA was waiting for them. The ladies cheered and clapped for the duo; congratulating Miss O'Hara for the win and also giving words of encouragement to Blaineley. Courtney went to the duo, gently taking the mature blonde beauty from them & stating that she would take her to the Nurses office so Ella and Dawn could fix her up.

Blaineley spoke, "Sorry that I lost everyone... I really thought I could win...". The loss had been a big blow to her pride, and even though she had help from Cody & Miss O'Hara plus the audience cheering for her despite said loss, it still stung a bit for her.

The General Manager replied, "Hey, its not that big a deal. You stood up pretty good to a seasoned wrestler, and I believe you gained some experience from this. Just take it easy and heal for now. I'm just glad that you are okay.". The blonde woman looked at Cody for a moment, than smiled as he was really concerned for her.

She stated, "Thanks boss. Also, I may need a LOT of mouthwash to get a certain taste out of my mouth.". She also wanted a bath too to get her face cleaned up from Denise's humiliation moves.

Said wrestling belle blushed badly from the words and explained, "Sorry about that, dear. You see, my wrestling promoter and trainers said that I needed something to really spice up the action and wow the crowd. So they decided to teach me some moves that were rather... risque and unique. They told me it would humiliate and wear down my opponent, making it easier for me to get a submission lock on. They were right but... honestly, I just think that their minds were a bit deep in the gutter there.".

She also said that it did bring in the appeal and cheers from the audience, so she decided to stick with her moves. The other women wrestlers saw the truth in that as they saw the audience members, mostly the males, go nuts in seeing her Humiliation moves. While some didn't want to go that route, others like Heather and Anne Maria were wondering if they could pull off something that Denise did that would make them more appealing to the crowds.

As Blaineley was being led away by Courtney to the Nurses area, Denise looked to Cody with a large, warm smile on. She stated, "You truly are a good man to be wanting to help your lady wrestler like that.". He smiled and said that he is who he is, that he loves to help anyone who is down especially women.

Miss O'Hara looked around, finding a pad of paper and a pen nearby on a desk. She went to it, picking up said items and writing some stuff down on it. She ripped the paper from the pad and presented it to Cody, who looked down to see that it was her name, phone number and email address! She smiled once more, bending down and whispering, "If my dream of getting into the WWE falls through, I hope you remember to give me a call and ask me to join your league. I am a Submission expert after all, and I see that you treat your women well. Or if you just want to talk to little ol' me...".

She winks and gives him a kiss on the lips, making him go cherry-red all over his body with steam blasting from his ears! Leshawna, Lindsay, Bridgette and the others who saw this frowned heavily as they saw the scene. Leshawna cracked her knuckles, Lindsay tapping her foot impatiently on the floor, Bridgette's eye twitching with more of the ladies doing something different to their bodies to show their displeasure.

Denise released the kiss, smiling wide as she saw the effect she had on Mr. Anderson. She raised herself back up, the redheaded Southern belle giggling softly and said, "I hope to see you around, good sir.". She than walked away, a sway to her hips as she went to the Locker Rooms to change back in her normal persona wear.

Bridgette went to Cody, seeing the young man frozen on the spot with his whole face red like the lipstick kiss mark on his lips. She asked, "Cody...? Cody, are you okay?".

He seemed to snap back to reality, looking at Bridgette who had a concerned look on her face. He answered, "Huh?! Oh, yeah! Yeah, I'm okay! Umm... excuse me for a moment...". He than turned and ran quick past her & the others, heading straight into his office. The women's frowns increased a bit, some like Lindsay and Anne-Maria huffing in annoyance. All of them had a pretty good theory on why their boss just rushed past them to go to his office.

Gwen put in, "You know he's going to need a lot of water when he comes out of there.".

Izzy put in, "Oh yeah! But... heh... wouldn't mind if he used all that pent up energy on me to relive himself...". She blushed as her mind & imagination went straight towards the Adult section, where she would let Cody do all kinds of things to her to release the tension that he was experiencing now.

She was not alone, as many of the women also let their imaginations go towards the Adult areas where it concerned their General Manager. After some time, it was Sierra that spoke, "Okay ladies, we can fantasize about Cody later! Right now, we need to get back on track!". It seemed that her therapy sessions had indeed worked if the former fangirl who was still crazy about Mr. Anderson, not obsessed like before, just stated that!

The women wrestlers snapped out of their daydreams, coming back to reality and getting back in the game. Leshawna put in, "Okay, so we got the last match of the night which is... let me see... ah! Jersey Wrecker vs. Yvette Cruz! So, does anyone got any info on this Cruz girl?".

Jen answered that she did, getting some quizzical looks from the others. The fashionista explained that Cody had left a magazine that he was reading that detailed the wrestlers that were going to be part of the event, and curious she looked at it to see what kind of dress fashion the wrestlers wore. While looking at their costumes, she also gleaned info on each of them.

Her motto was to always be on top of the latest fashion trends, in any area whenever possible.

She stated, "Okay, here is what I found out about Yvette Cruz. She comes from California in the United States, and she has been in the wrestling business for three years! She is 25 years old, light-brown skin with brown eyes, black hair and also very close to Jasmine's height.". Now that surprised the ladies since Jasmine was taller than any of them.

Jen continued, "She is also a wrestler who loves to use her height to her advantage, such as delivering powerful slams and drops to her opponent. She has a wide range of submission moves to use that requires to stretch her foe, so best be careful Anne-Maria.".

Said woman scoffed and remarked, "Oh, don't worry honey! Ain't no way that some tall hussy is going to get ME tonight! Not going to be humiliated like Blondie was just now!". She had the swag and confidence, that much was apparent.

* * *

A voice from behind her spoke, "Oh? I'm a tall hussy am I?". The women and Anne-Maria turned to see who spoke... and had to crane their necks up a bit to see the face of the person. It was Yvette Cruz, and truly she was as tall as Jasmine was! She wore a white tank top that was a size small, barely able to contain her D-cup breasts as they were round and firm looking. And also some blue spandex shorts that hugged her curves, showing off some luscious long legs that seemed to go all the way up that would drive men wild. On feet were black boots that were suitable for wrestling.

Yvette looked down at her the others, more specifically at Anne-Maria and smirked as she saw the surprised/shocked look on her face. She put in, "I hope you're ready, Shorty. Normally, I like to make a good impression on anyone I wrestle. But now after what you just said... heh, going to ENJOY making you scream & tap out.".

Normally, Anne-Maria would not be intimidated by anyone to prove that she was tough as they come. But... she was a little reserved after seeing her opponent. While Yvette was indeed tall, she was also lean with muscles. Her arms were like coiled steel, her legs compacted with muscle. While not the size of tree trunks, one could imagine that being caught between them and squeezed would feel like tree trunks crushing you.

The young woman shook herself a little, swallowing whatever fear she had at the moment and looked into Miss Cruz's eyes with determination and replied, "Oh no, missy! I'm going to make YOU scream and tap out! In fact, I'm going to make sure you don't tap out and instead shout out that you give up! What do you think about that?".

Yvette and Anne-Maria stared each other down, like two prime female feline cats that were about to rip the other to shreds at a moment's notice. After a while, Miss Cruz smirked and stated, "You got some guts, little girl. It'll be a pleasure to show you your place in the ring.".

Just than, music came over the loudspeaker. It was "I Was Made For Lovin' You" from the rock band KISS. Yvette said, "Oh, it looks like they are playing my entrance song. Heh, see you later honey... and I'll make sure you scream so loud that the whole city hears it.". She than left the girls, and one fuming Anne-Maria who dearly wanted to cut her opponent down like a tree.

After she left, Cody finally emerged from his office. He looked exhausted, drinking a bottle of water in his hands. He walked to the women, and noticed that they were all very tense at the moment. He got their attention by asking, "Okay... what did I miss?".

Outside where the audience and ring were, Yvette was waving to the crowd as she walked down the ramp with her entrance music playing loud and strong. She was a Face-affiliate wrestler, the audience loving her as she smiled wide and high-fived the extended hands of her fans. The raven-haired Amazon loved the positive attention from the fans, having wrestled for three years straight and she was looking forward for more years in the business.

Her goal was to be part of a big-time wrestling franchise like the WWE, and she was aiming for 100 wins total. Her belief was that after achieving 100 victories in wrestling, she would be ready for the WWE! And thus for three years, worked long and hard to reach that goal. And so far, she had 99 wins and 89 losses all in her career! This match would decide her fate; to reach her ultimate goal and aim for the top, or to wait a little while longer!

Once she was down to the ring, she climbed up the apron and waved to the crowd with the wide smile on her face still. She turned around and bent over the top ropes, putting her tight and sweet booty and legs on display for all & shaking her rump for the pleasure of her male-based fans. Said fans whistled/cheered/hollered loudly at seeing such a display of feminine charms! She grinned, always known how to work a crowd, before going over the top ropes and now in the ring.

She strutted around the squared circle, waving to her fans before she heard her song fade. It was soon time for her opponent to come through, and she was ready to teach her a lesson!

The song **"Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga played** & Honorata announced over the mic she was holding, "And now making her debut for the first time, give it up for the **Jersey Wrecker!"**.

From behind the curtain came Anne-Maria, the former Total Drama star in her outfit and just showing off her body for the crowd as soon as she came out! The audience cheered for the beauty as she smiled wide, soaking in the admiration and attention like a sponge would water. She started to move/dance down the ramp, moving her alluring body for the eyes of the audience as cheered loudly for her. It was not as loud as the one for Yvette, but she didn't mind at all for now.

As she came down the aisle, Cody followed after her at a distance. He was still tired, but he did his best to not let it show. After drinking a whole bottle of water down earlier, he wiped his face with a towel presented to him by Bridgette before going back outside to get to his seat. As he saw Jersey Wrecker just playing up her persona perfectly, he smiled and hoped that she would do her best against her opponent.

Of course, when he saw who she was facing, Cody's eyes widened at seeing such a tall female wrestler who looked very beautiful! Now he was wondering if Jersey would be able to take her down despite the height advantage that Miss Cruz had. He saw Anne-Maria now going up the steps into the ring, waving to the crowd and shaking what the Lord done blessed her to have! Cody again hoped for the best as he went around the ring and back to his seat with Honorata.

The song soon faded, leaving the wrestlers now in the ring with Meixu the referee. Yvette came to the middle of the ring, extending her hand out to shake Jersey's hand. The big-haired beauty raised an eyebrow at this, going to meet her foe. She extended her left hand to shake hers... but soon pulled out and used same hand to give her the middle finger! The audience booed at seeing this display, now a majority of them behind Yvette as she simply smirked and shook her head.

The two fighters went to opposite corners of the ring, and Meixiu calling for the bell which Honorata rang to signal the official start of the match!

Jersey Wrecker showed her eagerness by her posture, ready to engage against Yvette with her legs kept slightly hopping with energy. She was like an eager mongoose that was all tense and ready to strike at a snake. But Miss Cruz smirked at her foe as she walked with confidence, the ladies circling the ring while keeping an eye on one another. Wrecker started things off by rushing in and aiming a strong right kick on Yvette's thigh! The wrestling veteran lifted her left leg and bent it in a blocking stance to take the kick and lessen the damage.

Yvette was no fool as many often tried to take down her legs, to try and cut her down to size like a lumberjack would a tree. But she had trained herself to utilize moves that defended her tall appendages & also to endure hits as well. She admitted to herself that the kick did have a bit of a sting to it, but thanks to her defense move and training, it was reduced to indeed a mere sting.

Jersey frowned as her kick was deflected like that, quickly going for another one which was again blocked. She had been hoping to take down the raven-haired foe with ease by taking down her legs, but it seemed that she underestimated the strength of those toned muscled thighs. She went in for another kick... but Miss Cruz reached down and grabbed her leg before it connected! She was surprised by this as she didn't expect such reactive speed. She was now worried as the tall giantess now had her... and became more concerned as the smirk on her opponent grew a little.

Yvette was now in control of Jersey Wrecker, the tall lady that was close height-wise to legendary WWF star **"Big Daddy Cool Diesel"** now pondering on what to do with her opponent who was now hopping on one leg. An idea came to her, one that would put her foe in a good amount of pain in the face. She yanked hard on Wrecker's leg, bringing her towards her closer... than swiftly lifted up her other leg and delivered a Big Boot right to her skull! The momentum and sudden impact caught Jersey off-guard, who yelped in pain from her face receiving a hard leather boot up close!

The big-haired beauty went down hard, clutching her face in pain as the move did some decent damage to her. But she soon realized through the pain one crucial fact... Yvette did not release her hold on her leg! Now down on her back with her appendage still held firmly by her foe, she managed to look up and see the wicked smirk on Miss Cruz increasing just slightly... and that was enough to tell her that she was in trouble!

The wrestling beauty started to rain down kicks on the stomach of her downed foe, also delivering some punishment to Jersey Wrecker's thick thighs that jiggled from every contact! The audience was cheering as they saw their heroine favorite now doing some strong moves to the rookie of the ring, who let out cries & yelps of pain while trying to wiggle out from her opponent's grip. Cody was now worried for Jersey, concern on his face as he saw her taking some punishment to her stomach and thighs.

After several attacks to said areas, Yvette decided to finish it with a bit of flair. She kept a good grip still on Jersey's leg, soon walking past her with the bronze-skinned beauty still on her back... than did a strong tug that hyper-extended the leg greatly before releasing it! Wrecker let out a cry of pain as her leg was finally released, now curled on the canvas on her stomach while holding her right leg. Yvette went over to her and picked her up by the hair, causing the woman to yell from the tug & also that someone was messing with her hair that she took great pride in maintaining.

Jersey quickly retaliated by delivering a strong left punch to Yvette's stomach, surprising the wrestler and the audience as they saw life returning to the rookie! She delivered a right punch this time, connecting with the stomach that while firm was still vulnerable. Yvette did not release her grip on Wrecker's hair, but it was starting to slack now. Wrecker than did a warrior yell as she started to now rain down more furious fists on her foe's stomach! The longer Yvette had a grip on her hair, the more furious she attacked! After several punches, Miss Cruz finally released her hold and that is when the buxom bronze beauty started to up her attack!

She resumed kicking the left leg again, this time was left more vulnerable due to Yvette bending down after receiving some surprisingly strong punches to her midsection. Yvette started to walk around slightly from the kicks, and it was on the third successful kick that she was forced down to one knee. Seeing this as an opportunity, Jersey Wrecker turned and ran to the ropes. She bounced off them... and jumped on the bent knee of Yvette and delivered a swinging kick with her shin connecting to the head of Miss Cruz!

Jersey Wrecker had just delivered a Shining Wizard move to the giantess, a move strike created by Japanese professional wrestler Kenji Mutoh a.k.a. **"The Great Muta"!** The audience was pleasantly surprised, and now cheering for the rookie who had just stunned them all!

Yvette went down from the strike, now on her stomach as she was clutching the side of her face. She didn't expect such a movie from a rookie, especially one that seemed to be good at running her mouth rather than her skills.

Seeing her opponent down, the bronze-colored beauty knew she had to press her advantage or else Yvette would rise up and most likely retaliate strongly. She went over and bent down, giving the audience a good view of her booty as she rolled the tall Amazon warrior on her back. Once she was on her back, she went to legs and grabbed both of them. She did a little pushing and maneuvering to the edge of the ring, stopping when Yvette's head was outside of the ring with her neck directly underneath the bottom rope.

She than fell backwards, her grip still strong on Yvette's legs! Said woman rose up from the transition move, but the bottom rope met her neck and a very painful choke occurred as Jersey Wrecker fell down on her back! She had just used a slingshot catapult move that while normally would have sent Miss Cruz flying over her like a projectile would when launched on a catapult. But instead, she maneuvered in a way so that her neck was right below the bottom rope, said rope being like a guillotine of sort that choked the wrestler briefly but painfully as gravity worked against her in this case.

Again, the audience was surprised to see the Wrecker now having an advantage against the tall, veteran wrestler who was now holding her throat and gasping/wheezing in pain from the attack! Wrecker was smirking big time, now strutting around the ring and soaking in the advantage she was having now.

She went over and grabbed a handful of hair from the bemoaning giantess, lifting her up and saying some trash talk to her... when Yvette suddenly delivered a sharp headbutt that really rocked Jersey's world! She released the hold on her opponent's hair, and Yvette was now all set to deliver some payback! She did a mini-spear thrust move, knocking the woman down and was now upon her, soon delivering punches to her face while yelling in fury!

Wrecker retaliated by returning some punches of her own, flailing her limbs and turning Miss Cruz on her back. The punches and yelling came forth from both ladies as they now tumbled and rolled around the ring, making it look more like a public catfight now more than a wrestling match! The audience cheered loudly for the display while Cody was wondering on who would win.

After a few tussles and roles, it was Yvette that was on top of Jersey Wrecker as she grabbed thick amounts of the bronze wrestler's hair and started to slam her head repeatedly on the canvas. Jersey screamed in anger and pain once more as her hair, her pride and joy, was grabbed and used in such a manner. Not to mention her head bouncing off the mat which was painful. After several hard head bounces, Yvette release her and got back to her feet.

The veteran wrestler was livid, that she was having problems with a rookie of all people! She had gotten some tough opponents before in the past, some smaller than Wrecker, but at least they had some experience. This woman was only in her debut with little training and here she was, giving her a hard time! That was a blow to her pride, and that did not sit right with her at all.

Seeing her foe moaning in pain as she lied on her back, clutching her head, made her smirk a little as the ball was now in her court. She grabbed Jersey by the legs, pulling her slightly so she was in the middle of the ring. Looking down at her stunned enemy, she than started to do the Giant Swing! The audience cheered and were in awe as they saw Miss Cruz take the rookie for a ride! Jersey Wrecker had her arms just dangling out as she was spun with terrific force! She let out a cry as she was swung around, feeling like she was on one of those spinning rides at certain theme parks!

After some time in the hold, Yvette let go and tossed her opponent hard into a corner! Jersey flew just over the canvas as she landed a bit short of the bottom turnbuckle, the young woman moaning in pain and from the dizziness that accompanied her. Yvette had to regain herself as well, also a bit unsteady on her feet after executing the Giant Swing technique. Once she managed to get her orientation back on straight, she stalked over to her opponent.

Wrecker was feeling wrecked herself, both externally and internally. She managed to get her arms working, pulling herself into a seat position with her head on the bottom turnbuckle for support. She also managed to get her focus back in... only to see Yvette going to her, and soon being stomped on repeatedly in the corner! The audience saw that their chosen wrestler was mad, and felt that it was now only a matter of time before the newcomer to the ring was put down for good.

Miss Cruz delivered some heavy stomps to the chest of her foe, taking in delight at seeing her cough and wheeze from each strike! She than stated, "Okay you little trash-talker... let's see how you handle this!". She lifted her up, than grabbed another thick handful of luscious brown hair and used it as a handle to just toss Jersey to the middle of the arena! The crowd had witnessed the Amazon just use her opponent like a discuss, tossing her hard by the hair! The ring shook from the impact, Wrecker crying out in pain and holding her hair.

Cody was really worried about his woman wrestler, wondering if there was anything that Anne-Maria could do to turn the tide.

Yvette stalked over to her foe to continue the punishment... but Jersey Wrecker rose up and gave a war cry as some unexplained burst of energy rose up within her! She exclaimed, "_NOBODY TOUCHES MY HAIR_!". She than rushed towards Yvette and leapt at her, hitting her right in the midsection with a Spear-charge that sent her back to the ring post corner! The tall wrestler oomph from being hit like that, and was soon subjugated with some strong punches attacks from Wrecker! She laid into the Amazon fighter with forearm smashes, punches and kicks into her like a woman possessed!

* * *

The crowd was in awe once more, wondering where the energy came from that the bronze-skinned beauty was tapping into and if it would hold out enough for her to gain a victory.

After laying into her foe with some serious attacks, it was enough that Yvette slumped down into the corner, her head resting on the second turnbuckle. Jersey than got a wicked idea, running to the opposite corner post, than looking to the crowd and slapping her delicious thighs as she made a motion with her hand. Getting into position, she ran towards the giantess... and did a Bronco Buster right on her! The audience went wild, especially the male crowd, as they saw the rookie now riding the veterans chest like a real bronco!

The newbie to the ring bounced on her opponent a bit more before getting off, seeing Miss Cruz now slumped completely to the ground. Jersey let out another shout, believing that victory was near now. She pulled the leg and arm of Yvette, putting her position on the ground and stepping over her to climb the corner post to the top turnbuckle. It seemed that she was going to for a high-risk aerial maneuver of sort! She got the audience to clap for her as she got in position with her back turned to Yvette, preparing to do a top rope body splash! The bronze-skinned beauty hopped a few times on the top rope, than leapt and did a diving form as she was going to splash/crash on top of Miss Cruz!

However, the tall wrestler was _NOT_ going to fall for the move as she retaliated quick by lifting both knees up to counter the move!

Jersey Wrecker landed hard stomach-first on the hard knees of Yvette, crying in pain and rolling around as the momentum and gravity of the move she used worked against her. As she was clutching her stomach after a painful landing on the knees of the giantess, said woman rose up... and she looked seriously ticked off! She was humiliated in a way that has _NEVER_ happened to her, and was so ready to deliver retribution for herself and payback to the rookie!

The audience saw the eyes of Miss Cruz burning brightly, and also that the energy that she showed before was now gone. They all felt that now the Wrecker's time was almost up.

Yvette went over to her moaning foe, bent down and grabbed her... by the throat! She hefted the newbie up by the throat, having her in a chokehold as her grip was tight. Jersey flailed her arms, weakly hitting the right one that had her in the hold but it was to no avail. Her eyes were wide as she saw the snarl on the lips of her enemy, and felt like she had now seriously crossed over into a new level of pain that was waiting for her. Yvette than hefted her up with arm alone, and just slammed her down hard with a Chokeslam that shook the entire ring again!

The audience winced as they saw this, and also how the rookie had bounced off the canvas from the attack. Cody was really worried now, wondering what submission that Miss Cruz was going to use to end the match. And he hoped the match ended soon so that he could get his wrestler to the nurses so they could give her some needed medical attention.

The Amazon warrior looked down at her foe, who moaned as she was laid spread-eagle on the canvas. She had a wicked smirk form on her face and yelled out to the audience, "TIME TO END THIS! BEAUTY BREAKER!". Now the patrons within the arena KNEW that the end was coming now for Jersey.

She pulled the prone woman into the middle of the ring, forced her into a sitting position which she did not resist, grab her left arm in a lock... than bent down and grabbed her head in a lock-lock guillotine chokehold! Yvette was utilizing a move used by Aliyah from WWE-NXT, known as the** "Aliyahnation"** move!

Jersey Wrecker came back to life thanks to the pain that she was in, thanks to Yvette using her full height to max advantage with this move. She managed to hang on for a few moments... until she tapped her remaining free hand on the thigh of Yvette! Meixiu saw this and signaled for the bell, which Honorata rang three times.

The match was over! Yvette Cruz had won via submission tap-out!

The audience was cheering for their heroine, Yvette Cruz releasing the submission hold shortly after the bell rang. She was now on her feet, standing proudly in victory as Meixiu raised her hand. Honorata spoke up her position near the bell, "Here is your winner by submission tapout… Yvette Cruz!". The patrons were going wild as they saw the tall Amazon walked around and waved to her adoring public.

Cody got up from his seat, going into the ring to check on a moaning Jersey Wrecker. He bent down towards her face and asked, "I know this may be a stupid question but... how are you feeling Anne?".

She managed to look up as she held an arm to the back of her neck and replied, "Yeah, it is a stupid question. I'm hurt all over, my hair is probably ruined with some locks pulled out and I just lost. Right now, feeling very crummy.".

Despite the snarky remark, the General Manager smiled down and offered a hand to her. He stated, "I'm sorry that you lost. But you did good out there. You really gave the veteran over there a good workout even though this was your first time. I'm proud of you.". The bronze-skinned beauty looked at the hand, than to his smiling face. Blushing a little at seeing his face like that and his words, she took the hand and was helped up.

Yvette heard what Cody said, going to the two and offering a small smile to her defeated opponent. She put in, "The little man has a point there, Short Stuff. You really had me going there, and for a rookie that is saying something. So don't worry about this too much. You got more potential in you than you think. Just learn from this defeat and train to get better.".

Anne-Maria never got compliments like that after a loss in anything, so this was all new for her. She gave a small nod, her body aching all over yet feeling a sense of accomplishment that stunned her. Yvette gave her a pat on the back, than went outside of the ring but didn't go up the ramp to the Back Stage area. Cody was very pleased with Miss Cruz's words and actions, wondering if one day she would like to join his association.

The General Manager and Jersey Wrecker were soon joined by Honorata and Meixiu, the crowd going wild still after seeing an amazing match. Honorata grinned as she gave the microphone to her boss, Jersey wondering what was going on. Cody thanked his assistant and looked to the audience. He announced, "Well everyone... how did you like the first showing of the Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association event!?".

His response was again a thunderous roar that almost blew the roof off! The thousands of patrons that had come to see the show were not disappointed, and it showed in their cheering/clapping/whistling/hollering/stomping actions! He was very pleased and relived that his associations first showing went off well. Four wins and three losses for his women group; not too bad!

The General Manager than stated, "And before we end the event officially, I want ALL of the ladies who had helped me make this match a reality come on down to show their thanks to you all for being here!".

As soon as he said that, coming forth from the Backstage area were the official women wrestlers for the organization! Even the ones that did not participate in tonight's events were in their full wrestling attire, waving to the now cheering audience! Many slapped/high-fived the adoring and energetic fans that wanted to touch the beautiful and alluring wrestling women, who got into the ring to be with Cody and the others. Anne-Maria was a bit surprised by this, but just rolled with it.

Once Cody had everyone on his staff in the ring, he gestured to the giant screen above the curtains. The audience than saw the former women of Total Drama that had decided to help behind the scenes, the trainers included as well as they waved to the people. The many patrons cheered for them as well, the screens showing bashful blushing coming from Ella, Dawn and Bridgette as they were greeted in such a way.

The young man than said, "And now, I would like for the ones who took their precious time and energy to be on the show to come down here please!".

Now it showed the reason why Yvette didn't go Backstage, because she and the others were now going to be at the ringside! Coming forth were the opponents of the women wrestlers of WWS-TKOA! The various and very beautiful women soon joined Yvette, still in their wrestling attire with their personas on full. Some of them like Denise O'Hara and those that found Cody cute winked at him and/or blew kisses, making the young lad smile and blush. While it made the ladies who also liked Cody very much frown and put protective hands on his being.

The newspapers/magazines/internet journals and such would be having quite a field day with pictures and headlines after this.

Cody announced, "I want to thank each and every one of you for testing my ladies here tonight, and also for your contribution to my organization! If any of you wish to join the WWS-TKOA, let me know! My door is always open to those who really want to give their all here! Now folks, please give another warm round of applause for these fine and magnificent veteran wrestlers!".

The patrons once more gave the non-organizational women wrestlers more applause and cheers, the alluring beauties waving to the crowd and enjoying the moment.

The General Manager than looked to the audience with the ladies of his organization right behind him; Leshawna on his right, Eva directly behind him, and Lindsay on his left. The chocolate goddess grabbed his right arm, Eva wrapped her muscular arms around Cody's neck and leaned on him with her full and firm breasts now squishing against the back of his head & finally Lindsay that grabbed his other arm. The young man was blushing so red that it was humorous to those who saw this.

Although the males in the audience were crying tears of sadness and jealousy, still wondering what it was about the lanky young man that the women found so appealing. They really wanted to get some loving like that!

Cody managed to finish it up despite all of the blood rushing to his head... and also to another 'head' that despite being drained earlier was now rising up thanks to the touching of the women and their unique scents that drove his senses crazy. He announced, "And now... I end this event of the Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association! Thank you all and goodnight!".

Once he said those words, firework sparklers came on from high above them as a golden shower of sparklers rained down from above! The audience was now cheering loudly to see such a flashy and spectacular finish! The girls in the ring did various poses on the mat, on the ropes or on the turnbuckle like Sierra and Izzy were doing now!

Thus officially ended the event!

* * *

**A\N: Even though all the ladies trained really hard,it would be way to predictable to make all the Total Drama girls win just because i like them. So of couse some of them had to lose,and if your asking why Cody is getting all the ladies attention...well did you seen a Harem LIKE Cody story with a logical reason? Well i am not that smart to come up with one besides him acting more mature and nice.**


	11. Aftermath- Storm Brewing

**A\N: I wanted to put an Aftermath and then the chapter after that but i was like hey! Lets show them more because they deserve it so here it is,a big chapter for your hungry reader eyes.**

**Co Written by DJrodriguez**

* * *

While the crowd was going crazy at the stadium, many others were watching the events on their viewing screens were also pumped up at witnessing the birth of a new wrestling business circuit that many were positive would take the world by storm. And also had a good chance to become big as the WWE itself!

**~At prison~**

The prisoners and guards that were at an undisclosed location in Canada were now subject to the violent tantrum of one Chris McLean, the ex-host of Total Drama now hurling the objects in his cell while screaming profanities that would make even the most hardened of officers in any branch of the military blush. After seeing the event, he had become so livid at the words of his fellow prisoners who had seen the show through their own TV screens that were in their cells.

They had teased & taunted him on how the former geek of his show was now a success at hosting something on his first try, saying that he was more of success in the business & with getting girls than he was. Chris had endured it all, and when he saw the end of the WWS-TKOA edebut event... he just snapped!

The guards were now all tense and at the ready, some taking out their tasers or other devices that were used to subdue prisoners when they rioted. Chris grabbed and shook the bars of his prison cage violently, but the bars and doors held. It took some time, but the ex-host calmed down gradually as he was now just standing in one spot in his room. He was breathing hard, snorting like a bull and just focusing his hatred and anger now.

His back was turned to the guards and prisoners... but if one could see his eyes, they saw a glint of madness in them. It was the same glint that he had when announcing his challenges to the Total Drama contestants. Only this time, it had a malicious glint that spelled extreme pain and torment for the target of his ire.

He mumbled to himself, "I'll show you who the better host is, you geeky bastard! For now, going to bide my time... and wait for the opportune moment to escape... and exact my revenge in you. Hehehehehe…". He kept chuckling to himself, not realizing that some of the guards had brought in medical personnel with a strong straight-jacket that was now meant for Prisoner **_#2064789, a.k.a. Chris McLean._**

* * *

In another part of the world, Chef was relaxing in his abode as he watched the entire event. He didn't smirk... but smiled actually! It was small, but it was there. He lifted up his beer bottle and declared, "Way to go, Shorty! Ha! You really showed them all! And I bet that old Chris is having a hernia seeing that you succeeded in one try what he had to go through three seasons for!".

In many areas of the world, Chef's toast was shared by many as patrons in sports bars and such were giving a toast to Cody. To the men, he was now their hero was organizing a wrestling association that showcased only women, and hot women at that. And also for getting some special attention from said ladies that many wondered what his secret was. The young men in the area would kill to be in Mr. Anderson's position, and wondered if it was possible for them to go far with women.

After all, he was a geek... and look what just happened to him! So this gave some hope to the ones who were still single, that if someone like Mr. Anderson could get such lovely ladies like Leshawna, Lindsay, Eva, Bridgette, Beth and the others like that, surely they could get sweet loving from women like that.

However, there were those that did not like seeing Cody with the former female contestants of Total Drama. Among them was Geoff, who had hit rock bottom due to his partying ways. He had rode what he had of his fame high, but it quickly ebbed away, causing him to wipe out. He had been cut off from his parents, both financially and physically. His folks were embarrassed on how he partied and crashed everywhere rather than get a steady job, and once his popularity was shot, they told him that they would not help him.

So now he was on his own, and also finding a job was difficult since many in his area knew of his questionable work ethics and principles. Plus, he severely lacked any necessary skill that was needed in the real world. And after so many tries and failures, Geoff had finally found a job... as a janitor at a McDonalds place.

When he saw Cody on the screen surrounded by the former Total Drama female contestants, among them Bridgette who was smiling big time at the young Anderson lad... he saw red and vowed to do something to make Cody pay for living the dream while also scheming to get Bridgette back... and also to snag some other ladies along the way.

He prided himself as a ladies man... but both his cheeks were almost a permeant red due to the many slaps he had received from the many females had tried asking out, but none would give him the time of day due to knowing of his reputation.

Among those like Geoff were Duncan, Alejandro, Harold and more. They too had also hit rock bottom in trying to live off their fame from the Total Drama series, only to get smacked down hard by reality. Though in different places around the world, their goal was now in line with Geoff's mindset: make Cody pay big time and get their old crushes back.

* * *

Another one who did not like seeing the event was a certain man going by the name of Franklyn Pierce, husband to Kelly and father to Taylor. The multi-millionaire was not happy at all, and it showed on his face.

Once he had heard of Taylor and Kelly being in Cody's little wrestling association, he believed that the two would not make it all. You see, he and Susan Andersons were rivals in the business world. Franklyn believed that a businesswoman would never amount to anything past millionaire... but he was forced to eat crow and humble pie big time when Susan showed a savvy & intelligence that rivaled most in the business world! She had overtaken most of the nay-sayers and competition with her various skills, and now was easily in the top ten of the richest beings in the world!

Not only that, but she had a loving family that was rare to see in the rich circles. Her husband cared for her and was faithful to her, and now having a son that seemed to inherit the luck of both sides of the family.

So while this was a blow to his pride that his daughter & wife were now part of his rival's son's company that was overshadowing his own corporation, it was that he had just lost a heavy bet. He bet that all of the contestants who belonged to the WWS-TKOA would lose, but the worst part was that he didn't bet with his own money. No... he gambled with COMPANY money! So now his own company, which was a major shipping business that handled only the most popular of clients, had a big hole in its wallet due to his gambling!

Not only was it a disaster, but also illegal.

But that was not the only wrong thing he did. Not only was he gambling with his own company... he was gambling with his marriage! A sensual female voice called out from his and Kelly's own bedroom, "Franky-honey, come back to bed. I'm getting so cold just being in bed all by myself...".

So now it appeared that Franklyn was guilty of not just using company money in gambling, but showing infidelity by cheating on his wife... which had been doing for two years now!

He rose up from his seat in the living room and went back to his room, hoping his sexy mistress Lina would ease the anger that was boiling inside of him. Either that or put it to better use.

While some bad situations were rising up, it was minor compared to the good things that were now showing up.

In another part of the world, Leshawna's family was seeing the event from beginning to end. The many brothers, sisters, aunts, uncles, cousins, her father and mother had all gone crazy with excitement when they saw Leshawna in the ring & also her victory. The many members of the clan were so proud of her, especially her core family.

Leshawna's mother looked to a vase that was in the corner... the one that Cody gave to them as a gift. While the one bought from her great-grandmother was still in pieces, Cody's associates were able to find an exact replica at a store online. And though it took a huge chunk from his own personal wallet, the young man had used it to pay for the item. He used his OWN money, not company money, to pay for the vase so that Leshawna could have a memento from her deceased relation back.

The women folk in Leshawna's family were surprised when the vase arrived a few weeks ago, and more so when they learned that it was Cody who bought it for them. Mostly for Leshawna though. The men also started to respect the young man for he did something for her out of the goodness of his heart, not in any way to get into Leshawna's panties. They also saw the young man as a more worthy one for said woman, much more so than Harold.

Leshawna's mother said to herself with a smile on her face, "I'm going to help my baby girl win that man's heart! She deserves the best, and Mr. Anderson needs the best in his life!". The others agreed with her, and so it seemed that the family had a new objective... help Leshawna in gaining the heart of Cody Anderson!

Other families who were connected with the Total Drama ladies that were now showcased on live-TV at the moment were also determined to help their relations in gaining the heart of the rich and good-hearted Mr. Cody Anderson.

And all over the world, other women were thinking about trying out for the Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association... considering mind you, in joining up with Cody's organization. Some to gain some useful employment, others to show their sexy skills in the ring in front of a live audience, some to try and seduce the young General Manager into a ticket to the easy life & some wanted to seek the thrill of action such as wrestling.

Either way, the impact of the debut of Cody's WWS-TKOA was felt all around! And what came next after that... just have to wait and see in the future!

* * *

***After The big Night***

Cody was exhausted, but a smile was on his face as he was preparing to leave his office at the Anderson Corporation Tower. It had barely been twenty-four hours after the huge debut of his association to the world, and already he had been getting calls from various people, groups and more who wanted to either tell him how grand the debut of WWS-TKOA was or wanted to see if they could get deals from him on merchandising and such.

The young lad of course had help from his two beautiful assistants in trying to keep up with the flow of things, but he was still overwhelmed on how much of an impact his wrestling organization had put when it started just last night.

Letters and emails kept pouring in from fans on how much they liked the matches, especially the wrestlers who either did the wrestling or just showed up to be part of the debut. There were some negative comments and letters in the pile, but it was tiny compared to the positive ones. Cody suspected that he would be receiving much more letters, emails and offers from various groups and people for some time. That this was the tip of the iceberg.

He looked at the clock and saw that it was 5:30 p.m., signaling that his work hours in the office was done. He packed up to go leave, but than turned to Honorata and Meixiu who were still working. He asked, "Hey girls, work is officially done! Want to come with me to the gym? I need to drop off some stuff there before I go home.".

Both smiled at their boss & Meixiu put in, "Not just yet, sir. We still need to get a few critical things done here. It won't take long, but you better go to the gym and see your ladies there.".

Honorata smirked and said, "Yup, I bet some of them REALLY want to thank you for the time they had at the stadium from last night.".

Cody blushed, knowing teasing when he heard this. The duo had done some non-stop teasing to their superior from what occurred last night, and even though it was all in good humor and fun, the young man still blushed badly on the images that came to his brain whenever he thought of any of the ladies doing some more stuff to him like they did last night.

He remarked, "Honorata! Please, I have matured a bit since then!". He started to walk out, but was preoccupied with an image of Eva and Leshawna 'thanking' him for the matches they had last night in the wrestling ring... and walked smack into the wall that was beside the open door. The ladies giggled at the scene, Cody moaning a bit from the pain as he peeled himself from the wall.

Face red now from more embarrassment like that, he salvaged what dignity he had and went out the door with a briefcase in hand.

When he went down the elevator from his office to the ground floor, he noticed that outside storm clouds were brewing. He said to himself, "The weatherman did say that a powerful storm was coming through here, one that would last all night. I just hope I can get to the gym in time to drop off the papers before it hits.".

When the elevator door opened, Cody was about to step out... until he came face to face with Heather! He was surprised while the Asian beauty had a sweet smile on... one that the young man recognized when she was on the Total Drama series long ago. She stated, "Cody! Glad I ran into you. I was hoping we could talk for a bit."

Heather had changed since signing up with Cody's association. Her hair was back to its full length like in the first season, and it seemed that the Asian cutie had decided to keep her hair down and long. She was cute before, but now she was very much alluring thanks to sticking with the training and diet regiment of the trainers. Her breasts were CC-cup easy, very close to D-cup. Her legs, long and luscious before, were still quite the sight to behold. Her booty was tight and firmly trimmed, given the exercise she had undertaken.

It was just the cosmetic changes that were apparent, but most likely it was that Heather DID stick around after signing up with his association.

Heather did try to assert herself as the dominate diva at first, but was quickly put into place by Honorata, Meixiu and the trainers Graciana & Aolani. The four did not tolerate the kind of bull that she pulled off in her stint on Total Drama. They told her that she tried to do any of that stuff from the show... they would literally boot her butt out. Normally, Heather would scoff at such words. But given her recent record so far of being fired from six jobs AND almost sued... she decided to swallow her pride and do things by their rules.

Some time had passed, and Heather was now actually enjoying training and talking to the ladies in a civilized conversation. She was not completely pals with them, but enough so that she didn't have 'enemies' like in Total Drama. She was still a bit skeptical about the whole organization and doubted it would succeed... but after last night, she was more than convinced that the WWS-TKOA would be a rising organization that would equal... or maybe even surpass the WWE itself!

So now she wanted to make sure that she would be #1... and to do that, she set her sights on her boss, Cody! She believed that he was the key to a very wealthy and easy life, plus the bonus of being the top contender in the Diva roster of the association by getting top billing and such. To become popular enough to be an iconic name for years to come!

And thus why Heather was here before the young Anderson lad.

Cody was a bit wary of her, memories of what occurred in Total Drama cropping up in his head but he decided to give her the benefit of a doubt. He replied, "Hey Heather. So... what is it you wanted to talk about? Can you make it quick, because I need to drop off some important documents at the gym before the storm hits.".

The sensual beauty remarked, "No problem. I'll come with you since I am heading to the gym myself. Come on, let's get going.". If she was back on Total Drama, she would have ordered Cody to drop what he was doing to pay attention to her as a leader... somewhat. But now, HE was the boss and any kind of rude comment would have been devastating to her in more ways than one. So she was making sure to hold her tongue now.

For someone like her, it was harder than it sounded.

The duo exited the building, Cody looking up to see the limo already waiting for him with a busty female driver waiting for him. The young man looked up and saw the thunderstorm had really sped up getting to the city, so he was really hoping to beat it to his facility before it hit. The driver opened the door for them, the two getting in before the chauffer closed the door before getting behind the driver's seat. She asked in a soft tone, "Where to, Mr. Anderson?".

He answered, "To the WWS-TKOA Gym, please! And as fast as you can!".

The former EWSA gym had gotten a real total makeover thanks to the contractors and repair crew that Honorata brought in. The whole building was renovated & repaired completely. Changed so that latest safety codes were up to standards, reinforced so that it could now endure weather of most kinds, added security features such as rolling shutters to protect the ones inside from outside forces. Both natural forces and man-made ones like burglars and aggressive trespassers. Cody even had installed a system where electricity would run through the shutters, giving an intruder a powerful shock that would give them the incentive to run rather than try again.

Cody took the safety of his employees seriously, so he made sure that everything was set for their safety. Inside and outside.

Also, the building had excellent plumbing, air conditioning and rooms that now had state of the art equipment thanks to Meixiu. The place had a central room where the women could work out to their hearts content with the latest exercising equipment, a suitable ring where the ladies could practice & train in the squared circle, locker rooms and also a Sauna/Massage room where they could relax after intense training. There was also a Rec Room where the girls and Cody could relax in with a pool table, table tennis, some arcade games & also a TV with a large couch plus chairs that were comfortable to sit in. The TV also had a DVR, DVD/Blu-Ray player with some DVD's next to it so they could be played.

The name of the gym was named by Cody, and thus was now the official headquarters for his organization! Of course, he had to make sure the files and such that concerned his association were done and put up in his parent's building.

As the limo drove towards the gym, Cody looked to his employee and asked, "So Heather, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?".

She answered, "Well, I was wondering if I was going to be wrestling in the next event you had scheduled up for us. When is it going to be?".

Cody thought for a moment, than answered, "The next showing for the organization is next week on Saturday. I'm still looking for participants to lend us a hand with that. So honestly, I think it might be a couple of days until I get everything straightened out.".

Heather put in, "You really want to keep your uncle's dream alive, don't you? Working hard like this...". Truth be told, she was mildly impressed at how far Cody has come since the Total Drama series.

He looked to her and remarked, "Yup. I want to make sure that his dream of having a very honorable and professional women's wrestling organization is a reality. Its hard to do, but I am not going to quit! Also, doing this for myself as well.".

He continued, "This is also my chance to show the world, my parents... and also myself that I can do things on my own & succeed when everyone else thought it would be impossible. I want to stand on my own two feet and show to all that I am not the same lanky kid that I was back in Chris's little drama game."

Heather was quite impressed at the declaration from Cody, the Asian cutie seeing that truly the little man had come far from the hormone-crazed teen that he was back in the Total Drama days. The proof she saw was on how he had worked hard for them and the organization, on how he invested much of his time and effort into rebuilding the gym, putting together specialized & dedicated trainers, setting up the media press... and finally the spectacular event from just last night that was still fresh in her mind.

She chuckled a little and said, "Wow Cody. You sound like you really have ambition and drive, and of the good kind I mean! Its different from me and Alejandro...".

Heather had to pause there for a moment, remembering the Spanish-speaking Romeo who had wormed his way into her heart some time ago. The two seemed to be the ideal pair, in their eyes and in the eyes of others. However... Alejandro was more scheming and relentless than one would believe. He was still an expert at manipulation, which had hurt Heather when he seemed to only use even her to gain what he had his sights set upon.

While Heather was a schemer and tough-talker, at least she had more of a conscience than her Latin lover. In fact, after one particular nasty scheme that went south fast a year or so ago... she decided to cut her losses and Alejandro before she wound up in the kind of trouble that would have landed her in jail for a very long time. She had no idea where the scheming fool was now, nor did she care. She was actually glad that she had enough sense to break from him before it got worse.

Cody saw Heather's face as she remembered the former Total Drama, a mixture of sadness and anger coming over her features. He really didn't want to see a woman sad or angry like that, so he put in, "Thank you Heather for the compliment. And also, don't give a second thought to Alejandro. I don't know where he is or what has happened to him, but I do know that you are much better off right now than he is.".

The black-haired beauty smiled at Cody, flattered and also glad to see him try and cheer her up when her thoughts went down to the manipulator.

Before she could say anything, a powerful noise from outside made them jump! It was thunder, and it was quite a loud & potent one. The sound of rain soon pelted the sides of the limo, Cody groaning slightly as seeing the storm had come. Just than, the limo phone rang and he picked it up to answer it.

He inquired, "Yes Mercedes? Is something wrong?". It was the name of the busty beauty who was currently behind the wheel.

Said driver answered, "Yes sir. It seems that the storm has indeed hit much earlier than anticipated, and its quite a downpour, sir. In fact, traffic has also stopped due to the rain. I don't think we'll be able to get to the gym on time, sir. But, I do see an exit ramp nearby that will lead us back to the manor home.".

Cody thought for a moment, than answered, "I rather not we take any chances in this storm. I heard from the weatherman that it will stick around all night and also get worse, so take the exit ramp back home please. And be very careful.".

Mercedes replied, "Yes sir.". She then hung up the phone and did the necessary turn to go on the ramp that would take them off the highway and back home.

Cody sighed, looking at the briefcase he held and said, "Well, guess these papers will have to wait until tomorrow.".

Heather looked at the briefcase and inquired, "So what is so important in there that you had to go to the gym for this?".

Cody answered, "The case here holds some important documents that are for the organization such as contracts for new members who want to join up, latest additions that I want to show you and the other girls together to the contracts you all signed and also some bank statements that concern the gym building itself. I want to store them up in my office there so that I can be prepared."

This got the Asian cutie a bit more interested as she wanted to see the contracts & also the bank statements that were linked to the gym. Normally, she would have coaxed Cody to let her see them. But she knew that would be pushing her luck, plus it may bring up legal issues that again she did not want to go through.

When the limo arrived at Cody's home, Heather looked through the window and despite the rain pelting the glass that obscured the vision a bit... she was surprised to see how large the Anderson manor home was! While not completely large and luxurious looking like the ultra-rich had in some TV series she saw once, it was enough to showcase to others that the family was very much well off. She also noticed that it sat on a high enough rise that it overlooked the area, but not in an imposing way.

This was actually good in this case, since the rain could not reach up to the manor. It ran down the well-cut grass and down to the storm drains down below on the street.

Mercedes was about to open her door to let her young master and his guest out of the limo like normal, but the phone rang and she answered it. Cody's voice came on the other line as he said, "Mercedes, stay in the limo! Its really coming down now, and I don't want you to get wet and catch a cold! I'll get Heather and me out and to the manor, you just drive to the garage and get inside where its warm. I'll see you inside soon!".

The busty beauty sighed, knowing that the young master of the Anderson family was quite adamant when it came to the safety and concern of her and the other female employees of the household. She replied, "Yes sir. You and your guest be careful, and I will see you inside soon.".

Cody opened the door and held his briefcase out and over so that Heather could get underneath it. It wouldn't completely protect her from the rain, but it was something at least. Cody was a gentleman that put a woman's well-being in front of his own in any kind of situation. Also, the briefcase was completely waterproof so the documents were kept safe.

Heather sent him a grateful look, the young man smiling before closing the limo door quick & the duo running up the steps towards the manor door. The vehicle pulled out and went around the manor to go to the garage that was linked to the home.

Once Heather and Cody were underneath the protective covering of the manor, they shook themselves free from the water that had gotten on their being. The two were fully soaked, looking out to see that the storm's ferocity and power that was announced earlier was a large understatement. It was coming down like nothing else! Lighting crackled lively above them, a powerful thunderclap sounding that caused Heather to jump slightly in fear and cling to Cody.

The young beauty had a bit of fear when it came to loud noises, especially from thunder. The young man felt all of her curves and impressive assets on his being, which made him blush greatly. However, he pushed down his strong hormones so that he could give some comfort to the young woman. He patted her on the back and said, "Its okay, Heather. Its okay.".

Said woman whispered, "Sorry... loud noises like that give me a bit of a start. And I think you were right about playing it safe. I don't think any sane person would be willing to go out in weather like this.".

Another person said from Cody's left, "You got that right.".

The duo turned in surprise to see that the owner of the voice was Taylor! The brunette beauty was not soaking wet like they were, indicating that she had been here for some time. Cody exclaimed, "Taylor?! What are you doing here?".

Heather put in with slightly narrowed eyes, "And more to the point, WHY are you here?".

The daughter of Kelly answered, "My mom dropped me off here after I did some recovering at the gym. I wanted to thank you again for helping me out like you did last night after... my defeat. My mom agreed with me, so she managed to get the address for your home at your office. You know, you really need to think about locking the door whenever you're not around."

The General Manager of the organization smiled at that, chuckling nervously and admitting that she had a point. Both girls rolled their eyes at him before Taylor continued, "So after dropping me off, I waited here for you. Its only been an hour, but I'm glad that I did wait here instead of going back home in a storm like this.".

Cody accepted her answer, but Heather was still suspicious. However, their boss put in, "Come on, let's go inside. Me and Heather need to get out of these wet clothes and into something nice and dry. And it is rude of me to keep a lady waiting on his porch to be let in.". Taylor giggled at that, but Heather was still frowning a little.

The young man walked to the door which had a computer console on it. He pushed a button on it, and a female computerized voice came from it, "STATE YOUR NAME AND PUT YOUR HAND TO THE PANEL.".

Cody did so, putting his right hand on what appeared to be a large pad of sort next to the console. It scanned his hand as the young man put forth his full name. The pad than glowed green, and the door opened up as the computerized voice stated, "VOICE AND HANDPRINT/FINGERPRINT IDENTIFICATION CONFIRMED. WELCOME HOME CODY ANDERSON.".

The ladies were just amazed to see such a security device installed, as they had only seen things like that in the movies. Cody gestured with a smile that they go in first, since he did believe that a lady should go in first. Taylor and Heather looked at each other, than went in as Cody soon followed behind.

The ladies looked around to see that what they were standing in was the living room, which was very nicely & tastefully decorated with both exotic and modern furniture and décor. Mark Anderson, Cody's father, was a doctor that had traveled to many parts of the world to heal many sick/injured people. And when congratulated with a job well done, he was often given gifts from the ones he cared for that were actually worth a lot in various markets.

But the proficient healer never gave what was given to him away like that. He kept the items as keepsakes/mementos since they were gifts of gratitude. Heather and Taylor gazed at various, different objects that came from Africa, India, parts of the Middle East and Europe, Asia, Australia and even South America!

Susan Anderson had contributed by buying the necessary furniture and other commodities that were around the home. She used her business smarts to locate and buy couches, love seats, televisions and more that were of top quality work. She didn't just buy anything at random, but used her sensible and sharp business sense to get the best items & deals.

The duo felt that they had entered something akin to the Plaza Hotel that was shown in the movie "Home Alone 2: Lost in New York", as it looked so immense & wonderful but also not intimidating or imposing. In fact, they felt a very warm & welcome feeling from entering the manor and now the living room.

Heather stated softly, "Amazing... now I know why you need high-level security access just to enter your home!".

Taylor put in, "I agree with the Queen Bee here. This place is fantastic, and this is just the living room!". She was in complete awe at the level of living she saw, which was vastly different from her own home. While her parents were influential... this beat them by miles!

Cody smiled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and admitted, "Yeah, it is amazing though I have gotten used to it over the years. It's not that big a deal to me.". The two lovely women turned to look at the young man, seeing his humbleness a bit surprising for them.

Taylor and Heather would have bragged endlessly if they had lived in a manor like what Cody had, they admitted that to themselves. But seeing that the young man never once said about his lifestyle while on Total Drama made them appreciate his humility like so.

The young Anderson lad said, "Oh! I almost forgot. We need to put you on the Guest List Registry.". He walked over to the door again, this time looking to a computer pad that was about the size of a notebook. He punched in some numbers on the console, than pushed one that was near the words GUESTS on the screen.

The women walked to him, puzzlement etched on their faces. Heather inquired, "Guest List Registry? What is that?".

Cody stopped for a moment, turning his employees with a smile and answered, "Oh, its a security feature for the home. My mom hired a top security detail install the current security system all over the place, outside on our property and inside the manor as well. Since my folks do throw parties and get-togethers with their neighbors and friends, plus others whom my dad helped in his medical travels around the planet, a system was needed to make sure that guests who came in were recognized.".

He continued, "Once on the Guest List, said guests had a certain level of clearance to go to any place around the manor. If they tried to enter somewhere where they shouldn't be in, an alarm would go off that would notify staff and security personnel. And if someone tried to come in who is not on the list, the police are called in. And if it's serious, the whole place would go on automatic lockdown until either me or my parents gave the verbal command that everything was clear.".

The young lad remembered the many parties and such that his parents threw at the home. Most of the time is was warm and welcoming, the people coming in friends of the family & also those that had been helped by either Susan or Mark. Few times though, the party was formal due to Susan inviting certain high-level clients and business folks who wanted to partner up with her. Cody's mother and father disliked, not hated, ultra-formal events like that, but they had no choice if they wanted to gain the partnership with their invited guests.

Heather and Taylor were stunned to hear this, than something entered into their heads. Taylor inquired, "Cody... are the other girls registered on the Guest List?".

The young man shook his head and replied, "No, they are not. In fact, I think you two are the only ones who have actually been here in my home.".

This information surprised them, but also made them form grins as they now had an advantage over Leshawna and the others who were also aiming for Cody's attention and heart. And they would use it to its fullest!

Said lad typed in some more key codes, than stepped back as the computer screen glowed green. He looked to them and stated, "Stand in front of the camera, and the computer will do the rest.".

Heather quickly went in first, making herself a bit more presentable even if she was soaking wet for the time being, and stood in front of the console. A camera situated above the screen made a clicking sound, than Heather's face appeared on the screen console. Her full name came underneath said picture, the item soon folding itself up and being put in a folder icon that was marked GUESTS.

Taylor went up after Heather, her picture and info also being stored in said folder.

The computer stated, "CODY EMMETT JAMESON ANDERSON, WHAT IS THE LEVEL OF CLEARANCE YOU WOULD LIKE TO GIVE TO HEATHER JUAN HADLEY & TAYLOR MONA KIMBEL? AND HOW MANY HOURS DO YOU WANT THEM ON THE GUEST LIST?".

After thinking on it for a bit, Cody answered the security computer, "I give full permission and clearance to both, and also access to the area for at least 24 hours.".

Now this got the women very much surprised! Heather was sure that Cody would not give her full clearance due to his past history on the Total Drama series & what he saw in her profile. Taylor was also stunned to hear this & and also that the boy had given them access to everything for an entire day!

The young man turned to look at them, seeing their stunned faces and knowing what was going through their minds now. He smiled softly and said, "I believe that you two have come a long way from Chris's insane show. Also... I just trust you with my home. I have faith that you two won't do anything that you know is wrong. Simple as that.".

Now this cut through into their heads and hearts good. Heather was wondering if Cody was naïve or really sincere here that he was trusting her... even after all the stuff she had down on the drama show! Same with Taylor as well, even though she was not as scheming as Heather. One thing was for sure... they would not do anything to break said trust, least they get into some SERIOUS trouble that they really wanted to avoid.

Taylor looked to Cody and said, "Thanks for putting that must trust in us. I really appreciate it. Don't know about Heather, but I really do." Said Asian woman looked miffed and said that she appreciated the trust as well.

Cody smiled and was about to say something when his phone went off. He pulled his smart phone from his pocket and saw that it was from his mother. He looked back to the ladies and said, "Sorry, but I gotta take this. Its my mom. Look, the restroom is over there to the left by the tiki mask statue. Dry yourselves off with the towels inside and go to the Guest Room that is straight ahead past the kitchen. There should be some clothes in there you can wear."

* * *

The Andersons made sure that even their Guests Rooms were stocked with various clothing in case visitors or friends spent the night over but didn't have bring any extra clothes with them. Heather and Taylor nodded to their boss before going to said facility to dry up.

Cody saw them leave, and when the door to the restroom clicked to indicate it was closed, he pushed the ACCEPT button on his phone and answered his mother. Susan's voice came out, "Honey! Where are you at?! Are you at the gym or at home?!". She sounded really worried about him.

He answered, "I'm at home, Mom! I was going to the gym, but the storm came in soon than expected. It turned really nasty so I had Mercedes make the detour back home. Heather came along with me, and Taylor is here too as she was waiting for me under the porch.".

His mother replied, "Really? Well, at least you are safe. Listen, myself and the others are trapped here at the building. The storm has become extremely dangerous, and already the roads are shutting down due to traffic, rain and also accidents. Meixiu and Honorata are here in the building, but they are okay. We're just all stuck in the complex for now.".

Cody was very glad to hear that his mother and assistants were safe inside the building, but wondered on how long they would have to wait there. He asked the question, "Is there an estimated time on when you can make it back home?".

Mrs. Anderson remarked, "Most likely not until tomorrow. The weatherman just said this storm was very strong and would stick around until very late in the night. So... chances are myself and the others are going to spend the night here.".

This got the young man good and than asked, "Any word from Dad? Is he okay?".

Susan answered, "Yes dear, he is. Your father is at his clinic. He called me just before I was going to call you and he told me the situation. He's stuck there as well, but fortunately his place is near a lot of storm drains so no possible way for the water to flood into the building.".

Mark Anderson was okay, and that relieved Cody as well. He stated, "That's good to hear! Well, me and the servants plus Heather and Taylor can find something to do for the night.". He remembered the times when he was little that the servants played with him in the manor while his folks were on trips, and they were very good to him.

His mother paused for a bit and said, "Ummm… dear. We gave the servants a week's vacation, remember? Other than Mercedes, there is no other one at the manor.".

This caused Cody to freeze as her words pierced through his brain and inquired slowly, "You mean... I'm home alone... completely... with... Taylor and Heather...".

Susan answered, "It sure seems that way. But don't worry Cody! They are nice girls and won't try anything... if they know what's good for them.". The last part she muttered to herself, and thankfully Cody did not hear it as he was now absorbing all of the info that was coming into his head.

He mechanically lifted the phone back to his head and said, "Thanks for the info Mom. Hope you and the others stay safe. I'll call you or dad when I can. Bye.". He pushed the red button to hang up the phone, cutting off his mother who looked quizzically at the device, wondering why his son sounded a bit off now.

Cody looked back to the restroom door, hearing wet slapping sounds of drenched clothing hitting the floor. He said to himself, "I'm all alone... with two beautiful ladies..."

While Cody was outside in a haze on what kind of situation he was in now, the kind that every male dreams of, Taylor and Heather were drying themselves off in the restroom. They saw that the place looked much more better than anything they had seen, not overly fancy but decorated & clean enough to rival anything in a 5-Star hotel! The bath tub itself was more like a jacuzzi than a normal bathtub, with settings for the jets.

Taylor whistled and said, "Wow! I knew that Cody's family was loaded, but this beats my expectations big time!". The duo put their wet clothing in the jacuzzi/bathtub so they could properly dry off with the water going down the drain.

Heather dried herself off with a fluffy green towel and commented, "Yeah, I know what you mean. This place is huge! But given who his parents are, its a given. Had I known who Cody really was back than, I would have made a solid move on him back on that damn island.". To this day, Heather still had issues when even remembering the island that was the playground of Chris McLean.

The brown-haired beauty finished drying herself off, but her eyes narrowed at the words coming from the Asian woman. She stated, "I'm only going to tell you this one time, Heather. You better keep those manipulative claws of yours away from Cody, or you are going to feel mine on your face.".

Before Heather could retaliate with a scathing remark, her opponent left the restroom and went on over towards where the Guest Room was at. She followed her after hastily putting a towel around her own body, the duo focused on one another that they didn't see the dazed young man standing there as his eyes went to them & saw that their bodies were covered tightly in just towels.

Cody's face turned red, steam erupting from his ears big time before he fainted. Luckily for him, it was on the plush couch in the living room.

Once they were inside the room, Heather closed the door and locked it so they could have some privacy. She glared at Taylor, who was now going to what she assumed correctly was the closet. The duo saw that the Guest Room was very well decorated and spacious, along with having some luxuries such as a large flat screen TV with Blu-Ray.

The Asian beauty resumed their conversation from the restroom, "Heh, afraid of a little competition eh? Well tough luck, sister! Cody is single and on the market, so I plan to get him no matter what! He's my ticket to a very good life; a rich and very affordable one!".

She had plans in her head to make use of the vast fortune that Cody would inherit soon from his folks; using it to finance her own business plans and schemes, to show the world that her sense of style and business was superior to all. In her own mind, she would use the fortune to make herself queen diva of the world that would be remembered forever.

Taylor poked her head out from the side of the closet, her eyes burning holes into Heather. She remarked strongly, "So, that's the reason for you hitting and flirting with him. I guess you're shallow, no matter how much you seemingly change! I'm going to get Cody's attention because he certainly deserves someone better than you!".

The young lad had done so much for her and her mother, building up some real confidence & also comforting her like he did when she lost her match against her opponent last night. Taylor really felt that Cody had potential, and with a bit more training... he could be the man of her dreams, and also be able to care for her & her mother in the far future.

Heather's eyes narrowed, than gleamed with a devious light that made Taylor nervous. She asked, "Okay then... how about a little friendly competition?"

The young woman emerged from the closet, dressed in a small but tasteful yellow dress with matching shoes. Her own eyes narrowed in suspicion and inquired, "What kind of... competition?". Taylor knew that when it came to 'friendly' competition concerning Heather, it was anything but.

Said Asian beauty walked past her and into the closet, unwrapping herself and putting her discarded towel on the floor along with Taylor's own. From the area, she answered, "We see who is the first to seduce the gee... I mean, Cody into their arms. We'll see who he falls for when this night is over. Anything goes... well, almost anything.". While she was willing to do what it took to make Cody hers, there was some barriers/boundaries she wouldn't cross until the appropriate time.

She was a lady after all, and wanted to retain some dignity.

Taylor felt her competitive blood boil as she did not want Heather to sink her claws into the Anderson lad. She called out, "Okay... so... it's just seduction right? No more and no less?".

Heather came back out wearing a green, tight t-shirt and black jean short-shorts. She smirked and answered, "Of course. Unless... you don't feel confident to show Cody what you got. I mean, from where I stand, you don't have much to flaunt.".

If looks could kill, the Asian woman would be seven feet down below at the moment. Taylor thrust her hand out and said, "Shows what you know! I'll make Cody focus only on me for the entire night, and maybe always after that! Deal?".

Heather smirked like a shark, taking her hand and shaking it while replying, "Deal!".

The competition was now officially on!

* * *

**A\N: Not only a lot of secrets were revealed,but looks like Cody is gonna have a rough day...Again,ladies are getting into the circuit of wrestling,Chris is angry and Kelly husband is cheating on her. What else will we find out?**


	12. Fierce Dance Battle

**A\N: Me and DJRodriguez have gotten a lot of chatpers this far,and we are both really super happy with all the positive reviews this has gotten. Everytime i think of a new plot for something i think of Cody from Total Drama but this is by far the top two best total drama story i did. Now after this chapter the story is gonna take a nice break before continuing.**

* * *

Heather and Taylor emerged from the Guest Room, a gleam in their eyes as they were now on a mission to see who could seduce Cody completely before the day was completely done. And since it was only 6:30 p.m. at the moment, they had plenty of time. The ladies walked into the living room, still mildly surprised still on how vast it was, and saw Cody lying on the couch with his face beet red & looking a bit dazed.

They were curious on why he was like that, but remembered that they had a competition to do. Taylor reached over and gently shook his shoulders, the touch and movement bringing him back from the realm of fantasy. He blinked rapidly, getting himself back together and looked up, seeing the concerned/curious faces on Heather & Taylor.

Said Asian cutie asked, "Cody, are you alright? What happened?".

He mentally slapped himself for fainting from seeing the ladies leave the restroom in only towels, his brain being forced to reboot after hormone overload. The young man answered, "I... I had a bit of an episode. But don't worry, I'm fine now!". He wasn't going to tell them on why he had said episode, not wanting the girls to get the wrong impression.

Though truth be told, they would have found it quite flattering and excellent to hear that he fainted from seeing their near-naked bodies wrapped up in just fluffy towels.

Taylor smiled and asked, "So, how is your mother? Is she okay?".

Cody than remembered his talk with his mom and answered, "Yeah, she's okay. My dad too, but there is a problem. She and him are stuck in their business place due to the storm. They are safe, but they won't be home until the storm stops which won't be until morning. And she reminded me that almost all of the servants here are on a week's paid vacation. So other than Mercedes... we have the place all to ourselves.".

Now THIS was a bit of critical news for the two wrestlers of the WWS-TKOA! They were now alone in a vast mansion with their boss, no chance of any one else coming in to interrupt their fun... oh, the possibilities were nearly endless as possible scenarios came in their heads to try & get Cody's attention for the night!

This was going to be a night that none of them would soon forget!

Heather decided to make the first move, beating Taylor to the punch. She went to Cody and cooed, "Well, that is some news. That means you don't mind giving us a tour of your home for the moment, right?". She wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning into his left side to make sure that he ample assets were pressed into him. Not hard enough to be like she was molding herself to him, but enough that the lucky lad would feel the delicious weight of her breasts.

Cody blushed, pulling his collar a little to let some steam out. The way that Heather was giving him a smoky look, the feel of her chest orbs now pressed into his side and the smooth tone of her voice... his hormones were going off like fireworks on New Years!

He suddenly remembered the promise he made to himself to not give in too easily to his old ways and habits, fortifying himself mentally before he managed to clamp down on his old self. He spoke in a squeak at first, but more firmly, "I... Ahem! I don't mind giving you all a tour of my home. I just hope that you're ready for a bit of a walk, since my place may not be tall and grand like the manors you see in television specials and such, but it is long.".

Taylor and Heather were impressed by Cody's self control, actually liking that he had a spine & not caving in like he would in the past. This made the competition even more interesting and intense, if only a little for the time being. Taylor went to his other side and said, "Well than, lead on Cody! Show us how you live here in this wonderful home of yours."

The two liked that Cody was being modest when it came to his home, as truly while it was not completely large or imposing like shown in some TV specials they had seen in the past, it presented a more warm, cozy feeling that actually made it better. That let them feel welcomed rather than intimidated on the financial gap that was obviously present.

Mr. Anderson grinned, and started his tour for the two lovely wrestlers of WWS-TKOA!

He showed them the living room first obviously, the girls now getting a more detailed view of it. Heather and Taylor were given a detailed explanation on some of the exotic items in the room that he stated were gifts to his father from some of the people he had helped all over the world. Also of the entertainment center in said living room, which showed a 55-inch widescreen TV complete with Roku, Blu-Ray DVD player and also a selection of various DVD's in the cubby slots near the TV set.

Cody was going to show them to the Ground Floor entertainment center that was behind the kitchen area, when his stomach growled... rather loudly. It was soon accompanied by two simultaneous growls coming from the bellies of Heather and Taylor, both blushing immensely. All turned red that their stomachs had spoken to them in such a manner.

The young man chuckled, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly and stated, "I guess we're all kinda hungry. Ummm… is there anything I can get for you girls for dinner? Oh! Better yet, how about I make you dinner?". He looked at the clock and saw that it close to 6:00 p.m., which meant he had some time to prepare a truly good meal for them.

Both girls raised their eyebrows at the statement, a bit startled to hear Cody's proposition to make them something to eat. Heather inquired, "You can cook?". She was genuinely curious, and it came out as such instead of in her sarcastic way.

He nodded and said, "Yup! After the Total Drama series, I started to do some other minor hobbies to see what I could do other than tinkering with electronics. My mom asked for some help in making dinner, wanting to try her hand at cooking and allowing the cooks to get a break, and... well, I found that I have a talent with food as well as with technology. I'm not a five-star chef mind you, but I can make some pretty good stuff.".

It was true. The young lad found that he had a talent for preparing food in the kitchen & had good senses to tell good quality produce/products from bad ones. His mother was surprised, not to mention the cooks/chefs that normally dominated the kitchen area. One of the female chefs volunteered to teach Cody some of the basics, taking him under her wing.

And it was for six or so months that Cody was trained in the culinary arts. He really learned much from her, and also discovered another passion besides girls and electronics! And while it was not completely five-star dining, his cooking was still top notch.

Taylor put in, "Well... aww, what the heck! Let's see how your food is! Can you whip us a good chicken dinner?".

The young man smiled brightly, going to the kitchen that was ahead of them close to the living room, and started to take things out from the immense refrigerator/freezer combo product. He answered, "Of course! While I work, you can have use of the TV. Go and explore any channel you want! We have over 155 of them with over a thousand Demand channels, all access!"

While Cody prepared himself in the kitchen, the ladies were mentally taking down notes on the surprising facts that made up the lad. Heather and Taylor were genuinely stunned to hear that their boss was not just a good manager to the organization and a trusting gentleman, but also seemed to be good with cooking. In their mind's eye, he was starting to look like a real catch in more ways than one.

Heather found the remote and quickly snatched it up, turning it and the DVR on. The screen showed a movie that was playing on one of the channels, which was the 1987 American movie **"Robocop"**. She said, "Nope, no time for movies now! I think some music is in order!".

The Asian beauty started to surf the channels quickly on the menu as the movie played, soon arriving to the 5000-Demand section that showed various music genres it played. She found one that she quickly realized she could utilize, putting the DVR on said channel and increasing the volume a little.

The song being played, along with the music, had a seductive quality to it. Taylor knew what Heather was doing, and she quickly resolved to follow up with it instead of being left behind.

* * *

***Taylor Swift - Shake It Off***

Cody heard the music and looked up from the counter... to see Heather and Taylor swaying their bodies to the hypnotic beat of the song and music! His eyes widened, pausing in his actions with the food due to his mind & eyes now locked on the swaying of the very beautiful bodies of the two women in his organization. Both moved in their own unique way, but with an alluring quality that grabbed his attention... and had his hormones now pulsating like mad within him!

Cody's eyes were glued to the swaying forms of the lithe ladies as they displayed their dancing talents to him with the song from Taylor Swift. Heather did actually take some ballet dance lessons before competing on Total Drama, and it showed on how she was able to use her legs that really moved with the beat. She moved and flowed with the music and lyrics, showcasing her legs and twirling to show her agility and grace.

Not to mention doing some shakes with her hips that made Cody's eyes lock onto her tight booty and the sacred, sweet place that showed to all that she was a woman. Heather saw the way that he was looking at her, making her smirk and also pleased that she still had the stuff that made men give all their attention to her.

Of course, Taylor was not to be outshined/outdone here. Like Heather, she did participate in many contests that focused on dance. And despite what her father had done, which was buying fake trophies and such for her, she was a decent dancer as she was told by the true friends she had back then.

The daughter of Kelly started to do the opposite of Heather; instead of spinning and twirling her body, she focused all on shaking the parts she knew that Cody would be glued onto. And indeed, the young man's eyes looked over as she shook her hips and breasts in a way that was very enticing and hypnotic. It also had a quality that was not like certain music videos that was all raunchy and such, but of a good kind that made her just more better than it.

Taylor saw the way that she had Cody's attention, which he did give to both Heather and her as his eyes went back and forth to the ladies quickly. She saw his eyes lingering a bit longer on Heather, but that made her more determined to not be in second place! During the song, she did some more moves that followed along with the lyrics.

The two amazing women, gifted in both dance talent and body build, were giving quite a show to young Cody Anderson who was very much turning red at seeing such beauty on display in a special way just for him!

When the song ceased, the two women stopped and felt that they were not winded at all! Usually after an intense session that involved much physical activity, they would be panting and exhausted. But they were not! It seemed that the training they did at the gyms had increased their stamina and endurance so much that it really surprised them.

They turned to see Cody still standing there, the chicken on the cutting board as it had been forgotten as the women had put on quite a show for him. Heather smirked and asked, "So Cody... how did you like our dance? Was there anything wrong with it?". Her tone had a flirty and seductive quality to it that made Taylor glare & the young man snap out of his trance.

He answered, "That was great! You two were just... just... awesome! That was quite a show! I knew you two had large potential in the ring, but also outside of it. I'm impressed that you two can really show your stuff when you want to!".

Heather and Taylor took in the praise and words, feeling that their boss's words were sincere and true. While it put the score as a tie for now, they were still set on winning the bet they had between them.

Cody than remembered the chicken dinner he promised and said, "Oh! Almost forgot dinner! Sorry girls! It'll be ready soon! I promise!". He really wanted to make them the best chicken dinner for them, to make a good impression for the duo even though he was unaware that he already was doing so.

As he resumed getting the chicken ready & also getting some vegetables out to be used as side-dishes, Heather and Taylor plopped on the couch as more songs started to come from the TV. The brown-haired beauty looked to Heather with some hesitant respect and said, "I have to admit this to you... you certain got some moves. And I'm not talking the ones that you show in the ring when we practice at the gym.".

The Asian cutie also gave her rival some props as she replied, "And you're not that bad yourself. Not an expert like me, but no amateur either." Again, she showed she was a master when it came to giving a compliment with a sting in the tail. Taylor glared, but thankfully did not rise up to take the bait.

She merely said, "Thank you. Now even though this is a tie, I believe the real game starts after dinner.".

The two were also secretly glad that they were just going at it against each other, as they feared they would have been outshined if others such as Leshawna, Lindsay or even Bridgette had been part of the dance-off.

The duo shook the thought away, focusing on the here and now. The other women from the WWS-TKOA were not here, they were. All alone in an impressive manner that was Cody's home, no parents around until the next day... and plenty of time to use their seduction him so they could have the opportunity to have something more in the future.

The game was now starting to burn, and soon would blaze up quickly!

As Cody continued to work on the dinner for himself and his two lovely guests, Heather and Taylor decided to do a bit of exploring on their own. The duo rose up from the couch, regaining a bit of themselves after their little dance contest to impress Cody, and went to said young man. The ladies saw him work with focus and precision, only very mildly surprised at this since they have seen him work just as hard when it came to the wrestling organization they were a part of.

The daughter of Kelly asked, "Cody, how much longer till dinner is ready?".

The young General Manager of the WWS-TKOA put some thought in it, looking at the clock which now showed 6:40 p.m. & answered, "I think in about twenty to thirty minutes. So about 7:10 or so.".

Heather inquired, "Since you are a bit busy for the time being, mind if we do a quick self-tour around your home?".

Cody answered, "Well... okay. Just stay close by to the kitchen area. When the time comes, I want to call you both back for dinner. I want you two to really taste my cooking when its fresh and piping hot!". Just as he took great pride in certain video games he loved to play, he took the same kind of pride in preparing meals for either his parents or guests.

The duo lovely ladies nodded, saying they would stay close and also be mindful of the time. Heather and Taylor then left together to explore the rest of the manor, the Asian cutie saying it would be best to just stick to the ground floor for now. Her rival agreed with her on that.

Heather and Taylor saw that the place behind the kitchen area was also a marvel to see. Again, while not as large or screaming of opulent wealth, the place had a welcoming presence while also displaying tasteful designs in furnishings. The duo saw another living room that had a fire pit in the middle of it! Couches of tasteful design and comfort were placed around the pit, which had some safety/security measures to make sure that if a fire was alit in it, it would not go out of control.

Also within the living room was a stereo system that had the both modern and classic conveniences, such as a CD player with lots of CD's next to it so that one could hear music the old-school way. And also a speaker system where one could access any of the wireless services such as Amazon or Pandora to play music on it as well. And also a large shelf nearby on both sides of the wall that were lined with various books.

The duo dubbed the place the 'Second Living Room' as they looked around the area, trying on the couches and finding them to be rather firm yet comfy at the same time. There were many doors around that led to other rooms, but what got their attention what was a long pole on the left side of the room. It looked to be the kind that was situated in firehouses for the firefighters to slide down to get to the ground floor.

Heather called out, "Cody, can you tell us why a Fireman's Pole is doing in your second living room?".

Some sizzling was heard after her question, indicating that Cody just put the chicken on a pan to let them cook. He went from the kitchen to the edge of the area and answered, "Ah, this is really the Relaxation Room. No TV or stuff here, just music and books to relax your mind and take a break from technology for a moment. And that pole is... well... it is like an emergency exit for me since it leads to my room upstairs.".

He continued, "Well, when I was little I saw the 1984 "Ghostbusters" movie and I liked how they just slid down the pole to get to the car Ecto-1. After some time, I convinced my parents to make a pole for me that led directly from my room upstairs to the ground floor. It only opens up via a switch both down here and upstairs, though they did put a special electronic feature that closes automatically up there if I'm in the room and too close to the hole without knowing it. In any case, I use that pole to get downstairs quick in emergencies and non-emergency cases.".

Taylor and Heather went to said pole, looking up and seeing that the hole there was closed so they couldn't peek into Cody's room. Taylor thanked him for the info, the young man smiling and replying that it was his pleasure. He then went back to the kitchen to get back to work.

Heather looked at the pole and said, "Hmmm... you know, maybe we can work with this...".

Taylor gave her a suspicious look and asked, "What do you mean?".

The Asian woman answered, "I'll tell you later. Right now, let's explore a bit more.".

The two saw a doorway that was a bit a ways from the pole, a plaque on the wooden door that stated MR. & MRS. ANDERSON'S SPECIAL PRIVATE QUARTERS. Feeling a bit bold and adventurous, not to mention wanting to see if they could find anything to get on the good side of Cody's parents, the two touched the knob. There was a security panel that lit up green, saying they had access to it thanks to Cody's instructions that he put into the computer security system earlier.

Heather and Taylor soon walked into what had to be a honeymoon suite of some kind, but not that kind that was gaudy and dressed in all pink and red. It was designed and made in taste; a large dresser with a vanity mirror on it, a bed that looked to be capable of holding five or six people on it, the bed's design a four-poster one, a large wide/flat screen TV with many entertainment options & capabilities & to top it off a closet that called out to the girls.

When they went to the closet, they found that it was quite spacious... and having some rather interesting clothes and accessories that made the eyes of the two women widen somewhat.

The clothing looked to be costumes of various sort, from original pieces all the way down to characters from various movies & such! Nothing extremely hardcore or weird was in it, but all of the costumes were for adults... and plenty were quite risqué and bold for anyone to wear.

Taylor blushed immensely and said softly as she looked at the various articles of clothing and accessories, "This must be... Mr. & Mrs. Anderson's special room where they want to be more... daring with one another when Cody's not around. No wonder the rest of it is like a honeymoon suite.".

Heather inspected a leather jacket that had the words TOO HOT TO HANDLE written in red on the back and answered, "I think you're right. And... hey! These costumes, the music options in the other room, the pole... I believe I got something here that will really make our contest here more interesting!".

Once she said those words, it didn't take long for Taylor to figure out what was now going on through Heather's mind... and the young lady was now blushing even harder as certain images were now going through her mental vision.

The ladies quickly went through the costumes/clothing that was in the closet, seeing that Mark & Susan Anderson really kept their marriage happy & healthy in doing role-playing. Again, nothing too kink or way out there, but steamy & pleasing enough so that it would stoke the fires of love very much. As they went through the articles of various costumes and checking out accessories, Taylor looked to Heather and inquired, "Do you think Cody knows about this?".

The Asian cutie answered, "I doubt that. I bet that his parents told him to keep out of this room, and from the looks of it, it was for a good reason.". Indeed, the parents had told their son to not venture into this room for it was theirs alone. The rest of the manor home was fair game, but not the special room that was just for them.

The duo managed to find some costumes that were doable & also fit what was required later on. Before they could think or do anything further, Taylor looked around and saw that the digital alarm clock near the bed showed 7:05 p.m. She gasped and exclaimed, "Heather, we need to get going! It should be about time for Cody to finish his dinner for us!".

Said former villainous member of the Total Drama show turned to see the clock as well to confirm the time, which indeed it was the precise time, and nodded her head. She replied, "Okay, spread these clothes on the bed and be ready to go into them quick when the time comes!".

The two lovely wrestling women spread the costumes out on the large bed, making sure to have everything together so their competition could resume later on. Once that was done, they went out the door and back to the kitchen.

Cody had finished setting the table, which was a long rectangular wooden one that was nicely decorated thanks to Susan's womanly touch, and turned to go get his guests. Once he saw them walk in, he smiled and stated, "Ah, just in time! I was going to get for you. Ahem... dinner is served, my ladies!". He did a mock English butler accent as he bowed to the table, Taylor and Heather giggling a little at the action.

But once they saw what was before them, the two were amazed at what they saw. They were a bit worried that Cody would be like Chef was back in the Total Drama series, but this blew that image out of the water!

A golden candelabra was set right in the middle of the three plates that held the food, the candles lit up and giving off a soft glow. The candles were scented, giving off a pleasant aroma that wafted on the air. Near it was a plate that had a stack of toasts on it, buttered and golden. Two plates were situated on the left and right side of the table, with a third being at the head of said furniture. Each plate had a good-sized chicken fried steak on it, well-done and smelling quite good. On the sides were mashed potatoes, green beans and a single bowl of gravy if one wanted to cover said sides or main course on. Near the plates were expensive-looking glasses, like the kinds found at very formal events, filled to the brim with sweet tea.

Heather and Taylor went to the table, the Asian beauty whispering in awe, "Cody... you made all of this... by yourself?".

He grinned as he held out the right chair for one of the girls to get in, Taylor beating Heather to it as she swiftly sat in the seat. She gave a small but smug grin to her rival before pushing herself in towards the table and food. Cody answered as he went around to get the chair for Heather, "Yup! I would have made rolls, but there was no time for them as they take a bit to cook. So, substituted as best I could. I know they don't look like the chicken fried steaks at some places, but I believe these will do for now. I hope, at least.".

Once Heather was seated, he took his place at the head of the table. Usually his father would sit there, but since he was not at home for the moment, the honor went to him. The ladies took a good look at the food, the smell hitting their senses and it begged them to try the home-cooked meal.

Taylor was the first to try, getting the knife and fork to cut a bit of chicken off and putting it in her mouth. She chewed for a bit, Cody and Heather looking at her facial features to see how she liked it. They got their answer when the daughter of Kelly swallowed... and looked like she had just gotten into Heaven! Her eyes went wide as she exclaimed, "Cody, this is really good! A little bit better than the ones I have eaten at home and at certain places!".

She started to dig in, Cody looking relieved and pleased that his beautiful guest found the food good. Heather took a sample, and like Taylor, it looked like she had entered Nirvana. The ladies started to dig into the chicken with gusto, alongside the side vegetables that were on the plate as well.

As they ate, Taylor decided to make some small talk. She swallowed some of her food and asked, "Cody, I want to ask you this. Do you have an entertainment center here besides the Main Living Room?".

The young man answered, "Oh yeah, we have two entertainment centers. The first one down here is called the Movie Theater Room, the second one on the upstairs is called the Arcade Room. It's my own personal arcade center where I can play various games, like the ones you see in arcades. I also got some vintage pinball games there like "The Addams Family" and "Jurassic Park" that still work and are a lot of fun to play!".

This surprised the duo, as pinball games had gone out of style for some time. Just finding a working one was rare, but apparently the Andersons had working ones which was incredible in of itself.

Heather inquired, "Do you also have a place for pool and such games like that?".

Cody answered as he sipped his glass of tea and replied, "Oh yeah. We have pool, darts, table tennis and more near the Indoor Pool Room. Its on the 1st floor here but way in the back.". Now this surprised the ladies, now realizing just how well off Cody was & also that his manor seemed to have something for everyone!

The trio continued to eat the meal in front of them, Heather and Taylor finding Cody more appealing by the minute. With both the food he cooked & also the various commodities that his family could afford. A powerful thunder sound shook the house a little, causing the three to flinch a little from the boom but Heather actually jumped a little in genuine fright.

She managed to regain herself, a bit embarrassed that she was spooked like that. Cody gave a sympathetic smile and said, "Don't worry about it Heather. I used to be afraid of thunder too. I managed to get over it though, and I believe so can you.".

Heather returned the smile, touched by Cody's attempt to try and cheer her up & encourage her. Taylor than asked, "What do we do if the power goes out?".

The young Anderson man answered, "Well, the back-up generator will kick in about a minute or so if the main power is taken out. And we also have a 'back-up' back-up generator. It was at my Dad's suggestion to install one up. Heh, he admitted that he got the idea after seeing an episode of "Tremors the Series" on Sci-Fi channel. Though I can see why you need a second backup if the first one fails."

* * *

Taylor and Heather nodded at this info, glad that at least if the lights went out, they would come back on soon... they hoped. They made more small talk over the table until the food and drink were completely gone. Cody inquired, "So, how did you ladies like the dinner I made?".

The Asian cutie answered, "It was delicious! I have to admit this to you Cody, you really know your way around the kitchen! Not five-star, but close enough.".

Her rival added in, "Yeah! It is was really good! I hope that you can make more in the future, maybe a buffet table or something like that during one of our wrestling events!".

The General Manager blushed from the compliments, than really considered Taylor's suggestion. It would be good to have a spread for his ladies to enjoy, and also to get some energy back into them after a rough match. He looked to the brown-haired beauty and said, "You actually have a good point there, Taylor. I'll consider it. Thank you!".

This made the young lady smile in appreciation, than sent a victorious smirk to Heather which she scowled at. Cody than got up and proceeded to take their plates away to be put in the sink. He asked as he was now in the kitchen, "So, what do you two want to do now? Explore more of the 1st floor?".

As he went to them to take the empty glasses, Heather answered, "Actually, we want to chill out a little in the Relaxation Room. After the big meal we had, we would like to let the food settle a little.". She sent a secret wink to Taylor to tell her that she was ready to put their competition back up at full blast.

She nodded and added, "Yeah, we would like to take a little bit of a break in there. Also, if the storm does take out the power, at least we'll be in a familiar area instead of groping around blindly in the dark.".

The young lad brought the glasses back and put them in the sink, considering their words and saw that they had a point. He replied, "Okay, if you say so. Come on, let's go there now and see what we can do to relax.".

Heather and Taylor rose up from their seats, following Cody... with wide smiles on their faces as they were planning to surprise him big time with what they had in store for him!

When they got back to the Relaxation Room, Cody asked if they would like for a fire to be turned on in the fire pit. He explained his reason for asking that even though they had changed from their damp clothes and were in something dry, would like to be near some real heat to warm up. After some thought and deliberation with one another, which was brief, Heather answered that a fire would be good for them.

'And also to give a bit more of exotic ambiance when the time comes! Hehehehe...', was the thought that went through both their minds.

The young lad got some wood that was nearby in a metal log holder, having been chopped by Mark himself. Cody's father preferred real wood to burn rather than already-made logs that were found in stores. He asked Taylor to lower the grate that formed a dome over the pit, telling her to find the handle for said grate and turn it to the right.

She did so, the great sliding down for Cody to put the firewood in. The General Manager of the WWS-TKOA put in several logs of medium-sized logs in it, setting them up right before telling Taylor to put the grate back up. She nodded, pushing the handle instead of pulling it and closing the grate.

Cody looked to Heather and asked, "Heather, can you push the button by the light switch? Its the big red one near the dimmer dial.".

The Asian beauty turned around and walked towards it, inwardly glad that the Relaxation Room had a dimmer switch instead of a regular flip on/off switch. She pushed the button, and fire came forth from the pit! What she didn't know was that there were mini-flamethrowers in the metal pit, and when the button as pushed, it activated them to erupt from the sides and shoot out the necessary amount of flames to ignite the wood.

Cody grinned and asked, "Well, what do you want to do now ladies? Listen to some music? Read books? Or just chill out for the moment to let dinner settle?".

Heather knew that NOW was the perfect opportunity to put their plan, and the competition, into action! She gave the young man a coy smile, which morphed his face into one of puzzlement on why she was smiling like that. She replied, "Oh, I think so music is in order. And also Cody, mind if I dim the lights since we have a fire going?".

He nodded his head, giving her the okay & the Queen B dimmed the lights. Not enough that it would be completely dark, but enough so that it would set the mood for what she and Taylor had in store for the lucky young man.

Taylor knew what was going on, quickly wanting to capitalize on it and going to the stereo system and finding the song that she wanted to use on Cody first. Finding the right one, she pulled it out and asked Cody if he could show her how to operate the CD player system on the stereo. Meanwhile, Heather was a bit peeved that her rival managed to beat her to the music but just opted to make sure that HER turn was more worthwhile than Taylor's own.

The young Anderson lad showed her what kind of stereo was before her now, one that could play and hold five CD's at one time! He explained to her the instructions; on which button to push to make it played the CD was in the numbered slot, how to revolve the turntable of said CD player and how to adjust the volume. Once she had gotten the basics down, she put the CD in quickly in the #1 slot so that Cody couldn't see what it was.

She wanted it to be a surprise, after all.

Next up was Heather, who found the music CD of her choice and put said object down in the #2 slot in the player. Once it was done, Cody pushed the case closed and was about to push the button for it to play when Taylor stopped him. Seeing his confused face was cute according to the rich girl, but she wanted things to be prepared and ready. She asked, "Do you mind if you hold on for a bit, Cody? I want to get a bit more... comfortable first. Heather, do you mind pressing play in about thirty seconds?".

Now the young man was more confused on what was going on, Heather nodded with Taylor soon zipping away and going behind a door that was close to the pole that led to his room. Cody looked to his guest and asked, "Heather, what's going on here? What's up?".

She grinned at him, leaving her spot by the stereo to guide the perplexed young man and sitting him down in one of the plush chairs. It was to her great fortune that it was a swivel chair, meaning it could spin, and had the Anderson heir right in the perfect position near the pole.

She whispered, "Just relax, Cody-baby. Tonight is going to be one you're NEVER going to forget. Hehehehe...". The words whispered so softly sent a thrill through his body, and his mind was now going into overdrive on various scenarios on what was about to occur soon. Seeing his blushing face, Heather smirked before going back to her position by the stereo.

It was at this moment in time that several women in various places felt something. Eva, Bridgette, Sierra, Izzy, Leshawna and Lindsay all felt something unpleasant going through their being as they all said at once, almost in sync, "I feel very annoyed, and wanting to throttle Taylor and Heather for some reason.".

Cody didn't have to wait long as exactly thirty seconds had passed, Heather pushed the Play button that was for Slot #1. The song _**"Rich Girl" from Audiosonik & David Celine**_ came on, and the door near the pole opened up. The young man soon realized that the door led to a room where his parents had told him not to go into since it was their own private area... and he saw why it had been off-limits to him!

Taylor was dressed up like a sexy schoolgirl; a classic white top that was cut short to barely cover her breasts and looked to be tight as well as it strained against the fabric, a red plaid mini-skirt that was cut short, white stockings that showcased her luscious legs and black shoes that complimented the outfit very much!

The daughter of Kelly smirked at seeing the face of her employer which was a bright red, more so than even he was getting smothered by the ladies back at their wrestling debut! Taylor was very pleased with this, soon swaying her blessed body to the music in a way that was both artistic and exotic. As she twirled her beautiful body, Cody got to see a flash of what she was hiding underneath the skirt.

It was gold panties; not traditional panties but not a thong either. Sexy enough to show off but not too revealing.

Taylor was at first nervous to do something like this for Cody, but it was washed away when she remembered the good things he had been doing for her & the others. And also that he defended and complimented her even though she lost her first match in the WWS-TKOA. She felt that Cody did deserve some kind of reward from her, and if this was what it took... than so be it! And she wanted to also to show him that she would make a good girlfriend to him, thus securing her future in the process.

The young lady wrestler soon went to the pole, remembering some of the things that her old friends did when they went clubbing and such. Taylor never told her parents this, but she did go to some risque clubs that showcased a number of patron girls that could try their luck on pole-dancing. Many rookies and professional dancers showed their stuff to others, Taylor just watching stunned on some of the moves the users did on said pole.

Now she was putting the moves that she saw to the test here as a private dance for Cody Anderson!

Taylor did some basic twirls and moves on the pole, showing that she was indeed a rookie to the art of pole-dancing. But she soon started to do some more daring moves as the music picked up the pace. She looked at Cody and winked when she gyrated her body sensually in front of him and around the pole. She made sure to also flash parts of her body to him; leaning down to show him her generous cleavage and size of her breasts or bending her legs or back to showcase to him her booty cheeks and sacred area that was covered by her gold panties.

Cody was entranced by Taylor's dancing, her swaying body that moved to the music & also that it held that erotic flair that accompanied the art of pole-dancing. Yet also, it had a kind of class and style that you didn't find anywhere else. It wasn't completely dirty or degrading, at least where it concerned Taylor. The young lady was putting on a show for him and only him, and he felt touched by it.

Also, seeing her do some REALLY sensual moves got his soldier rising through his pants. Taylor and Heather saw this; the rich girl giggling & smirking while Heather frowned as she wanted to make Cody rise up, so to speak.

After the song ended, Taylor also did so with her dance with flair! She stood back up, clutching the pole and panting as the movements had made her a bit tired. She had built up a sweat and it really made her shine in a way that Cody appreciated very much. Her breasts were heaving up and down from her deep breathing, which also enticed him as well.

She went to him and asked, "So... did you like it?".

He nodded and answered, "Wow! That was incredible! Taylor, I don't know where you got the courage or idea to do something like that! But it was amazing!". The compliments made her blush immensely, but in a good way as she was pleased with his she did for a complete rookie. She did almost falter on some moves, but fortunately for her she was able to minimize the damage before it became noticeable.

Taylor replied, "Thanks Cody! Glad you liked the show! To be honest though, it was Heather that came up with this idea. I just wanted to go first so I could have you see me first.".

Heather was a bit surprised that her rival just stated that all of this was her idea, but she took in as this was still a competition. Still, she did give props to Taylor for being honest. Cody looked to her, the Asian beauty smirking and stating, "She's got that right that I came up with this idea to entertain you, boss. And always, I saved the very best for last! And that is me!".

This time, it was Taylor that frowned as she got the subtle little jab from her rival. She vowed to make sure to return the favor later on.

Heather looked to her and said, "Well, my turn to show this little handsome cutie here what real dancing is all about! Heather, can you put the player on Slot #2 and wait thirty seconds before you hit the Play button? Thank you!". She once again engaged in a verbal jab that really made Taylor wanting to get her back for that & the other one earlier.

Heather walked past her with confidence and purpose, going to the room and closing the door to get herself ready. The rich beauty grumbled a little from her rival's words, but put them to the side for now. She looked back to her boss, smiling at him and leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed lightly from the contact, more so when she whispered, "If things go well for the rest of the night, you may get a bit of a surprise from me later on, sir. Hehehehe…".

She than went to the stereo system to press Play when the time came, leaving Cody very much wondering if he would survive the night... or meltdown in hormone overload. Either way, he would be VERY happy at the end of the night!

While the storm raged on the outside, Cody was having his own storm inside his house as he was now being treated to a very special gift by Taylor and Heather. After seeing the rich young lady's performance, he was wondering on what Heather had in store for him. He knew that the Asian beauty was a bit more daring and bold than Taylor, so he was very much curious on what she was going to do for him.

The time came and Taylor pressed the Play button on the stereo CD player. The song _**"Bubblegum Bitch" from Marina & the Diamonds**_ came on, the fast-paced music coming to life over the speakers.

And that is when Heather emerged in a bit of flair from the room, and she did not disappoint! She was wearing a cheerleader outfit that was classic with red and white stripes. The top was cut low and quite tight, highlighting her ample assets as they bounced within their confines delightfully. The skirt was also cut like the one Taylor put on earlier, just slightly smaller so that Cody had a very impressive view that was like a naughty game of "Peek-A-Boo" with her panties that were almost thong-worthy!

The young man once again blushed immensely at seeing such an erotic sight, Heather positively delightful that her costume brought out such a reaction. And glancing down a bit, she saw his soldier rise up quick which made her smirking in victory while Taylor just glared as she watched from behind their boss.

Heather moved and swayed her lithe body to the song and music, showing that her ballet dancing training she did in the past paid off well. She touched her body in a sensual way that made Cody wanting it to be his own hands touching such a beautiful blessing from the Lord. But again, he didn't want to revert back to his old, carnal-loving idiot self like he was back in Total Drama. So he maintain control, if just barely.

Seeing this made the Asian beauty wrestler smirk a little wider, and also actually glad to see that her employer was not a total sleaze like other bosses she saw. Before signing off with WWS-TKOA, she had witnessed her previous high-level employers acting either like cold, dead fishes or hot-blooded carnal-loving fools that really disgusted her with their acts. So seeing Cody trying not to give in so easily actually made her respect for him rise up slightly.

So thus Heather did her best for him on this night!

She went to the pole and started to twirl and swing from it in a way that was amazing and artistic! And she showed more experience with it than Taylor did, showing off some moves that truly were only capable by professionals. Mr. Anderson got treated to seeing her lovely breasts swaying in time with the music, and also a lovely tight derrière swaying in the air in a way that really got his internal fire burning bright! Heather blew a kiss to him during some parts of the song, making Cody wonder what her lips would taste like.

No doubt very sweet. Taylor hated to admit this, but Heather seemed to have her beat in this category. But the night was still young, thus many opportunities to try and sway Cody more to her.

Soon, the song and music ended and started to fade. Heather finished it with a perfect cheerleader split on the ground, her back towards the two... with her thong-level panties on display as her skirt hiked up, giving Cody an excellent view of the Asian beauty's cheeks and the treasure it barely concealed from view.

She rose up, sweaty but very much pleased with herself. She went to the duo and asked her boss, "So sir, what did you think? Did it meet your expectations?".

Cody answered, "It sure did! Heather, that was amazing! You really are good at dancing and showing your stuff! I really enjoyed it all!". His excitement showed on his face and body... and also down below which Heather and Taylor noticed.

The Queen Bee of the ring laughed lightly and replied, "I'm glad you like it! You know, getting compliments like that from you made it all worthwhile. And if you want... you can ask me to do it just for you in the future.". She gave a saucy wink to him, licking her lips at the subtle innuendo there that made him blush badly and look away.

While Taylor clenched her fists and grinded her teeth. She thought to herself, 'Round one goes to you, Queen Bee Bitch! But the war is far from over!'.

* * *

**A\N: Be honest with me guys...do you think that after these latest chapter i should raise the ratings? Or only do that when actual sex happens?**


	13. BOOM! Goes the Splash

**A\N: Hey guys no need to get so impatient and clawing for smut sex scenes for Cody ok? There is other fanfics out there who gives you all the lemon you want right of the bat,this is about connections as well. I myself did plenty of Cody sex chapters in my TD Sexy Collection fanfic,but if it is of any consolation...this chapter will be a bit more spicy.**

**Co written by DJRodriguez**

* * *

After the intense dance off, Cody was very much aroused on what he saw from both Heather and Taylor. It was evident down below, but again he wanted to be a gentleman to them. And also, he wanted his first intimate time with a woman to be special for both him & her. His carnal instincts were BEGGING him to take either of them, even both!

And he almost gave into his very base desires, but again he held back because he didn't want to be seen as desperate or a complete carnal fool.

He pulled at the collar of his shirt, steam erupting from it as he looked back to the grins of Heather and Taylor. The Asian cutie was about to do something else when her rival spoke quickly, "Say Cody! How about we check out that Indoor Pool Room? I mean, after all that dancing and working off the meal we had, I would like a quick dip in the pool!".

Taylor wanted to make sure that her rival would not outshine her again like she did now, and also to protect her target from the claws of the clever vixen. Heather gave her a glare, showing that she was not amused at being cut off like that.

Cody managed to regain himself a little as he answered, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea! Ahem... ladies, follow me if you please. I'll lead you to the pool and relax there a bit.". He stood up, picking up a remote control that turned off the stereo system & offering his arms to the ladies as they giggled at the slightly goofy act and smile on the young man's face.

Heather took his left arm, Taylor the right one as they started to walk out and away from the Relaxation Room. The daughter of Kelly inquired, "Wait! Cody, what about the fire?".

He answered, "Oh, don't worry. The fire will burn itself out eventually, and the pit is well protected & secured. Once it burns out, the ash and remaining burnt wood are dropped automatically into a disposal case below the floor.". The ladies had to admit that it was a clever move on the Andersons part to come up with a system like that.

The group walked towards the back of the 1st floor, the ladies entranced on seeing more of the splendor that was Cody's home as the young man was being a good tour guide for them. Taylor made sure to snuggle up against her chosen target, her breasts now seemingly to swallow the arm she was hanging on to as she pressed her body deep into Cody as they walked.

The young man was once again in a blissful haze as he felt the soft and warm body of Taylor, which was more warmer and slick now thanks to her earlier dancing. The scent of her body was also playing havoc with his sense, a tangy and arousing scent that caused him to inhale a bit more deeper than normal as he turned to face the rich young woman. He opened his eyes a bit more to see that he was staring at a very close-up view of Taylor's impressive mounds, looking up and seeing the smirking woman wink at him.

He blushed, but didn't look away as he was caught in her beauty. Cody appreciated a woman's body very much, not just a couple parts of them but the whole package. And Taylor's face was truly very pretty, especially on how she had seemingly changed for the better after becoming part of his wrestling association.

Heather frowned, not liking that her rival was now getting some attention from her future meal ticket. She pulled on Cody a bit harder, getting him to move from Taylor to herself as his face bounced off her side-chest when he was pulled. He was shaken out of his little dream world when he was yanked, now looking up to see the smirk of Heather as she raised an eyebrow at him when his face bounced off her chest.

Taylor growled, crushing a little bit on Cody's arm to make him yelp. She released the grip and apologized, saying that she was just excited about seeing the pool. The young man accepted her apology and soon stopped.

He stated, "Here it is! The Indoor Pool Room. What do you think?".

The two beauties looked up now to see something that really amazed them. In front of them was a large pool that ranged in depth from three feet to fifteen feet, very wide in a rectangular pattern with a diving board at the spot where it was the deepest! There was also a hot stub that was on an elevated platform that looked like it could fit eight people easy, steam rising up from said tub to show that it was working properly.

To the left of the pool was a room with clear hard-plastic walls and a sliding door. In the room, they could see a pool table, a couple of tennis tables with paddles on them, a large bean bag couch that was situated in front of a large flat screen TV with DVR & Blu-Ray player underneath it, a small kitchen complete with sink and mini-refrigerator.

To the right of the pool room was a place that had large chairs with small circular tables in the middle of them.

And right in front of them was a large pane of thick tempered glass that separated the inside from the outside, the rain pounding away at the windows as the storm still raged on fierce and strong! In fact, they saw a bolt of lighting flash into existence in the distance! Followed by a strong clap of thunder that made Heather leap and cling to Cody in genuine fright.

He held her tight and patted her back, trying to calm her down. She reluctantly pulled away as she thanked him for holding her. Taylor put in, "Wow Cody! This part of your home is amazing! I feel like I'm really in a five-star hotel rather than in a manor!".

The young man grinned and replied, "Thank you! Now, the pool and hot tub were completely cleaned up yesterday and refilled so it should all be good. The pool is heated so don't worry about it being cold. The room on the left is the Cool-Down Area, to cool down after enjoying a long dip in the pool. And the one on the right is the Relax Room, where one can just sit in the chairs and relax.".

Heather asked, "Do you have a changing room here with some swimwear?".

Cody answered, "Of course! Its in the Cool-Down Area. Go in and open the door on the left wall where the TV is at. It has a closet that has a lot of swimwear in it.".

Taylor stated, "How about you go in first to change? We'll wait our turn.". Cody asked if she was sure, the rich beauty nodding and saying that they would wait. He thanked her before going to the area, opening the sliding door as it slid to the right, and going into the closet to change.

As soon as he was out of sight, Taylor looked to Heather and hissed/growled out, "You may have one the first round with that pole dancing, but I promise you that before the night's through, Cody is going to have eyes only for me!".

The Queen Bee smirked and replied in a confident tone, "Heh, afraid of some real competition? Well, I believe that when the night is through, Cody will be sleeping in my arms tonight. And have some VERY good dreams about me, no doubt some of them very naughty. Hehehehehe...".

Taylor wanted so much to just deck Heather right there and than, but was afraid that by doing so, would make suspicions arise to the Anderson heir. The rich beauty merely glared at the smug Queen Bee before replying, "Don't bet on it, bitch! The night & battle isn't over it!".

They would have traded more insults and barbs with one another when they heard a door closing. They looked at the Cool-Down Room to see Cody emerging, and the ladies liked what they saw through the clear-looking wall.

The young man had grown considerably after the Total Drama shows, and it was not just height-wise. Cody now had a lean body that was fit and in shape. And he had the women to thank for that, actually. He had been coaxed easily into training with them at the gym headquarters. The young lad was a beginning at best, getting tired easily after some warm-up sessions. But he didn't give in or give up, which again scored some points with some who loved to train such as Eva, Lindsay and Courtney. Cody worked hard on his body just like he did with preparing his association, and now it seemed that all of the training and exercises bore fruit.

He wasn't a bodybuilder with bulging muscles and such, but one that looked to be like an advanced swimmer. He had a faint but noticeable four-pack muscle abs showing & his features were more streamlined. He also learned some wrestling moves from the Trainers at the gym, so while he was not packed with moves like the others, he at least knew some techniques to better defend himself against others.

He was wearing dark blue swim trunks with light-blue wave patterns on it, and they seemed to fit him just right. In fact, the girls could see that not only was he showing how the training had improved his upper body... but also the lower one. They could see that the young lad was packing something impressive down below, more so than earlier since the jeans did hide his grower. But now in just simple swim trunks, they could really see that he was truly a grower & not a shower.

And it didn't go down due to his thoughts on the pole dancing from earlier on when he was treated to the sight of the heavenly swaying bodies of Heather and Taylor!

Said duo licked their lips, now believing for sure that the competition was very much worth it to have the young lad in their arms for the night.

Cody waved to them, a smile on his face as he opened the sliding door and went to them. His grin turned a bit shy, which looked adorable on the women, as he spun once for them to show them his swimwear. He inquired, "Well, how do I look? I know I'm not like Justin or Alejandro, but I think I clean up nice now enough to go to the beach.".

Taylor answered honestly, "Cody, you look better & ARE better than those fools! So don't compare yourself to them, because they are long gone.".

Heather put in, "Hmmmm... you look okay, but I think you could still tone up a little.". Brutal honesty was Heather's forte, and she used it well. But she really was pleased that Cody was improving body wise, and that Taylor was right that at least Cody was a gentleman to her and the others while Justin and Alejandro could actually take lessons from the Anderson heir.

The General Manager grinned, accepting both answers with a nod and saying, "Thank you very much. Oh, room is all yours now. I'll wait by the pool until you two come out.". He then went to a deck chair that was beside the heated pool, getting a white towel that was in a brown wooden cubby beside the chairs and getting comfortable on said object while he watched the lighting flash outside as the storm raged on.

Taylor and Heather gazed a bit more at the now relaxing young man before going into the Cool-Down area & into the Changing Room so they could get into something more suitable for swimming... and also VERY eye-catching for Cody's viewing pleasure.

When they left, Cody smiled and said to himself, "Ahhhh... life is good! Especially that I have Taylor and Heather for company! Though... I do wonder why they did a pole dance for me? Not that I am complaining! Going to be having some very sweet dreams tonight because of it! Still... wonder why they did it? Oh well...". He than relaxed a bit more as he watched the natural light show going off outside.

As Cody was waiting near the pool, Taylor and Heather were now in the Changing Room as they started to get out of the outfits they had taken from Mr. & Mrs. Anderson's private room. The rich young woman put her outfit up neatly and in a pile while the Asian cutie was just dropping them haphazardly on the ground. Heather looked around the room, whistled and stated, "Wow! It seems that Cody's folks also make sure to stock up on various swimwear.".

It was true as on the left side were men's swimwear while on the right side were the women's... and there was a lot of choices there! On hangers were many articles of bikinis; string bikinis, monokinis, microkinis, tankinis, trikinis, sling bikinis, bandinis, skirtinis and more! Some were modest and conservative... while others were so small one would think it was meant for a child rather than an adult! Quite risque to boot too! And the varieties went on up above, where there were more of the swimwear was hung at. Luckily for them, a small step ladder was there for those who wanted to get to the articles of clothing on top.

Taylor looked at the number of choices and stated, "Okay, its official. I am SERIOUSLY jealous of Mrs. Anderson in having so many choices! Even my own closet back home doesn't have this much, and that is saying something!". She was not lying, as being quite affluent & having her father wrapped around her finger since she was his daughter, she had amassed quite a collection of clothing. But it seemed that Susan Anderson beat her when it came to swimwear.

Heather grinned and put in, "Well, at least I have a lot of choice on what to wear on what to seduce Cody with. Now... which is the best one to really make him blue down below? Hehehehe…". She was aware that all of the teasing that Cody endured so far, from the wrestling debut show all the way up to the present, had caused him to go rather red and blue down below since he had no way to release the pent-up tension without embarrassing himself.

But now she was determined to make sure that it only went for her, no one else, so that her future meal ticket would be secure.

Taylor frowned deeply, growling a bit before replying heatedly, "Sorry to disappoint you, but he is going to go crazy for me when he sees me in my outfit!". She started to rummage through the items, wanting to find the perfect bikini that would show off her body for the one that had done so much for her & her mother.

Heather merely sneered as she too started to look through the closet for the right outfit.

Cody checked the clock that was above the sliding glass door in front of him that led outside, seeing that it was now 8:15 p.m. He said to himself, "The girls have been in there for over fifteen minutes. I wonder what's taking them so long?". It seemed that the young man was still a novice when it came to understanding the female mind in some aspects, especially when it came to clothing and swimwear.

His wait was over when he heard the sliding door to the Cool-Down area open up. He smiled, sitting up from his chair and saying, "Ah, good! Let me see what you two decided... to... wear...". The words died in his throat as he saw a sight that would give him a lot of pleasant dreams later on in the night.

* * *

Taylor was wearing a sling bikini, a lovely golden one-piece that showed off her lovely form. It hugged her in various places while some areas were cut to show parts of her skin in a way that really stimulated the imagination. She also had her hair in a ponytail with a golden waterproof scrunchie that highlighted her facial features more & gave her an air of cuteness along with sexiness that Cody was just amazed to see. In fact, he was staring at her so hard that she blushed from the intense gaze. But she felt confident now at seeing the look he was giving to her.

His eyes turned to Heather, and he was also in a trance at seeing what she decided to wear. The Asian beauty was wearing a trikini; two white tops that were barely bigger than napkins holding her impressive assets while down below a white fabric was barely covering her beautiful sacred snatch. Heather was REALLY being daring now, smirking and shaking her body a little to let her ample assets jiggle as they were barely contained by the tops. And also giving Cody a little treat as he did see part of her areolas when she shimmied her body.

He was so entranced by the visions of beauties before him that he didn't notice his soldier down below rising up quick.

Heather and Taylor smirked at seeing the effect they had on the lucky lad, and they soon blushed at seeing his member rising up from the swimwear! They both thought, 'Oh wow! He looks to be at least nine inches, close to ten! And good size as well! Maybe that is why he was a little clumsy back on the island!'.

A perverted grin soon blossomed on their faces as they took this as a sign to continue on forward... and also have some interesting thoughts now on the future.

The sweet stunned state of seeing the ladies like that last for about two minutes, Cody gathering enough of himself to literally slap his head to get him back to reality. Heh, one would equate that action to what certain male Looney Tune characters did after seeing some fine females themselves. He said in a slightly high squeaky voice, "WOW! Ahem! I mean... wow! You two look a-amazing! Very... ah... beautiful!".

Heather and Taylor smiled at the reaction, now seeing that he was really looked on their forms & choice of swimwear. The daughter of Kelly replied, "Thank you Cody! Sorry it took so long, but there was a lot of choices in there. And we really wanted to wear something that would be comfortable on us.". She did a seductive pose that really caught the eye of the Anderson heir.

Heather added in, "Yup! And these suits really are comfortable, especially this trikini! The material is so smooth and right, it's like I'm not wearing anything at all.". At the last part of her sentence, she developed a sexy smirk as she spun around slowly while moving her body to emphasize more of her outfit & body.

Cody was really entranced by the visions of loveliness, his manhood down below growing and straining against the swim trunks. The two ladies looked down to see it, and again some really adult thoughts that would make even the most hardcore of adult directors blush were going through their minds.

The young man replied, "I see... I mean... wow... you two look so... so... amazing!". The girls blushed slightly from the words coming from the young man, glad that that they still got it where it concerned them.

He once again had to slap himself to get back to reality, Heather and Taylor giggling at that. Cody put in, "Well, let's go! Time to have some fun!". He turned and ran to the pool, yelling loudly as he leapt and did a cannonball in it! A loud splash occurred, sending some droplets of water to the edge of the pool but none of it got on the women.

Taylor and Heather giggled to see their boss retain some of the childness that he was known for back in Total Drama, but it was in a positive way now rather than a negative one.

Cody burst from the water, a wide smile on his face as she quickly adjusted himself in the clear liquid. He shouted out with joy, "WHOO! That was good! Come on in ladies, the water is very much fine! Remember, its heated!". Usually, most people would be daring to just leap into a pool that most would assume would be cool/cold. But the young lad knew his indoor pool and thus was more than confident about its temperature every time he used it.

Taylor looked to Heather, smirking and stating, "Well, you heard the man! Let's go!". Like Cody, she rushed forward and leapt into the pool! She did a yell as she flew through the air and landed next to Cody feet first! The young man was splashed by the impact, but he was smiling wide as he saw Taylor doing this.

Heather shook her head and said, "I'll go in my own way, thank you.". Finding a rail and some steps nearby, she walked towards it and proceeded to go into the pool with some dignity and grace. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt that indeed the water was warm, quite warm like if one would immerse themselves in a comfortable bath.

The rich girl quickly rose up from the water next to Cody, gasping for air and feeling very invigorated. And also relieved that indeed, Cody spoke true about the pool. She was worried that he was lying about the pool, since some men would lie about something like that and be glad with the result of her rising up very much cold from the daring jump.

But Cody did not follow that kind of trend, and that marked about positive notch up in her book.

Said young man asked, "Do you want some music to go along with the mood here while we swim?". Taylor nodded her head, Heather doing the same when she was fully in the warm liquid & swimming to them.

Cody grinned, looking up to the ceiling and calling out, "Hey, Taletta! Put on some swim time music please!". Looking down and back to the ladies who had slightly perplexed looks on their faces, he explained that Taletta was artificial intelligence that was the security system. It was the same one that had taken their pictures & had asked Cody for how much clearance he wanted to give to them.

Heather raised an eyebrow and asked, "So... why the name Taletta?" Cody blushed and answered that it was the name of his very first crush, which was a beautiful blonde substitute teacher back in elementary school. The ladies giggled, knowing that only he would give a computer a name like that.

The computer, in a female voice like from before, answered back through the speakers that were set around the area, "AFFIRMATIVE, MASTER CODY. PLAYING SWIM TIME MUSIC NOW." Apparently, there was a playlist that he had made for occasions like this. The whole manor was now introduced to one of Cody's favorite songs as it played, which was Jennifer Lopez's famous number "Let's Get Loud"!

The young man started to move to the music, loving the voice of the American singer & how the beat seemed to just move his body. Heather and Taylor were once again highly amused at the young man, but he turned and splashed the duo as they yelped in surprise. He grinned at them and exclaimed, "Come on ladies, see if you can catch me!".

He started to swim away, showing to the young women that he had some skill when it came to swimming. The two looked at each, nodded and gave chase to the Anderson heir! The first one to grab him would really have an edge over the other in the competition they were still having. Also... it just felt good to let loose for now and have some honest-to-goodness fun for the time being!

In the distance and above on the 1st floor, Mercedes was watching the whole thing. The limo driver had managed to get the vehicle into the manor garages, staying dry the whole time when she drove the limo into the protective area and closing the door. Once inside, she went through the Servant's Quarter entrances and towards her room to change into something more comfortable.

The Andersons always took care of their hired help, making their accommodations pleasant & comfortable plus giving them a salary that some VIP's in certain businesses would make in a year. And also great medical and dental benefits too, plus a great vacation package. The busty Red haired beauty went into her room to change into a casual outfit. After that, she took a bit of a relaxation period for herself to enjoy the moment of peace.

She enjoyed she heard the music coming from the Relaxation Room, wondering what was up as she put the book that she was reading down to see what Young Master Cody was doing. Mercedes had a special soft spot in her heart for the young man & wanted to make sure that he was okay.

However, she received a surprise when she looked down from the 1st floor area that granted her a prime view of what was occurring down below... and seeing Taylor doing her pole dancing for the young master! Her grip on the rail tightened and her blood boiled as she saw the two 'guests' giving Cody quite a show.

As much as she wanted to go down there, she felt that something more was going on, so she kept hidden and quiet for the time being. Taylor's pole dancing got her peeved, but it was Heather's turn on the pole that made her almost bent the metal rail that she was leaning on! Mercedes was not amused at all by the Asian's choice of wear and dance, and seeing the look on Cody's face when he was seeing the dance made her envious as she did wish for Cody to look at her like that.

The limo driver that could be mistaken for Lindsay's twin decided to be the guardian angel for the time being, to make sure that the hussies didn't sink their claws into the young master.

Back down to the pool, Heather and Taylor were showing their swimming prowess as they chased after the one who splashed them. The Asian beauty had taken swim classes back in her youth, her rival having done the same but with a private tutor. It didn't take long for them to get to the young man, whom they proceeded to dunk into the water. Laughter, lyrics and music filled the air as the trio had a bit of a water fight.

Cody opened his eyes under water as he was dunked, getting a brief glimpse of the heavenly view of the women's lower halves. He was very thankful to the Lord for letting him see such a beautiful sight before he realized that he had a water war to win. He managed to get free from their grasp and quickly swim under and behind them, leaping up behind Taylor and grabbing her around the waist!

Taylor let out a playful shriek when she felt the arms of Cody around her waist, the duo surprised by the bold move from the General Manager. Cody grinned as he than lifted the rich beauty a little and tossed her aside to the left, showing that he was stronger than he was in the past. He didn't hurt her, just surprised her with this move. Even Heather was a bit stunned by Cody's boldness, which left her wide open as he swam to her & got behind her as well.

The young lad grinned and stated, "Never underestimate me in a pool battle!". As a kid, he often got into playful water wrestling with his folks when they were around. His dad most often won with his mom playing referee, and he really enjoyed moments like that as a child.

He did the same thing to Heather, lifting her up and tossing here into the water with a splash!

* * *

Taylor was seeing a more dominant yet playful side to the one that she & Heather were in a contest to try and seduce... and she loved it! The brown-haired beauty decided to play a little dirty, going to Cody and doing a bit of a sensual pose to him. She whispered, "Ooooh, so the big & bad man likes to come from behind and toss us poor little girls in the pool? Oh, whatever shall we do?".

Seeing her so near now, wearing the sling bikini on her wet form & in a pose that made the Anderson heir pause in his water war state. Which is exactly what Taylor wanted! She swam to the young man and circled him like a shark, so close and putting her dainty hands on his shoulders from behind. She whispered to him as he was blushing badly, "Heh, gotcha.".

She then dunked him again, proclaiming victory as her distraction worked! However, Cody decided to try a new tactic. He swam down to get away from her grasp, then came underneath her! Taylor shrieked when she was lifted up now from the water, now sitting on Cody's shoulders! It was similar to the those who played "Shoulder Wars" in the pool, where a teammate was on top of his/her other teammate's shoulders.

Cody was having fun as he looked up to Taylor and exclaimed, "Hahahaha! Nice tactic, VERY nice one! But now I have you!".

A voice came over from the outside of the pool, "Keep her there a bit longer Cody!". Cody turned himself and Taylor around to see Heather on the outer edge of the pool near them, a smirk on her face as she bent her legs a little and her sights set on the rich girl.

The young man was puzzled on what was going on with the Asian beauty, but Taylor managed to put the pieces together and her eyes widened on what she knew Heather was going to do. She lifted her arms, waving her hands around & exclaiming, "Wait! Heather, no! Don't do it!".

The Queen Bee smirk grew wide as she replied, "Too late for that! Double-team splash!". She leapt off the edge of the pool towards the duo, in a crossbody form so that she could slam right into Taylor! The impact was great as she delivered a crossbody splash attack to her rival, Cody going down as well! The whole thing was similar to how certain wrestling tag-team moves were used in the ring.

The General Manager released Taylor's legs when he went down back-first, turning his body and rising up from the pool water to looking at the spot where the women were at. Heather was the first to rise up, her trikini clinging to her supple form as her assets were jiggling very much from the frothing waters. He was entranced for a moment by the water clinging to her form and her body on display in a way that was very much erotic and sweet to the eyes.

However, it lasted for a moment or two when Taylor burst from the water near her. And she looked royally ticked off! Her face was morphed into a scowl as she exclaimed, "Heather! What the hell-?!".

The Asian cutie smirked and said, "Hey, all's fair in love and water war. Besides, it looked like a good opportunity so I took it.".

The rich young woman exclaimed, "Yeah? Well, I'll TAKE you on now!". She leapt at her rival, the two now engaged in a water wrestling bout as they were now locked with one another in combat!

Cody asked himself, "When did this water war leave me out? Well, best to try and break it up before they seriously hurt themselves.". He swam over to them to try and calm them down, going to them and grabbing them by the waist. Taylor was caught in his left side, Heather on his right. Again, the duo were mildly surprised by the boldness shown by their boss.

He said, "Hey, hey, hey! Calm down ladies! Come on, let's have some fun instead of trying to kill one another.". He was blushing like mad when he realized that he was in the middle of two busty and beautiful girls, holding them in a very intimate manner. But he stayed his ground as he wanted them to calm down a bit.

Taylor and Heather huffed a bit, but some smiles came on their faces as the heated battle cooled down quick and they realized the position they were in. The rich beauty sighed and replied, "Thank you for calming us down, Cody.".

Heather added, "Yeah, thanks boss. Heh, you're a pretty lucky guy to be holding us like this. Like what you feel and see?".

Indeed, the young man was feeling very much blessed at the moment to be holding the beautiful women like he was now.

Cody indeed like what he was seeing as he was sandwiched between Taylor and Heather, and loving what she was feeling as he had an arm around the ladies waists. He could feel their skin, slick with moisture and soft to the touch. Having a unique quality, texture and feel that was all their own that made his heart race faster than a Formula One race car!

Taylor and Heather saw the look of bliss on his face, and also they could almost hear his heart beating now hard which meant his was in current hormone overdrive at the moment. And this brought a smile to the Asian cutie's face that made Taylor a bit suspicious.

Heather pulled away from Cody, gently going out of his grasp while she saw a distance towards the steps that led out of the pool. Her gaze turned hungry as she looked directly at the young man and said, "Hey Cody-baby, you've been around us ladies for quite awhile and have been in the hugs of Leshawna, Lindsay and so on. How about... I give you some instructions on how to really handle the female form?".

It was then she seductively took off the top of her trikini, now her breasts completely free and exposed to the duo! Taylor gasped at the very bold move, but Cody... oh, he was hypnotized! His eyes were wide as he saw the bouncing breasts of the Asian beauty; C-Cup breasts that were border-lining on D-cup that were lightly tan like the rest of Heather, beautiful dusty pink nipples standing at attention... but from the water or from the erotic feeling that was coursing through the beauty, one could never tell. The bounced slightly with her every breath, swaying in a way that was truly amazing.

And Cody was hypnotized by them, in the same manner that Kaa the python from Disney's animated movie "The Jungle Book" used to put his victims in a trance! But the way Heather was doing it was SO much more inviting and pleasing!

Heather slowly got out of the water, droplets cascading down her form as she rose up and out of the pool. She turned her head back to Cody, winked at him... and subtly undid the bottom part of the trikini which slid down to the pavement! Now her rear was on display in a way that again had Cody just mesmerized. And who could blame him?

The Asian beauty's booty was trim and toned, tight and round in a very good way. Not as big or bouncy as Leshawna's or Lindsay's, but definitely eye-catching and eye-pleasing. Her legs complemented her as they went all the way up to her sweet ass. Heather did a model-like look towards the duo who were still in the pool, giggling softly at Cody's frozen facial feature of shock & awe, bouncing her booty cheeks for him before seductively walking to the pool chairs nearby.

Taylor was so stunned by the actions of her rival, her mind was screaming inside, 'WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?'.

For Cody, however... his mind was in reboot mode as it had crashed at seeing such a beauty in her natural state.

Heather laid down on the chair and called out, "Cody, would you mind coming over here for a minute please? Our first lesson is about to begin.". The young man's brain came back on, but now his primal self was in the driver's seat while his conscience was now tied up in the shotgun seat. He zoomed out of the water like a torpedo, leaving an impressive wake in his streak towards the steps where he got out quick & rushed towards Heather!

Once he was there, the young was treated to the sight that would be in his mind for a very long time. Heather was lounging face-up on the deck chair, her front body exposed completely as she was still quite slick with water. Cody saw her sacred and sweet snatch, which was completely shaven and tight in a V-shape. His mouth watered as he saw what he considered to be the most heavenly sight of all, Heather smirking as she made some subtle, small motions with her body that entranced the young man even more.

The beautiful wrestler of WWS-TKOA said, "Okay Cody, here is the first lesson on what it means to please a lady. First, start to feel her form. Put your hands on my shoulders and slowly work your way down from there. Try and find my hot spots here, and I'll let you know when you find them.".

Before Cody could even move his arms, a splash got their attention as they turned to see Taylor getting out of the pool. A look of fury was on her face, which would have made even the hardcore Chef from Total Drama run for the hills at seeing her in such a state. The rich girl was furious as she did NOT want Heather to gain such a lead in getting Cody's affections and attention!

She exclaimed, "Hey Cody! If you want a REAL lesson in how to please a girl, than learn it from me! Take a look at this!". The young woman took off her sling bikini, sliding it off her body and to the pavement.

Mr. Anderson was once again treated to the sight of a woman that was a borderline goddess in his view! Her D-cup breasts were free, a shade darker than Heather's with brown nipples that looked very tasty and delicious. She also had a very trim and small triangle patch of hair above her sacred spot, which gave her a more down-to-earth quality that was different from Heather's. Taylor soon snapped out of her anger haze, resetting herself and doing a seductive smile & pose that showed she had done it a lot thanks to the various contests she entered.

Taylor smirked in victory at seeing Cody's eyes locked on her form, his face a deep red... and his soldier down below that had sprung at instant attention at Heather was now doing it for her! And also growing a bit more when he looked at her! This pleased her very much to get such a reaction like that.

She sauntered past the Anderson heir and a scowling Heather, Cody's eyes now on her swaying buttcheeks that looked bigger & rounder than Heather's. Taylor than lied down on close to them, looking to Cody and saying softly, "If you want to learn how to really please a lady, than follow my lead.".

Cody was now literally between two naked women, alone in his home (minus Mercedes who was still seeing the whole thing from above with a thunderous expression on her face), and both offering to teach him how to really please a woman. He was literally thanking God above for this wonderful blessing!

The young Anderson heir was literally tongue-tied and sweating as he was between two very beautiful and naked women, feeling hot all over as if he was in a sauna! In fact, said sauna would be cool compared to what he was in now.

Cody looked between Heather and Taylor, not knowing who to go to first. So he decided to take a risk... and go to Heather first since she did start things out like this. The brown-haired girl scowled as she saw Cody sitting down next to the Asian beauty, who gave Taylor a smug smirk of victory briefly before giving the young man a lustful look.

She said softly with a tone that made the heir to the Anderson empire shiver in delight, "Now Cody, you need to first now how a lady likes to be touched. Like I said before, start with my shoulders by gently massaging them. And slowly continue down. I'll let you know how you are doing.". She sent a wink to him, and also shook her chest a little, causing her lovely breasts to sway & bounce subtly that made a big impact on the young man.

Cody gulped, his face red but with a smile on his face as he had often dreamed of doing something like this to a woman. But this was real-life and it was MORE better than any kind of fantasy he could dream of. He sat down on a foot seat that was situated between the two ladies, sitting next to Heather and leaning over her to get to her shoulders.

He looked down at the face of Heather, who was giving off a smile yet there was something to it that told Cody she had another reason to be doing something like this. Unfortunately, his primal self was in the driver's seat while his rational self was still tied up. He put a hand on the appropriate shoulder area and started to gently massage Heather's body, a soft moan escaping the lips of the Asian beauty. Her warm breath gently washed over his face, the feel and smell of it enticing him more greatly and it showed down below.

The Queen Bee had to admit that Cody was a decent when it came to massages so far, but she still wanted to see how he did things. The young man started to get the knots out of her shoulder blades, soon his hands working in sync to go lower towards her breasts. However, she spoke, "Ah, ah, ah. The breasts are a bit too soon for you to touch there, handsome. Now start with my neck, than go down to there.".

Cody nodded, his face still aflame but he was very much enjoying what he was doing & seeing. He reluctantly pulled away from the top area of her lovely chest orbs before going to her neck, massaging the neck area of Heather and it seemed to do the trick as she let out a very pleased MMMM sound from her throat. He marveled at the soft feel of the Asian cutie's skin, wondering what she did to make it so smooth and silky despite the intense training she took to stay fit for the wrestling.

Heather was quite pleased so far with Cody, and decided now it was time for the real test. She was going to tell him to now go down and massage her boobs, but someone got impatient here. Taylor was growling and in a simmering rage as she saw Cody tend to Heather, and now she was going to go on the counteroffensive!

The rich young woman reached out and spun Cody around, making him take his hands off Heather and now facing the irate look of Taylor! However, her facial features softened the moment he was now looking to her. She spoke, "Ahem! If you want to really know how to please a lady's breasts, go for something that is a lot LARGER in that department.". She shook her D-cup breasts, the magnificent chest orbs jiggling and shaking in a way that was a bit more erotic than even Heather could do!

Cody felt he was trapped between Heaven and Hell; the Hell part that he could face the ladies wrath if he kept his attention on the other, Heaven for being able to touch such beautiful beings in the first place like so!

He gently touched the breasts of Taylor, making her go red in the face and let out a responsive cooing sound as she felt the hands of Cody on her sensitive breasts. Said area was a major hot spot for her, and feeling the slim but firm fingers of Cody's hands on them really made her wet down below. She huffed a little to get herself under control and said, "G-Good boy. Now, move them around. Feel them and go gently. Some ladies may like it rough, but for me I like for someone to do them slow and deep.".

The young man nodded, praising the Lord so very much for finally getting a real feel for His living blessings which were women. He sunk his fingers into the flesh, making the breasts cave in just a little and making Taylor moan out softly in pleasure. To Cody, that was sheer beautiful music to his ears.

He slowly started to move his hands around, feeling the silky smooth skin of Taylor and marveling on how wonderful her breasts felt. He moved them around like dough, which was how they felt to him. Supple yet firm, bending to his slight touch but coming back to shape quickly. He really felt like he had entered Paradise in just feeling Taylor's breasts, one would wonder how he would feel when the time came to go all the way with a lady.

Taylor was now sweating slightly, her body growing hot as Cody played with her breasts. She whimpered cutely, which was again music to the young man's ears. She whispered, "G-Good work Cody. N-Now... play with my nipples... flick them... touch them...".

He was about to do so, a grin on his face as the whimpers/mewls from Taylor were driving him crazy in a very good way. However, he was denied the pleasure as Heather intervened.

The Asian beauty couldn't take it anymore of the sight she saw, so she got up from her chair & took Cody's hands. He and Taylor looked up at her, the young man puzzled while the young woman was scowling with a murderous expression that the pleasure she was feeling was stopped by her rival in such a manner.

Heather stated, "I think that's enough lessons, Cody. How about we skip to another lesson which is you eating me out?". This made his heart now jackhammer like crazy, and his soldier now begging to be let loose from the confines of his swim trunks! His eyes widened greatly at the prospect of eating Heather out, as he knew what she meant by that.

Taylor was now enraged, getting back up from her chair and exclaiming, "Heather! We agreed to see who could seduce Cody, not going this far!".

This got the young man's attention, which made him look at her in confusion as she put her hands to her mouth. It seemed that she knew that she had just spilled the beans now. He asked, "Seduce me? What are you talking about? What's this all about!?".

Heather smirked as she figured she could still use this to her advantage at least to try and make Taylor look bad. She answered, "Well Cody, you see...".

However, she never finished it as Taylor lunged at Heather with a cry of rage! The rich girl knew what her rival was trying to do, which was to make her look like the bad girl here and to be discredited in the eyes of Cody. So now, she was instigating a catfight with Heather to make her stop from saying anything else further.

So again Cody was now witness to seeing two naked ladies now catfighting on the pavement as they were clawing, scratching, biting, hair-pulling and all sorts of wild stuff to try and damage the other. He had seen catfights on YouTube, but this beat them all! However, he knew he had to stop it before they could really hurt the other or go into the pool where it could get worse.

However, someone beat him to it as this figure came in, reached down and pinched at a spot behind the neck of the two struggling women who froze and soon went unconscious. It seemed that the being was an expert when it came to finding certain pressure points to render a person out cold.

Cody got a good look at the person and exclaimed, "Mercedes?!".


	14. Lessons in Pleasure and Love

**Co written by DJRodriguez**

**A\N: This chapter contains a lot more of adult content.**

* * *

Cody looked at the family's beautiful limo driver, the redheaded goddess gazing coldly down at the now unconscious forms of Heather and Taylor. Her eyes went to the Anderson lad, the coldness melting as a concerned warmth replaced them.

She asked, "Sir, are you okay?"

The young man rose slowly back to his feet, having been knocked down earlier by Taylor's sudden lunge at Heather.

He answered, "I'm alright. I'm glad you came when you did Mercedes. I almost forgot that you were here in the home."

It was true as Cody had been very much... distracted ever since they had come back home during the storm.

The redheaded physical twin of Lindsay smiled and replied "It's understandable, sir. After coming in from the garage, I got changed and was relaxing until I heard the music coming from the Relaxation Room. I went to go see what was going on, saw the whole dancing thing these ladies gave to you. Been watching from the 1st floor ever since then."

Cody sighed but this time it was in relief. Ever since as a young kid, he had been watched over by the female staff as if they were guardian angels. Mercedes had come into service for the Anderson family about three years ago, had taken a shine to Cody quickly. Even though he was a goofball and such, his heart was in the right place & showed much potential.

The buxom beauty had seen her young charge compete in the Total Drama series, though she was not pleased to see her charge keep getting hurt or humiliated. And she certainly did not like how Sierra had kept clinging to him during the World Tour series. But now she was filled with a good kind of pride to see Cody take the leap of faith to follow the will of his Uncle Jerrard & turn his old wrestling business into a promising one that so far was taking off like a NASA rocket.

For the time being though, she was concerned about Cody's mental well being.

Said heir to the Anderson fortune and name said "Again, glad you were here the whole time. I would have had a tough time breaking them up. Still... wonder what Taylor meant by seducing me?"

Mercedes answered in a cold tone, "I heard their conversations earlier, sir. It seemed that they were in a competition to see who could get you into bed with them."

This made Cody's eyes widen, now realizing on why they were using such seductive tactics and moves on him. He felt a bit hurt that he was being played like that.

"Why... Why would they do that?"

The buxom beauty answered, "My assumption sir is that they wanted to have an easy meal ticket, so to speak. With either of them having your heart, it would be smooth sailing for them. They assumed that being your girlfriend would mean top spots in the organization or a free ride. Though... from my observation, Taylor seemed to be more reserved than Heather. I believe she MAY have genuine affection for you, though it's hard to say without hearing her out first.".

Cody nodded, not angry at all but mildly disappointed that the ladies were using him in a game like this. He was flattered yes, but he still felt a bit used. However, despite what was told to him, he didn't have the heart to be angry.

He always had a soft spot for the ladies, which made him more endearing to the female young man bent down, gently picking up Taylor and holding her bridal-style.

He asked, "Mercedes, mind picking up Heather? I want to put them somewhere comfortable for now. When they wake up, we'll talk to them about this competition of theirs."

He went off to the Cool-Down Room, being careful not to slip on the wet concrete or jostle Taylor too much so she would not wake up.

Mercedes sighed, seeing the compassion her young master had that made her whisper, "Bless his heart. I would have thrown these bimbos out of the manor. Oh well...". She hefted

Heather on her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, showing that she was much stronger than her lithe frame suggested. She followed Cody to the room, where he opened the sliding door and went into the abode.

The Anderson lad gently placed Taylor on the bean bag couch, making sure that she was comfortable. The limo driver was going to a chair near the kitchen area, intent to just flop Heather onto it and leave her as such. However, Cody told her to wait a moment before going to a closet nearby. He opened the door and pulled from said area another large bean bag, this one blue while the one Taylor was on was orange.

He put the object beside the other one, than telling Mercedes to put Heather on it. The busty beauty lightly shook her head at how her charge was still being compassionate towards someone that was most likely wanting to use him as a free ticket ride, soon putting the Asian beauty on the bean bag with Cody moving her a bit to make sure that she was comfortable.

Once the ladies were situated, Cody looked down at them, nodded his head and gestured for him and his sexy employee to leave the area so they could talk a bit.

When they leave the Cool-Down Room, Cody went up the stairs with Mercedes following him. Their footsteps echoing throughout the manor since the music that the A.I. Taletta had stopped some time ago.

The Anderson lad was silent the whole time, the redhead buxom beauty now concerned for Cody since he now learned on how Taylor and Heather acted the way they did. The young lad kept taking the lead, going to his room and opening the door for Mercedes to go in first. She smiled softly, seeing that her charge was still a gentleman.

Once she was inside, Cody went in and went directly to his bed. His room was actually neat and tidy, not messy as one would think of a young man like him. He had his personal computer, a six-drawer dresser propped against the wall beside his bed, an entertainment system near another wall that had the following console systems; Wii U, X-Box One & PlayStation 4 system.

He even had some older consoles such as Sega Genesis, Sega Saturn & Super NES! Also near the door was an actual Arcade game that was of the "The Simpsons" that had been popular to play back in the early 1990s. It seemed that he liked to play with both new and old school.

The bed itself was Cali-King sized, one of the largest of beds ever made. It was 72 inches wide, 84 inches long & was originally made for celebrities and high-ranking VIPs in business. The covers and sheets were all made, the cover a light blue color with fluffy dark blue pillows at the end. It was very soft, springy and could easily fit four to five people on it.

Near the structure was the pole that ran down to the Relaxation Room, the bottom closed for the moment so that no one could slide down it or fall by accident.

Cody sat down on the edge of his bed, sighing as he collected his thoughts. Mercedes sat down next to him and asked softly, "Sir, are you alright?".

The young man answered, "I'm... I'm alright, Mercedes. Just... a bit confused on the whole matter. And also... a bit upset at something.".

The buxom limo driver inquired, "What is it that is upsetting you, sir? Maybe I can be of help...".

Cody turned to look at her, giving her a small but appreciative smile and answered, "Well... I'm confused on that Heather and Taylor did... well... that competition to get my attention. I mean, I'm flattered that they did that but... wondering why they would even want to go... well, all the way with me. Especially considering on... on...".

Mercedes waited patiently, reaching out and touching his arm. The gentle contact made him look at her, stopping his internal and external rant. He saw the patience and warmth in her eyes, making him smile a bit more and collecting his thoughts once more. He said, "Sorry. This last part is the one that has me a bit of upset, more with myself than anything.".

The redheaded twin of Lindsay asked, "And if I may ask, what is it?".

Cody sighed once more and admitted, "I honestly don't know how to really please a girl.". Mercedes waited patiently, not showing any kind of shock or judgement.

The Anderson heir explained on how he had seen and read many romance & adult fictions on how to please a lady, and also some things he learned from seeing his parents. But he honestly didn't know exactly HOW to please sexually. He said the last part with an immense blush and a hint of shame, since he had only seen & read how it was done... he never actually gotten that far with a woman, especially the many times he was turned down by the fair, opposite sex in his youth.

He admitted that the only true lessons he learned was just now from Heather and Taylor, and even if either of them did want to go all the way... he would be too nervous and such to even know how. And he would be all wanting to pleasure her, but not knowing what to do made him pause and freeze.

Mercedes knew what was wrong with her young charge; that he was indeed eager to please a lady, but didn't know exactly how on a sexual level. That even though he got a great rise from being near and hugged by them, such as Lindsay, Leshawna, Eva, etc... he didn't know what to do if the situation was taken that far.

After hearing his admittance and seeing him emotionally drained from both the experience from the two... bimbos down below, she had another name for them but it would be considered too vile for Cody's young ears, and also from admitting his problem, the busty redhead knew what she had to do.

She got up from the bed beside Cody, the young man looking up to the goddess-like limo driver who looked down at him with a smile and whispered in a way that made his spine shiver, "I can teach you how to please a woman, sir. Or should I say... Master Cody.".

Cody was very much stunned silly at hearing the offer from Mercedes. He looked up to the buxom red-haired beauty that many would say was Lindsay's twin due to body build and facial features. However, the subtle but key difference between the two was this. Lindsay was very carefree, bubbly and optimistic like a young child.

Mercedes, however, was tempered and serious. And even though she knew when to relax now and then, she had experienced some real serious situations that allowed her to grow and become the woman she was today.

The Anderson heir whispered in a surprised tone, "You... You want to teach me how to... really please a woman?"

* * *

The limo driving bombshell smiled warmly as she replied, "Of course. Master Cody, it is natural and good that you want to please women like you really want to. And I am glad that you told me your problem so that we can work on it. If you hadn't done so, I fear you would have taken the sad route that others like you would have taken.".

She explained that men with little to no experience would have gone to pornographic sites to see what do to... and most likely doing stuff from the Internet would have blown up in their faces big time, and lead to long-term problem issues. This caused the young man to be surprised, and also glad that he vented like he did because most likely he would have taken that route... and who knows what could have occurred from that.

Mercedes bent down a little to her charge's face, delivering a soft but warm kiss that really got Cody's body heated up quickly & for his brain to almost go into overload! She broke the kiss slowly, giggling softly at the goofy look on the young man's face. She asked again, "So... would you like me to teach you the real deal steps on how to please a woman, Master Cody?".

She would have called him Sir, as it was proper etiquette for a servant to her employer. But for now, she felt that this was a more effective way for the Anderson heir.

Said young man nodded and replied, "Yes please, Mercedes. Teach me all that you know! But... well... can I request one thing though?".

Mercedes nodded and answered, "Of course. What is it?".

Cody stated, "Well... I would like to learn as much as I can to please a woman. But... well... I want to go all the way with the woman that really like. To make it more... well, special and sweet for both her and me when the time comes. So... you think that we skip that particular lesson for now?".

This really brought a warm, true smile to the face of Mercedes. She realized that while her charge wanted to learn the ropes, he really wanted to save himself for that special little lady. When it was good for both him and her! The redheaded beauty saw that Cody really appreciated and respected women on a level that was rare nowadays!

She thought, 'Whoever gets this keeper will be one lucky lady! I'm actually hoping it's either Lindsay or Leshawna that will be willing to make him into a complete man later on.'.

She had seen on occasion the interaction between the two girls with Cody at the gym & also during the WWS-TKOA debut. While most of the ladies there were suitable for Cody, she felt that Leshawna or Lindsay were more worthy.

Mercedes came back to the present & reality, looking to Cody and answering, "Of course, Master Cody. In fact, I'm very pleased at your request there. Shows that you really do admire and respect the ladies more in that sort of way.".

The young man blushed from her words that sent a warmth spreading through his body. He really wanted to save the special, critical moment to show real love to a woman when it was right and true for both him and her. For it to mean something special and sweet than just a fling or roll in the hay, so to speak.

The limo driver smile turned into a smirk as she went into Teacher-mode, preparing to show the young man the ropes! Mercedes took off her clothing, leaving only her lacy black bra and panties with both articles of clothing looking a size smaller than recommended. Her breasts were actually EE-cup, fuller and bouncier than even Lindsay's! And also, if Cody himself had to guess, she was completely babydoll smooth down below!

She stated, "Okay than Master Cody, pay close attention to what I am about to teach you. The first step in pleasing a woman is in how you hold & touch her. All women are different and unique when it comes to their bodies, so you need to find out what areas that bring them the most pleasure from touch.". Mercedes than instructed Cody to hold her, to run his hands over her body and find out her sensitive, pleasure areas.

The young man was very excited and nervous, and it showed as he slowly put his arms around her waist. Mercedes spoke, "Calm down, Master Cody. I know that you are excited, but also nervous as well. You need to show to the lady you are pleasing that you are excited, yes. But also confident and in control. That you are not an eager schoolboy, but a real man who doesn't follow his hormones like a hot-blooded fool. Now, calm down and get yourself situated.".

This snapped Cody out of his little haze, the words from the buxom bombshell drilling into his head as he believed her to be right. He took a deep breath, calming down to get a hold of himself. Once he managed to keep the excitement bubbling but keeping the nervous feeling at bay, he started to put his hands on the hips of Mercedes. The young woman cooed softly at the gentle touch from her charge, saying that it felt good and to keep gliding over her hips and body slowly.

Cody felt he had entered Heaven, feeling a woman's body like he was doing now in a way that even surpassed what he had done briefly with Heather and Taylor. The subtle but significant difference was the two were in a lust-filled rush that while nice, didn't let him really fully enjoy the contact. But with Mercedes... it was really different, and not just physically.

He took the time to really get to know her body slow and good, to feel and caress her skin which felt silky smooth and warm in a way that very enjoyable. She was in no rush at all, taking the time and patience to show him the ropes that made him feel grateful and honored. This was the key difference between what he was doing now with her & what he did with Heather and Taylor earlier.

Mercedes soon reached around, undid her bra... and let it fall slowly from her being, setting her treasures free! Cody was hypnotized by what he was seeing in front of him; round, soft and big chest orbs that were much bigger than his head, but not in an obscene way. The nipples were a dusty light pink color, at attention and begging to be suckled upon. Her areolas were about the size of a quarter, perfectly shaped and a shade darker than the nipples.

In Cody's opinion, he would have loved to live forever in her breasts!

The young man's hands had his hands glide over her immense breasts, which were more or less equal to Lindsay's. The redhead beauty let out a soft moan that tickled his senses and shot his sexual blood level up strongly! She whispered in a sensual tone, "Yes, that's it. Caresses my breasts slowly, feel them out. Remember though; each girl is different and unique that they want their breasts to be handled differently from me. Right now, you are doing excellent.".

This gave the young man confidence as he started to feel the heavenly chest orbs on Mercedes, feeling the warm and taunt breasts that made him marvel at their suppleness & how they defied gravity in a way that they did not sag in the least. Mercedes always kept her figure trim and good, exercising outside & eating plus drinking healthy.

He lightly squeezed the soft, firm flesh that made the limo driving beauty belt out a moan from her sweet, full red lips. She said soothingly, "Very good, Master Cody. Now, explore my breasts. Squeeze, poke, massage... work your hands on them and try to find my sweet spots. You can even kiss, lick, nibble on them if you want. Find what really makes me cry out in pleasure.".

Her words, spoken in a way that made it sound like a true lover, really got the young man turned on very much!

The Anderson heir did start to explore her chest. He gave each immense orb a soft squeeze, Mercedes moaning out in pleasure again. He started to play with them like soft Play-Doh; moving the left and right breast around in a way that made her go really hot, but also again careful not to hurt her. He lightly gave the left breast a small slap, making it bounce slightly from the hit. The buxom driver moaned out again, telling Cody that it felt good but also to warn him that not all women got pleasure from hits.

And also to be careful of those that loved pain, since some took it to an extreme degree in a really weird way. Cody nodded, knowing what she was saying and that he would be careful.

He resumed his exploration of her breasts, wiggling and jiggling them with his hands that made the woman give out another moan of pleasure. Cody remembered what she said earlier on how he could use his mouth on her breasts, so he did. He lowered his mouth towards the right breast, breathing and blowing on the nipple which crinkled in arousal. Mercedes bit her lip, soon whispering, "Oh... that feels so good... Master Cody, please continue...".

While she was playing the part of teacher, her student was starting to be quite exceptional in her opinion.

Cody nodded his head, a confident look on his face as he continued to blow and breath heavily on her heavy breast. Mercedes let out a loud coo sound as her charge brought his tongue into play. The Anderson lad brought his tongue out to give the nipple a long, slow lick as he savored his first taste of a woman. It was so sweet in his view and according to his tongue; sweet and tangy with a bit of sweaty taste that actually made it better! Due to the heat of the moment, Mercedes was starting to sweat a little.

But in the lad's view, it was actually tasty!

Cody wanted more now, flicking his tongue slowly once more but he increased in speed gradually. His appendage's tip as flicking rapidly over the tasty teat, making Mercedes moan out more as many tiny but excellent jolts of pleasure shot through her being. She tried to remain in control, but her grasp was slipping quickly. As Cody's tongue worked over her right breast, his hands went to work on her left one as he squeezed and jiggled the flesh around.

He did pinch the nipple on the left breast, making the redheaded beauty gasp in pleasure from the slight amount of pain. His fingers soon went into an automatic pilot kind of mode, given the fact he had spent years playing video games and was quite adapt to it. His fingers went around the nipples and started to move and twist them around like one would a control stick on a video game controller. Mercedes was now whimpering in pleasure, the mixture of just a little bit of pain with the immense pleasure Cody was giving to her other breast with his mouth was starting to overwhelm her.

Said young man than put his entire mouth on her right breast, suckling on it like a baby would. The woman's eyes shot up as pleasure crashed around her like a strong tidal wave! And more was to come.

Cody felt he was getting hooked onto the taste of a woman's breast. The shape, the taste, the texture, the flavor... even the smell of Mercedes breasts were sending him over the edge and awakening some primal instincts that have been simmering on the surface. Now thanks to his wonderful employee, it was now coming up strong!

However, he remembered Mercedes words from earlier. On how NOT to let his hormones take over him like an idiot. So with some great mental strength, he controlled his instincts and continued on strong but also in control. He didn't want to do anything to hurt or upset his lady for the moment.

If Mercedes had mental abilities and heard his thoughts, she would have been so proud. But for the moment, she was in a pleasurable haze herself.

Her left breast/nipple were being played with, her other chest orb being devoured by Cody, her body temperature rising... she could feel her core also heating up, feeling a climax coming on! And this was just due to Cody experimenting with her breasts!

When Cody actually bite down and lightly chewed on Mercedes's nipple, followed by a strong suction lasted for some time before he released her breasts with a slightly loud POP sound... it was all over. The redheaded beauty bit her lip to stifle the scream that threatened to come from her mouth, her body shaking and trembling that made Cody stop his ministrations for the moment. It lasted for some time, than the tremors subsided as he looked towards the face of Mercedes.

She was panting now heavily, breath coming out in large gasps as she had ridden out the wave of pleasure. Her eyes were glazed over, her whole being just tingling in a very good way that she had not felt for some time.

Cody looked to her in concern, moving closer to her to inspect her. He felt her warm breath washing over his face, the scent/smell very pleasant in his mind. He asked, "Mercedes, are you okay?".

She looked up to him, the young man a bit surprised to see her eyes glazed over and she whispered, "Cody... that was incredible... you are a very good student so far...".

But the lessons have just started!

The young man looked to Mercedes and asked, "Are you okay? You shook all over and...". He was silenced by a slender finger to his lips, the limo driving beauty regaining her breath and her brain. She looked to him, the glazed look of lust simmering down but not gone.

She replied, "You did very wonderful, Cody. You actually made me climax just after playing with my breasts like that. You should be proud.". She had said it all with a patient smile, again very proud that her current student in the art of lovemaking was doing so well.

Cody thought about it for a moment, than realized what she meant and blushed hard. He felt a kind of male pride rise up within him, glad that he had gotten such a strong response from a beauty that could be mistaken for Lindsay's long-lost twin sister. Mercedes giggled at the look on her charge's face, believing it to be cute. She was also glad that he was feeling pride right now, and she knew that Cody would never let it go completely to his head or for it to go off course in any way.

And she would be right.

Mercedes spoke again, "Now than, we shall continue the lesson. And... heh, I do apologize in that this SHOULD have been the first lesson you learned.". It was true, at least in her mind. It was similar to skipping over to Chapter 3 instead of Chapter 1 in the guidelines, but she would make do.

The buxom beauty made herself comfortable in her charge, giving him bedroom eyes that made him gulp, his heart beat faster... and also his soldier rising up through the swim trunks that had actually grown ever since Mercedes started her teaching. Said woman felt the bulge in his trunks, looking down briefly and marveling on how it both felt and looked.

She thought, 'He truly is a grower, not a shower. Excellent!'.

Mercedes spoke softly & in a tone that made Cody's pulse quicken, "Here is the next lesson: the kiss. Every woman loves to be kissed, but each one has their own preferences. You need to find it through experimentation and action. Try to kiss me.".

Cody looked at the face of the beautiful Mercedes, really much loving her subtle but unique features that made her different from Lindsay. He soon focused on her mouth, taking in the red, full lips that were all ready for him to kiss. Mercedes ran the tip of her tongue over the top lip, than at the bottom. It was like she was licking her chops at seeing a fine meal... which she was, truth be told! This made the young man gulp and sweat a little more, hoping that he would please his teacher.

The Anderson heir closed his eyes and slowly pushed his head forward, soon feeling the very soft and supple lips of Mercedes. The employee of the Anderson family lips molded next to Cody's, the young man feeling he had once again entered the gates of Paradise from the kiss.

He could feel the soft texture of her lips through his, also tasting a sweet flavor like cherry. He tentatively pushed more into her, which she obliged and pushed back as well. Soft moans started to escape from them as they gradually increased the strength of the kiss. During the moments, Cody brought her into a hug on automatic pilot. He could feel her immense breasts squishing against his chest, the sensation stimulating him greatly and pushing him to deepen the kiss a bit more.

This continued on for ten minutes straight, until the couple broke up slowly to get some air. They panted slightly, Mercedes looking at her charge with a mixture of love and pride. She had kissed many men on her own dates, and her master was now among the top ten on her emotional list. Specifically in the #8 or #9 position, but it was still good.

Cody spoke, "Wow... that was... that was really good...". He had been kissed before by some of the ladies, both from his own association and from others near the wrestling ring. But this... this felt different. More sweet and special in very good way that he could not put into words.

Mercedes giggled once again, both at his limited choice of words and from the very dazed, lovestruck look on his face. She replied, "I'm glad you liked it, my sweet student. But there is more to kissing than simple lip contact. There is much more to be taught.".

She made herself comfortable again, and briefly looked down once more to see that her master's manhood was getting harder and more apparent through the trunks. She thought, 'The girl that Cody chooses is going to be one lucky one! I bet he's even more impressive than some of those jerks from the Total Drama series!'.

The limo driver had seen the series, and disliked how certain fools like Duncan & Alejandro had picked on him. And also showboating ones such as Justin and Geoff that liked to show off their bodies to get the girls attention while Cody did not have much luck with his physique. But that was in the past, and the young Anderson heir had undergone changes, both physically/mentally/emotionally/socially to become better. All that was left to work on was his own self-confidence, and this is where she would aid him at.

She mentally shook herself back to reality, looking back to Cody and stating, "Now its time you learn of French kissing, which is putting your tongue into the other's mouth. I will teach you how to do this with subtly and flair in a way that surpasses those shown in movies and such.". This got the young man's body snapping back to attention again.

The beautiful and amazing woman brought Cody close again, their lips merely inches apart. She whispered, "When we kiss, I will ask permission to enter your mouth with my tongue. Take your time and ease into it. Remember, no rushing here. Relax and go with the flow."

* * *

He nodded his head slightly, showing he understood her words. The two than closed their eyes and came together again for another kiss. As their lips deepened gradually, Cody felt the tip of Mercedes's tongue tracing his lips slightly, running along the upper and bottom lip. It felt good to him, and realized that now was the time for the lesson to begin. He parted his mouth slightly, allowing the appendage to enter.

Cody felt a very pleasant shock and sensation coursing through his being as he felt Mercedes's tongue now exploring his own mouth! The long and slimy pink appendage started to explore the inside of Cody's mouth, feeling his teeth and roof of it in a way that made the young man's heart beat faster than an express train! When he felt the tongue now touching his own, he opened his eyes and looked to see Mercedes's own now starting at him. Her green orbs that were shining bright in a way that made her more special.

He soon got the message from seeing her emerald eyes that he had to follow through now. The young man started to put his tongue into play now, following his natural instincts as he resumed the kiss. Inside Cody's mouth, the two tongues were engaged in a very pleasant kind of wrestling. It was like watching two snakes in a kind of dance, where they would rub up against each other. But this was not a battle for dominance, but more a sensual dance to see what the other could do. Mercedes's tongue was more experienced, rubbing and coiling around Cody's own but was more gentle as it rubbed and caressed it.

The Anderson heir was in paradise as he was locked in a very steamy French kiss with Mercedes, holding her close and learning more from her as they continued to kiss. Soon, the two had to part for air. They slowly disengaged, a trail of saliva connecting their mouths. He was panting very much, but he was wanting more of her kiss. In his view, she tastes so sweet and strong in a way that was very addictive. And the smell that came from her being as they were so close was pleasant and good... one of his biggest turn-ons was the scent of a woman, and right now Mercedes was driving him wild!

The redheaded buxom beauty looked to Cody, licking her lips and whispering in a sensual tone, "You are a very exceptional student, Master Cody. With a little more time, practice and experience... you could really make a lady's legs turn to jelly just from your kisses and touch.". This made the young man blush from the praise, and also built up his self-confidence in him a bit more.

Mercedes continued, "And now, another lesson. Time to teach you on how to really get a woman worked up.". She turned around, showing her back to Cody and leaning against the Anderson lad. He was a bit perplexed by this, but thought nothing more before holding her close. The scent from her hair filled his nostrils, making him let out a soft sigh in pleasure.

The busty beauty spoke, "Each woman has a preferred style of wanting to be held and for you to continue to minister your affection and attention to her. Each is different, but one thing is the same... you must find out what she likes and follow up on it. For instance, I like for you to start kissing my neck, ears, and shoulder blades. And for your hands to roam around my front body, to find my sweet spots as it were from your touches.".

Cody really felt that he was in paradise from hearing the instructions from his employee, nodding his head and replying, "I understand. And... thank you so much for teaching and showing me all of this.". Mercedes turned her head, smiling at him and saying that it was her pleasure and honor to do this for him.

"Now, let us begin. Let us see how you do.", she stated as she relaxed into Cody's chest.

The young man reached to touch and caresses the silky smooth sides of Mercedes, who moaned softly in approval from feeling his hands gliding perfectly on her hips & going upwards. Cody leaned into her hair to take in her scent more closely, deeply. He got a strong whiff of the shampoo and conditioner that she used, which smelled of jasmine and lavender that tickled his senses in a good way. Once he was satisfied with that, he made his way down to her left side area.

He blew softly into her ear before kissing the back of it lightly, making her giggle from the tickling sensation she felt. But she encouraged him to continue on. He remembered something from one of the romance novels he read at a fanfiction site, soon whispering some sweet-nothings into her ear that made her blush and a smile blossom more on her face. His hands made their way to her breasts, caressing the underside of the immense boobs.

Cody was feeling the impressive weight and size of the heavy breasts that he believed was slightly more bigger & fuller than even Lindsay's! The blush on his face was apparent, but he continued his ministrations on the very beautiful chest orbs. He caressed the globes that felt like warm silk, going all over the undersides before giving them a soft squeeze. Mercedes let out a moan of approval, Cody feel more emboldened to continue BUT also to not press his luck.

He gave each beautiful orb more gentle squeezing, each hold giving off a moan from its owner. He then started to bounce them, letting his hands become miniature trampolines as the boobs were now bouncing off his hands. Mercedes sighed in pleasure at feeling her girls now bouncing around.

The Anderson lad started to kiss the side and back of the buxom beauty's neck, his lips and tongue tasting the light sheen of sweat that had built up on the woman. He really loved the taste, kissing more and downwards as he was getting more addicted to the unique skin flavor of Mercedes. The young woman was really moaning in appreciation and approval of her charge, especially when she felt Cody suckle and nip more at her neck. When he found a certain pulse point on it, she frozen and shook a little as a small wave of pleasure crashed into her entire being.

Cody realized that he must have found one of her sweet spots, smiling proudly before continuing on downward to her shoulder area. His hands went upward more to her breasts, now starting to mold and play with the magnificent orbs like a sculpture would clay. He grabbed onto the supple skin gently and started to move & play with her breasts in a way that ignited her core once more! Mercedes felt she had entered paradise as well with the way Cody was playing with her breasts & paying attention to her neck and shoulder area.

The young man started to lap at her shoulder, his tongue now gliding and tasting more of the sweet skin of Mercedes. He was lost in a sea of pleasure in a way he could only dream about long ago, now it was happening in real life! He dragged his tongue back to the limo driver's neck area, tasting much of her sweet flavor and inhaling her natural scent that was driving him crazy. Combine that with feeling the goddess's body and breasts, he felt more alive and energized in a way that nothing else could compare!

When he pulled/tugged on the nipples, Mercedes reached her limit! Biting her bottom lip to stop the cry of pleasure from leaking out, she climaxed yet again as her panties were soaked and also getting the bedsheets & cover drenched as well.

Seeing this, Cody stopped his ministrations for now and just held onto the trembling form of Mercedes. She soon panted out again, her body shaking from the aftershock of pleasure that hit her. She turned to look at her charge, who gave a grin at her... and she attacked him with a deep French Kiss and knocking him back on the bed!

It seems that more advanced, intense sessions were going to take place soon!

Cody was completely taken by surprise by the kiss and glomp from Mercedes, the young man holding her close as she seemed determined to stick her tongue all the way down to his tonsils! He was not complaining at all, rather he was enjoying the sudden but very pleasurable intrusion. This lasted for three or so minutes, the buxom beauty soon releasing her kiss and hold on the Anderson heir.

She looked down at him, panting with her hot breath visible in the air as she gazed down at Cody with lust and pride. Mercedes whispered, "Oh Cody... you are one excellent student for a beginner! You'll have ladies begging you for dates and more after some more practice!".

He blushed once more with a good kind of pride swelling up inside of him thanks to the words of his limo driver. Once again though, his strong will helped him to not get an inflated ego. He had learned from seeing the actions of Alejandro, Duncan, Justin and even Geoff that letting one's ego get too big can lead to some serious consequences and actions that could really ruin a relationship. And while he loved the thought of having many girls flocking to him, he didn't want to be a big jerk to either the ladies or himself.

Cody came back to reality, looking up at Mercedes and smiling more. He replied, "Thanks Mercedes. I'm glad I'm an excellent student to you, and I want to treat a lady well always. Don't ever want to be a fool with an overinflated head or ego to her.".

Mercedes realized what he was trying to say, that even if women begged him for either dates or this kind of adult fun, he wouldn't do anything to either hurt her or to increase his ego in a bad way. It really made her heart swell in pride for her charge, seeing that his parents did raise him well. She remarked, "That is very good to hear from you, Master Cody. And now... for the final and most important lesson for you to learn.".

She got up off the bed in a slow, sensual way as she did a small pose for him. The physical twin of Lindsay reached down for her panties, bent down to slide them off... and rose back up slowly with slow grace & refinement to bare it all to Cody. The young man's eyes were wide, his heart now racing off like a Formula 1 race car at top speed as he beheld Mercedes in ALL her glory!

Her sacred snatch WAS babydoll smooth; completely shaven and hairless, her slit small with her clit hidden from view underneath the tight folds. Mercedes turned so that Cody could see her butt, which while not big like Leshawna's, Eva's or Beth's, had a roundness and tightness to them that was incredible to see! She bounced her supple buttocks which were firm yet still soft-looking to see. She bent down slowly and sensually, giving the Anderson lad a prime view of her booty and the sweet treasure that was her snatch.

Mercedes cooed softly as she shook her butt again, the sweet flesh jiggling so enticingly that Cody had a bit of drool coming from the side of his mouth as he was pleasantly stunned by all of this. She reached over with her hands, grabbing her buttcheeks… and slowly prying them open in a very teasing fashion to show the young man her anus!

The butthole was puckered, a slight brown color all around the area. It soon winked to him, Cody's brain completely going into meltdown as his reaction was apparent! He licked his lips that were suddenly dry. In fact, Mercedes swore she heard the swim trunk fabric actually ripping a little at the area where his manhood was!

She let him view both her snatch and anus before releasing her cheeks and turning around to her charge, who was red all over his body and the spot where his manhood was straining greatly to be released. Mercedes giggled softly and said, "I believe that I have you all primed up for the lesson. Hehehehe… now that I am undressed, I believe you should be too.".

Cody just nodded his head, words right now escaping him. He stood up and slowly took off his boxers, his eyes never leaving the beautiful sight that was Mercedes. Once he discarded the article of clothing and rising back up, the buxom limo driver took a step back to see him fully.

The young lad was at full mast, about nine or so inches long & very much thick. She blushed very much at seeing such a sight, and knew full well that the woman Cody chose in the future to give all of himself too would be one PLEASED lady indeed. In fact, she doubt if her own snatch or butt would able to take all of him in IF he chose her.

She whistled and stated, "Now that is very impressive, Master Cody. You're going to seriously make a woman happy with what you are packing!". The words managed to pierce through his lust-induced haze, looking at Mercedes's face and delivered a smile while he asked if she truly thought so. The twin of Lindsay nodded her head, saying that he looked to be packing more than the fools from Total Drama such as Alejandro and Duncan.

In her view, those two did pack much on the top and only in the physical sense. But down below & deep in the heart/soul/spirit, they extremely lacked and therefore were not worth much. At least in her eyes.

Mercedes smirked wide with a look that was normally reserved for hungry predators like a lioness or female hyena, making Cody gulp as she stalked towards him. She stated, "Okay Master Cody... now for the final lesson. I'm going to show you how to please a lady at the waist... and down below. So pay close attention, my cute student. It's time to take this lesson into overdrive!".

Mercedes went back to her charge, pushing him down gently back on the edge of the bed. Cody sat on his comforter, his eyes looking up at the face of his beautiful limo driver and saw her eyes shining with lust and desire. She smiled and said, "Okay now, Master Cody... time for the final lesson. I will show you one of the many ways to please a lady... down below & in the back.".

His eyes widened at what she was indicating.

The redheaded woman put her hands around his head and gently guided his face towards her trim stomach. Said area had a very faint four-pack, indicating that she kept herself in shape very much. His face touched the skin, the heat warming his already hot head very much in a pleasant way. The scent that came from both her stomach, and from her sacred snatch, was driving him crazy once more. It made him want to just rub and nuzzle the trimmed & toned stomach very much.

Mercedes rubbed the top of his brown hair, marveling how soft it was before speaking, "Now Master Cody, start off by kissing and licking my stomach area. Many women like it when that said area is given attention to. Also, move your hands around my hips first. Feel me before going lower, but slowly. Savor the moment very much so."

* * *

The Anderson heir did as he was told, opening his mouth and letting out a hot breath that was felt by Mercedes that was very pleasant to her. Cody than started to kiss her stomach area, savoring the taste of her sweaty skin as his hands started to caress her sides like before. The physical twin of Lindsay moaned softly in approval as her charge started to please her area, her wetness and scent down below increasing in intensity.

Cody planted butterfly kisses all around Mercedes's midsection, than started to lick her belly as he was enjoying this very much. His hands automatically went around to her booty, his palms finding a generous amount of buttcheeks and giving each one a gentle squeeze. This made the woman's moans become more louder, showing to the lad that her butt was also a sweet spot like her breasts. The lucky young man continued to taste the woman, savoring her sweet taste and soon planting his tongue inside of her belly button.

Mercedes saw a bit of stars as her belly button was teased by Cody's tongue, making her bite her lip in pleasure before gently removing his face from her stomach. He looked up at her, Cody seeing her shimmering in the light of his room with his breasts heaving erotically while she was breathing hard. In his view, it was the most beautiful sight to see.

She spoke in a soft, sensual tone, "V-Very good, Master Cody. Now... for real test.". Mercedes guided his face to her sweet snatch, which was quite moist and had a very feminine scent that aroused him very well. Cody licked his lips at seeing the amazing treasure before him, having only seen pictures and such either from photos or his own imagination.

Seeing one in real life, in real-reality & in the flesh... it was a whole different thing on another level! He loved it very much!

Mercedes stated, "Now cutie... play around with my snatch. Breathe, kiss, lick, suckle... do anything to it. Feel your way around and find my sweet spots... and make me explode."

Her tone was husky and filled with need and desire, causing the Anderson's heir's own internal flame in his being to ignite as well!

The young man put his face to her snatch area, nuzzling and rubbing his face into her which made the buxom beauty yelp and moan from such action. Her hands were on his head, keeping him there and also guiding him if need be. Cody rubbed his face all over the area like a puppy would, enjoying the feel and smell coming from Mercedes's beautiful snatch. He soon breathed heavily on the area that hid her clit, making her woman shiver in delight and encouraged his actions more.

Cody let loose multiple heavy breaths in certain spots all over her smooth snatch, his hands continuing to work her buttcheeks which drove up the pleasure threshold. After some time, he started to lick and plant kisses all over her spot, making the lovely Mercedes hiss and moan louder in pleasure. His manhood was actually increasing in length and thickness, if only slightly since he was already at full mast. It was throbbing with need and desire as well, but it would be taken care of by Mercedes soon.

The lucky lad continued onward, his head lowering and he took a lick of her juices that were seeping from the lower lips. His tongue soon exploded with the flavor of the twin of Lindsay, tasting a sweetness that had a tang to it that was like fruit but much better! A hint of saltiness to it that actually gave more taste and flavor to it, which made his senses go crazy!

Cody felt Mercedes shiver from his licking of her lower lips, looking up to her through the immense cleavage of her breasts. Her face was sweaty, flushed and very lovely. She nodded, a silent gesture to continue on lower.

The Anderson heir returned the nod and went lower, his hands removing themselves from her booty and soon going to her sweet snatch. Cody followed his instincts that were now flaring like a forest fire, his fingers gently rubbing and petting the lower set of lips and the rest of it. Mercedes was biting her lip again as the pleasure from his petting was driving her mind up the wall. After some time petting, Cody gently pried open her sacred spot... and saw something that was truly beautiful.

Her pink pussy... tight and very much dripping with excitement, the insides pulsing slightly with need and arousal. Her clit, a small button that was hidden in a hood above the very tasty-looking pinkness was about the size of a dime and very much sensitive. The smell coming from her was more intense and stimulating than anything else, making him drool a little and licking his lips once more like a starved man did when coming to a six-course meal!

Mercedes whimpered, "Please Master Cody... please... taste me...".

No more needed to be said. He leaned in and licked the sweet pinkness of her vagina, the woman throwing her head back and crying in pleasure from the touch! Cody found the flavor to be exquisite and incredibly good, as he soon started to use his tongue all over her folds. He licked thoroughly and completely, gradually going deeper into her tight sacred spot. His nose was on her clit, the special love button getting washed over by the exhaling from his nose.

Cody soon started to nibble on the folds within Mercedes, the texture and taste a superb marvel on his taste buds. The redheaded buxom beauty was shaking now greatly, her pleasure threshold reaching its limits with Cody's actions. He started to truly eat her out, and both were enjoying it immensely. Mercedes kept yelling, "That's it! Ooooh! Right there! Keep going! Ahhh!". These words spurred the young man even further to please his teacher.

When his mouth went upwards, he found her clit and closed around it to suckle on... and that is what drove Mercedes extremely close to the edge!

She exclaimed, "Alright, I can't take it anymore!". She pulled Cody's head away from her snatch, the young man wondering if he did something wrong... until she turned around and almost shoved her large, round ass into his face! She used her hands to pry open her cheeks, showing to him her excellent puckered butthole.

She turned her head to look over her shoulders, a pleading look in her eyes as she whispered/whimpered, "Please... finish me... by eating... my ass out...".

Cody's eyes widened at this, as this was something he literally only read about in books!

The young man now gazed at the puckered hole, which winked at him madly in anticipation. It would seem that Mercedes loved to get attention in the back, as it were. He grabbed her cheeks, keeping them open while Mercedes's arms went to her knees to brace herself since she was still shaking.

Cody leaned his head in towards her second hold, the scent coming from it stronger like spice and more... he believed the term was erotic. He put his head more in, the booty cheeks almost swallowing his head. He took several deep breaths, inhaling the strong smell coming from the puckered anus. Mercedes was really whimpering now, feeling the hot breath coming from her charge really arousing her closer to the edge.

The Anderson heir than stuck his tongue out and swiped at the hole, making the twin of Lindsay's eyes shoot open and her mouth frozen in a silent scream of pleasure. Cody thought, 'Whoa! I thought it would taste dirty but... it actually has a mild bittersweet taste!I... I need to taste more!'.

He started to put his tongue more into play, swiping and licking all around the butthole, gradually increasing in speed and penetration as he started to really eat her ass more. Mercedes's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt her charge really going to work, more so when Cody's hands came into play as he squeezed and even lightly spanked her right and left buttcheeks! The immense pleasure, coupled with just a sprinkle of pain from the spanks, was about to finish her off!

When Cody put his mouth on her second hole and suck hard... that did it! Mercedes let out a loud scream of pleasure as she climaxed hard, her love juices erupting from her snatch as she stood up! Cody's head popped from her booty cheeks, soon flopping back on the bed as he looked to see the lovely limo driver now in the throws of her climax... and it looked very much erotic and much better than anything he had seen or read!

Mercedes soon went to her knees, panting and sweating very much as the carpeted floor near Cody's bed was now drenched in her juices. Her face was flushed, her eyes glazed over in lust as she was slowly coming down from her high place. She slowly regained herself, soon back to reality as she turned to look at Cody. The Anderson heir was looking at her in a mixture of concern and gratitude, a smile coming on her face as she saw it.

She rose up on shaky legs, looking down at him and stated, "M-M-Master Cody... that was quite... amazing! You certainly have some... skill in really... pleasuring a lady... for a beginner. You have... potential to be... a real ladies man...". She was still a bit shaky after coming down from such a powerful, stimulating climax.

The words gave Cody confidence and also a certain peace in his mind and soul, hearing that he had potential in that area to really make a lady happy.

Mercedes saw the young man's manhood still at full mast, and a smirk came to her face. She went down to her knees, her face level with his appendage and taking said part into her cool hands. This made Cody hiss in pleasure, the young woman loving the sound com him.

The busty woman whispered, "And now... allow me to relieve you of your pent-up energy, Master Cody."

* * *

**A\N: I hope you guys enjoyed this rather SPICY chapter. Do not fret either my friends,a full blown lemon will occur in the future. But for now? this is all you will have,after all this IS a Wrestling\romance fanfic. No rush to get a bunch of smut right?**


	15. After the Storm

**A\N: Hey there guys, thsi chapter in my opinionis big, but the rest of you may be interested on way larger chapters by now. No worries though, more fun stuff will happen but until then have this.**

**Co Written by DJRodriguez**

* * *

Morning soon came to the Canadian land, the sun rising and was not strong enough to break through the thick clouds that lingered still after last night's powerful storm. Only a drizzle remained, showcasing that the storm was ebbing away but it would still be some time before it dissipated completely.

At the Anderson manor, two young women were slowly waking up in the Cool-Down Room. Taylor and Heather groaned as they squirmed on their respective bean bag couches, the duo rising from their slumber. Heather was the first to rise, slowly going into a sitting position and muttered, "Ugh... what happened? What hit me?". She was rubbing the back of her neck, trying to get the kinks out from her body.

Taylor soon rose as well, stretching her arms to also get the kinks out from her body. She soon rubbed her eyes and asked softly to herself, "Oooh… why does my neck hurt so much?". She rubbed the area on the back of her neck, then looked to Heather's direction. The vision was fuzzy at first due to just waking up but gradually became clear until she could see her fine.

The daughter of Kelly spoke a little louder, "Heather what are you...? Say, where are we?".

Heather looked in her direction, her mind rebooting back up as she saw that Taylor & herself were still in their swimsuits. And also in the Cool-Down Room, gazing down at the large bean bags they were on. She replied, "I think... I think we're still in Cody's house. But I don't remember how we got here?".

She stood up slowly on shaky legs, Heather doing the same. The duo regained their balance and center of gravity, looking around more to take in their surroundings. The brown-haired beauty spoke, "I remember that we were... in our competition. Then we were fighting over Cody and... after that, not much."

A firm voice stated, "I can tell you what happened."

The duo turned towards where the voice was at, showing that it was Mercedes! The beauty who could be a mistake for Lindsay's twin had come in to check on them, saw them rising, and opened the door to confront the two who really had some nerve to do what they did. At least in her eyes. The limo driver gazed coldly at Taylor and Heather, showing to them that there were key differences between her and Lindsay in many ways.

Heather said, "I know you! You're the limo driver! What are you doing here?"

Mercedes still kept a neutral look on her face as she answered, "First of all, my name is Mercedes. Second, I have a room here since I do work for the Andersons. And third, it was I who put you out last night. I pinched a certain spot on your necks to knock you two out while you were making a spectacle in front of Master Cody.".

Yet another reason while Mercedes was different from Lindsay; she knew pressure points, was logical & also had an extensive vocabulary than the adorable, bubbly busty blonde former contestant of Total Drama.

Heather and Taylor's eyes widened when the memories did hit them, on how they felt someone pinch the back of their necks and knocked them out effectively. Mercedes spoke again before they could say anything else, "And also, I heard everything last night. I heard about your competition to see who could seduce and bed the young Master, and also how it escalated like so. And I told him everything.".

This made the two freeze up in horror, thinking that they were now fired and done with if Cody knew about their little game from last night.

Seeing the two very much fearful, Mercedes closed her eyes and stated, "Do not worry. Your jobs with the WWS-TKOA are still secure. Despite what you two planned and did... Master Cody made sure you two were comfortable and put you here. And also that he is still letting you keep your employment with him.".

She shook her head slightly, believing that sometimes Cody was just too soft for his good. But that was one of the qualities she liked about him. Heather and Taylor sighed in relief, glad that they still were part of Cody's association.

However, Mercedes spoke up in a cold tone, "Master Cody is up and getting ready for the day. I suggest that you two get changed back into your clothes and leave. You already made fools of yourselves, and in the process him as well from last night.".

Their eyes bugged out as Taylor exclaimed, "What?! B-But what about last night?! The roads should be flooded still by now! We're most likely stuck here!".

Mercedes replied, "I heard the morning report today on the radio. A majority of the roads are still flooded and unusable, yes. But they are draining away & some of the backroads are now drivable. I already called a cab that will take you two back to your abodes.".

Heather put in, "Wait! Can't we see Cody? I mean, I think it'll be better if we explained to him our actions in person." She really wanted to make sure that her boss was still under her sway/influence if even a little. However, the glare that Mercedes gave her made her feel like a mouse that had been cornered by a hawk.

The beautiful redheaded limo driver replied harshly, "I think you two have done enough from last night. Now, get back in your regular clothes and get going! Unless you want to see what I can do...". Mercedes knew more styles than just pressure points, and while not a complete expert... she knew some wrestling moves that would make the ladies tap out or scream out their submission quick.

Taylor sighed and replied, "Yes ma'am. We'll get ready to leave.". Unlike Heather, she knew when it was time to make a tactician-like retreat. Also, she was feeling a little guilty about how everything seemed to spiral out of control last night concerning herself & Cody. She wanted him to choose her, but in a better way than Heather. At least in her view.

Mercedes looked to the rich wrestling beauty, seeing that she had more sense and also genuine emotion there which eased her hard gaze. If only slightly. She pointed down to the table in front of them, the ladies looking down and seeing their clothes. It was all dried and folded neatly on top of the other.

The limo driver put in, "I took the liberty to put your wet clothes in the washer and drier earlier this morning. So you two are all set to get going. And put the swimsuits back on neatly on the bean bags.

I'll get them later." She then turned and left the room & the duo so they could get changed.

Heather and Taylor took their clothes, going to the opposite areas of the room to change. Since no one else was around to see them, they changed in front of the window walls with no problem. Heather was steamed as she changed into her dry, clean clothes. The Asian beauty was so ready to rock Cody's world, securing her future as his girlfriend and perhaps more IF things had fallen into place. She was glad though that she still had a job though, despite what occurred.

Taylor was a different story than Heather. She did want Cody to be hers, but for a better reason than the Asian woman. In her view, Cody was special and different from the other boys she had dated. And after her loss in her debut, also a better manager & man in trying to cheer her up. And after what her mother told her, she believed that Cody would be the key to a better future than the one they currently had for the moment.

She thought, 'I'm glad that Cody didn't fire me. I also hope to make it up to him. And I got to learn NOT to fall in line with any of Heather's schemes!'. A lesson well-learned in her view.

Once they were all dressed up & leaving their borrowed swimwear on the bean bags as instructed, the duo walked out of the room and headed towards the Front Door. As they walked ahead, they could hear the sound of sizzling bacon. Arriving in the kitchen, they saw Mercedes making breakfast.

On the counter were paper plates that had pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage patties, and bacon. They were steaming, showing that they were freshly made. Near the plates were containers that had either orange juice, apple juice, or milk. It seemed that Mercedes was good in the kitchen as well as with driving.

Heather and Taylor's mouth watered, wanting some of the delicious-looking food. However, the twin of Lindsay looked at them and shook her head. She stated firmly, "This is not for you. This is for Master Cody and me. I believe that you two can get breakfast somewhere else. Now scoot! Go on!".

Taylor exclaimed, "Hold on! I mean, can we stay a little bit so we can apologize to Cody?! Look, I know we messed up big time! But can we just explain ourselves to him first? Please...". She was desperate to get on her boss's good side in any way possible, Heather climbing on board the bandwagon as well.

Mercedes looked into the faces of the duo, seeing forced sincerity from Heather... but genuine sincerity from Taylor. She sighed, shook her head, and replied, "Grab a plate and some glasses. I know this is against my better judgment, but go on.".

The two smiled, relieved at this fortunate turn of events. Heather and Taylor grabbed some plates & loaded them with food of their choice. Once they did that, they grabbed some paper cups to get their drinks. Taylor took milk, Heather orange juice before going to the table and sitting down to eat. Mercedes just shook her head as she continued to cook.

Just as the visitors to the manor started to dig into their food, the fireman pole top opened up, and sliding on down was Cody, all dressed up in casual wear.

The ladies turned to greet him, but they saw that he looked... different.

The young man was now standing a bit taller, straighter with confidence. He seemed to carry himself with the attitude, no arrogance in it at all. There was also a smile on his face, one that truly showed he was joyful about something. The changes to his demeanor and walk were subtle, small... yet significant as it showed that Cody went through something that he truly enjoyed.

Mercedes smiled, very much glad to see her employer's son now coming in with an upbeat attitude. While in the past he often did come down happy, this was different in the subtle but strong way. She blushed slightly at what happened last night between him and her. While they did not go all the way, she was able to teach and please him.

Thus why he looked to be glowing to the women.

Cody looked to the duo, lifting a hand and stating, "Hey you two! What's up? Did you sleep well?". He looked to Mercedes, a slight blush on his face as memories came back from last night, but he did not shy away from as he would. He gazed at her with confidence and gratitude, making her smile & the blush on her face increasing slightly.

* * *

While he was now getting some breakfast for himself, complimenting the limo driving beauty for how she made the food, Heather and Taylor were just dumbstruck on how much of a change happened in Cody Anderson.

While Cody was eating his food, Heather was the first to recover as she asked, "Cody? Is this really you? You... seem different...".

The young man drank some milk to get the food more down his throat, looked to the Asian beauty with a small smile, and answered, "Yup, it's me! As for the difference, well... let's just say that I had a lot to think about after Mercedes told me on what you two were doing."

Hearing the words coming from him made Taylor and Heather look down, some guilt on their faces, the brown-haired rich girl more so than Heather. Cody was not going to tell them on his lessons and time with Mercedes, as it was something just between them. While he did seem to have more confidence in himself, he was still a gentleman in some aspects.

Cody took another bite of his pancakes, looked to the two wrestling beauties, and stated, "I'm flattered that you two tried to seduce me, really made my male ego get a very strong boost. But... why you did it is an important factor, and a bit disappointed that it was all to make sure you had an easy meal ticket."

Again, the ladies looked down still at their food as the words hit home. Mercedes joined them at the table with her meal, merely watching and listening as she ate her food.

Cody took another sip of milk and continued, "Now, I won't breathe a word of this to anyone. I'm not like that, wanting to humiliate someone like that. And you will keep your jobs. But... I want you two to think more clearly & consider who you're targeting a bit more empathically. Do I make myself clear?".

He spoke the last part with a hint of strong authority like a real boss would to his employees. The girls looked to him and nodded, both saying "Yes sir". Heather and Taylor shivered at the last part, the tone he used that stated that Cody was not going to be someone to easily push around like before.

And surprising to them, the shiver was pleasant to them. Very pleasant.

Soon, a horn honk came through the Front Door. Mercedes gulped down some apple juice and said, "I believe that your ride is here. Ladies, I trust that something like this will not happen again?". She spoke with authority as Cody did, the girls replying that they would behave next time they came here. They did NOT want to get on the bad side of the one who easily knocked them out.

Taylor rose from her chair, going to Cody and kissing him on the cheek. He was surprised by this but more positively. There was no blushing on his part, but a true smile was on his face. The rich girl smiled at seeing this and said, "Thank you for last night Cody, and for allowing us to keep our jobs & what we did under wraps. Heh... normally Chris would use this as instant leverage or something like that.".

The young man replied "Then it's a good thing I'm not that idiot. I'm many things Taylor, but one thing I promise is this. That I will NOT be like that psycho from Total Drama.".

Taylor was pleasantly surprised at the level of confidence coming from her employer, looking to Mercedes and had an inkling on what took place last night that transformed Cody into what he was now. She would keep it to herself of course, and not go off on that assumption until it was officially confirmed.

Cody did learn much from Mercedes, and his transformation was a start & still in the process. How he grew and flourish would be up to him and the many trials that awaited him.

Taylor's smile increased slightly as she gave Cody another kiss, this time on the forehead, and said, "Now that is something worthwhile to hear. Well... I'll see you later Cody. Bye!". She then started to walk towards the door, a spring in her step as she left.

In her view, Cody was now more of prime boyfriend material to her. She would have to tell her mother what happened, but she had a feeling that Kelly's view of the young lad would rise exponentially.

Heather got up, went to Cody, and said, "I have to say... I like this new change in you, Cody. Heh... and it's good to see you still have that gentlemanly quality that we like to see.".

The Anderson heir smiled and replied, "Thanks, Heather. I still believe to treat a lady with respect, dignity, honor, passion, compassion, and love. And that is part of me that will never change as well.".

The Asian beauty smirked and said, "You're becoming more and more of a catch, boss. I hope next time, I can catch you all for myself.". Mercedes frowned at that as she took a bite of her bacon, seeing that Heather was flirting again on dangerous ground.

Heather kissed Cody on the other cheek, soon saying goodbye and walking towards the door where Taylor was waiting for her. The Asian cutie put a sway in her hips as she walked away, making sure that Cody saw her legs and booty swaying just for him.

He watched alright, but not with a starving, lecherous gaze. But more of an appreciative one that was in control. Mercedes and Taylor smiled, proud to see Cody more in control unlike most males would be if they saw Heather doing that.

The duo went out the door, the two leaving to back to their abodes.

Cody saw them leave, a small smile on his lips as he chuckled and resumed eating his breakfast. Mercedes was quite proud of her student. He was slowly becoming the man she was teaching him to be concerning the opposite sex, yet still keeping that boyish charm that got him the attention of the ladies in the first place.

The Anderson heir finished his plate, finishing the last of his milk and started to clean up his area. He threw his paper cup in the trash and put the dishes in the sink, turning to Mercedes and asked, "So Mercedes, how are the streets and the weather today? Any reports on the news?".

The redheaded beauty finished her bacon and answered, "Yes. The day is going to be rainy still for a couple more days, but more or less drizzle. Most of the major roads are closed, but some minor ones that did not get flooded are now in use. I believe it will be some time until the major roads are open.".

Cody went to the living room, picking up the remote and turning on the TV and DVR. The screen came to life, the channel being the news since the DVR was programmed to go to said channel when turned on. The young man and his sexy limo driver saw pictures of various highways and other major roads quite flooded but also barred due to falling debris such as trees and other objects that had been moved by the storm.

They saw a picture of the road leading to the Anderson Corporation Tower, the road flooded but thankfully the water didn't reach the steps of the elevated entrance. Another picture saw the road leading to the WWS-TKOA gym closed off, the building having its security features up & still standing.

Cody saw that while the gym itself was most likely still not flooded on the inside, there would be no going there or to the tower for the day. The reporter that was getting an aerial view of the spots stated that all businesses would be close for one or two days.

The young man was now thinking until the telephone rang, Cody answering it and heard his mother on the other line. She was relieved to hear her son's voice, asking if he was okay. He answered that he was fine, the manor still standing and also finished having breakfast with Mercedes. This pleased Susan, now relieved that her son was in good hands and company. She informed him of the situation, that while the inside of the building was still dry she most likely would not return home until tomorrow.

Susan also told Cody that Mark was also okay, the storm drains managing to keep his clinic dry but some down the road was clogged from various debris. So even he was stuck there. Thankfully for both parents, the buildings had supplies that would help them survive. The duo had stocked up well at both the clinic and building, so they were well off for now.

Cody was glad to hear this, saying that he hoped the best for them. Susan told him to be careful and also to take the day off to relax since he had been working hard. He answered that he would, and soon mother & son said goodbye before hanging up.

The young man was about to ask Mercedes something when his cell phone went off. He answered it, "Hello?".

A familiar voice came on the other side... it was Leshawna! She replied, "Hey honey! Glad to hear from you! I wanted to see if you were okay after that big storm. How ya doing?".

He grinned, loving to hear her voice. Leshawna's voice was good to hear, 2nd place while Lindsay's voice was at the top spot. He answered, "I'm doing good. The storm hit us hard, but thankfully we're okay. My folks are stuck in their offices, so for the time being, I have the place to myself.".

Leshawna said, "That's good to hear. Sorry about your folks. I wish I could go see ya, but I'm at my mom's place. We're having a little get-together since its Sunday.".

Cody then had an idea come into his head. He asked, "Leshawna, do you think it would be okay if I came over to your mother's house?".

The buxom, bootylicious beauty was silent on the line for a moment before she answered, "You... want to come over here? Why?".

He answered, "I would like to see you, for starters. I like a chance to see how my lovely wrestling ladies are doing on their off-time. Also, I want to see how your family is doing. I honestly want to see them & want to know their reaction to seeing your match on Friday. And also if the vase I got for them is still good."

Leshawna remembered how her family had been overjoyed at seeing the object that was a replica of the one Harold smashed some time ago, a gift from Leshawna's great-grandmother. And also how the family had welcomed her, all excited with love and pride as they had witnessed her winning the match on Friday.

The ebony beauty had admired Cody the first time they met when he proposed to them his wrestling venture. And steadily as close to three months had passed by since then, her respect and admiration grew... along with the powerful emotion known as love! Cody had done a lot for the others, even more so when he got the vase for her family out of his own pocket money!

And now after the events of the debut of WWS-TKOA, she wanted to show him how much she wanted him!

The Bootyful Empress answered, "Mmmm… I got to say this first, love the suave and confident tone you just used! Got me all tingly! And second, do you think you can make it here? What about the roads?".

Cody smiled and answered, "Mercedes told me that while some of the major roads and highways are closed, the minor back ones are still operational. It may take me some time, but I think I can get to your mother's place.".

Leshawna smirked wide and replied, "Well then, come on over! I think this place will be ready for you when you get here!".

The young man on the other line stated, "Thank you! As soon as I get an estimate on what time I will be there, I'll let you know via text.".

Leshawna remarked, "Sounds good to me! Well, I'll see you then, suga baby! Take care!". She closed the connection, glad that Cody was coming over & also liking the confident tone he used earlier. She did wonder how he sounded genuinely confident in a way she liked, but she put it int the back of her head for later.

Right now, she wanted to tell her folks on the good news!

Back with Cody, he looked up to see Mercedes smirking at him. He had a very faint blush on his face but he remained collected and cool. He smirked back at her and said, "The teacher has taught the student well. Heh. So, do you think we can make it to her mother's home?".

Mercedes answered, "It all depends on her location. Do you have the address?". Cody answered that he had it, going through the files on his phone. He had kept the address of Leshawna's mother home when the vase was delivered there, saving the info just in case. Once he got it, he showed it to Mercedes.

The redheaded buxom beauty took out her cell phone, looked up maps, and input the addresses of the home & the manor. In a few moments, she got several options on what roads to take to said destination. She looked to Cody and stated, "Her mother's home is normally an hour's drive there, but if we take this backroad from here, it will be an extra hour or so. And that is the shortest route using the current backroads that are still open.".

Cody nodded and said, "It'll have to do. I'll go back upstairs and change into something a bit more fitting. You get ready and have the limo ready.".

Mercedes nodded, Cody helping her clear the table and put up the dishes before both went to their living quarters to get ready.

While Mercedes and Cody got prepared at the manor, Leshawna went to her mother's living room to tell the news to them. The Dominica's had made some serious refurbishments to the home thanks to Leshawna giving them some money to fix the place up thanks to her new job as a wrestler.

The bootyful beauty saw her mother Coredelia sitting on the couch with her husband Jeshaiah, her two older brothers Rickey & Robert sitting in armchairs with her young sister by only one-year-old Summer. She exclaimed, "Hey everyone, we got to get this place ready! Cody is coming over here soon!".

Summer looked up from the chair she was sitting in the kitchen and remarked, "Cody? Do you mean that cute General Manager of yours? He's coming here?!".

Leshawna answered, "Yup! He asked if he could come! He wants to see us and know how you'll react when you saw me win in my match! Also, wants to see if the vase he got for us is still in good condition.".

Rickey got up and stated, "Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's get this place ready for this guy!".

His brother Robert got up and put in, "Yeah! Anyone that can help our little sister out has to be an okay guy! Not to mention being surrounded by such beauties as Triple B and Mighty Amazon!". While the two were supporters of their sister, they were fans of Lindsay and Eva.

Jeshaiah laughed and exclaimed, "Hahahahahahaha! Maybe he can give you two lessons on how to treat a lady to get one!". The brothers blushed, as they had a bit of a problem when it came to dating women. Sadly, sometimes they spoke before thinking, causing them to wind up with their foot in their mouths... and slaps to the cheeks.

His wife elbowed him in the side, telling him to stop teasing her boys. Summer put in, "I got to admit one thing. Besides being a skinny white boy, he is rather adorable. I can see why you and the other girls like him, Leshawna.". They didn't know that Cody was a bit more packed than one would believe since he was wearing clothing that hid his true frame.

But Leshawna knew as she was present during the times at the WWS-TKOA gym to see Cody work out. Like Taylor and Heather, she was surprised to see that the lad was not so lanky anymore. That he was lean with some muscles, showing that at least he could now defend himself well if need be.

The buxom woman said, "Yup! Now come on, ya'll! We got to get this place ready now!".

The family all got up to do their part to tidy the place up a little. As Leshawna went to straighten up her old room, which was still there even though she had her own home, the ebony beauty thought on the Anderson heir. She thought, 'That boy... no, MAN has done so much for me and my family already. I want to do something to show him how much I appreciate him... and I think I know how!'.

She started to plan now on how to show Cody her appreciation of what he did for her, the family, and more!


	16. The wrestling family

**_A\N: This chapter is more of a special page for you guys to see the wrestling name of the characters, their special moves and what everyone else does. Is not that big because we aint talking about backstory from the Ocs (Or do you want that?) But so far i hope you all enjoy._**

**_Leshawna- Bootyful Empress_**

Special Move- Booty Kiss (Stinkface)

Finishing Move- Throne of Empress (Paradise Lock- submission by sitting on her, similar to Miss Spencer's Humiliation Move)

* * *

_**Lindsay- Brave Bombshell Beauty (BBB or Triple B)**_

Special Move- Beauty Smack (Breast Smother with moving breasts around to slap the opponent's face)

Finishing Move- Sleeping Beauty (Dragon Sleeper)

* * *

_**Taylor- Gold Diva**_

Special Move- Midas Drop (Neckbreaker, slowly moving her hips around in the hold before executing it)

Finishing Move- Golden Lock (Bridging Double Chickenwing move)

* * *

_**Heather- Royal Pain Queen**_

Special Move- Royal Sting (Superkick a.k.a. Sweet Chin Music made famous by Shawn Micheals 'The Heartbreak Kid')

Finishing Move- Cry For Me (Butterfly submission hold, also seen as the Humiliation Move- Windmill used by Black Belt Demon in "Rumble Roses" game)

* * *

_**Sierra- Fangirl Crush**_

Special Move- Flying Crush (Top Turnbuckle Leg Drop)

Finishing Move- Ultimate Glomp (Octopus Hold)

* * *

_**Eva- Mighty Amazon**_

Special Move- Hunter's Moon (Giant Swing)

Finishing Move- Amazoness Bend (Tombstone submission hold, similar to the Humiliation finisher used by Noble Rose in 'Rumble Roses')

* * *

_**Izzy- Insanity Warrior**_

Special Move- Psycho Splash (Five-Star Frog Splash from top turnbuckle)

Finishing Move- Crazy Dreams (Cobra Clutch)

* * *

_**Courtney- Sensual C.I.T**_

Special Move- Sexy Session (Belly to Belly Suplex)

Finishing Move- Luscious Squeeze (Code of Silence- done by Carmella from WWE)

* * *

**_Gwen- Gothic Nightmare_**

Special Move- Darkness Embrace (Rocking Chair move)

Finishing Move- Infinite Nightmare (Humiliation move used by Evil Rose in 'Rumble Roses')

* * *

_**Beth- Energetic School Girl**_

Special Move- Period Stretch (Surfboard; also known as a Romero Special)

Finishing Move- School's Out (Double Bridge hold; move also used by Dixie Clemets in 'Rumble Roses')

* * *

_**Blaineley- Blonde Hurricane**_

Special Move- Deviant Gaze (German Suplex from top turnbuckle)

Finishing Move- Superstar Headliner (Figure-Eight submission hold, made by Charlotte Flair from WWE)

* * *

_**Anne Maria- Jersey Wrecker**_

Special Move- Facefull of Booty (top turnbuckle stinkface; also known as Rear View by Naomi from WWE)

Finishing Move- Give Me A Kiss (Gogoplata submission hold)

* * *

**_Twice as Nice (Sadie and Katie)_**

_**Sadie- Sugar Pop**_

Special Move- Big Welcome (Running Butt Bomb on downed opponent)

Finishing Move- Sugar Breaker (Inverted Cloverleaf hold)

_**Katie- Slim Seductress**_

Special Move- Super Slim Slam (Super-plex from the top turnbuckle)

Finishing Move- Seductive Lock (Lotus Lock hold)

Tag Team Signatures- Friendly Drop (Double DDT)

Tag Team Finishers- Delicious Drop (Katie gets opponent in a Bow and Arrow move, Sadie goes to the top rope and jumps to land & stomp on opponent's stomach. Saw move used in a Japanese Women Tag Team Wrestling match)

* * *

_**Honorata Celestyna**_

Age: 21

Height: 6'1

Weight: 131 lbs.

Hair Color: Light golden blonde hair

Eye Color: Deep emerald green

Cup Size: Double F

Booty Size: 35 inches

Born in America, Honorata had two loving but less organized parents. She quickly learned in elementary school the value of organized and tidy, but from her mother & father she learned the value of honor just like her namesake. In her early life, she often went to the library to study rather than just play with others. This got her to being teased by her peers, thus resulting in few friends. However, she did take trips from America to her parent's home country. It is there that she started to learn the concept of balancing both the mind and the body.

In her middle school and high school days, she did her best to balance her mind, body, soul and spirit together. It took a lot of work, a lot of hardships and effort, but she managed to do so. She gained friends and popularity, but she never let it go to her head & also strived to maintain honor and dignity.

Her hard work won the eye of the Anderson Corporation, earning her a scholarship that helped her to graduate from college with high honors and getting a job with the company. Her reputation caused her to catch the eye of Susan and believed that she would be wonderful for the job of helping her son Cody with his new association project.

Honorata is strong and knows a variety of techniques ranging from strikes to submission holds. While not agile or speedy, she possesses enough quickness to defend herself or counter as best she can. Her strong suit are submission holds and will use them to defend herself and others until the proper authorities arrive. And also to keep certain women in line should they try to really harass her charge, Cody Anderson.

* * *

_**Meixiu Huling**_

Age: 20

Height: 5'8

Weight: 127 lbs.

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Deep coal black

Cup Size: Double C

Booty size: 47 inches

Meixiu was born in America, but she took frequent trips to China with her parents at a young age so she could learn equally about her roots in both countries. Meixiu was quite popular in school as she grew up, but her parents instructed her almost daily to never let arrogance and overconfidence claim her. She loved to do physical work, but her mother and father aided her when they could when it came to work utilizing the mind.

Her mind grew up with her body; beautiful and sharp in so many ways. Many boys and young men flocked to her to see if they could win her over, but Meixiu saw that they only wanted her physical form. So needless to say, they flopped big time. She managed to move up a grade on her own hard work in high school, causing her to be scouted by the Anderson Corporation after she graduated. She, like Honorata, managed to secure a scholarship from the company and graduated from her college with top honors as well.

Susan saw her file and believed that she and Honorata would be excellent in aiding her son in the endeavor he had chosen to do in order to honor his late Jerrard's wishes.

Meixiu is skilled in quick counters and kicks, despite the large assets that are contained in her booty. She was trained by her parents and some rather skilled martial artists back in China. She is quick and agile, surprising those that believe she could not do much due to her... thick and luscious rear end. She is quick to act to defend herself and others, especially more to her new charge, Cody Anderson.

* * *

**Graciana Celestina**

Age: 35

Weight: 126 lbs.

Ethnicity: Spanish-American

Skin: Light brown

Hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Height: 6'1

**Wrestling Style: Aerial maneuvers**

As a little girl, she has seen many wrestling events & shows that featured Mexican-style performances that displayed luchadors and luchadoras executing aerial techniques that amazed her. Her fascination for it increased when she saw Japanese wrestling that displayed wrestlers doing some flying attacks from the top rope that cemented her love of wrestling.

But rather than be in the show, she wanted to train others in order to have more aerial fighters in the squared circle. After seeing and learning on how agility, speed and coordination was needed in order to execute said moves, she built up a training program and regiment that produced many capable women wrestlers that can be seen to this day. It is due to this that Cody sought her out, and after explaining his new association & how he wanted her to train the ones that had volunteered to be part of the Women's Wrestling Submission/TKO Association- (WWS-TKOA), Graciana Celestina agrees to it!

While she is friendly and gentle outside of training... when she goes in the ring, she's all serious and strict as she wants to bring out the best in those she does train. She also likes to see flashy costumes on wrestlers, so she will try to suggest masks and such that is common in the Lucha Libre wrestling circuits.

* * *

**Aolani Kiana**

Age: 25

Weight: 123 lbs.

Ethnicity: Hawaiian-American

Skin: Dark Brown

Hair: Black

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'10

**Wrestling Style: Striking moves**

Born in America, she had gone to her ancestral homeland of Hawaii many times as a child & growing up. She learned the art of Hawaiian dancing that involved the use of hips, swaying limbs and leg movements. She also was amazed at the power of the ocean, where the waves would beat upon the land & seeing surfers going into the large waves.

At the times she was in America, she saw plenty of action at the local gym she was taken to due in part to her mother being a trainer. It was from her that she studied on how to be a good teacher in the physical arts, and it increase from there after her mother train two women wrestlers. She saw a match that featured said women in a match, and was dazzled on how they used their limbs and hips to counter attacks & wow the crowd.

So after graduation from college, she went forth to be a trainer like her mother. With enthusiasm and vigor, she started a program that had her students focus on speed and reflexes. To use their legs to either stand firm or shoot out quickly & precisely, their arms to block and counter blows... and also to use their hips & booty in a way to surprise an opponent & give a show to the crowd.

She was one of the candidates that Cody saw when looking for trainers, and when he proposed that she train the TDI girls in his new wrestling association... she was MORE than thrilled to take the job! She had been a fan of the show during the first season, and also found Cody to be very cute and the one before her was a REALLY good improvement from the Cody she saw in the drama series. So thus, she was hired.

Outside the ring, she is very energetic and loves to play video games. Inside the ring and gym, she shows the same energy but also is very clear on what needs to be done in order for her students to gain the power, precision and quickness needed in order to do excellent striking attacks.

* * *

**Bridgette**\- Trainer for the time being, showcasing others how to counter and flow through certain ground and aerial moves.

**Jo**\- Most likely to train the others to increase their strength and muscle mass. So weight training and power training is her forte.

**Jasmine**\- Aggressive style training, to build up stamina and endurance in those she trains. So cardio and other exercises that are meant to increase endurance is a must. Also to be a referee.

**Stephanie**\- Most likely to help the wrestlers with the basic workout programs, but also features a diet/nutrition program that really helps the ladies in being healthy and growing where they need to develop. In addition, she also sees the unique attitudes of each of the wrestlers & helps to work on the right personas for them.

* * *

**Kitty-** Media advertisement advisor

**Emma**\- Commentator

Carrie- Commentator

**Kelly-** Commentator

J**ennifer 'Jen'**\- Fashion consultant

**Valentina 'MacArthur' Escobar & Sanders**\- Added Police and secrutiy detail

**Josee & Amy**\- Heel persona consultants

**Dawn & Dakota**\- Face persona consultants

**Ella & Dawn**\- Nurses


	17. Sweet Love in the Squared Circle

**A\N: Thank you very much for all your reviews my friends, and thanks to DJRodriguez who made this possible for every chapter to happen. Check out deviant art user named terrorking10 , he did a pic from Lindsay wrestling match with Anastasia and it looks epic!**

* * *

There was much activity at the Dominica household, Leshawna and her family getting the place & themselves cleaned up for the arrival of their special guest. The beautiful ebony woman wrestler was determined to have the place spic and span for Cody, herself included as she wanted to show her appreciation for all that he had done for her.

Right now, she was getting dressed in her old room. Even though she did live in her own home, she did have some clothes in there just in case she needed to house-sit or just spend some time with her family. She got dressed in some semi-casual clothing that both displayed her modesty… yet at the same time showing off her fine body that she worked hard to get.

Once she put the finishing touches on her body, a very light make-up that heightened her natural look just right, she emerged and saw her younger sister Summer giving her a knowing look & smirk. Leshawna inquired, "What? Can a girl look good when guests come over?".

Summer smirk grew wider slightly and replied, "Not the way you do. Girl, I haven't seen you like this even when you brought that dork Harold here.".

Leshawna frowned and said, "Don't remind me of that boy. While he had a decent heart, everything else…". There was no need for words. While Harold was a good enough guy, he got irritating quick and just tried too hard & in the wrong way. It was still a sore spot for the Dominica family when he was mentioned as it brought up the memory of the vase that was passed down to them by Great-Grandmother Melisande… the one that Harold broke.

Summer remarked, "I know, I know. Still, it was good of Cody to find a replica of the vase and pay for it with his own money. I mean… damn! That shows much of his character right there!". While they still had the pieces of the original kept and stored away since they could not part with it, the vase they got was truly an exact replica. And it warmed their hearts that Cody did that for Leshawna.

The busty and bootylicious black girl had been touched by the action, more so as the months passed as he invested very much in the Women Wrestling Submission & Total Knock Out Association. Not just with her and the other wrestlers, but with everyone like the hired help and more. Leshawna saw real dedication and conviction, traits rare nowadays.

The two sisters talked as they walked down the stairs, soon seeing their brothers Rickey and Robert cleaning up the living room. Her mother was giving them instructions as she and Jeshaiah were working in the kitchen. Coredelia saw her daughters, smiling at the choice of Leshawna's clothing and looks. She said, "You look very fine, Leshawna! I believe that Cody will be VERY pleased to see you like that!".

Said buxom beauty blushed but smiled, hoping that the Anderson lad did like her style.

Her father put in, "Ha! I bet he'll be knocked straight out of his shoes when he sees you, girl! Why, wouldn't be surprised if he asked you right off the bat to be his girlfriend!". Leshawna's blushed increased slightly, making the family chuckle at both her and Jeshaiah's statement.

Rickey dusted the countertop in the living room and asked, "Say Leshawna, do you think that you can convince Cody to get us some autograph pictured of Triple B and Mighty Amazon?".

Robert was cleaning the new 55-inch flatscreen TV, complete with a new stereo system and shelves for their DVD movie collection. He added, "Hey! Better yet, can he give us their phone numbers instead?".

Leshawna smirked at her brothers and replied, "Hahahaha! I doubt he would do that, bros! The pictures maybe, but not the numbers!". The two large brothers sighed, but at least it was better than nothing.

Summer looked up at the clock and saw that it was 10:55 a.m. She asked Leshawna, "What time you said he was supposed to be here?".

The wrestling diva answered, "He said that he would be here close to eleven since he had to go through the backroads to get here, on account of the storm from last night.". The storm did hit their area, but thankfully not as hard & also that their home was on a small rise that had the water go down thanks to gravity.

Summer was going to say something else when they soon heard some commotion going on outside. The family was wondering what was going on, Leshawna being the first to go to the door and open it... and Dominica's saw quite a sight! A limo was parked near the curb of their home, the vehicle quite long, and taking up some space at Dominica's and their neighbor's parking area. That was the reason for said neighbors and more coming from their homes to see on who it was that was coming to their humble little area.

The men, young and old, wolf-whistled loudly at seeing Mercedes emerging from the driver's side. Who could blame them since she was dressed professionally yet she rocked the outfit with her body and movement. The buxom redhead appreciated the calls of appreciation and lust, but she had on her professional look and demeanor.

Rickey and Robert were the ones to join in the whistling and calling towards the beautiful woman, the two African-Canadians acting a bit like the Warner Bros. Yakko and Wakko from the American series "Animaniacs". Summer and Cordelia promptly smacked them over the head, telling them to behave or else. They did so quickly, as they learned as it was never wise to ever anger their mother.

Mercedes opened the passenger door, and stepping out was Cody which caused the people to be surprised to see the General Manager and Owner of the quickly rising WWS-TKOA there! The Anderson heir was wearing a gray collared shirt with black and white stripes on it in certain spots. He was also wearing some blue jeans and some good shoes on. He looked cleaned up in many areas, Leshawna much appreciating both his looks & that he didn't go overboard like wearing a tuxedo or other high-priced suit.

Cody smiled to them and waved to Leshawna, said woman waving back and going past her relations to personally greet the young white man. The ebony beauty gave him a large, warm hug which he accepted fully. He liked these kinds of greetings as it showed a special substance and essence that you couldn't experience any other way.

He was smothered into her very ample bosom, feeling the soft and firm chest orbs all around his face. Her body heat was warm and welcoming, adding in the clothing she was wearing. He could feel her heartbeat, which was steady and sure. Her natural scent, with a hint of sweet perfume, assaulted his nose and made him a bit dizzy but in a very pleasant way.

Leshawna held the hug for some moments, Mercedes smiling at seeing Cody getting almost smothered like so while many men were envious of the luck the little man had. They had seen the broadcast and was wondering HOW and WHY he had much luck with some breath-taking & capable beauties.

She soon held him back a little, allowing him to get some air and smiling at her employer. She asked, "Hey Suga! Glad to see you're here!"

Cody looked up to see the ebony goddess looking down at him, a smile on her face that was very pleasant to see. The only one that outdid her in that area was Lindsay, the bubbly blonde's positive attitude and smile always seemed to brighten his day. He replied, "Hey Leshawna! Glad to be here as well! Good to see you're doing alright.".

The 'Sistah with Attitude' smile increased, soon releasing him to get a better look at the Anderson heir. Already, she saw that he looked different & not just with his clothes. She saw that he was standing with a subtle but stronger posture, confidence coming from his being. And also that while he did enjoy the warm smothering hug, he was not blushing as much like before.

She thought, 'Well, got to say that mama here is impressed by this! I wonder what happened that caused this to the little cutie? But, ain't complaining right now!'.

Leshawna came back to reality and said, "Thanks for the words, sugah. Now, how about you come inside and meet the rest of the folks? My siblings and parents are all anxious to meet you.".

Cody nodded, walking towards the abode with Leshawna on his left side, Mercedes on his right. Again, many men were envious as they saw the young man sandwiched between two breath-taking beauties. He paused for a moment, turning to the buxom redheaded limo driver and said, "Ah, almost forgot. Mercedes, can you put the limo on Security Lock?".

The green-eyed beauty nodded, reaching into her breast pocket to take out what appeared to be a control pad that looked like a "GameBoy Color" console that was popular back in the late 1990s. She pushed a button on it and spoke, "Security Lock- Level 2, please".

Leshawna, her folks, and her neighbors were soon treated to the sight of the limo's windows having metal shutters lowering down on them, the rims of the tired have metal coming from the center & covering the hubcaps of said objects and a soft hum coming from the vehicle.

Cody looked at the others, chuckling at seeing their stunned faces. He explained, "My mom and dad are big believers in having security for everything, so they took some cues from the 1992 movie 'Batman Returns'. All of the vehicles we own have various security features at certain levels. The higher the level, the more security features are activated. And also made sure to deter even the most stubborn of vandals.".

Robert whistled and said, "Now that is cool! Think your folks can hook me and my bro up to get some security like that for our wheels?".

The young white man answered, "It does cost a pretty penny, but maybe there is something I can do. No promises though.". Indeed, getting the security features for the many various vehicles the Anderson family possessed did cost some serious cash. But it was a long-term, worthwhile investment as the inventive features did save their lives on occasion.

The Dominicas, Cody and Mercedes soon disappeared into the house. Their neighbors stayed outside to check out the limo, some delinquents eyeing it to see if they could try and break into such a rich ride. They would soon find out that Cody was not at all joking about the security features.

Inside the abode, Cody and Mercedes looked around & were impressed by Coredelia and Jeshaiah's living style. It showed that while they did live in a middle-class neighborhood, they were well off enough to provide a suitable environment for the family & themselves. The young man looked to see that near the stairs was the vase replica he had bought for them, glad to see that it was in one piece & excellent condition still.

Coredelia spoke, "I want to thank you again for getting us a replica of the vase grandma Melisande kept. It means a lot to us to see it, even though the original is in pieces…".

The young man smiled, nodding his head and replying, "It was nothing. The least I could do for you all since Leshawna put some faith in me when I even mentioned starting this wrestling franchise.". He sent a grateful look towards said woman, Leshawna very much pleased with the statement and a warm feeling surging through her being.

Mercedes put in, "You have a lovely home here, Mrs…?".

Jeshaiah laughed and declared, "Hahahaha! Oh yes, where are my manners?! Ahem… allow me to introduce ourselves. Name is Jeshaiah Dominica, and this is my lovely wife and better half, Coredelia. And these are my sons, Robert and Rickey. My daughter Summer, and of course you know Leshawna."

With each name he spoke, he gestured with his arm towards a said family member. Cody and Mercedes could feel the strength and connection each family member had for one another, that they were tight together, and would do almost anything for the other. It warmed their beings to feel something like that.

Coredelia said, "And thank you young lady for the compliment earlier. This house is our baby, and we take good care of her. We gave her a major makeover so to speak thanks to Leshawna! She used some of her earnings to help fix it all up!".

Cody gave the ebony beauty a very appreciative look, like how she had spent her earnings generously like this. Leshawna felt the heat rising to her cheeks slightly at the look Cody gave her, proud to have helped her family as she did.

Summer went over, taking the young man's hands and exclaiming, "Come on! We'll give you a tour of our home!". She bolted, the lad giving off a small yelp as he was dragged along. Summer was stronger than she looked, given her slender appearance.

Leshawna had a small frown on her face when her younger sister just snatched up Cody, following after them and telling her to wait up. Coredelia chuckled and called out, "Show him as much as you can while I make lunch!".

Jeshaiah looked to his sons and inquired playfully, "Boys, aren't you going to show this lovely young lady around our home too?". He gestured to Mercedes, who smiled softly at the compliment. She knew that while the strong man spoke such words, his heart was with his wife all the way.

Robert and Rickey scrambled to get close to the sexy limo driver, making a bit of fool of themselves but who could blame them? Mercedes had a body that was slightly more sexy than Lindsay's & a character that was all her own.

Said young lady just chuckled at the antics of the two large boys, allowing herself to be shown the downstairs part of the home by them while Cody was being shown the upstairs by the two Dominica women.

Coredelia and her husband laughed at the almost lovesick actions of their sons around Mercedes, who was being good-natured about their goofy attitudes. The lovely little lady was behind the kitchen counter as she put in, "Hahahahaha! Oh, those boys... I hope perhaps that they can learn something from Cody when it comes to being with women.".

Her other half opened the refrigerator and commented, "I hope so too! Did you see how our little girl lit up as she hugged Cody outside? And how he complimented her about having faith in him? I think Leshawna has it bad for him.".

As the duo went about getting the utensils and food out to make a very suitable lunch for everyone, Coredelia stated, "Even though I just met him now, he seems to be a good man. More controlled at least in his actions than that Harold one.".

Jeshaiah remarked, "You got that right. We got some time to get to know him better, but already he has made a good impression. Also, I think that we need to help our little girl out since it seems she may have some competition for his affections.". He remembered what he saw both on TV and in the news when Cody made the debut of his association and during the matches itself.

His better half said, "You're right, Leshawna does have some serious competition with the other ladies. So we'll help her as best we can to win over the Anderson man!"

* * *

Upstairs, Summer and Leshawna were showing their special guest the various rooms. Cody saw the Master Bedroom that was the room for the parents, the brother's room which had some impressive stuff and game systems, Summer's room which showed she was a big fan of romance movies from the various posters that adorned the walls…

And finally, Leshawna's room, which had been cleaned up very well by said occupant earlier on. Cody said, "Leshawna, your room looks nice. And I see you're a bit of a fan of Don Bluth films.". Indeed, some small but elaborate movie posters were up that showcased films like "An American Tail", "Thumbelina", "The Land Before Time" and more.

The busty and bootylicious beauty blushed in embarrassment, Summer teasing her by saying, "Oh, Leshawna loved those movies as a kid! I did too, but she took more of a shine to them than she would like others to know. She may act like a tough girl, but she's got a really sweet and soft spot IF you know where to look!".

Cody saw the way that his wrestling beauty was blushing and looking away, finding it cute and also deciding to save her. He replied, "I actually find it cool, and also it clears up some things.". Leshawna looked up at him, puzzled on what he meant as her embarrassment was forgotten for the time being.

He continued, "Leshawna is like the ones in the movies. She is tough and headstrong, but she's caring and protective like some of the characters in the movies. Sure she does get sidetracked a bit, but she does do the right thing despite if it may cost her. And that is why I find it cool that she likes Don Bluth films because it fits her personality.".

This made the two ladies more surprised by his words, and also Leshawna's heart is filled with warmth. She did remember the times back in the first days of Total Drama that she was like that; tough and headstrong yes, but also caring when the time called for it & loyal to a fault.

True she did get deceived or tricked by others, no one being perfect. But she did do what was considered right, thanks to her parent's teachings and also learning some lessons from the movies she watched while growing up.

Summer saw Leshawna's face heating up, but she felt it was not due to embarrassment but something else. She grinned slyly, now realizing what was up and seeing that Cody was winning over her sister more.

Soon, Coredelia's voice called out for all to hear, "Hey everyone! Lunch is almost ready, so get on down here to the dining room!".

Leshawna put in, "Well, time to go back down, sugah! Come on!". She grabbed his hand, taking him out of her room and going down the stairs. Summer grinned, now hoping to see the day when her sister and the Anderson heir would hook up… with wedding bells ringing! She followed them down the stairs as well.

When they got back down, they saw Mercedes coming back from the outside backyard with Rickey and Robert in tow. The two large, muscle-bound brothers of Leshawna were lovesick as it showed on their faces, Mercedes sporting a smirk as just a little subtle flirting on her part had the two falling for her charms quickly.

Jeshaiah chuckled as he saw his sons becoming like lovesick boys around the redheaded beauty. He called out to them, "Hey boys, look alive there! Get the table ready for our guests!".

His voice, and the tone it was in, snapped the duo out of their fantasies that involved Mercedes. They went to the cabinets, getting the good plates and glasses out & setting them on the large rectangular table.

Cody and the ladies beside them laughed at seeing the two Dominica brothers quickly going about as they set the table. Leshawna smiled and stated, "Heh, those two knuckleheads of mine. For a pretty face, they would do anything!".

The Anderson heir remarked, "I don't blame them. Remember, I would do anything for a pretty face too. I just hope that they don't go overboard as I did.". Summer and Leshawna remembered how Cody had acted those years ago when the series first started, so they realized where he was coming from.

In just two minutes, the table was all set up and ready for the family and their guests. Rickey and Robert gestured for Mercedes to pick a seat at it first, the redheaded beauty chuckling softly and picking a spot in the middle. Once she was seated, the boys made sure to get seats next to her so she was sandwiched between them.

As the trio walked over to the dining area, Cody sniffed the air as the aroma coming from the food that Coredelia was cooking very pleasing to his sense of smell. He called out, "Mrs. Dominica, what you're cooking smells so good! Do you need any help?".

The mother of Leshawna continued to work in the kitchen over the stove and answered, "Dear, call me Coredelia, please! I think you earned it after what you have done for us and my daughter. And also, I got this, thank you!". When it came to anything in the kitchen, which was her domain, she ruled it with pride and love.

Her husband put in, "Cody, you telling me that you know how to cook?".

The young man sat himself down across from Mercedes and the brothers, Leshawna and Summer taking a cue from the as they sat on either side of Cody. He answered, "Yes sir. Turns out, I have a bit of a natural knack for cooking as well as electronics. I'm not like a five-star chef, but the women cooks in my home taught me everything I know. I'm not too bad at it, as Taylor and Heather found out last night.".

This impressed the family very much, especially Coredelia as she found that any man that was handy in the kitchen to be a very good quality trait & a useful skill in the life-run of things.

Leshawna was also impressed by this, figuring that Cody was just good with electronics and handling the figures for the business. This was out of the left field, so to speak. But she found it cool that he could cook, reminding herself to ask him to make a meal in the future.

The buxom black beauty soon realized on what Cody stated, frowning as her gaze locked onto him and remarked, "Wait a minute! Taylor and Heather? What about them?".

The young man realized his error, internally smacking his head for letting that slip. Quickly remembering his promise to the two ladies, he set up his answer carefully. He answered, "Yeah, Taylor and Heather came to my home during the storm. They stayed over the night and I made them dinner. That's how they know that my cooking was not that bad.".

Mercedes was congratulating her charge inside her mind, seeing that he salvaged a slip-up and kept his word to the two women who tried to seduce him as a game.

Leshawna thought, 'That would explain what I felt last night. I just had a sudden urge to throttle those two, yet didn't know why. And I bet that something else happened when those two were with a baby boy, so I'm gonna find out what later on!'.

It would be humorous if she knew that many other wrestlers from the WWS-TKOA had the same feeling last night, those that had an attachment to the Anderson heir also having the urge to get Taylor and Heather even though they did not know why. Eva and Lindsay had the urge to try out some new PAINFUL submissions on the two; Lindsay showing Taylor a painful squeezing move while Eva imagined getting Heather in a leg-lock move of the sort.

Soon, the food was completed with Coredelia and Jeshaiah bringing it to the table. It was grilled steak with mashed potatoes, various greens, and some hot rolls. Jeshaiah also brought in a pitcher that was filled near the brim with sweet tea.

Cody and Mercedes's mouths watered slightly at seeing the food that looked and smelt great, the duo knowing that the meal was prepared well with love and care by the matriarch of the family.

The family and guests soon dug in, devouring and savoring the delicious food before them as well as the tea which was excellent as well. Sweet and tangy since lemon was added into it. As they ate and drank, Cody decided to make some small conversation at the table.

He looked to the brothers of Leshawna and asked, "Rickey, Robert. I have to ask you this; what kind of movies do you like to see?".

Rickey answered, "I'm into action movies like the Marvel movies, the "Fast and the Furious" series, and also some old-school martial arts ones that feature the legends like Bruce Lee, Jackie Chan, and Jet Li!"

Robert's answer was, "I like mysteries and drama. I'm more into movies like the James Bond series, old and new-school. Also, the "Dr. Who" series, got the whole series of it on DVD.". This surprised Cody and Mercedes as they assumed that brothers shared the same interest in almost everything. Goes to show to NEVER make assumptions before learning about someone.

Summer put in, "Hey Cody! The movies I like, I like comedy and romance! Yeah, I know I don't look or act like someone that enjoys those kinds of movies. But I love them! Especially ones like "The Mask" with Jim Carrey, "Evan Almighty" and even old-school movies like "Father of the Bride"! But I will never like the "Twilight" series movies! Bleh!".

The Anderson heir and the buxom limo driver could not find fault with Summer's choices in movies, and also the Twilight series as they were not fans of the books or the movie series.

Leshawna saw Cody looking at her, knowing that now it was her turn. She said, "Well, I do like animation and family movies. Just something about them appealed to me as a kid, and even now still. I like movies like "Harry and the Hendersons", "Jumanji" and animated series like the "Tenchi Muyo" series.".

Again, Cody and Mercedes were stunned to learn this but in a pleasant way as there was more to Leshawna than meets the eye. Said beauty blushed as it was a bit embarrassing to her to tell her boss her secret likes, ones she kept hidden from most people. It just showed that she trusted him with it.

Coredelia put in that she liked science fiction & western movies, stunning once again the guests as she stated she loved to watch the old-school movies that featured John Wayne & see science fiction movies like "The Matrix" series and "Close Encounters of the Third Kind".

Her husband put in that was partial to horror and slasher movies, liking the old-school movies such as "Nightmare on Elm Street" series, "Friday the 13th" series & also the ones that utilized psychological horror like "What Lies Beneath" and "Hannibal". He grinned as he put in that it was one of those movies that got his wife to latch onto him as they watch when they were dating, but that she was so scared she couldn't get a good night's sleep for a week.

The result was him getting slapped on the arm by Coredelia, but Jeshaiah and the rest saw that it was in good nature. Cody and his sexy limo driving lady were again surprised by the various interest the family had. One would think it caused some difficulty to pick a movie for all of them to watch, but that didn't seem to be the case due to seeing the family being so close.

Summer asked Cody, "So cutie, you got to know us a little. How about you tell us a bit more about yourself? Like, what are your hobbies and also if you're going to hire any more wrestlers for your WWS-TKOA thing.".

The young man smiled at her, like on how Leshawna's sister called him cute like so. He saw that Summer was beautiful herself & that the man who gained her heart and the rest of her would be one blessed individual.

He answered, "Well, my hobbies are working on electronics, reading, and doing some cooking on the side. I also like to play video games of various kinds, not just electronic video game ones. Heh, maybe one of these days I can invite you all to my house to show you all what I mean." He believed that the Dominica's would be blown away by visiting his estate, and he would not be wrong there.

Robert inquired, "You mean to tell me you got more than just gaming systems?". He and his siblings liked to play video games with one another, Leshawna and the rest love to compete with one another or to team up to defeat the game.

Mercedes put in, "Oh, Master Cody has a whole Gaming Room at his home. Arcade games, pinball games, and various gaming systems, classic and new.". She winked at her charge, showing she was helping him out like so.

This got the siblings now VERY interested to go see the Anderson home, especially Leshawna since secretly she liked pinball games but sadly those were extremely rare to find anywhere nowadays. Even Coredelia and Jeshaiah were interested, as back in the days of their youth they did enjoy playing some of the arcade games.

Soon, dinner was over with Cody & Mercedes complimenting the chef for the meal and drinks. Leshawna's mother blushed with a smile on her face as she said, "Oh, thank you kindly, Cody! I'm just glad that you and Miss Mercedes liked it all! I take great pride in what I cook!". The young white man offered to help with the dishes, but Jeshaiah replied that the boys will take care of it.

Robert and Rickey started to put the dishes & utensils in the sink, Leshawna and Summer putting up the glasses in it too. Mercedes went over to Coredelia and whispered, "Thank you for the wonderful meal, Mrs. Dominica."

The little lady of the home smiled at her and answered, "You are welcome, child. It's so good to have guests over, especially ones like you and Cody there. Sigh... I just wish I could help my little girl is getting to know him more.".

The redheaded beauty slowly had a smile come over her face as she asked, "Does Leshawna like Cody that much?". She already knew that the buxom and bootylicious beauty was seriously crushing on her charge, evident in the debut events on both Thursday and Friday. But she wanted to hear it straight from a reliable source such as her mother.

Coredelia replied, "Oh yes, young lady! Both my girls have a thing for the sweet man, Leshawna more so than Summer.".

Mercedes quickly formulated a plan, one that could help both her charge & Leshawna to get to know one another better. After some quick thinking, she asked both Coredelia and Jeshaiah, "Say, would all of you like to take a ride around the area in the limo? I'm sure you all would enjoy it. Also, I would like to take a tour of the neighborhood.". She winked at the couple before letting her eye dart to Leshawna and Cody, who was now talking with one another.

The husband and wife were smart to see what she was trying to do, grinning, and going along with it. Jeshaiah remarked, "That would be a great idea! Boys, Summer! We're going to be giving Miss Mercedes here a little tour of our neighborhood in the limo!". This was great news for them as they wanted to see more of the inside of the vehicle.

Coredelia looked to Leshawna and said, "Dear, I bet Cody would like to relax a bit more for now. How about you stay here and keep him company while we show Mercedes around?". She winked at her, showing she was giving her a prime opportunity to get to know the young man more... maybe even more intimately.

Leshawna grinned and replied, "Sure thing, Mama!"

Mercedes led the others as they walked to the door, Dominica's quite excited to be going in their very first limo ride. Cody was about to follow them but was held back by the collar by Leshawna. The young man looked to her in puzzlement until he saw her smile at him. The duo watched from the doorway as the group went to the vehicle, Mercedes deactivated the security features before turning around to address her charge.

She said, "Cody, I believe that you need to rest after that wonderful meal. And don't worry, Leshawna has volunteered to look after you while we're gone. Don't know when we'll be back though, as there is much the Dominica's would like to show me.". She winked at him, the meaning of this becoming clear to him.

He was going be spending some good, quality time with the ebony goddess alone! And from the smiles he saw from Mr. & Mrs. Dominica, they approved as well! He was thanking God above for this blessing!

Mercedes walked around the limo to get to the driver's side, finding something peculiar as she saw two boys passed out near the rear of the limo. She sighed and muttered to herself, "Looks some wanted to test out the security functions of the car.". The boys had got hit with some knock-out gas, which was merciful compared to the other security features the vehicle had.

She picked them up by the arms and dragged them from the street, around the limo, over the sidewalk, and onto the family lawn. She wiped her hands free after depositing the youths onto the grass, looking all professional before going back to the limo and getting in. The vehicle soon came to life, slowly and carefully getting out of the driveway as to not hit any of the neighbor's cars & soon drove off.

Leshawna and Cody waved them off, the duo soon turning their attention to the two youths that were on the lawn. The buxom ebony beauty commented, "I got to hand it to your limo driver, she is stronger than she looks.".

Cody asked if they should help them, Leshawna waving it off as she knew the boys as mild delinquents. That they were pranksters and such that did cause trouble, but thankfully not bullies or anything too extreme. They would be fine there for the moment, turning around and pulling Cody back into the home before closing the door.

Once back inside, Leshawna decided to put her little plan that she thought of earlier into action. She asked, "Say sugah, want to see something cool?". The Anderson heir nodded his head, his mind wondering what it is she wanted to show him.

The bootylicious beauty grabbed his hand, walking towards a door that was in the middle of the home and opening it up. She stated that it leads to the basement of the abode, walking down the flight of stairs while gripping Cody's left hand tightly. As they descended, they were soon swallowed up in darkness. But it was okay as Leshawna knew the steps and way by heart.

When they reached the bottom, she turned and flipped a switch on the wall... and Cody saw that the basement of the home was a gym! There were various weights in one area with a benching press set up in the corner, a treadmill that was located near it, a punching & speed bag that looked weathered yet kept in good condition, jump ropes, some lockers... and also a makeshift wrestling ring!

* * *

This stunned the young man as he saw the small but well-kept training area. Leshawna grinned as she led him more into the place as she stated, "Not bad, right?".

Cody answered, "This is incredible! Did your family make all of this?". He was checking out everything as this was amazing in his view.

Leshawna replied, "Yup! This was all made by my daddy years ago! He felt that we should defend ourselves as well as keep in shape in some ways, since back then the neighborhood was rough when I and my siblings were little. So he turned the basement into this makeshift gym, even though we do go to a Gold's Gym to train now and then. Also, this place is a shelter against severe weather. Some of the lockers have emergency supplies, and also we have a special weight anchor set so that we can keep the weights and such down tight.".

It did make sense to Cody as it would be extremely hazardous if on the chance a tornado struck the area, the winds coming into the home and the weights flying free... making them extremely dangerous projectiles.

Leshawna grinned, soon feeling bolder to put the next phase of her plan into action. She asked, "By the way sugah, you didn't answer my sister's question from earlier at dinner. Are you going to hire more wrestlers for the association?".

Cody was checking out the punching bag near the wall as he answered, "Well, we got a LOT of women who want to give the association a try for the time being. And I think that some of our staff would like to join in as wrestlers, but that is in the future. But for the moment, we're making do with who we have now. Still need to go over the ones that do want to be part of the WWS-TKOA on a more permanent basis.".

Leshawna could see that her interest was indeed quite dedicated to the league, wanting to really fulfill his uncle's last wishes and also to keep at it for the long-run. This pleased her to see a man with such dedication. Now it was time to make her move!

She asked, "Say Cody, would you be up for a little... wrestling sparring match?".

This got the young man's attention good, looking up and staring at the ebony goddess with interested eyes. He was surprised to be sure, as it was evident in his eyes. His old shy self was starting to rise, but the new confident self that Mercedes taught him, came to the front line quick. He grinned and answered, "Sure! I mean, I might not be dressed for it but I would like to go a round with you"

Leshawna thought, 'Oh baby boy, you have no idea how much I love what you said! Hehehehe...'.

The woman also known as the Booty Empress sent the same grin right back and replied, "Good to hear, sugah! Now you go in the ring and wait there, I'll be right down with something... different for this occasion!". She soon rushed back up the stairs, intent to put on something other than her regular training outfit or WWS-TKOA outfit.

Cody waited patiently in the ring now, taking off his shoes and putting neatly on the outside of the makeshift run & underneath the apron. He tested the canvas and ropes, commenting, "Hmmm... very well made and built. I wonder if Jeshaiah is interested in making some training equipment for my ladies in the future.".

The young man's wait was not too long, as he heard someone coming down the slightly creaky wooden steps. He looked up... and was blown away when he saw Leshawna's special attire!

The beautiful woman was dressed in a red bikini outfit that was a size or so small for her frame, fitting on her snugly and very much right on her body frame! Three sling straps that connected to a slightly large middle section that covered her nipples were being tested very much as they strained against her bountiful melons!

Leshawna loved the look on Cody's face, grinning as this bikini she purchased some years ago still fit her but in a way that was perfect for the moment. She was saving the very risque outfit for a very special occasion... which was right now! She used subtle movements to showcase her body as she walked sensually towards the ring, every jiggle, and wiggle of her delightful form VERY pleasing to the eyes of the young Anderson heir.

She climbed up and on the ring with grace and style, going through the ropes with a sensual gait that got all of the young man riled up in a very good way. She stood in front of him, grinning like an alpha predator and asked "Do you like it?"

Cody was entranced deeply at the sight of Leshawna in her outfit which highlighted all of her luscious, beautiful, and wonderful curves. He gulped slightly, the room getting increasingly warm as he pulled at the collar of his shirt. He answered, "I-I love it! Leshawna, you... just... wow!". It seemed that some parts of the old Cody remained when he stuttered, but one could not blame him for the sight that was in front of him.

Leshawna grin never left her, her eyes gleaming and her face showing like a lioness who was about to pounce on her quarry. She replied, "Thank you, sugah. But for this little sparring session, I'm the Booty Empress. And you sweet thang... you are Candy Man!". In her view, the nickname did fit in with the Anderson heir since he still loved sweets & that she believed that he tasted like the sugary confections he devoured.

Cody was grinning as well, seeing that this was going to be sparring match alright... but one that was special and different from any of the spars she had seen her do back at the gym! Leshawna motioned for him to get rid of the shirt since they were going to be wrestling, Cody quickly taking off and discarding the article of clothing.

The ebony goddess liked what she saw underneath. While Cody was not packed with muscles like her brothers or like certain former Total Drama stars she remembers, he was still quite handsome with the slight four-pack he had on to go with the body that looked like an advanced swimmer. And this brought some warmth to surge from her body... and ignite a fiery heat in her core.

Now topless, Cody gazed at Leshawna and asked, "Okay then... same rules like in match from Friday?".

She answered, "Yup! Either you tap out, submit... or get knocked out. Hehehehehe… you ready, Candy Man?" She got into her fighting stance, legs bent slightly, and arms ready to grapple. Cody was entranced as each part of her body wiggled and jiggled subtly but in a very delightful way. He mimicked her stance, also getting ready.

He replied, "Ready as I'll ever be to face a dangerous beauty like you!". He grinned as he saw her blush slightly from the description. Leshawna was indeed beautiful & dangerous when riled up. Her opponent from the match Marian Moonlight could attest to that.

After some moments, it was surprisingly Candy Man that made the first move! He rushed in and locked Booty Empress in a bear hug hold, though it looked comical from one's standpoint since while gaining some height and some slight muscle mass from his training... he was still small compared to Leshawna. The third oldest Dominica child had been taken by surprise slightly from Cody's sudden burst of speed, but now she was just smiling as he tried to hug her.

She thought, 'I got to admit this, Cody's hug is something! With some time and more training, it could be potent! But for the moment, just feels so good to me!'. The Booty Empress looked down in between her immense and supple breasts, where Candy Man's face was in as he continued to apply the bear hug.

The Booty Empress laughed lightly and said, "Nice bear hug, honey! But THIS is a bear hug!" She wrapped her arms around his frame quick and hugged him tightly, bringing him more into her bosom! Cody gasped for air, the buxom wrestler's face showing a slight blush as she could feel his hot breath on her skin. She could feel Candy Man's mouth on her right breasts, the feel of it, and also his tongue as he gasped for any air making her becoming warmer.

Candy Man was indeed gasping for air as he was held in the hug, feeling both the latex outfit and the feel of Booty Empress's skin on his mouth. He thought, 'Wow! Leshawna is strong here! And she... she tastes so good! And her smell... heavenly!'. He stuck his tongue out where his mouth was meeting the skin of her breasts, tasting her sweet and tangy flesh that had his taste buds explode in a very good way. He also inhaled her scent, her body aroma very much intoxicating.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Candy Man decided to change it up. Using his slim frame, he managed to wiggle out of Booty Empress's grasp. He took in a couple of gulps of oxygen, though secretly wishing it was more of the woman's sweet flesh and scent. He grinned to her and said, "Very nice counter there, sweetheart! But there are advantages of being slim and small like me!".

The two soon started to circle slowly around the ring, sizing each other up. Booty Empress smirked saucily and replied, "From what I felt baby, you're anything but!". Seeing his perplexed face, her grin increased as she pointed downwards. He looked down and saw that a tent was forming from within his jeans, and that was considering what he was wearing, it showed he was REALLY getting aroused.

Seeing him momentarily off his guard, Booty Empress charged at him with surprising speed for one of her physique! She tackled him down, Candy Man landing with an OMPFH sound to the canvas on his back. The grin on her face remained as she said, "Okay than sugah, show mama what you packing her!".

She unbuttoned his jeans quickly, Candy Man offering no resistance at all as they were taken off. Once discarded and thrown over the ropes and out of the ring, Leshawna was very much impressed on what she saw. Seeing his boxers and also the tent that was straining against the fabric, she made a quick mental calculation in her head. She thought, 'Wow! I was right! The baby boy here is packing a serious weapon! I can't wait to see it in full!'.

Cody was blushing at having his jeans removed, but it was faint and also he was not giving in to his old persona which was still there but now changing to match the new one that Mercedes taught him last night. Seeing Booty Empress stunned from seeing his restrained package, he slid out from under her! He then got on his knees and rushed behind her, surprising her more with his speed as she came back to reality.

He got behind her and grabbed her around the waist, locking the arms in and holding her tight. Candy Man whispered in her right ear, "I got you now! I could do a whole lot of things to you from this angle.". It was true as he could have given her a takedown slam, German Suplex, and then some.

Booty Empress moaned softly at feeling the warm breath on and in her ear, and the way Cody said the words to her sent a shiver down her spine. And feeling his cloth-covered member rubbing against her butt-crack was also weakening her resolve to continue this playful sparring. She wanted to take him, just turn around and ravage him! But she believed that it would ruin the mood and perhaps more, so she restrained herself... for now.

She was surprised again by his quickness, but despite him having a hold on her, she knew that she was stronger and heavier. So Booty Empress decided to use it to her advantage. She rose to her feet slowly, Candy Man's arms still locked around her midsection. She stated, "Maybe... but you need some strength to do that!"

She then backed up quickly, slamming Cody's back into one of the turnbuckle posts! Cody had the wind knocked out of him as he was sandwiched between the post... and Booty Empress's back! He maintained the hold, but a "Booty Thrust" by the ebony goddess into his midsection forced him to let go, and he slid down into a seated position against the turnbuckle.

Leshawna turned her head down and grinned, seeing that this was the perfect opportunity to use her Special Move against him... the dreaded "Booty Kiss" a.k.a. Stinkface!

Cody looked up, a bit dazed from the slam and strike... and saw the immense, thick and beautiful ass of Booty Empress as she walked away from a slight distance. It seemed that he knew what was coming next... and he was actually grinning!

Leshawna looked over her shoulders, a smoky and seductive look to her face that made her look more alluring & sexy. When Cody looked up, his gaze on her rather than her massive rear, he got more turned on and his soldier down below became harder than ever as it strained through his boxers.

Booty Empress licked her lips, a soft moan coming forth that added onto the erotic scene. She wiggled her booty slightly at her soon-to-be victim, the generous fleshy cheeks jiggling and wobbling delightfully from the subtle movements. The ebony goddess whispered hotly, "Is Candy Man ready to be introduced to the Booty Kiss? My ass is wanting so bad to give you a deep smooch.".

Cody nodded his head, his head and eyes going back to see the immense rear that while many would call thicc… he would say beautiful. He took a deep breath and prepared himself to endure the Special Move of the Booty Empress!

Leshawna grinned and slowly backed up her 'junk in the trunk', as it were. Once she was close enough to her opponent's face, she stopped for a moment... then quickly bent and smothered Cody in her immense booty!

The young man saw the delightful mass coming to his being slowly, almost in a teasing manner. His eyes were open wide, not wanting to miss a single moment as Booty Empress was coming closer to deliver the Stinkface to him. He could smell her arousal that was coming from her sacred area & her second hole, making feels light-headed but in a very good way.

Then he felt it all, Candy Man's entire lower body being smashed & almost swallowed by the cheeks of Booty Empress!

* * *

Instead of struggling, Cody's arms latched around automatically around the ebony buttcheeks, hugging them and squeezing more to feel the very soft flesh of the beautiful ass that belonged to Leshawna. Said woman moaned softly at feeling the head of her opponent deep inside her cheeks. She rotated her hips slowly, sensually as she wanted to pull Candy Man's head more into her sweet derrière. The way that Cody's arms and hands were massaging her very sensitive spot, which was her booty cheeks, was making raising the warmth all around her.

Cody was in Paradise at the moment! He was more than enduring the Stinkface… he was enjoying it immensely! His vision was covered by the lovely ass of Leshawna, his nose inhaling the aromatic scent of her skin and other sweet parts of her body, feeling and tasting the warm skin and light sweat that had a tanginess that made him want more! His instincts kicked in, kicking into high gear as he dug deeper more into Booty Empress's butt!

His arms grasped tightly to the cheeks that wobbled and jiggled like Jell-O, his hands squeezing onto sweet flesh. Cody's hands started to slap the cheeks, making Leshawna moan out more in pleasure rather than pain.

He wiggled his head, wanting to be buried more into her backside. He licked, kissed, and even nibbled on the insides of her cheeks, Booty Empress moaning louder and increasing her hip rotation a bit more as her core was increasing in warmth! His nose and mouth soon hit the latex part that covered her sacred snatch and her booty-hole. The red latex was thin and small enough in those particular areas, making one wonder how they were even still in one piece.

Candy Man's nose caught the sweet, tangy scent coming from Booty Empress's snatch. And the strong, almost spicy scent that was coming from her second hole. He quickly made up his mind on what to do next, even though for the moment, his strong sexual primal side was in total command. He put his mouth over the second hole, and sucked strongly on the latex-covered anus!

Leshawna's eyes went wide completely, her body is seemingly frozen for a moment before small tremors went throughout her being. She fell on her knees, her legs unable to support her for the moment.

Cody continued to suck on her butthole, the latex material small and thin enough so that he could taste ever wrinkle of her anus. He tasted the same slightly bittersweet taste that was on Mercedes last night, but this had the added flavor of strong spice. Also, it was clean as Leshawna made sure to clean EVERY spot on her body earlier. He soon felt something change, looking to see now Booty Empress on all fours as a tremor seemed to pass through her.

The scent that was coming down below from her snatch was VERY strong now, but not in an unpleasant way. He saw a wet spot form on the area, and he soon realized that he made the Booty Empress climax! It was a small one, but apparently, it was quite strong.

Leshawna weakly crawled away slowly from the corner, releasing her opponent from her Special Move and hearing a small PLOP sound which made her whimper a bit. It was the sound of Cody's lips being removed from her ass, her anus twitching now as it seemed to want to be sucked on more.

She collapsed on the canvas, her body shining with a light sheen of sweat as the latex material of her outfit absorbed it and seemed to shine now. Candy Man crawled to her, his hands running over her thighs in a sensual way that made Leshawna whimper more slightly in need. Cody's hands glided over her booty, loving the feel of her sweet flesh. He soon was near her head, looking at the glazed look in the eyes of Leshawna, her tongue hanging out and panting out hotly with her sweet-smelling breath.

She weakly turned her gaze to him, the fire and desire burning in her eyes. She whispered in need, "More... please Candy Man... more...". Cody had worked over her very hot spot, which was her butt... and she wanted him to explore more of her! Booty Empress was now at the mercy of her opponent... and she wouldn't have it any other way!

Candy Man grinned, gently reaching around to hold the back of Leshawna's head and bring her up for a kiss that was sweet and deep. Their tongues were now wrestling at the moment, Leshawna succumbing but this was due to still recovering from her mini-climax. Cody tasted her sweet lips and inside of her mouth, his tongue mapping every inch of her dark cavern and teasing each tooth inside of it before coiling & rolling with her tongue.

After some minutes of some intense tongue wrestling and kissing, Cody pulled away as the duo looked into the other's eyes, seeing a passion igniting in them both. He whispered in reply, "As my Booty Empress wishes."

Cody gave her another deep kiss, his tongue wrestling with hers while feeling her soft lips again. Leshawna moaned in pleasure as held onto his head, her mind and body swimming for the moment with intense good feelings that made every inch of her feel intensely warm.

The kiss was intense, but brief as Candy Man's hands wandered once more over his opponent's body. His touch was teasing and tingling to the ebony beauty, her moans of pleasure soft and sweet while panting from the warmth coursing through her.

Cody's hands glossed over her breasts, lightly grazing the skin ara before teasing her nipples through the fabric. As his hands worked, he kissed and licked her right cheek as he was still behind her. Candy Man tasted her slightly sweaty skin, loving the tangy feeling of her before going to slowly make his way to the back of her neck with teasing licks/kisses/nibbles.

Booty Empress felt she was close to the gates of Heaven, feeling so good right now as she squirmed in pleasure from her employer's actions. She thought, 'Wow! Just… oh my God! He's so good, and this is just teasing! I wonder if this is natural or if someone taught him something?! If he was taught, then thank you God for his teacher!'.

Cody soon reached his target, which was the clasp lock that held her sensual red latex outfit on her being. He remembered Mercedes lessons from last night, that some women wanted their men to take their clothes off with something other than their hands. And also that many prefer to keep their clothes intact instead of ripping them off like an animal.

It seemed that Leshawna was one of those women, as the latex outfit did cost her a pretty penny and that she wanted to keep it intact.

Candy Man used his teeth to unclasp the lock, showing he was quite adept with his teeth. Booty Empress felt her outfit loosen than feeling the hands of her lover taking the sexy latex off slowly & sensually. She was starting to become more impressed by her opponent, and more enamored with him.

His hands reached down more, peeling off the red outfit in a way that was erotic to Leshawna. She helped him out by moving her legs slightly so that it would be easier to take off when he reached down to that level. Once it was completely off of her, Cody tossed it to the side where it stayed on the canvas.

Candy Man resumed kissing and nibbling on the back of the neck of his opponent, Leshawna moans resuming as they continued with their 'sparring' match. His hands went back up to her breasts, each grabbing way more than a handful and squeezing them gently.

Booty Empress's moans were increasing in volume and delight, rubbing her backside intensely against Cody's crotch and front. Her butt was rubbing very sensually and wonderfully on him, Leshawna feeling his manhood as it was still covered in his boxers. She made a mental note to remove it for him soon. For the moment, he was all for pleasuring her first.

Cody's hands played with her breasts, moving and jiggling the large chest orbs like they were water balloons. He squeezed and pulled on her breasts as a sculpture would clay, but making sure to never do it too roughly or harshly. He savored the feel of her immense breasts, which were second only to Linday's. Candy Man felt his fingers sinking in very soft, velvet-feeling skin as it gave way easily to his grasp, smooth and slick as he molded them with care and love.

He teased her nipples, feeling the nubs fully erect with pleasure as he tugged and flicked them in a way that Leshawna loved. Cody thought, 'I really can't wait to taste her fine, big boobs! But I will be patient!'. He remembered that while it was excellent to be energetic and all to please a woman, never be too hyped up like a foolish, horny schoolboy.

Booty Empress thought to herself, 'Oh Lord! He is better than Harold the way he is handling my breasts! Oh goodness!'.

She remembered how Harold had acted around her when they were dating. The lanky young man was always hypnotized when his eyes latched onto her chest, and while flattering to Leshawna, it got old quickly when he just stood there ramrod while in a frozen gesture like an anime character.

And when he did hug her or paw at her breasts in private, it was always like a horny dog as he just moved his hands around with no grace or dexterity at all. He just wanted to feel her breasts, not minding that his hands got a bit rough in a way that made her wince. In short, Harold only wanted what he wanted. He didn't bother to be gentle or loving to her when it came to physical pleasure.

But Leshawna could see that Cody was different & much better than her former beau could ever be, and was eager to see how much more he could show her!

Cody maneuvered around her body, sliding to be in front of her and so that he was on top of her. They panted, their breaths hot and heavy with visible breath coming from Leshawna. Some would call it unusual to see the slim and small man sitting on someone who could easily flip him over with no problems at all.

Booty Empress looked down further to see the pesky boxers still on Candy Man, wanting so much to take off the article of clothing so they could both be naked as the day they were born into the world. However, Cody had other ideas. He somehow knew what was going through his mind and said, "They'll be off soon. First… you come first, my dear Empress. Remember, a servant always serves their master first.".

He kissed her lips once more, soon licking and kissing her cheeks again before slowly moving downwards. Leshawna was squirming more as she was at the mercy of her boss. He kissed her neck, suckling on a specific spot on her right side that made her squeak in pleasure.

He slowly continued until he reached his prize… her immense breasts. Cody peered down at the beautiful chocolate orbs, admiring what the Lord put on the ebony beauty. He was entranced on how they jiggled and moved about with every breath she took, how dark her areolas, and nipples were compared to the rest of her skin. How they shined with her sweat in a way that made them more tasty-looking to him.

Candy Man was now becoming his namesake, as he licked his lips in both appreciation and anticipation is about to get a personal taste of the mounds that looked very sweet and delicious to feast on.

Booty Empress was panting softly as she saw the look of both hunger & appreciation in the eyes of her employer, making her hotter than before all over. She whispered, "Go on baby. Have a taste of your Empress's mounds. They are all yours to do as you please!". The words got the young man harder than ever, soon going to work!

He put his head between the immense chocolate orbs, motorboating them while his hands went up to each side of the breasts and squeezing them so his head was effectively trapped between the mounds! Leshawna moaned loudly as she felt him do this, laughing a little as Cody's face and hair tickled her skin.

Candy Man was surrounded by sweet, sweaty goodness. Leshawna's natural scent increased as he trapped himself in her cleavage and smothering himself with her boobs, the aroma driving him crazy in a very good way! He started to lick/kiss/nibble/suckle on any part of the skin that his mouth could reach, loving the sweet taste that was Booty Empress's chest.

Leshawna was very much feeling that she was close to the gates of Paradise with the way Cody was handling her breasts at the moment, just love the way he was making her feel! She thought, 'Oh baby! Oh, this is so good! And we haven't even really started the main event yet!'.

The ebony goddess was in for the ride of the mid-afternoon!


	18. Sweet Love in the Squared Circle 2

**Co written by DjRodriguez**

**A\N: I bet no one here knows where Leshawna outfit came from ;) Its from a female wrestler and we have a pic of Leshawna wearing said thing on a specific pic but can you still know the name of said wrestler women?**

* * *

After being in Booty Empress's delicious canyon of cleavage & enjoying being sandwiched by her boobs for a good five minutes, Candy Man decided to change it up slightly. He poked his head out from her cleavage, Leshawna managing to tilt her head up to see his smiling face. She was panting, her face shiny with slight sweat that made her glow in a way that Cody liked.

The ebony goddess chuckled a little, finding the scene amusing of her boss's head poking through her breasts like so. Said employer said in a soft but strong tone, "Let's take it up a notch.".

Candy Man freed himself from her warm chest, sitting on her stomach as he gazed down on the sweet treat that was before him. He was staring at the chocolate chest orbs in full, drinking in the heavenly sight of her mountainous, marshmallow-feeling breasts. Leshawna blushed, her cheeks darkening at seeing Cody just gazing down in pure admiration with a hint of lust at her boobs. True, she had many men stare at her breasts and didn't mind a bit since they were covered.

Harold saw her treasure orbs in a bra, and almost lost it but in the process made Leshawna feel uncomfortable under his lust-filled gaze.

But Cody here... he was different as he showed immense appreciation and admiration for the gifts God gave her but didn't go all crazy like a hot-blooded fool. She enjoys the attention, almost preening under his gaze.

She smirked, bringing her arms together to smush her chest orbs to make them look bigger. Booty Empress subtly wiggled her arms, shaking her breasts which wobbled and swayed from the movement in a manner that would drive all the males crazy! She winked at him, her eyes now looking seductive and sexy.

Candy Man's smile grew, loving the action of his opponent underneath him. He quickly took Booty Empress's left breast, grabbing it but not in a way that hurt her. This stopped the swaying of her large gifts, the young man bending down slightly to feast on the sweet dark chocolate that was given to him!

He swirled his tongue around the dark areola, not touching her nipple as this was his intention. He wanted to draw out the pleasure from his opponent. He tasted the sweet, supple, slightly sweaty skin that still had that tang that drove his taste buds wild. Cody kept his tongue out lick the circle of skin, hearing Leshawna's moans was like the start of a beautiful masterpiece symphony to his ears.

Said woman was panting softly, completely at the mercy of her wrestling foe. She could have easily flipped Cody over so that she was on top, but she didn't want that for now. She let the young man set the pace, and she was enjoying the sensations that were coursing through her like a river rapid!

She called out "Ooooh… oh honey, yes! Keep licking my breasts! Feast on my sweet chocolate, sugah!".

Cody obliged by finally hitting her nipple with his tongue. He slowly licked the erect part of her body up, enjoying a new taste that he believed he was getting addicted to. He soon flicked his appendage over the nipple, making Leshawna moan increase in volume. She did so again when she felt her right breast being played with him.

Candy Man was not going to let his opponent off easy as his hands did not remain idle. While his head and left hand worked over on Booty Empress's left breast, his right hand went to her other breast to play with it. He squeezed the massive supple flesh, wiggling and jiggling the sensitive part of Leshawna's body. His fingers traced her areola, flicked her nipple, soon pinching and gently twisting the erect nub like it was a Wii U Control Pad joystick.

The ebony beauty was panting more rapidly, her hot breath visible as her whole body warmth was increasing to very pleasurable levels now. Leshawna's moans and calls of lust were also increasing in volume as Cody was working over the 2nd most sensitive part of her being.

She soon froze and made a squeak of pleasure, her body arching up slightly when Candy Man wrapped his mouth around her breast and started to suckle on it! Her thought was, 'Oh! Oh, Lord! Oh baby, that feels so good!'.

The young man was now suckling on Booty Empress's left breast, his mouth wrapped not just around her nipple but trying to get as much supple flesh as he could! He managed to get her large areola into his mouth before starting to suckle on the delicious treat. In Cody's view and mind, he was tasting the finest of Hershey's chocolate and was going to savor every bit of it!

He suckled on her sweet orbs, his tongue going wild over the tangy skin as he seemingly inhaled her breast into his mouth. He rubbed and dug his face deeper into her breast, soon biting down gently on all of the flesh before smothering it with his saliva and tongue movements. He was paying proper homage to Leshawna's chest orb, wanting to give his lady pleasure & doing a good job of it from the sound of her moans & slight shaking of her body.

Said beauty felt she was close to the Gates of Heaven, the way Cody treating and feasting on her chocolate skin was divine in her view. She felt her core heating up more with each suckle/lick/bite he gave to her left breast. She soon felt cool air on it, tilting her head and opening her eyes to see that he had released himself from her body part, which was covered in a shiny sheen of saliva.

She was going to groan in disappointment... when Candy Man switched to her right breast quickly, giving it the same treatment he gave to the other! This made her frown disappear, replaced by a smile and belting out a sensuous moan that was once again music to Cody's ears.

Candy Man was relentless as he gave the same attention to his opponent's other breast, loving the sweet taste of the dark chocolate and feeling the body heat coming off from her.

After some moments of intense suckling and licking, he found the willpower to pry himself free from the breasts, panting hard as he looked down at his foe. Booty Empress was shining with her sweat, making her gleam like a beautiful jewel with a good part of her breasts coated in his saliva that made them shine even more. The chest orbs jiggled and wiggled with every breath she took, making them more enticing.

He was tempted, very much so, to just go back into them. But, he willed himself to continue with his treatment to his foe. He slid down a bit further, soon going to her legs & thighs to continue.

Leshawna was panting hard, her heart beating fast as she rode the wave of pleasure she felt. She didn't climax yet, but she was close to it. She was groaning in disappointment as she wanted her boss to feast more on her breasts. However, she soon giggled as she felt Cody's tongue and lips underneath her breasts. The giggling transformed into soft moans of approval as he was now licking and suckling underneath her breasts to her stomach area.

Candy Man was licking and suckling on every inch he could reach on Booty Empress's midsection, his tongue & mouth sampling the sweet and tangy flesh. Leshawna's unique taste was driving him wild, wanting to taste her more. His hands traced and massaged the tender flesh as his mouth & tongue feasted on it. Leshawna was moving more rapidly as apparently, her midsection was ticklish.

He licked and suckled all over, soon reaching her belly button. Cody stuck his tongue into it, flicking it rapidly to make Leshawna squeal loudly in pleasure with her body writhing in delight! He soon put his mouth over the area and blew a raspberry into it, shaking his head slightly as he did so.

This caused Leshawna to call out, "Oh baby! Oh, that tickles sugah!". She reached down with her hands to not push him away, but to keep him there as he paid erotic tribute to her midsection.

He was almost towards the real prize... the real sacred and beautiful treasure of his foe.

Candy Man continued to teasingly torture his foe with his tongue as he continued to lick and suckle on her midsection, Empress Booty writhing underneath in pure pleasure. He sat upon his knees, getting a better view of the woman he was pleasing. Cody was entranced at seeing the lovely, sweaty form of Leshawna as her whole body was shining. Her breasts were wobbling and jiggling very delightfully from each breath she took in, the ebony goddess raising her head shakily to look at him.

Their eyes met, the two 'sparring' partners gazing at the other with a fire burning hot and bright in both their eyes. Cody asked, "Are you ready for my Special Move, Empress?". Leshawna blushed, knowing what he was going to do. She tried to form the words but was still a bit high on the pleasure Cody had been giving her.

The young man took her blushing and demure look as a sign to continue, grinning as he looked down and his gaze caught sight of his price... the sacred and beautiful treasure that was Booty Empress's snatch.

He crawled down a bit more to see the sweet part that made a woman, gazing hard at Leshawna's pussy. She had some pubic hair around her mound, but it was well-trimmed & not unkempt. Mercedes did inform him that all women's snatches were different according to their tastes in maintaining their private areas.

Some were completely shaven to baby-doll smooth, some had some hair below which varied, some did their pubic hairs in shapes & styles while keeping it trim, and some just grown deep bushes that were thick.

Leshawna's snatch was swollen with need, leaking out her sweet juices that smelled like honey and lemon to Cody. He leaned down, breathing in deep the natural scent that was coming from her sacred place. Her small love button, her clit, was peeking out shyly from underneath its hood. It was a dark pink color, aching with need as well.

Candy Man whispered loud enough for his opponent to hear, "Wow... you have a beautiful mound here, Empress. How about this servant has a taste, eh?".

He leaned down, mouth open with tongue sticking out to sample the sweet taste of the goddess. However, he was soon cut off when Leshawna's hands went down to cover her pussy. This caused him to stop, going back up and looking towards her face.

The ebony beauty panted as she was still a bit high, soon finding her voice. She said softly, "Sorry sugar… while I want you to continue... just like to say... I want to save this part for my future husband on our wedding night. And every night after that.".

Cody was surprised to hear this but pleasantly. It seemed that Leshawna wanted her first time to be special and have more meaning, not just pointless or base sex. This raised his respect and appreciation for her more.

The Booty Empress saw the small smile appear on Candy Man's face, and his nod confirmed that he respected her decision. This caused her affection and appreciation for him to increase very much! She soon adopted a smirk on her face as she put in, "Even though my pussy is off-limits... my ass isn't.".

This had the young man's eyes go wide, causing Leshawna to giggle as in her view, Cody looked like a kid who was told Christmas had come early. Her face adopted a look of sexual hunger & seduction as she stated, "Finish my legs and thighs on the front, and I'll flip over so you can get my REAL sensitive side, baby.".

Candy Man grinned as he replied, "As my Empress wishes!". He soon lowered himself back down, licking and kissing the inner thighs of Booty Empress. The beautiful woman moaned loudly as she felt the young man's mouth on her inner thighs, which also was a sweet spot on her body.

Cody suckled/licked/kissed all over the inner thighs of Leshawna, alternating between the left and right as he sampled the sweet flavor of them. Since they were close to her weeping pussy, he got a small taste of her honey as it seeped down from her snatch. The taste was truly like honey and lemon, with a bit of saltiness to it that was good in his opinion.

He looked up often at her hairy but well-kept mound, knowing that the one who married Leshawna was going to be one blessed man!

Said woman was shaking more like a leaf in the wind, feeling Cody's mouth and tongue on her inner thighs pushing her over the edge! She thought to herself, 'That boy... he appreciated and respected my decision when I told him I was saving myself up for the wedding night! Most boys would whine or complain like brats, but not him! Oooh, if I can make this all work out somehow in the future... oh, right there! He'll be mine!'.

Cody slowly worked over her thighs, going from inside them to out as he continued to work on them and her legs. He felt the muscles underneath the skin, seeing that Leshawna had trained and worked hard to develop the necessary muscle power to pull off the moves she did in the wrestling ring & also to put the hurt on her opponent.

Once he finished with her thighs and legs, Leshawna flipped herself over like a pancake to be right in the center of the make-shift ring. This caught Cody by surprise as he did not expect that & that the woman was quick than one would assume.

He looked up... and saw a sight that would forever be burned into his long-term memory in his mind!

Booty Empress was on her knees, her impressively large and thick ass was propped up high like a trophy. She was resting on her arms, her face showing a seductive smile with her eyes alit with passion and anticipation. She wiggled her booty, the large cheeks wobbling like Jell-O with each movement that was like erotic chocolate waves.

She spoke to Candy Man, "Come on baby. Come and see why they call me the Booty Empress!". Many knew her ring name due to her looks... but Cody was going to get a more thorough meaning of her name!

The young man licked his lips, a look of intense hunger and want on his face as he crawled towards Booty Empress. He was vibrating from excitement as this was going to be his first anal action, but again he showed some self-restraint as he wanted to enjoy the moment. He would show life and passion for Leshawna, but not as a wild hot-blooded fool.

Candy Man went over to his foe, his hand going to plant themselves on the underside of her cheeks which made Booty Empress coo in pleasure. He squeezed and massaged the flesh there, increasing her pleasured sounds. He worked his way upwards, slowly but very thoroughly and deep as he massaged and molded each supple fleshy cheek.

He said to her with his voice full of fire and passion, "You have one big, beautiful ass, my Empress. I want to thank you for earlier for letting me get a taste of your Booty Kiss Special Move. I believe that it is about 45 inches or so?". The ebony goddess moaned loudly from his massage and words, answering that her booty was 48 inches.

And she said in her head that she would give him her Booty Kiss- Stinkface move any time, anywhere!

Candy Man moved upward more, soon in the middle section of the immense chocolate rump that wobbled and jiggled from his touch. He leaned down and started to kiss and suckle on the cheeks he was massaging, causing Booty Empress to let out a soft howl of pleasure. He used his teeth as well, nibbling and biting down but carefully on the sweet, sweaty, supple skin.

This caused her to hiss and pant loudly, the pain minuscule compared to the pleasure she was feeling.

After some intense minute of making out with her butt, Cody shoved his face into it as he did with her breasts! Leshawna let out a loud gasp, her face is frozen briefly in a state of surprise and pleasure from Cody's sudden action.

He palmed the buttcheeks as he used the immense flesh to wiggle and move around his head that was now deep in her canyon of an asscrack!

Cody felt like he was once again in Leshawna's Special Move again, but this time it was he that was controlling the pace. And he was loving it, as was the chocolate goddess! He motorboated the booty cheeks of the Empress around his face, loving the feeling of the sweet flesh just slapping heavily around & at him.

The scent that he inhaled earlier when he was in her "Booty Kiss" move had increased drastically, especially now that the latex outfit was removed & from their little foreplay so far. The lovely aroma of Leshawna was making his head swim in lust and pleasure, actually making his soldier more hard & grow a little bit more!

After enjoying himself of having his face almost swallowed up by his opponent's derrière, Candy Man decided it was time to take the loving to the next level! He stopped wobbling Leshawna's cheeks, but dug his face in deeper into her booty… and started to lick/kiss/nibble/suckle on the inside of her ass, getting closer to her anus!

Leshawna was howling in pleasure from Cody's actions, very glad that they were in the basement & that the door upstairs was soundproof. When living in a house with a semi-rowdy bunch like her family, having some silence and alone time was considered a blessing, thus the soundproofing. The ebony beauty was panting hard, sweat increasing on her being as her core felt like molten fire!

She panted out, "Oh! Oh! Oh, yes sweet thang! Worship your Empress! Oh, yeah baby!". Her booty was truly the number one weak spot on her entire being, but it required a really good and special touch to get her ignited… and it would seem Cody possessed it.

When she felt him stop shaking her cheeks, she was disappointed… but only for a second until she felt his mouth and tongue go to work inside her rump! She squealed loudly in pleasure, squirming in the middle of the canvas as Cody started to feast on her! She was extremely close to another climax, so close to exploding her sweet juices as her snatch went from weeping to surging.

Meanwhile, Candy Man was feeling his confidence soar as he worked on Booty Empress. He managed to hear her squeals and yells of pleasures even though it was muffled due to the immense but tasty supple skin surrounding him. And also feeling his body getting rocked due to her squirming and intense vibration. He smiled as he was pleased with himself in getting a beauty like Leshawna to feel this.

While his confidence soared, again he didn't want to become arrogant. He did NOT want to view Leshawna as a mere conquest or prize like so like some men did as they viewed loving a woman like a notch in their belt or a bedpost. He did not want to become like that, an iron-clad promise to himself.

He resumed feasting on the sweet woman, tasting and licking her flesh while inhaling her scent which was driving him crazy. The young man soon gradually worked up until he found his target once more; Booty Empress's uncovered anus, her backdoor so to speak.

Said part of her body was slightly darker in color, crinkled up and giving off that strong, spicy scent as before. And now it was uncovered completely for his eyes only, the butthole seemed to wink at him as if tempting him to come and taste it.

Cody was wriggled a bit more to get closer, his nose almost touching the forbidden fruit as he soon inhaled deeply.

Booty Empress was shivering as she felt Candy Man's breath directly on her backdoor, her face all red as her whole body vibrated in anticipation of what was to come next. Almost waiting for what like felt for eternity… she felt him give a great big sniff to it, the suction of air making her shake more in pleasure from the action!

Cody continued to sniff at Leshawna's anus, the aroma from said part making him mad with lust & also once more increasing the size and thickness of his manhood! He continued to inhale her spicy scent for a few more moments than put his nose squarely on her anus before inhaling deeply! He was stunned by his perverted actions, but right now the primal side of him was in the driver's seat!

After allowing himself to stay on her butthole for a couple of minutes while inhaling her scent deeply like a dog, he slowly removed his face from it… but sticking his tongue out and lapped at the wrinkled part! He tasted her yet again, but this time with no latex in the way. Candy Man was now about to use his tongue to deliver pleasure to his foe!

Booty Empress felt like a puddle of pleasured goo now, just panting and cooing from the actions her opponent was giving her. She was so high now, her tongue out and panting like a female dog in intense heat. When Cody had started to sniff her ass, she gave off a loud moan as her body reacted accordingly. She shivered from the pleasure that shot all around the inside of her body, cooing loudly.

And when she felt his nose on her anus, her core heat exploded as she gave off a small climax that relieved her of the pressure that was coming from her snatch! It was only a little, but it was enough to give her a small amount of reprieve. But she was still trembling, her whole body vibrating still from both the pleasure and aftershock…

But she froze again when she felt his tongue touching her naked backdoor, her face shooting up in sheer pleasure as her eyes shrank a little before rolling up inside the back of her head before calling out, "Oh Lord Almighty! Oh, baby!". She arched her back like a cat, her tongue drooping down as a look of incredible pleasure was etched on her face.

Candy Man continued to lap at the wrinkled flesh, his entire being focused on acquiring more of the spicy taste that he was now feasting on. His hands gripped and held onto the inside of her booty cheeks, prying them apart and keeping it like that as he dove back in to taste more of the Empress's rear. He lapped at her second hold lazily to enjoy the spicy flavor but quickly got more aggressive as her taste & scent drove Cody more onward.

After some moments of intense licking, she put his mouth on her anus and sucked hard!

Leshawna was almost thrashing around the middle of the ring in pleasure, sweat flinging from her being as she was in a state of intense nirvana. She was crying loudly from being pleasured like so, thankful that no one else was around and the door was closed. If it was open, most likely she would give the impression to others that could hear that someone was being tortured. She was, but it was in pleasure rather than pain.

She was thinking, 'Oh baby! Oh, how did Cody get so good at this?! Oh, if he chooses me out of all of the other women, he is going to make the wedding night so good! And every night after that!'. She was on the verge of exploding again, but this time all out as the mini-climax she had earlier evaporated quickly thanks to the pleasure she was receiving. And said action rose fast when she felt Cody now sucking on her backdoor hard!

The young man was lost now in a frenzy of lust for the moment, suckling on Booty Empress's second hold while wobbling her massive buttcheeks in the process. But he soon remembered why he was doing this; not just to please the goddess, but also to get her backdoor prepared for what was to come. Mercedes told him that while anal sex was intense, if not done properly, it could hurt the woman that requests it instead of pleasuring her. So she had instructed him on what to do to properly prepare for such an event.

So he lathered Leshawna's second hole thoroughly, enjoying the process and getting her ready. This kept on going for a few minutes... until Booty Empress frozen and her body just vibrated intensely that he felt it! He stopped his servicing of her, soon smelling a sweet scent that mixed in with the spicy one.

Leshawna was panting hard, her face flushed as she was riding out the ebbing aftershocks of her climax. Her hot breath was visible as faint wisps of heated air escaped from her mouth, her eyes glazed a little but the looks of pleasure were in them & on her face.

Her whole body was shimmering in a sheen of sweat, giving her a glow under the light that Cody believed was beautiful. He rose on his knees fully, looking over the immense booty hill of the ebony beauty. Leshawna slowly rose a bit on her elbows, weakly turning her head around to see her opponent over her shoulder.

Candy Man asked softly, "Are you ready for the main event, Booty Empress?". She nodded, too weak from the climax to answer for the moment.

The young man stood up, Leshawna's eyes locked onto his form as he removed his boxers… and he stood in all his glory for the young woman & her eyes widened as they glazed over more with lust. Cody was packing pretty big manhood that was fully hard & at full mast, thick enough for her pleasure and showing that he was truly a grower & not a shower.

He felt confident from seeing the look in her eyes and the way she licked her lips like she found a serious prime meal to devour. He asked in her with a grin on and in a husky tone, "So, does the Empress approve?".

She nodded, slowly turning around as she came upon her knees, eye level with the thing that made Cody a man. She answered in a stunned awe tone, "Oh yes… Empress like a lot! You are seriously packing some heat down here, sugah! Oh, you are going to make your wife happy on your wedding night!". She stated in her head that she hoped it would be here soon.

Cody grin increased a little as he replied, "Thanks, and I hope so too when I find her. So… will you get this a bit more ready for me before I take your sweet booty?".

The Booty Empress grinned up as she put both hands around his tool & replied, "Oh, Empress will get this all ready for you to take in the backdoor, sweetie! And rock your world at the same time!". Candy Man believed that she already did with her actions so far, and was ready to see & feel more on what she could do.

Leshawna blushed as she felt the intense heat coming from holding Cody's manhood, the scent from it also making her both light-headed and a little crazy with lust. She started to move her hands up and down his tool, making the young man moan softly in approval from her touch. She did it slowly, wanting to savor the feel of the man that made the other jocks from the Total Drama series look like a joke.

She thought to herself, 'Justin and Alejandro… they may have been eye-pleasing on the outside and top. But they never packed this much down below! Just goes to show you that there is much more than meets the eye with certain people, and Candy Man has proved it in more ways than one!'.

She started to increase her speed gradually, making Cody groan more in approval while his tool was becoming quite hot and hard due to her touch. Leshawna brought the tip of Cody's manhood up to her face, inhaling a bit of his musk before kissing the tip. This made the tool twitch and rise more, making the ebony goddess giggle before planting more kisses on it.

Candy Man was in heaven, Ebony Goddess using her mouth in a way that made him submit a little to her touch and kisses. She continued to plant licks and kisses all over his soldier, leaving kiss marks all over the length as to if to mark him as hers. Leshawna continued to pump him, increasing in speed as she continued to lavish Cody's manhood with her lips, tongue, and mouth.

She continued onward to his base before she reached his pubic hairs, the scent coming from him strong and driving her quite mad, her pussy down below soon leaking out once more due to this. Leshawna went lower, taking a good look at his sac which was quite big and heavy now. She inhaled deeply before planting kisses on it, making him moan loudly!

It would seem that she found one of his pleasure spots, his manhood throbbing more now and the heat coming from it incredible to the woman. Booty Empress grinned before attacking Candy Man's sac more, lavishing each orb with kisses, licks, and even sucking on them, pulling each orb deep into her warm mouth.

Cody was groaning and grunting, primal instincts taking over as Leshawna was working her incredible magic on him. He thought, 'Oh God! Oh, it seems she found one of my weak spots like Mercedes did! Oh man, she is good!'.

After some time in giving Candy Man's sac some loving, Empress Booty emerged from under him… and figured it was time to give him what he wanted. She looked up at him, her eyes just ablaze with passion and lust as she cooed seductively, "Are you ready for this baby?".

He nodded his head, replying that he was more than ready. She smirked, stopping her hands and opening her mouth wide… going down slowly as she inhaled the immense soldier of the Anderson heir!

Cody's eyes went wide as he put his hands on Leshawna's head, but didn't force her deeper or moved her. He wanted to steady himself and to just keep her in place. He felt a succulent heat and wetness from her mouth that drove him close to the edge, hissing as he felt her tongue and teeth scraping various spots on his tool. He ran his hands through Leshawna's hair, loving the silky & thick locks as he massaged her top.

He thought again, 'Wow! Just like how Mercedes did it for me! She is amazing!'. It seems that he appreciated his limo driver beauty who really taught him & pleased him very much.

Meanwhile, the Booty Empress was doing her best to try and deep-throat Candy Man. The ebony beauty was struggling a bit to take that much manhood into her mouth, but she was doing fine so far. When she reached his base, she stayed there as she inhaled more of him & lathered his tool with her tongue. The taste of Cody was driving her primal side wild, like a frenzied big cat that NEEDED to be sated badly!

She slowly pulled back, applying much suction as she could which made Cody tremble a little as his own eyes were clenched tightly in pleasure. Once she made it back to the tip, holding onto it with her lips, she went back down again but this time a little faster.

Soon, she was bobbing up and down Cody's tool as she gave him a blowjob that would have made any man explode quick! But the Anderson lad proved to be resilient as he held on, wanting to explode so badly but holding it back so that Leshawna would work for what was to come. And also to get his soldier slicked up for his real mission, which was to take her booty.

The Booty Empress was sucking and slobbering all over Candy Man's tool, feeling light-headed but determined to finish strong! She was putting much effort into getting her man ready for the main event.

This continued for about ten minutes until Cody finally could hold it in no more! He howled loudly as he climaxed, his essence exploding forth and soon pouring into the mouth of Leshawna! Said woman showed her determination by keeping the suction tight and swallowing all of it! She thought to herself, 'Wow! So this is what a man tastes like! So thick and creamy... and damn does it taste good! Salty yet with flavor!'.

Cody poured in almost all of himself into Leshawna, the ebony beauty soon releasing him with a pop as she took in and swallowed all of his essences. He panted loudly, feeling spent yet he very satisfied. He looked to the ebony goddess, who gulped and gave him a look of pure lust. She commented, "Mmmmm… you taste delicious, baby. Thanks for the treat. Hehehehehe…".

She smirked at seeing him blush just slightly from the compliment, making him look more adorable to her.

Leshawna looked at Cody's manhood, seeing shining in the light and believing that it was ready. She then turned her gaze upward at the young man, their eyes locking onto one another as they both knew what was to come. She smiled with anticipation and eagerness, seductively turning around like a large cat and presenting her backside to him.

Booty Empress was once again lying in the middle of the ring, head resting on her arms with her massive behind propped up & being presented towards her opponent. Candy Man licked his lips once more, finding the sight to be more than just erotic since it was meant only for him.

Leshawna popped her booty a little, making it wiggle and jiggle delightfully to Cody's eyes. He saw the sweet and delicious waves of skin and flesh ripple and move about in a way that gave him his energy back quickly. The ebony beauty whispered in a sensual tone, "Come and give the Empress what she craves, big boy. Take my anal virginity now!".

The young man nodded his head, reaching out with his hands to feel the silky smooth skin and squeeze the flesh into his hands. He loved the feeling of her butt, Leshawna feeling the same as she cooed in pleasure. He then slowly pried open her cheeks, revealing her sweet and tight anus which was winking at him slightly.

Beckoning him to come and plunge his tool deep Leshawna's tight, hot depths!

Candy Man put the tip of his soldier into her second hold, making Booty Empress tense up slightly. He remembered the words of wisdom from Mercedes on how to properly do anal, slowly pressing himself into her backdoor. The licking he gave to her butthole earlier, and also the impress blowjob she gave to his tool, made it slick enough for him to enter but it was still quite tight.

Leshawna hissed a little as she felt the long and thick member enter her booty, gradually being filled up in a way that she had never expected with some pain in it… but a majority of what she was feeling was a pleasure that was starting to override the pain! She shook, her body vibrating slightly as she continued to feel Cody going more inside of her.

Said young man was grunting, his eyes squeezed shut as he descended into Leshawna's booty. She was extremely hot and tight down there, squeezing around his tool immensely but in a way that was pleasurable to him. He hissed loudly, "Leshawna! Oh, man… you're so hot and tight… I love it!". He kept on going, a steady but slow pace as he was determined to completely bottom out in her booty.

Booty Empress replied with lust and pleasure in her tone, "Oh baby! You're so big and thick! Filling me up! Keep going! Keep going!". Like her opponent, she wanted to feel all of Candy Man's soldier down into her massive rear. She soon propped up on her hands, now on all fours as she was being mounted from behind.

Cody soon reached it, his pelvis touching to Leshawna's booty as his tool was completely inside of her! He reveled in the sensation he was feeling; a succulent heat that was surrounding his manhood as it was squeezed tightly and hugging all around him. Leshawna was panting, never having been full like this before ever. She was panting, having adjusted her body and feeling pleasure like nothing else! The pain was there, but it was fading fast.

She turned her head to look at the Anderson heir, who was grabbing onto her asscheeks and looking down in delight & appreciation of her sweaty form. Their eyes locked once more, the ebony goddess giving him a look of passion and lust that made him smile proudly that he was able to give her such pleasure.

She exclaimed hotly, "Ooooh… oh yeah, Candy Man! This feels good! Now go on… let's test both our stamina!".

Understanding what she meant, Candy Man nodded and slowly started to pull out from her. She winced and whimpered a little feeling him pull out from her rear, the anal walls hugging him tightly to try and keep him in. He was almost out with only the tip pressed against her backdoor, but Candy Man plunged in again with a bit more speed.

Leshawna moaned loudly as she felt Cody enter her, and gradually the speed increased… along with the sounds that came from them. The room was filled with the sounds of slapping flesh, moans, and cries coming from both parties as Cody was soon pounding into Leshawna with great strength and intensity!

He was holding onto her tightly by the hips, his speed increasing as he kept a steady rhythm in going in & out of Leshawna! He kept his eyes and focus on the withering beauty beneath him, Leshawna's sweaty form rocking and shaking about with her moans and whines increasing in pitch and volume! It was very erotic for him, pleasing to his ears and eyes as a smile was on his face as he continued to piston in and out of his opponent.

Booty Empress was crying loudly in pleasure as she was being handled in such a way, her body bouncing and jiggling like mad as she was being taken in her rear like so. Her pants were heavy and hot, her boobs jiggling and bouncing like large water balloons as she felt Cody's sac hitting her pussy in a way that it was like it was kissing them each time it smacked into them.

Candy Man decided that it was time to add more to the pleasure, leaning down so that his chest connected with the slick back of Booty Empress, rubbing against it as he reached down with his hands to grab and hold onto her breasts! This caused his foe to rear up her head and give out a cry of pleasure. He grinned as he heard her sweet sound, leaning in more to kiss her on the cheek.

Leshawna was in Heaven once more as she felt Cody grab her breasts, the immense chest orbs being squeezed and played with once again as the pleasure for her skyrocketed to grand heights! She was close to climaxing once more, soon feeling her choice of a man leaning on her sweaty slick back and kissing her on the cheek. She turned her head to the right to face his face, giving him such a look of passion and lust that she kissed him on the mouth.

The two started to deliver sloppy kisses to one another, lost in a frenzy of pleasure and heat as their tongues came out more to lick and swipe at one another in a crazed dance of sort. Leshawna whispered out with heat as they continued to kiss, "Oh baby... oh Cody, you... you're so good! So close, so close...!".

The young man whispered in the same tone and passion, "So close too! Going to... explode! Do you want me to... take it out or...?!". He soon stopped the kissing/tongue battle, putting his head to her hair to inhale its scent more & feel more of her silky locks.

Leshawna hissed loudly, "Inside me baby! I want to feel all of you inside me, so don't you dare pull out!". She started to increase her thrusts against him, signaling that she was about ready to explode. Cody soon lifted himself out of her hair, his hands grabbing back onto her hips as he increased his speed as well.

The two were so close now, their yells filling the room as the slaps of flesh against flesh filled the air! Candy Man was about ready to deliver the finishing blow to Booty Empress!

Leshawna soon called out loudly, "CODY!".

Cody did the same, "LESHAWNA!".

Both climaxed at the same time, the ebony goddess's snatch soon exploding with her sweet juices as the liquid was sprayed all over the canvas! Said woman squealed in delight as she felt the Anderson heir's essence filling her bottom, Cody grunting and pushing in as he erupted as well!

This kept going for a couple of minutes, their cries soon softening as they were coming down from their peak. Leshawna slumped to the ground, panting and breathing hard as Cody slowly exited from her backdoor. She actually whimpered from not feeling him in her body, but cooed softly when she felt some of his essences ooze out from her booty.

Both were spent, their first sexual session intense as they had little energy left. Cody collapsed on the back of Leshawna, their sweaty bodies glistening underneath the light as the duo panted from the exertion. The young lad crawled towards the ebony beauty's head, their slick bodies rubbing together that made both moan softly. Their bodies were sensitive for the time being as a slight touch caused them to feel some sparks of afterglow.

He arrived at her head, looking down to see her face flushed with pleasure, panting softly and looking very beautiful. Leshawna weakly turned her head, her eyes fluttering open as she slowly regained focus and saw Cody smiling down at her while panting. She grinned back, turning over so that she was now lying completely on her back. Cody maneuvered a little so that he was on her side, focused on her face rather than huge sweaty chest orbs that were now exposed for all to see.

The beautiful Dominica woman spoke softly, "Oooh… oh, baby, that was intense. You... You rocked my world big time.". Her tone was affectionate and genuine, making Cody very glad to have pleasured her like so.

He replied in the same manner, "Thank you. You were amazing as well. That was my... well, my first time at anal. And yours as well?". She nodded shyly, as it seems it was a first for both of them. Both were pleased to make the first time very memorable for the other, especially Leshawna as she now considered this a large leap forward in her favor.

She was hoping that later on, the Anderson heir would choose her for good out of the other ladies that were vying for Cody's attention. For now, though, she was content.

Cody leaned down to deliver a light but sweet peck to Leshawna's lips, wanting a bit more of her taste. She welcomed it and soon moaned softly as she felt the young man's hands sliding around her left breast. She tiredly spoke, "As much as I would like to go another round with you sugar, sad to say I'm just exhausted...".

While she did have much stamina to wrestle in the ring, not much so when it came to sexual acts. Cody was in the same boat as he replied, "Me too. I just... I just wanted to feel your beautiful body a little, that's all.". He did, even though he was tired, he wanted to just feel Leshawna's glistening body. Said woman smiled, feeling good and special to hear that from him.

Leshawna looked up at the clock that was posted up near the stairs and saw that it was 1:15 p.m. They had been having their fun in the ring for about an hour and fifteen minutes! She looked to Cody and said, "I think we better get this place and ourselves cleaned up sugah. No telling when my folks and your limo driver will be back... and I doubt they want to see the place or us like this.".

Truth be told, the ebony goddess would more than love to spend the rest of the day with Cody by her side even in the ring. But she knew that there was a time and place for everything... and also that her brothers and sister Summer would be teasing her for weeks on end if they did see them like this. Not to mention her parents...

He nodded and answered, "You're probably right. And Leshawna… thank you again for all of this. I... I appreciate it." He said the statement with such tenderness and genuine appreciation that it warmed her heart. In the past where she did make out with some boys, Harold included, they would whine and beg for more. But Cody... he respected her decision, and that small, subtle gesture was very much significant for her.

He slowly pushed himself to his feet, extending a hand out to help her up, which she took. He looked around and found her red latex outfit on the canvas, going to it and picking it up. He handed it back to her and asked with a slightly embarrassing tone, "Here you go. And... can you send me a picture of you in this in email or phone?".

Leshawna took the sexy article of clothing, smiling at seeing his grinning face and answering, "You got it, baby! You'll get more than just one picture of me in this! So be sure to check both your phone and email.". She winked at him, sending a pulse of pleasure through him that gave him a bit more energy.

The two started to clean the wrestling ring, both thankful that Jeshaiah kept cleaning supplies in one of the lockers. Cody stole glances at Leshawna's beautiful, sweat-shiny body as they cleaned up. Seeing her subtle but sexy movements got his energy back, but instead of yearning for another round with her, he utilized the regained energy to clean up more.

When evidence of their unusual sparring session was cleared up, Cody got back in his clothing with Leshawna putting her red latex outfit on. She thought to herself, 'Oh, I can't wait to tell the others about this in the WWS-TKOA Chat Room! I'll keep me and Cody's round of pleasure to myself of course, but I like to tell the others how good he was here to me and my family! And also tell them that he isn't that bad in the ring.'.

The ebony goddess also made a mental decision to inform the others on how Taylor and Heather were with Cody at his home last night during the storm. She wanted to know exactly what happened, as she felt that her new baby boy was keeping a lid on something concerning them earlier at lunch.

The duo made their way upstairs, Leshawna leading the way while Cody followed. The young man was given another special treat as he watched the bodacious backside of the Booty Empress wiggling and jiggling for his visual delight. Leshawna was grinning the whole time, though Cody could not see it for the moment. She made sure to put more emphasis on her walk as she swung her hips in a way that made his mouth water.

Once they were back upstairs and the basement door closed, the ebony beauty told the Anderson heir to relax in the living room while she went to get changed. She delivered a sweet peck on the lips, making the young man very pleased before going upstairs to her room.

As Cody relaxed on the couch, Leshawna now in her room and changing... both were going to remember this moment for a good long while!


	19. Sensational Sparring Session

**Co-Written by DJRodriguez**

* * *

It is now Wednesday, October 30th, 2019. Cody was in his office at the Anderson Corporation Tower, looking over copies of the documents that he had managed to put make yesterday before putting the original ones in his office at the WWS-TKOA Gym. The young man looked tired but in a satisfying way.

He was still amazed as he remembered his time with Leshawna at her family's house on Sunday. On how he managed to learn more about her and her family Dominica's… and how the two had a really erotic wrestling match that had him take her anal virginity! He smiled widely every time his mind came back to that particular moment in the basement of Leshawna's folks...

The bootylicious beauty and him made sure to keep what happened just between them, though her folks, as well as Mercedes, had an inkling on what occurred.

Also, there seemed to be much activity at the "Submission Queens Ring" chat space that was just for him and the rest of the WWS-TKOA employees. Leshawna had started to talk on how Cody and Mercedes had been wonderful guests at her home, and it seemed that the gap between the wrestlers and some of the employees increased after that. And it seemed to escalate when Taylor and Heather typed in their own experience at Cody's home!

They did not give in any of the raunchy details that came from being at his home, but those like Lindsay, Eva, Leshawna, and more were not pleased that the duo had spent the night at Cody's manor home on Saturday.

Cody chuckled softly as he said to himself, "With what has happened, I am not surprised that the chat room got filled up like that.".

The gym itself had finally opened up yesterday when repairs & clearing to the roads and other business establishments close to it had been completed. The city was hit hard by the storm, but fortunately, the damage was not too severe. So thus the ladies had to find ways to entertain themselves while the repairs & clearing were being done since they could not go to the gym.

Both his parents, Meixiu and Honorata, managed to come home late at night on Sunday.

After a touching reunion at the manor home, the four asked on how his weekend had been, with the young man answered that it was very... interesting and that he learned a lot from Mercedes. His mother and father were a bit puzzled about what it was that he learned from the limo driving beauty, but Meixiu and Honorata had a strong inkling on what it was as they saw & felt that Cody was more... different last time they had seen him.

The duo managed to corner the redheaded beauty on Monday, and the trio talked on what occurred the weekend. Needless to say, they were stunned and a bit peeved on how Taylor and Heather had acted towards their charge. Relieved that Mercedes intervened when she did so, surprised when she became a teacher to Cody on how to please & love a lady... and very much proud of how their charge did not gain a big ego or head after said lessons!

Meixiu and Honorata wanted to know very much about how Cody pleased Leshawna, so the duo called her up. After making sure that both parties had the necessary privacy for their conversations, Miss Celestyna managed to coax the chocolate beauty in giving in the details. After hearing about how the Anderson lad had rocked her world, they were very much proud of him on how he managed to do so but also to be a gentleman and not just brag about his actions with Miss Dominica.

Back to the present, Cody was looking over the copies of the documents that held the wrestlers that had agreed to do be part of the WWS-TKOA second running on November 1st. Said pieces of paper also carried the photographs of the women that were going to take on his remaining roster.

He said to himself as he looked over one of the documents, "Hmmm... let me see here... we got Abla Malika a.k.a. the Sultry Sultana. Along with her Moina Brigantia a.k.a. Striking Fairy, Marthe King a.k.a. Sadistic Teacher, Omimbus Bellum a.k.a. Wild Wolf, Nenetl Zyanya a.k.a. the Aztec Warrior & finally Kelda Vigdís a.k.a. Battle Goddess. I'm still amazed that these professional women are willing to give my new association a chance here, but not complaining!".

Indeed not, as the six women were famous just like the last batch of wrestlers that had taken his ladies last week. Each of them had won an impressive amount of victories in the circuits they had competed in & were unique in their ways and styles.

The young man had looked over their files and records, very much impressed and honored that said women had agreed to give his budding wrestling business a chance. Cody thought, 'If this keeps up, the association will gain more notice around the world! But, need to still keep working hard here. Still much to do in just two days.'.

He soon brought out his roster files from his filing cabinet that was on the right side of his desk workspace, taking out a large manila folder and opening it to see the remaining ones on his roster that would make their official wrestling debut.

Cody looked at the pictures and info of Izzy, Beth, Heather, Courtney, Gwen, and Sierra. He said to himself "Hmmm…now which of them should fight whom and in what style of match...?".

Nearby, his two personal workers were looking at the young man as he worked hard at his desk. Honorata and Meixiu had small but proud smiles on as they saw their charge working so hard on the task at hand. The Polish-American beauty commented, "Our little boss... he has come a long way, right Meixiu?".

The Chinese-American woman nodded her head and whispered, "He has. And with what Mercedes and Leshawna did for him, I would say he has grown into quite a handsome and exceptional young man. Still has a way to go, but at least it's in the very right direction.".

The duo had very much agreed on that and even wondered when the time would come when they would have a chance at the young lad who seemed to attract the ladies in his unique way. And also on when all was said and done... which woman would he choose in the end.

All they could do was hope, pray, and work hard for their charge as best they could.

While Cody was hard at work at the Anderson Tower, the many ladies of the Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association was hard at work at the gym with their trainers and friends/rivals. Once the roads had been cleared up and certain repairs are done, minor ones that were quick to fix, the facility was back open fully. The ladies were glad to have it back up and operating normally, where they could chat with one another in the flesh.

While chatting in the virtual workspace was good, they preferred to be with their fellow wrestlers and friends/rivals in real life as it had that special substance/essence that they couldn't receive virtually.

Leshawna was in the ring with Bridgette as the surfing beauty was teaching her some counter moves for specific strikes & how to flow around them.

Courtney and Eva were lifting weights at a corner nearby, Jo and Stephanie spotting them. The muscled beauty was, of course, lifting more weights than the mocha-skinned former C.I.T. However, even she was surprised at how Courtney was able to get stronger yet retain her feminine looks.

Lindsay and Gwen were doing some special training with Jasmine, the Australian knock-out testing their reflexes, and how swift said reflexes were.

Jen was in one of the rooms, working on sketches on new outfits for the wrestlers. The ones she currently made for the others would do for now, but she was looking more towards the future so she wanted to see if she could make something new for about four or so months down the line.

Everyone seemed to do something in the gym, either working out or working on their agendas.

Heather and Taylor were doing some stretches on some mats that were facing a large window pane, seeing their reflections as they were sitting down & spreading their legs to stretch them out and get them limber. The Asian beauty whispered to her rival, "So, how are you handling the many pushy texts that have come from our... fellow wrestlers?".

Taylor answered in the same soft tone, "I'm handling well with them, thank you very much. Thankfully, they haven't cracked me yet in giving out what happened at Cody's home"

Indeed, the two had been under some heat from their fellow friends/rivals in the association once Leshawna informed them of how they had spent the night at Cody's manor home. This did not go well with many of the ladies, as they had never been to Cody's home before.

Add in when Aolani & Graciana had told them that Mr. & Mrs. Anderson were forced to stay at their workplaces on Saturday due to the storm, they deduced quickly that they had spent the night with their employer... alone. And that got the imaginations of the crew all wound up, from mild one's to-rated X ones!

Fortunately, Taylor and Heather denied on what occurred there and told the others that it was none of their business. Of course, that only increased the imagination factor and the persistence of the girls to want to know more about what occurred.

Taylor did inform her mother on what happened, and Kelly was surprised at how her daughter & Heather used Cody as the prize in their game of seduction. She would keep quiet of course, but the mature blonde beauty was still going to help her daughter out. And if things fell through... she would secretly try her hand at claiming the young man.

Heather hissed, "I still wonder how Leshawna found out about it! Did Cody...!?".

Taylor replied, "No, I don't think he didn't spill anything. He gave us his word. Most likely he let his tongue slip a little, but he didn't reveal on what happened that night.".

The Asian cutie sighed and said, "That makes sense... though I still wonder why he even accepted that big butt's invitation to her home in the first place.". In her view, Leshawna was yet another rival for the affections of her meal ticket. Taylor was also in the same boat but saw Cody now as more than just a free pass to an easy life.

The rich heiress put in, "I don't know, but we need to keep an eye on her for now.".

They soon finished their stretches, rising from the ground slowly and working out the kinks they acquired for sitting down for an hour. Before they could say anything else, Leshawna called out to them. They turned to see not only her and Bridgette in the ring but also Lindsay too.

She exclaimed, "Hey Queen B, Rich Girl! Come on over and spar with me and Lindsay here! I want to see how we both handle together as a team!". Lindsay smiled and waved to them, sweaty a little from her training with Jasmine.

The busty blonde bombshell called out, "Yes! Pretty please? It could be fun to see if I and Leshawna can be a good as a team like Sadie and Katie are!". Said BFF's were at the corner of the weight, working on resistance machines together, just finishing up their workouts on said machines and looking up in pleasant surprise at the words from Lindsay.

Heather and Taylor were hesitant, as it showed on their faces. The brunette rich beauty answered with a nervous smile on her face, "Ummm… thanks but I think we need to cool down a little after our stretches.".

Sierra came in and spoke, "But really, we insist! I mean, what if Cody decides to want more than just Sadie and Katie as a tag team. Maybe he would want to see how good we are in pairs, and to be in certain matches when the time comes against others!".

The former fangirl did have a point, as sometime in the future, their boss and the fans would want to see some other tag team combinations other than the "Twice as Nice" group. The other wrestlers, trainers, and fellow employees all encourage Heather and Taylor. Seeing no way out, the two slowly got on the apron and climbed through the ropes.

Bridgette put in, "I'll act as referee here, and also make sure that nothing goes too out of control.". This put the duo at ease a little... but they shivered slightly at seeing the look of eagerness on Leshawna and Lindsay!

To see the look on Lindsay's face surprised them, but they did not realize that the blonde beauty was still fuming like the rest that Heather and Taylor got to spend some alone time with Cody... and wanted to use her pent-up aggression now in a way that was going to be productive & not get her in trouble. Plus, the blonde was genuinely wanting to see how good a partner Leshawna would be in a tag team way.

Heather and Taylor gulped as they felt they had now entered the zone of no return. Bridgette asked on who would start first, Leshawna saying she would while Heather would face her after losing to Taylor in Rock-Papers-Scissors. Taylor and Lindsay left the ring and stood at opposite posts, the others watching to see how it went.

Bridgette looked at one another, explained the sparring rules which followed normal WWS-TKOA rules, and soon shouted, "Begin!"

The moment Bridgette spoke those words, the cheering started from the women watching the match as they yelled out encouragement to both Heather and Leshawna. One thing that all learned in being part of the WWS-TKOA was that all were like family, Cody insisting early on that even though there was rivalry inside and outside of the ring, to never truly discourage or put the other down like so. That members of an association stuck together, and also that he was a believer in positive encouragement rather than negative.

So while it did awhile to build up, and on some occasions got severely tested between certain employees, the habit and motto started to solidify and take shape.

In the ring, Leshawna and Heather circled one another, trying to find an opening. The Asian beauty soon lunged ahead, aiming for her opponent's legs as she hoped the sudden attack would catch her off-guard.

Alas for her, the buxom and booty-ful chocolate wrestler had been trained to be ready for quick and low attacks. She managed to get block the sudden spear lunge to her legs, grabbing onto Heather's shoulders & used her momentum against her by turning and pushing her down hard to the mat.

The former treacherous contestant of the Total Drama series quickly rose, knowing that showing any signs of weakness even during a spar would lead to pain. She hopped away from Lindsay since she was at the corner where she stood, but the blonde beauty showed no signs of leaning over to grab or attack her.

Lindsay did not like to cheat or do anything that would seem unfair, so that is why she left Heather alone.

* * *

Leshawna taunted her opponent, smirking and making a gesture with her hand to bring it on. Heather growled, then bounced off the ropes to increase her speed and momentum. Her foe prepared herself as she thought it would be another charge... but she was in for a surprise!

The self-proclaimed Queen Bee went past Leshawna on her left side, surprising both her and the onlookers as she swiftly bounced off the opposing ropes... and did a sliding dive kick like shown by professional baseball players, hitting the back of the left shin area of the ebony beauty! This caused Leshawna to gasp as she was knocked off her feet, landing on her back hard!

The onlookers gasped in surprise, Eva stating with some respect in her eyes, "I got to hand it to her. Even I didn't see that coming.". Most would assume that Heather would try a frontal assault on Leshawna to try and take her off-guard, but it seemed that their assumptions were wrong.

Heather quickly got up, looking down at the stunned opponent as Leshawna clutched her left shin. While it was non-lethal and not broken in any way, it still hurt her. The Asian cutie than delivered some strong stomps to the downed Dominica woman in her sides, stomach and breast area. Bridgette was about to intervene when Heather stopped after landing several successful hits.

She looked down at Leshawna once more and stated with glee, "Oh yeah, this is how it should be! Me towering above you while you writhe in agony!" She was playing upon the Heel persona.

Heather ran and bounced off the ropes again, leaping to do a body splash on her foe. But Leshawna quickly rolled away from her, just in time as her opponent hit the canvas hard from her failed attack.

The buxom beauty panted slightly as she rose, her left shin area only slightly tender but she could still utilize it and her left leg fully. She went to a downed Heather, picking her up and delivering a solid forearm to the chest area! This dazed the Asian beauty and was soon forced back into one of the corners with Leshawna raining more down forearm blows in the process.

Once she was in the corner, Leshawna lowered herself and delivered a strong shoulder blow to Heather's midsection! This knocked the wind almost completely out of her, and it showed! The onlookers winced a little, as Leshawna's blows were quite strong. She was the second strongest when it came to direct attacks, Eva being the strongest out of all of them physically.

Leshawna hefted her back up a little before giving another shoulder blow, Heather letting out a loud OOF as the air from her stomach and chest were forced out of her. She was about to slump down in the corner, but apparently, her foe had other plans as she grabbed her by the long hair and pulled her up.

She spoke, "Not so fast, Lady Dragon! I think it's time for my partner to show you what she can do!".

Leshawna walked towards Lindsay, Heather in tow as she had a tight grip on her hair, tagging her partner with her free left hand. The buxom blonde beauty smiled brightly as she was now the legal person, leaping over the ropes, and ready to fight! She honestly had not been this energetic since being a cheerleader at her high school.

The ebony fighter raised Heather's left arm... and Lindsay delivered a high kick to the armpit area! The audible SMACK of leg meeting the spot made everyone wince a little. Lindsay's long legs had multiple uses other than just being shown off as eye candy for the males.

Heather let out a loud yelp before Leshawna released her hold and went through the ropes. The Queen Bee was now clutching the spot where she got kicked, trying to soothe the said area. She looked up and expected Lindsay to attack her... but the blue-eyed wonder just looked at her and said, "Tag in Taylor, please! I want to see what she can do!".

On the outside of the ring, Courtney shook her head and said, "I know that Lindsay is a big fan of fighting fair and all, but she just threw away her advantage.".

Gwen chuckled softly and replied, "That is just what makes her... well, her. That is why she is a Face, and not just because of her looks.".

Heather warily made her way to her side of the ring, looking to Taylor and asking, "Hey, you want to take her on?".

The rich brown-haired young lady soon smirked and replied in a confident tone, "Sure! I want to see how I stack up against her! I want to see how she won against Anastasia Delight while I lost to Cleopatra Haught!". It had puzzled her on how Lindsay won against her foe when she was down on the ropes, while she lost to her opponent in her big debut.

Heather just shrugged and tagged in Taylor, making her the legal person and going back outside of the ring to nurse her pain off.

The daughter of Kelly stepped through the ropes and into the squared circle, smirking at Lindsay who just smiled and got into a stance. The onlookers, and Bridgette who was making sure that things were kept clean during the spar, were now wondering what would happen next.

Taylor and Lindsay circled the ring a little, each trying to find an opening. After a moment or two, the rich heiress charged in and grappled with the blonde bombshell in a collar-and-elbow tie-up hold. The two tested each other by trying to push the other into the ropes, but both seemed to be evenly matched. Lindsay's long legs provided some stability, but Taylor seemed to be more aggressive which increased her strength.

After getting nowhere, the two soon broke the hold & this time it was Lindsay that was the instigator as she held up her left hand. She gestured to Taylor, telling her to now test her strength in another way. The brown-haired beauty shook her arms and flexed her hands to loosen herself up, taking up her hand to grasp Lindsay's invited one. Than both raised their other arms and soon locked them in, the two now testing their strength once more.

Josee commented, "I think we need to work more on Taylor's physical strength. Sure, she gets fired up after an emotional burst, but it vanishes shortly after it pops out.". The other wrestlers and trainers nodded towards the former figure skater who was now a Heel Persona consultant, along with Amy.

Taylor was trying her hardest, but Lindsay seemed to have some good upper body strength and using her legs to the best of her ability to plant herself well. But the rich young woman decided to get things moving by delivering a quick kick to Lindsay's midsection! The blonde beauty could do nothing to evade or defend herself since her hands were held tight. She let out a loud cry of surprise and pain, the hold is broken with Taylor delivering another kick to the midsection that connected well!

Lindsay had the air kicked out of her, stumbling a bit while holding her stomach. Taylor capitalized on this moment of weakness to deliver some strong forearm shots to the blonde bombshell's chest area, all connecting and forcing Lindsay into one of the corners. The people on the outside of the ring were cheering encouragement for either Taylor or Lindsay.

The daughter of Kelly took Lindsay by the arm, delivering an Irish Whip that sent her into the opposing corner. When she saw her opponent connect with the turnbuckle-covered post, Taylor charged in and delivered a rising knee strike that connected hard with Lindsay's upper-body! The bony knee part missed the side of her face, but it was intentional as it would have seriously hurt Lindsay's face. Though the leg that connected to her upper body did deliver pain on its own.

Lindsay let out a cry of pain, holding her chest to somehow ease the pain. It was a good thing that everyone was in tight gym training outfits that kept certain assets from jiggling around over the place. Taylor smirked as she saw her opponent in pain, delivering a kick to her midsection once more that knocked the air out of the blue-eyed beauty.

This caused her to slide down a little, and soon Lindsay was being forced into a sitting position in the corner as her foe continued to rain down stomps to her upper body! Taylor was grinning as she had Lindsay down, using the ropes for leverage as she continues to stomp furiously on her enemy! Bridgette was about to intervene and break the attack, but Taylor ceased her assault.

The brown-haired woman bent down and lifted a dazed, and slightly in pain Lindsay, by grabbing her hair and pulling her back up. Hands still full of thick, luscious, and golden locks, Taylor then used it to throw and toss Lindsay to the middle of the ring! Some members outside the ring cried out in foul at using the hair like that, as it was considered a dirty and cheap tactic move. However, others that were more in the Heel way of thinking approved of this.

Lindsay slammed into the mat hard, holding her hair as she cried out in pain both from her locks being used like that & being tossed like so. Taylor smirk was wide, chuckling to herself as she had the advantage over her foe. She went over and picked Lindsay up by grabbing the blonde hair as before... but the busty woman exploded by knocking Taylor's arms free in a sudden burst of speed and delivered a powerful slap to her right cheek!

A loud and meaty SMACK sound filled the air, many wincing at hearing and seeing the slap. Taylor was certainly caught off guard as the attack from Lindsay really dazed her good, and also left a slight red mark handprint on the right side of her ace where Lindsay had slapped her.

Lindsay now looked furious, her normally sweet face now replaced by womanly fury! She grabbed Taylor by the arm and delivered an Irish Whip into the corner that held her partner. Once she connected to the turnbuckle post, Lindsay walked up to Leshawna and whispered fiercely to her, "Let's try that tag team move that we discussed last night!".

The chocolate goddess remembered what Lindsay was talking about, nodding her partner and telling her to get ready.

Lindsay delivered another strong slap to Taylor, dazing her once again before setting her up on the very top turnbuckle. She followed after her to the top turnbuckle, grabbing her body in preparation for a standard vertical Super-plex! But something different was added as Leshawna climbed onto the second rope area and put herself under Lindsay's legs. She made sure that Lindsay's legs were on her shoulders in an Electric Chair move.

The trainers and other wrestlers were all confused... until they put the pieces together and all held their breath as they saw what was going to be done!

Then both Lindsay and Leshawna made their move, the ebony beauty falling back with Lindsay lifting Taylor high at the same time to perform a very high & powerful suplex to Taylor as both hit the mat hard! The ring shook from the tremendous impact, Taylor's feet just mere inches now from the corner area that held Heather, who had her eyes wide at seeing such a bold maneuver!

The others outside the ring were now cheering and yelling in sheer awe at what they just witnessed! Even Bridgette was speechless as she witnessed the entire move in the ring! She saw Taylor moving slightly, but she was on her back and moaning in pain with her eyes just wide open in shock. Lindsay was slow to rise, but she was aided by Leshawna who got to her feet quick.

The surfing beauty looked at the duo and asked, "What the hell was that?!".

Lindsay smiled a little and answered, "That is something that we came up with after reading up on some wrestling moves.".

Leshawna put in, "You got to give this girl credit here since it was her idea to combine the super-plex and the Electric Chair move like that. Shows that there is more in her head than one gives her credit for.".

The blonde woman blushed slightly from the praise, but Leshawna was proud that her friend shows innovative prowess that displayed that she was much more than just a blonde airhead.

Courtney called out, "Hey Lindsay, Leshawna! What do you call that move you just used?!".

Lindsay answered, "I don't know its official name, but I think Ultra-plex would be a good name. What do you think Leshawna?". The ebony beauty replied that it was a good name, fitting as well since it was an upgraded version of the Super-plex move.

Their fellow wrestlers & the trainers nodded their heads, murmuring that it is indeed a fitting name for an upgraded move. Bridgette went to Taylor, kneeling close to her head and asking, "Do you wish to give up?".

The brown-haired young lady managed to get her mental and physical facilities back up, replying in a painful tone, "No... I don't.". The trainer/referee nodded and rose back up, saying that the sparring match was still on.

Lindsay patted her partner's shoulder, telling her good luck and also thanks for helping her execute the Ultra-plex. Perhaps in the future, it would be renamed into something more dramatic or personal. But for now, the tag-team move's name would stick. The blonde beauty walked back through the ropes and outside of the ring, watching her friend now take the stage.

Leshawna grinned as she moved to where Taylor was at, making sure to stay out of range of Heather in case she tried to reach over and grab her. The large busty and bootylicious beauty picked by Taylor by the hair, getting her back on her feet and taking a few steps back to be in the middle of the ring. She then scooped up the heiress, slamming her down to the mat.

In the audience, Kelly was watching as her daughter was now at the mercy of Leshawna. She had been in the gym the whole time, watching as the sparring match started & Taylor seemed to have the upper hand with Lindsay... until she got a bit too overconfident, and that led to the turn-around. She said to herself, "I need to help her in not letting her confidence get to her like that..."

Leshawna that delivered a solid leg drop that connected to the throat area of Taylor, the ring shaking slightly from the impact and many wincing as they saw the thick but luscious thigh hit the body part of her foe. Taylor spasmed a little, rolling on her stomach and holding her throat area while coughing.

The ebony beauty rose back up and grabbed Taylor by the legs, pulling her back a little to the center of the ring. She then smirked as she leaped and executed a Booty Bomb, which was just her doing a leaping sit-down drop on the spine of Taylor! The young woman bent upwards to cry out in pain, but that is what Leshawna wanted as she grabbed her chin to now execute a Camel Clutch!

Some cheered for Leshawna, others shouting out encouragement to Taylor to hang on.

Taylor was struggling as Leshawna pulled and wrenched her upper body while making her sat down firmly on her spine. Bridgette kneeled to her and asked if she would submit, Taylor managing to cry out, "No!". She was determined to hold on, to not submit as she did before in her debut match.

Leshawna pulled back a little bit more, increasing the pressure and the pain. She called out, "Honey, you better tap now! I rather not hurt you too bad since this is only a sparring match!". Taylor just shook her head, not willing to concede defeat.

Help came in the form of Heather, who went through the ropes and delivered a dropkick to Leshawna's back! This move was strong enough to cause some pain for the ebony beauty, forcing her forward and to release her hold on Taylor. Bridgette was about to scold Heather who quickly got back up and went back to her corner.

Taylor used her strength to turn and crawl towards her ally, reaching out for Heather's hand to tag her in legally. Leshawna was on her knees, holding the back of her neck as the attack had gotten to her head, neck, and back area. She was rising slowly, hearing the calls of the onlookers that Taylor was about to make the tag...

And so she did! Heather was tagged in, Taylor soon rolling out of the ring and dropping onto the mat since she was a little bit in pain from both the Ultra-plex and the Camel Clutch move.

* * *

The Asian cutie delivered some strong punches and kicks to Leshawna's upper-body area, forcing the Dominica woman to go on the defensive as she was pushed into a corner. Heather than changed tactics and launched a punch to Lindsay, who was surprised by the sudden move and became dazed when the hit connected. Some cheered at seeing Heather now on fire, going back to deliver more punched to Leshawna's stomach area!

Said woman was defending herself from the attacks but had the wind kicked out of her literally when Heather did a spinning thrust kick to her midsection that did some damage! She slumped into the corner... and saw Heather soon had a wicked smirk on her face, on that made the Heel-loving audience members grin while the Face-loving ones looked worried.

Heather backed up, sauntering with a sensual stride that would have made any male hoot and holler with delight and hormone-driven lust. She turned back to look at her downed foe and exclaimed, "Time for me to get a ride into victory!"

The Asian beauty soon rushed in, leaped... and delivered a Bucking Bronco move right on Leshawna! The women were cheering loudly as they saw Heather now bouncing on the chest orbs of Leshawna, who was yelling in pain but unable to do anything as the Queen Bee was bouncing her booty on her breasts like a trampoline!

After some moments, Heather stopped the move and stood up, looking down at the dazed chocolate beauty. Her smirk was still on her face, soon reaching down and grabbing the legs of her opponent. She dragged her away from the corner and into the middle of the ring, though it took a bit more effort since Leshawna did weigh more than Heather assumed.

The Asian cutie held onto Leshawna by the legs still... then turned her over to execute an excruciating Boston Crab move!

The wrestlers, trainers, and other employees were now shouting and cheering! Some cheered for Heather to keep the hold on, others for Leshawna to either break or reverse the move. Bridgette kneeled to Leshawna and inquired, "Do you tap out? Submit?".

Leshawna shook her head fiercely and replied, "OH HELL NO!". She looked across from her to see that she was facing her corner, and Lindsay was reaching out for a tag.

The busty ebony beauty reached deep down inside of her and started to crawl, using her arms and hands to pull forward and dragging Heather along for the ride. Said woman held onto the move but was forced to walk where Leshawna was crawling at or else the move would be broken.

It was a dramatic moment as Leshawna crawled still, reach out with her right hand towards Lindsay... and with just a few centimeters... managed to tap down her fingertips on Lindsay's own! Bridgette saw this, and the legal tag was made!

Lindsay quickly stepped through the ring and did a clothesline on the back of Heather's head! She yelped, now dealing with pain and losing both her grip & her focus. Leshawna used the moment of loosening to use her leg strength to flip Heather over on her back, breaking free from the hold! She managed to roll through the ropes, but not of the ring as Taylor did.

Heather was on her back but quickly got up to see that the one who hit her from behind was Lindsay... and she looked ready to pay her back for what she did to her partner.

Gwen commented, "Now here is a match we have been waiting for! Lindsay vs. Heather, something I have been waiting to see ever since the first start of that Total Drama series!".

It was true, as the two had been BFF's in the very early days of the drama series... now in the ring together, sparring like so!

Lindsay and Heather slowly circled the ring, the ladies keeping an eye on the other to spot for weaknesses. The busty blonde beauty stated firmly, "I'm not the airhead I was back then, Heather!"

Said Asian woman smirked and replied, "I can see that very much, blondie! But I'm still better than you!". Both could have made some smart or nasty remarks about the other, especially concerning their early days back in Chris's drama series. But the two have grown mutual respect for one another, though there were times that either one wanted to make the other submit or tap out.

Now it seemed they would have their chance.

After some moments, it was Lindsay that made the first move. She rushed in to grapple with Heather, but her former BFF had other plans. She side-stepped the lunge attack, quickly looping and secure both arms around Lindsay's waist & delivering a German Suplex that surprised both the blue-eyed wrestler and the onlookers on the outside of the ring!

Heather released her hold on Lindsay, getting up while her opponent was holding the back of her head in pain. She then grabbed by the hair, lifting her back up into a standing position. The Queen Bee got behind the blonde wrestler, hefted her up... and deliver a strong Atomic Drop! Lindsay cried out in pain, but it did not stop there as Heather kept a hold on her and delivered yet another Atomic Drop before releasing her.

The bombshell crumped to the mat, on her knees as she held her big yet tight booty as the tailbone area was in pain. Heather smirked at her downed foe and said, "Ha! The Queen Bee puts the drone back in her place!".

She went in front of Lindsay, rearing back her right leg and delivering a strong kick to the chest area that made a meaty THAWCK sound to where it made contact in the area between the immense breasts and the neck area! The onlookers winced a little at hearing that, some feeling sympathy/phantom pains from the hit. Lindsay clenched her teeth, trying to stifle the scream of pain that begged to be let loose.

Heather was on a roll as she delivered another kick to the area, but was surprised when Lindsay did not crumple down or scream. A frown was on her face when she tried for a third... but her opponent caught her leg! Lindsay rose from the ground, back on her feet as she held her opponent's right leg. Heather was very much surprised to see that her former BFF's endurance had greatly increased now if she was able to endure two strong strikes & to counter like this.

Lindsay than twisted her body quickly, her hold on the leg tight as she fell and took Heather down with her, executing a textbook Spinning Leg Takedown move! However, the young woman was not done yet as she kept a hold on foe's leg. She got up, grabbed both legs, and performed an Inverted Sharpshooter move! It was created by the WWE wrestler Edge & was called the "Edgecator"! This caught many by surprise, especially Heather as she was now screaming in pain from the move!

Lindsay applied pressure to the hold and exclaimed, "I have been looking up many wrestling moves since I signed up! And this is my first time using this one!".

Heather was in some real pain from the attack, and unfortunately for her, Taylor was still dazed from her encounter with Leshawna as she climbed back up on the apron. She was in no way ready to deliver some help. And since this was a sparring match, not a real match, she swallowed her pride and tapped out while yelling that she gave up.

Bridgette called for the match to end, Lindsay quickly breaking the hold once she heard the verbal & physical submission. The blonde beauty panted a bit as she rose back to both feet, hearing the cheering from the onlookers. Leshawna came in and gave her partner a friendly hug, congratulating her on the victory. Bridgette lifted an arm from them, declaring them the victors!

Once their arms were lowered, the victors went to their opponents to help them up. Lindsay went to Heather, Leshawna to Taylor. The busty and bootylicious beauties aided their fellow WWS-TKOA wrestlers; Lindsay saying that Heather had improved while Leshawna told Taylor that she did great as well.

The rich girl nodded, taking in the compliments but also saying about her shortcomings. She knew that he had to increase her endurance and also not be so impatient. Taylor congratulated Leshawna on her victory, saying she and Lindsay truly earned it. She leaped off the apron, Leshawna going through the ropes and following after her.

Kelly went to her daughter, giving her a gentle hug and saying that she did very well. The encouragement lessened the sting of the loss, Taylor grateful for both the sparring match and the positive words.

Heather congratulated for the win, also admitting her shortcomings as there was still a lot for her to do. Lindsay just smiled, saying that she would be a great wrestler soon. The Queen Bee normally would not take defeat gracefully at all like in the past, but hanging around and making friends with the others... it changed her. And her recent encounter with her boss also showed that being considerate and taking in a loss gracefully was more rewarding than being a sore loser.

The two exited the ring, going to the others who were surrounded by their fellow wrestlers and trainers who praised the winners & losers. Ella and Dawn started to do their jobs and examine the fighters; Dawn looking over Lindsay and Leshawna, while Ella examined Taylor and Heather.

In Cody's office, the phone rang and it was Kitty who answered it. She picked up the receiver and asked, "Hello, Women's Wrestling Submission-Total Knock Out Association! This is Kitty, how may I help you?".

After some minutes on the phone, Kitty thanked the person on the other line and stating that she would tell them. Hanging up the phone, she went out of the office and to her companions.

She whistled loudly to get their attention, the action doing the trick as she got the attention of the wrestlers, trainers, and other various employees. Smiling, she announced, "Hey girls! I just finished talking with our handsome boss Cody! He says that he has set the matches for Friday, and will be coming over later on tomorrow morning here to give us the names of the opponents! And also to discuss with us what type of matches should be done for the show!".

Now everyone was getting excited, but for a different kind of reason. The next showing of their organization was about to take place again soon, and also that their leader wanted their opinions on what different types of matches should be utilized.

Things were looking up for them all now!


	20. Here comes a new CHALLENGER!

**All of it made by DJ Rodriguez**

**A\N: I know how everyone might be waiting for a chapter, so here is a little something to keep everyone wanting more.**

* * *

It was now 8:30 a.m., today being Halloween and many people could feel the vibrating energy coming from kids, pre-teens, teenagers, and young adults as well. Many were all set to be dressed up in their costumes, going out with family and friends to either go door-to-door for "Trick or Treat" or to go to parties and such in clubs.

Right now, there was activity going on at the WWS-TKOA gym. All of the wrestlers, staff, and faculty were already at the establishment as they waited on Cody to come. Each of them ate their breakfast earlier, all full and waiting for their boss to come.

Gwen said, "I wonder what kind of wrestlers that Cody got for us? The last ones he chose for the Association debut were killers!"

Jen put in, "I don't know, but I can't wait to find out!

Ella peeked outside and saw a limo coming up. She called out, "Ladies! Cody is here, with Honorata and Meixiu!"

This got everyone to settle down and get into a kind of formation, where everyone was lined up so that their boss could see everyone.

The doors opened and in came Cody, in some casual wear but looking good nonetheless. His ever-faithful helpers & confidants Honorata and Meixiu followed, the duo also wearing some casual clothing but also showing off their wonderful bodies & assets.

Some of the ladies were envious of how they looked, and for the fact that they got to be close to the young Anderson lad.

Cody smiled warmly and inquired, "Hey everyone! Happy Halloween by the way! How are you all doing this morning?"

Each of them said good morning back, some like Izzy and Sierra wishing the young lad a Happy Halloween as well. Cody carried a small briefcase, going to a bench that was near the group and putting the said object down on it. He opened it up, pulling out a stack of papers from it before looking up to his employees.

He cleared his throat and started, "First off, thank you everyone for coming to the gym early this morning. I know to some it threw off your daily routine, but I felt that the sooner I inform you all of this, the better.".

Courtney replied, "No problems Cody. Most of us already got what we needed, so it's all good.". The other ladies nodded, though a few like Maria and Blainely muttered that they wanted to get a bit more beauty sleep.

The young Anderson lad smiled at them all, then looked at the papers in his hands. He stated, "Okay, that is good to know. Now, here are the wrestlers that agreed to come to the show tomorrow. First up is Abla Malika, a.k.a. the Sultry Sultana. She is an upcoming Face-persona wrestler, very popular with young ones and a submission specialist.".

This got many of the women surprised, especially the Trainers. Graciana stated, "I have seen her in action in some of the semi-professional circuits. She has an excellent record of forty-five wings, two losses. She looks very much like Princess Jasmine from the animated Disney movie "Aladdin", and with her Face persona and actions, she is very much a popular one."

Cody nodded and replied, "Yup. She is a very potent woman in many ways, both professionally in the ring & personally outside of it. If things go right, maybe she can sign on with us."

He believed that adding such a fine rising superstar in the wrestling world would elevate the association & also add in a new friend for the ladies. And perhaps a rivalry… IF it came to that, and if Abla agreed to it.

Cody resumed reading, "Next up is Moina Brigantia, a.k.a. Striking Fairy. She is a Heel-persona, a striking specialist and quite popular with those who like hardcore wrestling. Her record is 15 wins, 31 losses"

Amy said, "I heard of her. She is one bad wrestler in the ring, and also one incredible bruiser! She loves to fight, and is known to lose more than she wins due to being disqualified."

Meixiu replied, "Yes, but she is also a good person. Believe it or not, outside of the ring she is kind and caring to her husband and kids. She only does that stuff in the ring for entertainment purposes, saying that it's fun to be a Heel and let loose aggression while being the opposite of that in real life.".

She, Honorata, and Cody had dug a little more into said wrestling woman and was surprised to see that outside of her ring name, she was quite the opposite when with her family and friends. And this information stunned many of the WWS-TKOA ladies as well.  
Cody pushed on ahead, "Next is Marthe King, a.k.a. Sadistic Teacher. She is also a Heel-persona. She is also a submission specialist. Her record is thirty-six wins and only two losses.".

Sanders stated, "Ooooh! I have heard of her and seen her in action. Marthe indeed shows she has a sadistic side, as she loves to draw out matches & bring the pain to her opponents. She also got the 'naughty teacher' look down pat, many guys drooling over her big time.".

This made some of the wrestlers and employees nervous, on how to deal with someone like Marthe King. However, some were eager to want to face her to see if they could be the ones to make her lose.

Cody cleared his throat to get their attention once more, looking at the paper in his hand. He said, "Next is Omimbus Bellum, a.k.a. Wild Wolf. She is an aerial specialist and an upcoming Face-persona wrestler. She started in Japan and is nowhere to start her world tour. Her record is twenty-three wins, four losses.".

Kitty smiled and exclaimed, "Wow! Wild Wolf is going to be wrestling here?! I have seen her in action on some of the Japanese wrestling shows, and she is awesome! She dresses up like a wolf girl, and also tends to wear the insignia of Yamcha from 'Dragonball' on the front of her shirt!".

Kitty was not only a growing wrestling fan but an anime one as well. This made many of the ladies look at her quizzically, making her elation stop, and was now blushing in embarrassment at her little outburst.

Cody chuckled good-naturedly and said, "Now that is some interesting info there, Kitty! Maybe one of these days me and you can watch one of the Japanese wrestling matches, and also some 'Dragonball' too since I'm a fan of the series as well.".

This got the cutie smiling and forgetting about being embarrassed.

Cody stated, "Only two more to go! Next is Nenetl Zyanya, a.k.a. Aztec Warrior. She is an upcoming Face-persona wrestler, and a striking specialist. She is also on a world tour from Mexico, with a record of thirty wins and two losses.".

Zoey put in, "I have seen her as well. She is VERY good in the ring, both persona-wise and ring-wise. She also stated in an interview that she wants to make the Aztec warriors of the past look better than the negative kind of light they had been put in for some time. She is a descendent of the race, and wants to show that they have honor and such as that"

Mr. Anderson added, "Yup! And also since she puts honor first, I am wondering & hoping that she signs on with us.". This got the ladies to chatter as to have an actual Aztec warrior descendent in the ranks would be pretty awesome.

The young lad finished, "And finally, we have Kelda Vigdís, a.k.a. Battle Goddess. She is a Face-person, VERY popular & submission specialist expert. She has an impressive record of fifty-five wins and fifteen losses.".

Honorata added, "She is a veteran wrestler, in the business for twenty or so years. She also has successfully raised a family during her career, and is very popular with both young children and the male population due to her figure.".

Cody then handed papers to Gwen, Courtney, Beth, Sierra, Heather, and Izzy. The mentioned ladies looked to see that the papers held not just the information on the wrestlers, but their pictures as well. Needless to say, many could see why the ladies were popular with the audience… and also quite popular with the male population in the cases of Kelda Vigdís.

The General Manager of the WWS-TKOA looked to his employees and asked, "Okay now… here is where we need to make a decision today. Who will fight whom, and also in what kind of match? Any suggestions?".

The women were again stunned to see their boss letting them have a say not only in which one of the remaining main rosters would get to fight the newcomers, but also to see what kind of match it would be. Cody did emphasize that the rules would follow the core rules of their association; win either by knockout or submission.

The meeting would last well into the day, and the ladies would do their best to get themselves ready for tomorrow!

* * *

_Abla Malika (a.k.a. Sultry Sultana)_  
_**Age: 25**_  
_**Ethnicity: Arabian**_  
_**Skin: Bronze**_  
_**Hair: Black**_  
_**Eyes: Black**_  
_**Height: 5'10**_  
_**Breast Size: EE-cup**_  
_**Booty Size: 30 inches**_  
_**Alignment: Face**_  
_**Wrestling Style: Submission Specialist**_  
_**Special Move: Shams Slam (Alabama Slam, one utilized & popularized by Hardcore Holly)**_  
_**Finishing Move: Arabian Nightmare (Double underhook crossface, also known as the "Rings of Saturn" submission move)**_

* * *

_Moina Brigantia (a.k.a. Striking Fairy)_  
_**Age: 22**_  
_**Ethnicity: Irish-American**_  
_**Skin: White**_  
_**Hair: Deep red**_  
_**Eyes: Green**_  
_**Height: 6'2**_  
_**Breast Size: D-cup**_  
_**Booty Size: 34 inches**_  
_**Alignment: Heel**_  
_**Wrestling Style: Strike specialist**_  
_**Special move: Emerald Strike (crossed-leg drive breaker**_  
_**Finishing Move: Celtic Cross (Reverse Figure Four leglock, popularized by Shawn Michaels)**_

* * *

_Marthe King (a.k.a. Sadistic Teacher)_  
_**Age: 30**_  
_**Ethnicity: German-American**_  
_**Skin: White with light tan**_  
_**Hair: Deep brown**_  
_**Eyes: Blue**_  
_**Height: 5'8**_  
_**Breast Size: DD-cup**_  
_**Booty Size: 30 inches**_  
_**Alignment: Heel**_  
_**Wrestling Style: Submission specialist**_  
_**Special Move: Baroness Breaker (Reverse Frankensteiner)**_  
_**Finishing Move: Sweet Break (Torture Rack Backbreaker)**_

* * *

_Omimbus Bellum (a.k.a. Wild Wolf)_  
_**Age: 27**_  
_**Ethnicity: Japanese-American**_  
_**Skin: White**_  
_**Hair: Black**_  
_**Eyes: Black**_  
_**Height: 6'2**_  
_**Breast Size: F-cup**_  
_**Booty Size: 27 inches**_  
_**Alignment: Face**_  
_**Wrestling Style: Aerialist Specialist**_  
_**Special Move: Setting Sun (Corkscrew 630 senton)**_  
_**Finishing Move: Volume of Strife (Romero Special hold)**_

* * *

_Nenetl Zyanya (a.k.a. Aztec Warrior)_  
_**Age: 32**_  
_**Ethnicity: Mexican-American**_  
_**Skin: Dark brown**_  
_**Hair: Black with white streaks**_  
_**Eyes: Amber**_  
_**Height: 5'7**_  
_**Breast Size: DD-cup**_  
_**Booty Size: 37 inches**_  
_**Alignment: Face**_  
_**Wrestling Style: Strike Specialist**_  
_**Special Move: Eagle Strike (top turnbuckle missile dropkick)**_  
_**Finishing Move: Worthy Hold (Abdominal Stretch with claw grip on the stomach area, breast area if wanting to be brutal)**_

* * *

_Kelda Vigdís (a.k.a Battle Goddess)_  
_**Age: 40**_  
_**Ethnicity: Scandinavia**_  
_**Skin: White with light tan**_  
_**Hair: Light blonde**_  
_**Eyes: White**_  
_**Height: 6'10**_  
_**Breast Size: G-cup**_  
_**Booty Size: 40 inches**_  
_**Alignment: Face**_  
_**Wrestling Style: Submission Specialist**_  
_**Special Move: Battle Axe Strike (sitout full nelson atomic drop)**_  
_**Finishing Move: Embrace of the Goddess (Bear Hug)**_


	21. Halloween Special

**A\N: Halloween special for our story, and also some spicy action for Cody here! Also, dedicated to terrorking10 (For a pic based on this story) & infamouse of DeviantArt (The cover) for their artwork.**

**Entirely made by Djrodriguez**

* * *

It is now 6:30 p.m., the sun slowly setting in the distance with many people around the city getting prepared for the big event of the month… Halloween! Many people were already in their outfits, ready to go explore neighborhoods for Trick-or-Treating or to go to certain parties with friends. The citizens always liked this holiday, as it allowed them to cut loose and enjoy themselves dressed as different beings.

At the Anderson manner, everyone was getting ready as well. Mark & Susan always had their home open for their family and friends, especially during certain holidays. They allowed young and old Trick-or-Treaters to come to the door to get their treats, and also have their employees & their own families to come in to enjoy a costume party with all the trimmings.

Sure, it was hard work to set everything up & more so when the party was over. But Cody and his parents liked to put their efforts in almost everything, and also cleaning up after the festivities were over was not that bad as long as the party was a success.

Cody was helping his parents & the staff in getting the place ready for the visitors, who would be arriving at 7:00 p.m. or so. He was dressed like _Shawn Michaels- the Heartbreak Kid_ during his early career in the WWF, the World Wrestling Federation before it had to change its name due to losing a lawsuit to the World Wildlife Fund. The attire he was wearing was a slick white leather pants that had silver and gold hearts on it with cracks on said hearts. Wore black and white shoes with black shin guards. And also a white vest that had fake, yet very realistic diamond studs on them.

The young lad had decided to wear the outfit of the San Antonio wrestling superstar because he was in a wrestling mood, and also that he wanted to look vintage for this year's Halloween. The female staff approved, especially Mercedes as she eyed the young man approvingly of his choice of wardrobe. Meixiu and Honorata also approved of his costume choice of the year very much.

Mercedes was dressed up like _Dixie Clemets_**,** the wild and beautiful cowgirl wrestler from the _2004 KONAMI video game Rumble Roses_. Meixiu was dressed like _Aigle_, Honorata like_ Anesthesia_ who were also wrestlers from the same video game.

As Cody finished setting the kitchen up, he and a few of the female working staff setting up the various snacks & drinks for the guests that were to come, he heard his mother call out to him from the living room. She exclaimed, "Cody, can you come in here dear? I and your father need your help in putting up one of the banners!".

He called out, "Yes ma'am! I'm coming!". He gave the snack trays & punch bowls a quick look over, then to the staff who said that it looked good enough before leaving the kitchen to aid his folks.

Cody saw Mark and Susan near the doorway, on small ladders that were being held by some of the household help. His father was on the left, his mother on the right as they were holding up a black banner that had the words in orange spelled out ANDERSON HALLOWEEN PARTY. A ladder was in the middle underneath the décor, meant for Cody no doubt.

The young man climbed up on it, Honorata and Meixiu coming to his aid by holding the ladder. Once he was near the top, he asked what he should do. Mark replied, "Put the string of the banner on that nail there. That will balance it out so the words don't sag down." Cody looked at the part above the doorway, found said nail, and took the middle part of the banner up to place it on said object. The string's section parted, allowing him to push the head of the nail through it and thus anchor the banner.

Cody stated that he was done, his folks thanking him before descending downwards. Once all three family members had touched ground, the young Anderson heir saw what his folks were wearing for the party.

Mark was dressed up like **_Alan Parrish from the 1995 American movie Jumanji_** when the hero had first emerged from the board game looking like a wild jungle man. Mr. Anderson wanted to look as authentic as could be for his character, going all out and apparently managing to look like Alan from the movie.

Susan was dressed up as _**Belle from the animated 1991 Disney film Beauty and the Beast**_, in her golden ball outfit that was custom-made just for her. She even had her hair done to look like the legendary Disney Princess! Cody smiled as he knew that when it came to even wear costumes for Halloween, his parents were not ashamed to go all-out in making themselves look like the characters of their choice. And he really liked that.

His mother looked to her son and inquired, "Cody, will the rest of the girls be here soon? The party starts in less than half an hour.".

He answered, "They'll be here soon, Mom. Don't worry about it! Heather and Taylor have already been here, so they know where to go. I just hope that the others don't get too overwhelmed in seeing our home here.".

Mark said, "I'm sure your lady friends will be blown away by our home, and I mean in a good way! Now Cody, is the pool closed and the rooms open?".

Cody answered that in a positive; that the pool and hot tub were covered & closed off to the guests while the Cool-Down Area and Relax Room were still open for said guests to enjoy. His father smiled and remarked, "Oh, good. That's a relief to hear. I remember what happened last year, and this time I do not want any kind of repeats.".

The young man nodded his head, remembering as well what happened at last year's Halloween party. Several of the guests had gotten very much drunk on some of the drinks, made others uncomfortable with their actions… and also fell into the pool where father and son had to jump in to save them. Needless to say, this came around to the decision to seal off the pool and hot tub while keeping the other rooms open, though this time security was going to be in effect so that the guests don't get too rowdy.

While most of the ground level was open, with a couple of rooms being locked, the upstairs area was off-limits & could only be accessed with a family member is present. In short, only those that were escorted personally by any of the Andersons would be allowed upstairs. Thankfully though, the ground level had more than enough room for the guests that would be arriving.

The trio started to look about now to make sure that everything was in place with a last-minute inspection… than the clock struck 7:00 p.m., the official start time for the Anderson annual Halloween party!

Outside, the first visitors to the luxurious abode was walking upon the long driveway towards it. It was the employees of the Women's Wrestling Submission- Total Knock Out Association, and they were dressed very nicely for the party!

* * *

Leshawna was dressed up like _**Princess Tiana, the heroine from the 2009 animated Disney movie The Princess and the Frog**_. The outfit she wore was the blue one that said character wore in the early part of the movie, not the elaborate green one that came near the end. The blue dress was tight in all the right places but was not uncomfortable for the young woman. The blue tiara on her head really completed the costume to make Leshawna look like a sexy princess!

Lindsay was dressed like_ Android #18 from the 1989 anime series Dragonball Z_, dressed up in the original outfit the android first appeared in. The said costume was straining a little at the top to hold in Lindsay's impressive assets, just like Leshawna's outfit which was also straining to hold in the ample mounds.

Gwen was dressed like_** Akima, the heroine from the 2000 animated film Titan A.E.** _She really pulled off the costume well, as it showed off her fine form. In the past, it would have been decent. But thanks to her additional training and diet that she had been doing since being part of the WWS-TKOA, she had filled out and was now rocking the look very much!

Eva was dressed up in an outfit from the 1_989 American television series American Gladiators_, the costume being the one that blonde bombshell Diamond wore in the series. The muscled but feminine beauty was blushing at having to dress up in such a revealing outfit, but she had really done it to see Cody's reaction.

Izzy was dressed up to look like a sexy version of _Launch, a female character from the 1986 anime series Dragonball_. Her hair color was still the same but styled to look like the crazy blonde weapon user from the series. Her costume really fits nicely on her, that was for sure.

Heather was dressed up like_** Mulan from the 1998 animated Disney film Mulan**_, wearing an outfit that had a green long-sleeve shirt with a yellow dress underneath it & a blue corset of sort wrapped around her midsection with a belt of red around it as well. The Asian-beauty really worked the outfit, especially since looked to be tight on her but she didn't seem to mind at all.

Taylor was dressed up like_ Jasmine, the Steel-type Gym Leader of Olivine City from the video game/manga_ sensation known to all as Pokémon. Like the others, the outfit was a size or two small for her but she didn't mind at all.

Sierra was dressed like_ Sango, the demon exterminator from the 2000 anime series Inuyasha_. Her hair color was the same, but the style was from the character, and in her hands was a plushie of the two-tailed nekomata creature Kirara.

Courtney was dressed like _Téa Gardner, a main supporting character from the anime/manga series Yu-Gi-Oh_. The schoolgirl outfit on her looked good, and it seemed she had no qualms in wearing it either!

Beth was dressed like _**Jane from the 1999 animated Disney film Tarzan**_, the outfit being the jungle girl one that was shown near the end of the movie. Without her glasses on & wearing contacts, she did look like a beautiful jungle woman.

Blaineley was dressed like _Mihoshi from the 1995 anime series Tenchi Muyo_, her hair done like said ditzy Galaxy Police officer and her outfit a size smaller than it should be.

Anne Maria was dressed up like_ Boa Hancock from the famous anime series One Piece_. Even though her hair was up like normal, the outfit she wore was the red one that the character wore when she first appeared in the series. Her ample cleavage was shown for all the world to see, but she didn't mind at all. Anne was hoping this outfit would work in snagging someone very specific.

Sadie and Katie were dressed up in sexy female outfit versions of _**Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee from the 1951 animated Disney movie Alice in Wonderland.**_

Bridgette was dressed up like **_Moana, the latest Disney princess from the 2016 Disney animated film Moana._** Despite the skin color and such, the surfing beauty rocked the Polynesian look very well as her very lovely and ample curves and assets were on display for many males to admire and adore.

Ella was of course dressed up like the classic **_beauty Snow White from the 1937 Disney animated film Snow White and the Seven Dwarves_**, looking very much like the very first legendary Disney Princess herself.

Crimson was dressed to look like_ a rock star band member from the legendary rock group known as KISS._

Scarlett was dressed up as_ Killer Khan, the Heel-version of Aigle from the video game Rumble Roses._

Dawn was dressed up like _**Lady Amalthea, the heroine from the 1982 animated movie The Last Unicorn.**_

Sky was dressed up like_ Tiger from the anime/manga series Saber Marionette J,_ her outfit the battle one that said character as shown in the very first time she appeared. The outfit was a size smaller of course, but Sky didn't seem to mind that for one bit.

Samey and Amy were dressed like the video game characters from the _Sega Dreamcast game Grandia II, Samey being dressed like Elena the Songstress, while Amy was dressed like the alluring alter ego of said character which was Millenia._

Jasmine was dressed like _Tsunade, the busty and strong kunoichi beauty from the anime/manga series Naruto._ While she still kept her hairstyle and such, the tall beauty really looked good dressed in the green and white outfit of the famous character.

Jo was dressed like _Dallas, a female character that also hailed from the American television series American Gladiators._

Stephanie was dressed like _**Nakoma, the best female friend to the main heroine Pocahontas from the Disney 1995 animated film Pocahontas.** _And while the hair color and style were still the same, she did look beautiful in the Native American outfit.

Emma and Kitty were dressed up in match _catgirl theme outfits; Kitty looked to be Black Cat from the Marvel universe, Emma as Catwoman from the DC universe._

Carrie was dressed like _**Cinderella from the Disney 1950 animated film Cinderella,**_ in her ballroom outfit that really looked good on her fine figure.

Kelly was dressed like_ Alundra Blayze, a WWF female wrestler from the classic days_. And the mature woman was showing off the outfit in a very good way!

Jen was dressed up as_** Princess Jasmine from the Disney 1992 animated film Aladdin,**_ the outfit being the red harem girl outfit that Jafar made her wear when he became sultan in the movie.

Josee was dressed up like_** Maria from the animated film The Book of Life.**_

Valentina Escobar & Sanders came in _dressed up in sexy police outfits._

Graciana Celestina was dressed up like_** Princess Elena from the Disney animated TV series Elena of Avalor,**_ her outfit custom-made to be sexy and alluring.

And finally, Aolani Kiana was dressed up _like Bloody Shadow, another Heel-type wrestler from Rumble Roses._

* * *

At seeing the front yard manor grounds, all of them were very impressed by it all. And even though they had been here before, Heather and Taylor were still amazed at how expansive the property was. Kelly had only seen part of it when she had dropped her daughter off to the place some days ago. And now, the front yard was decorated with various Halloween décor that was done well and good.

Leshawna whistled and stared in awe, "Whoa! Would you take a look at this place?! This looks incredible! Reminds me of the Halloween house that I saw on YouTube once, that was made in 2014 in Naperville, IL"

Lindsay added in, "I know! This makes me feel like something could pop out from one of these tombstones.".

Scarlett put in, "And how big this place is… I knew that Cody's folks were very loaded, but this beats my estimates of their wealth right out the window! And to think that he is the heir to it all…". She, along with some of the ladies, soon had images of what they could do if they ever managed to sink their claws into the young man. With the wealth and resources at their disposal, they could do whatever they wanted… though, with Scarlett, she imagined world domination.

Carrie said, "While I do like it that he is wealthy, I'm more interested in his character. Which he has proven to us time and again that he really has changed for the better since after all that Total Drama nonsense.". A majority of the ladies agreed to that, with certain ones such as Leshawna, Heather, and Taylor blushing a little at that part. They had seen first-hand that indeed, the Anderson heir had changed for the better after the cancellation of the series along with Chris's imprisonment.

When they got to the doorway, Gwen rang the doorbell and all waited for someone to answer. As they looked about the various Halloween decorations, Bridgette put in, "I have to give this to the Andersons. When it comes to decorating for the holidays, they do not go halfway.".

The door opened and greeting them was Susan, Mrs. Anderson smiling as she saw all of her son's friends/employees. She exclaimed warmly, "Ah, welcome everyone! Welcome to our humble abode! Come in, comes in! The party is now just starting!". The group of ladies was pleased by both the costume that Susan was wearing & for the warm welcome. They started to file into the immense building structure… and were blown away on what they saw inside of it!

All were walking in slowly as they beheld the inside of the Anderson home, Jen looking around in awe and stating, "Whoa… Mrs. Anderson, this… this… this all blows my mind! The home looks impressive on the outside, but the inside just adds on to it!". It was true, for her and the rest of the ladies as they went into the living room.

Susan giggled softly, loving the fact that newcomers were always like this when they saw her home. She liked to impress her guests, and this always happened when they came into the abode. She replied, "Why thank you, dear! The family and our staff do our best to take care of our home. Oh, the refreshments are in the dining room, next to the kitchen. Enjoy yourselves because our home is going to get full fast with the other guests coming soon.".

Josee turned to see the large flat-screen TV now switched to a music station that was now pumping out popular Halloween songs, the song playing right now was Thriller that was sung by Michael Jackson. The young lady smiled brightly and exclaimed, "Oh wow! I love this song! Now it feels like a real Halloween party now!". She moved to the music, her body flowing with it as her costume actually enhanced her performance on how she moved gracefully with the song.

She was joined by Sadie, Katie, Beth, and Kitty as the four also moved to the beat of the song. The others continued onward into the kitchen area, still gawking on how immense and well-decorated the living was and wondering what else would surprise them.

Upon entering the kitchen area, they received a surprise when Mark leaped out while making some classic jungle-man noise! This caused Lindsay, Emma, Jen, and more others to leap up & let out a shriek of surprise while the others jumped a little to show that they were indeed surprised. Not as much as the others, but still surprised.

Mark smiled and chuckled, officially scaring/surprising his first guests for the night. He spoke with mirth, "Hahahaha! Oh, nice to see you all ladies! I hope my costume here didn't startle you too much!".

Sky replied with a smirk, "Nah, we're good! And I have to say, that is one cool costume, Mr. Anderson! Let me guess… Alan from the movie Jumanji, right?". He nodded his head, replying that it was good that someone remembered the classics.

Kelly inquired, "Excuse me Mr. Anderson, but where is your son? Is he coming to the party?".

Mark was about to answer, but his son beat him to it. He called out, "I'm here! Just making sure the snacks and drinks were good!". The ladies looked behind Mr. Anderson to see the young man walking towards them, a cup of fruit juice punch in his right hand & a napkin that held a couple of sugar cookies that had orange frosting on it and was in the shape of a pumpkin.

On his right was Meixiu, his left Honorata with Mercedes right behind him. The employees of WWS-TKOA were surprised to see what kind of costumes the trio of fine females was wearing, but a majority of them were stunned to seeing what Cody was wearing. Except for Heather, Taylor, and Leshawna, the ladies never realized how much Cody had changed physically.

And now seeing his attire, they felt very warm now with some like Eva, Lindsay, Gwen, Sierra, and Bridgette licking their lips at seeing the toned chest of the Anderson heir.

Kelly was the first to speak as she stated, "Ah, it seems that the classics truly are coming back. You look good there as Shawn Michaels, young man. I remember when he first came on the WWF before they were forced to change their name.".

Cody grinned as he saw the mature beauty's choice of costume and replied, "And it seems we're on the same page for tonight, Mrs. Pierce. I remember watching some WWF matches on some videotapes my uncle recorded for me. It featured Alundra Blayze, and she was one of my fave female wrestlers to see back then!"

The comment made the mature woman do a little dance inside her head, as it was a little more connection to her and Cody if it was only a little.

Said young man turned to see Eva and Jo dressed in their costumes, his face turning a slight shade of red as seeing them jogged another memory. He exclaimed, "Hey, you two look like Diamond and Dallas, the ones from American Gladiators! Wow… you two look incredible in them!".

This made the two muscled women also blush, though Eva was more pronounced than her friend. Eva replied, "Heh, thanks squirt. Nice to see someone remembering the classics. Heh, bet you had a crush on them when you saw them. Am I right?"

He's looking away with his face a bit red in embarrassment told it all.

Josee and those who stayed to dance in the living room caught up with the group, the ladies seeing Cody… and with Sierra visibly restraining herself from shrieking in fangirl delight at seeing her crush wearing something that was from a legendary wrestling superstar. Beth stated in surprise, "Wow! Cody, is that you?! You look great there!".

Cody smiled and replied, "Thanks Beth! You look great too! In fact, all of you look excellent for the night! This party is going to be better now that you all are here!".

Courtney grinned and put in, "Thanks for the compliments Cody, and you bet! So let's get to the good stuff before the other guests arrived!". The ladies agreed to that, Cody leading them to the dining room where all of the refreshments were in place.

Soon, more and more guests started to pour into the manor! Co-workers from the various offices of Anderson Tower were coming in, bringing their families along who were all dressed in various costumes. The ones who worked with Mark at his clinic, and also patients who had gotten better under his care and treatments, also came in as they were ready to party!

In an hour, the whole manor was rocking!

Susan took care of any trick-or-treaters that came to the home, giving them not only edible candy but also expensive ones that were from other countries! It only put a mild dent in their budget, but it was worth it in their view to give kids and young ones a taste of something that most likely they would never taste again unless they went to said country to get the sweets.

While the guests partied and mingled with one another, Cody had given the girls a little brief tour of his manor home to his women wrestlers and employees. Heather and Taylor helped out here and there with the tour since they had already been in the abode. The women were just stunned on how truly massive and well-off their employer was, and it made certain ones who were in it for the easy life-style more determined to make the young Anderson heir their own.

After the tour, all went back to the party to dance, eat, drink, and mingle with others. And all throughout the tour, Cody's three women kept an eye on their charge.

At 8:30 p.m., the Halloween party was still going on strong. Cody though was resting in a chair that was near the sealed-off pool, a fruit punch drink in his right hand & a Halloween theme cupcake on a small round table on his right side. The young man looked about, seeing Beth and the others mingling with the various friends of his parents. He sighed and said with a smile, "Oh yeah… this party is much better than the other ones, thanks to Leshawna and the others coming here. I'm glad that they are having a great time."

* * *

He closed his eyes for a bit to just savor the moment… than opened his eyes to see the brilliant, smiling face of Lindsay looking down at him. He was mildly surprised, but it was pleasant as the blonde bombshell giggled at his reaction.

Cody sat up and asked, "Hey Lindsay! How are you enjoying the party so far?".

She replied in her bubbly tone, "It is great! So many nice people here, and the kids here are just so cute in their costumes! This is much better than any Halloween party I have been to in the past!". It was true for her. In the past, as she got more developed, she had been invited to many Halloween parties from others. Sadly though, those kinds of parties got old fast as the males just saw her as eye-candy… and more in a certain lecherous way that made her feel uncomfortable.

But with the party at Anderson's, it was different in a very positive way. And Cody looked to her as a human being, not as a mere piece of meat or anything akin to that.

Cody stated, "That's good to hear from you! I'm glad that you all came because all of you brought that special something that is making this party better than before! At least to me.".

Lindsay soon gathered up her courage, wanting to give something special to the man who had helped her become so much more than even she thought was possible. She gently took his left hand, causing him to rise up automatically. She leaned in and whispered to him, "Cody, Ummm… do you think we can go someplace quiet and private? I want to tell and show you something. Please?".

She gave him the dreaded weapon known to man… the Shining Puppy Dog eyes! This move made Cody's resistance crumble fast, as he put his drink down next to his cupcake as he answered, "Umm… sure. Just follow me.".

He guided her, both weaving and moving through the crowd as they found the stairs that led up to the 1st floor. Cody took it, Lindsay following behind him as they ascended. Honorata spotted them going up, a smirk on her face as she had a fair assumption on what was going to occur. She followed, wanting to make sure that some others did not disturb her charge and his guest.

Honorata's instincts were right on the money, as Anne Marie, Courtney, Heather, and Taylor also saw Cody and Lindsay taking the stairs. They followed but were soon blocked by Honorata who had managed to reach the top before them. She shook her head and stated, "Sorry ladies, but this area is off-limits except to those escorted by of the Anderson family. So head back down to the party, if you please.".

Courtney frowned and replied hotly, "Now wait just a minute…". Her voice died down when they saw Honorata cracking her knuckles, showing that she would use physical force if need be to keep Cody's moment with Lindsay private.

* * *

Cody brought Lindsay to his room, the lad sitting down on his bed while the busty blonde bombshell beauty looked around the place. She had a brilliant smile on as she saw the vintage game consoles and also how well maintained the room was. Lindsay pointed to the arcade machine and exclaimed, "Oooh! I remember playing that when I was little! I saw it in an arcade room at a mall one time. I tried it out, and it was so cool! I always liked to play Lisa, because she used a jump rope as a weapon.".

The Anderson heir chuckled and said, "Now that's interesting to know. And it's very cool to me that you like classics as I do.".

Lindsay giggled than remembered what she wanted to show and tell Cody. The beautiful blonde went to the door, closing and locking it which mildly surprised Cody. While he had his fantasies and such, and gotten some lessons on loving women from Mercedes, he was still a gentleman that did not want to make women uncomfortable. So thus he left the door open so that she could leave at her leisure, but now seeing this made him have some assumptions on what Lindsay really wanted.

The wrestler for the WWS-TKOA looked nervous for a moment, but she gathered up her courage once more and looked into the eyes & face of her employer. Lindsay started out, "Cody, I… I really want to thank you for all that you have done. I mean, helped myself and the others to become much more than what others expected of us.".

Cody decided to listen rather than speak, patiently waiting for Lindsay to keep on going with her words.

She continued, "Before all of this, people believed I was nothing more than a dumb blonde with a lot of hot air in my head. I mean, I know I am not the smartest person around & I used to have a problem with getting people's names right. But… you saw something more in me. You took the time and energy to help me, get me back on my feet, and also to show the world that I was much more than just mere eye-candy or a sex symbol! You… You believed in me and I grew into something more than even I thought was possible. So… just thank you very much.".

Lindsay truly was thanking Cody from the bottom of her heart. Due to his endeavors and him choosing her, she now had some really close and good friends, she had a more beautiful body than she thought was possible… and more importantly, she showed the world that she was capable of being something more. Much more than even she realized.

Cody smiled and replied, "You're welcome Lindsay. But you did the work yourself. I just provided support and such. You made yourself more, I just gave it a small nudge.".

The blue-eyed beauty smiled warmly at him… than delivered a deep, passionate kiss that really got him surprised! Her mouth was sealed over his, her tongue managing to wiggle into the confines of his mouth to lash in a frenzy inside!

Fortunately for Cody, he had some practice with Leshawna and Mercedes. He quickly accepted and gave his part in the kiss as well, mildly surprising Lindsay but in a pleasant way as his tongue now fought with hers. It was a heated tongue wrestling match between the two, their lips sealed tight in the kiss with their red appendages battling for dominance!

They kiss, and the match lasted for about five minutes or so before the duo broke apart. A saliva trail/bridge was shown as it connected their lips, Cody and Lindsay panting hard with their warm breaths washing over the other's faces. Cody admitted that Lindsay's breath tasted and smelled VERY nice, a grin on his lips as he panted out, "Wow… just… wow! That was amazing Lindsay!".

She grinned, winking and replying, "And it's not over yet. I have another surprise for you.". She rose off the bed, Cody sitting and seemingly mesmerized by the blonde beauty.

Lindsay had a brilliant smile on as she declared, "This isn't the only costume I have on. The second one I have… I wore for you in case I managed to have some alone time with you. And now… I can show it to you. Thanks to the music from down below, this gives me a good beat to dance to while showing you my second costume. And also… sorry, but you only get this and a special dance since there is a party going on.".

Cody realized what she was saying. Lindsay wanted to do something really special for him, to have some real adult fun with him. However, though, it was not possible due to there being a lot of people at his home… not to mention his parents and the others. He replied, "I understand Lindsay. And to be honest, it's a good thing it's only this. If we took things further, it could cause something that would gain some attention that I believe would not be good.".

The beautiful busty babe was glad that Cody was understanding like so, and that made her more determined to give him a show that he would not forget! Fun time would come later on when there was no audience & no chance for interruptions.

She started by taking off her brown boots, then started to slowly take off her blue vest first, moving to the sensual Halloween music beat that was now playing downstairs. Lindsay moved and swayed her body as she slowly started to strip, displaying to Cody on how lithe and beautiful her form was while moving sensually. The young man's eyes were glued to her form, showing some lust but mostly a genuine appreciation for the dance that was just for him.

Lindsay than started to remove her black tank top, and the shirt that was hidden underneath it. Cody's eyes went wide when he saw that she was not wearing a bra… and that black four-clawed shaped hands were the only things covering her nipples and breasts!

The busty blonde beauty grinned at seeing the reaction from Cody's face, plus glancing down to see that a very strong reaction was forming in his pants. She thought, 'Oooh! Cody looks to be big and strong if it's forming in those tight, thick pants! I wonder how well-endowed he is…'.

She looked back to Cody and stated while shaking her immense, soft chest orbs at him sensually, "I saw that a WWE diva wore something like this. I forget her name, but she made the crowd cheer when she wore this. And it gave me the idea to make this special second costume for you to see only.".

Cody managed to come up with something intelligent in his head, 'Thank God for that! If Lindsay wore something like that at a match, the fans would most likely go extra crazy!'.

Lindsay continued to do her sexy strip dance, unbuckling the belt and bending down to wiggle out of the blue short. She gave Cody a perfect view of her big, yet round and tight butt. He was VERY pleased, and it was painful too since his manhood was now getting bigger & his pants were restricting the movement and growth.

She shook her beautiful booty to him, giggling before removing the black pants. She was now only in a black swimsuit bottom, a thong in the back as Cody was now treated to the very delicious sight of tanned, jiggling buttcheeks.

Lindsay then went to the pole that was nearby, Cody moving his eyes and body to follow her. She moved to the sensual music that was still playing down below, now twirling and moving around the pole like an expert dancer. Cody was truly thanking the High One above for being able to see such a blessed event.

Lindsay was moving her body in a sensual way that it was more than just erotic, but something more. She was doing this just for Cody's benefit, and that small, subtle but significant point made all the difference.

As she looked to Cody, she thought, 'I'm really glad you are liking this, Cody! You are a good person to me, and I hope to win your heart fair and square so that I and you can become something more! And also that we have a good future together!'.

When the music stopped, so did Lindsay. However, that did not mean the special event was over. She went over to Cody, walking to her own beat that was playing inside her head & coming from her heart. Once she was close enough, she swayed her lithe body VERY close to him. So close that she could feel his heated breath on her stomach, which made her blush big time. She whispered, "Even though we aren't going all the way… I would love some petting from you Cody. You can touch any part of me if you wish."

Now, THIS got the Heartbreak Kid very good! He replied, "Thank you, Lindsay! Thank you very much!".

She bent down to give Cody another kiss, a passionate lip-lock that both enjoyed immensely before she slowly pulled away teasingly. She lifted herself up a little to shake her large boobs in his face, the young man very much hypnotized by the erotic chest orbs.

He lifted his hands up to place them on her breasts, right over the black hand marks that were painted on her. Luckily for her, they were made of a mixture that could wash off easily with soap and water. Cody started to move his hands and fingers, massaging Lindsay's breasts which brought out a soft cooing sound from her lips.

Lindsay had many men fondle and touch her breasts in the past, but Cody was different. The others who had touched her bosom were often rough and hard with her orbs. But the Anderson heir was different as he massaged both breasts, squeezing them gently and rubbing them around in a way that felt so good and right to her.

She moaned softly, "Oooh… that's right, baby… play with them softly… squeeze them softly… oooh, that feels so good…". Cody paid close attention to her breasts, squeezing the doughy and yielding flesh in his hands. He smelled them, the natural scent coming from Lindsay's being very much sweet and strong in his opinion.

He asked, "Lindsay, do you mind if I… kiss your breasts?". She smiled sweetly, nodding her head in reply to his request.

Cody smiled and started to plant soft, lingering kisses on her left breast. This made her moan a little bit louder, her heart beating a little bit faster. Soon, her employer started to pepper her left boob with butterfly & lingering kisses that made her giggle and coo in appreciation. He did this for five minutes until switching over to the other breast, Lindsay panting and sweating more as the heat of the action was gradually increasing.

The young man thought, 'Lindsay tastes so good! She tastes so sweet and pure, like vanilla! Leshawna was sweet and spicy, but this Lindsay really tastes unique here!'. Lindsay swayed still, lightly boxing Cody's head as he was now in her deep cleavage valley.

This lasted for some time until Lindsay decided to change course, gently pushing Cody's head back to cease his arrangement of kisses. She winked at him, slowly swaying/turning around to show off her legs, back… and booty to him. He was once again mesmerized by her sweet form as she moved, bending over so that he could see her thong and other ample assets.

Cody could see her sacred snatch, the beautiful second pair of lips that were parted due to the thong bikini bottom. He could also see partially her butthole, the anus parted a tiny but due to the thong as well. Lindsay swayed her bouncing backside, giving her cheeks a playful slap that got Cody's attention once more.

He reached out to touch her but looked to Lindsay for permission. She nodded once more, the young man grabbing hold of her right and left buttcheeks. The blonde beauty once again cooed out in pleasure, giving off soft moans as the Anderson heir played with the plentiful flesh as he did earlier with her breasts.

Cody was close to Heaven at this point, feeling such firm yet soft booty cheeks that were almost on par with Leshawna! He did not spank her butt, just massaging and squeezing the supple flesh gently. Lindsay was in paradise as well as she felt Cody playing with her booty. She thought, 'And he doesn't give me spankings first as most men do! Oh, this is so good! I would like for him to spank me… but only when I'm in a complete mood to give him all of me! For now, this is more than fine!'.

Lindsay continued to bounce and jiggle her body for him, the duo just enjoying themselves as they continued to do some heavy petting. However, they soon saw that their fun lasted for nearly an hour. And Cody knew that he and Lindsay had to be back at the party soon, or else it could lead to some trouble.

It would be some time before Cody and Lindsay emerged back to the party, Lindsay back in her Android 18 costume & both making sure both were preventable. And tomorrow… the WWS-TKOA would once again be shown to the world with the matches already in place!


End file.
